


A Cruel Angel's Thesis

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Collaboration, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Drug Use, Kind of crazy, Lace Kink, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Sex Toys, Some Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 157,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Loki and Thor have attended the same university for a few months, with the former finding the latter is somehow always orbiting him, yet never engaging with him. Till one day, everything snowballs and both Thor and Loki find out a few scary and not-as-scary truths about themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YEET! For any of my usual readers, wassup, I love Thorki too. It's my 2nd OTP and Thor Ragnarok reopened the trash bin of thorki feels I feel. My amazing writing partner and I have been collaborating on this work for a month. It's still ongoing too, so please stay tuned ♡ -yakisoba

Thor sighed and shuffled his notes around, not really listening to the professor babbling on about physics...it was physics right? He glanced up at whiteboard and squinted at the words being squeaked on with an almost dead dry erase marker. ‘Condensed Matter and Einstein’s Theory of Gravity.’

 

Yeah, physics. The thing was, Thor could probably understand most of what was being taught, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care about something he would never use in his future. His father expected him to take over the family business, which consisted of massive networks of financial and political power. He didn’t need to know that black holes distorted time and space.

He tapped his pencil on the empty notebook in front of him and instead let his eyes wander around the too-large classroom with students of varying degrees of interest. Most were still trying to shake off sleep (and failing- miserably) but others looked genuinely interested.

Like Loki. 

 

Thor couldn’t help but watch as the thin student effortlessly jotted his notes down while looking up at the professor. Even from their distance, he could see just how organized he was, not only in his writing but down to the way his notebooks and pens were aligned. 

 

But Loki had always been that way as far as Thor could tell. He’d only known him this semester, and most of what he knew had been from observing at a distance since he rarely felt the need to talk to anyone least it was correcting them or spitting impressive insults at those who attempted to pick on him. Thor didn’t want to admit just how interested he had become in the younger man after their only real encounter, which consisted of Thor catching Loki in the midst of setting up a prank. It had surprised the blonde entirely that this seemingly stoic and constantly annoyed bookworm was causing this kind of mischief, but Thor had only smirked and turned the other way pretending he hadn’t seen anything.

 

He could feel those eyes on him again. It was like they were boring into him, as if the back of his head held some secret for the overgrown golden retriever behind him to figure out. Loki smoothed his ebony hair back, a bit self-conscious that maybe there was a piece of lint in his hair. However, as usual, there was nothing in his hair and the eyes behind him continued to stare. Thor had started staring at him from the moment the semester had begun, with Loki noticing right away. Then he began to pop up everywhere on campus, always loudly guffawing with his other jock friends. Loki didn't put much precedent into any of them, except for one they called Stark- and a stark many differences there were indeed between the only slightly muscular young man and the rest of his bulky friends. Besides a smaller musculature, Stark actually seemed to be a genius. Had he not been a cocky asshole, Loki might have engaged him in a debate or two. 

 

Unfortunately, Loki only had attracted the attention of the loudest, brawniest, and seemingly least concerned with academics of them all- Thor. Despite being able to get a feel for people before ever approaching them, Loki wasn't entirely sure what the other student saw in him- quite literally. Was the staring a result of some unspoken animosity, or was it just naturally the exact seat wherever Loki sat that Thor decided to space out at? It still made him nervous, knowing Thor had been a witness to him setting up fake library fine warning notes, resulting in several students abruptly closing their laptops and leaving, clearing up study areas and stopping several loud conversations. Despite it being more peaceful at the library for a week or so (and the prankster never having been caught), Loki was still nervous what the smile Thor had thrown his way had meant. 

 

Simply put, Thor annoyed him. And not just in the staring, the loudness of the man in general, but also in how his eyes seemed to sparkle and his hair was dazzling gorgeous in the sunlight. The tight v-neck shirts which flaunted his muscles didn't help either. As Loki had decided, Thor was just annoying all around. 

 

Thor watched the smooth movement of Loki fixing his already perfect raven hair. How could one person contain this much grace in something as mundane and ordinary as that motion?   
Thor felt a nudge to his right from Tony, breaking whatever spell the younger man had on him as he finally managed to look away.

  
"If you keep staring at her like that you're going to be deemed a stalker." 

  
"..What?" wait-.. she? "Who?"

  
Tony nodded his head in the direction Thor had been staring, but not to Loki. Instead the engineer's attention was on the young woman sitting only a few seats away from Loki.    
Jane. 

  
"The brunette with the tight white sweater. Hello you were only just undressing her with your eyes." Tony shook his head but chuckled quietly. "Jesus dude, when you're back to reality you should actually go and ask her out."

  
"Oh-, yeah. I suppose." Thor shrugged. She was indeed pretty, but... Maybe because he'd grown up with women like Jane all his life that Thor didn't give her that much attention. She was pretty, dressed fashionably, and was a bit snobby. Honestly, it wasn't anything new.

  
"You suppose??" Tony whispered harshly if only to keep the professor from hearing their conversation. "Bro she is drop dead sexy. If you don't take her out and bang her brains out, I'm going to." 

  
Thor was about to say something when the professor turned around and cleared his throat rather loudly, bringing quite literally everyone's attention to them.

  
"Now-," the grey haired man spoke almost directly to the pair. "As I was saying, your thesis papers are due at the end of the semester. I hope you've all done the required preparations on your topics, as the rough draft is due in three weeks."

  
Thor closed his eyes and breathed hard. Fuck... He'd forgotten all about that.

  
The sudden ringing of the bell echoed in the auditorium and nearly all the students scrambled to gather their things and leave as soon as humanly possible. Thor was slower to gather his things. How could he have forgotten? Oh yeah.. because he didn't care. But he needed to pass this class with flying colors if he was going to pass the class at all. 

  
"Looks like you're going to be putting in a few all nighters," Tony laughed at him, clearly already guessing Thor hadn't done anything yet. "Chad and I planned on getting drinks tonight. You coming? I'm inviting Natasha, you should bring Jane. Who knows maybe the night will end in an orgy."

  
"I can't.. " Thor all but groaned as he put his unused things away. "I have got to start at least something."

 

“Dude, you're such a goody good.” Loki heard Stark crow as he left the classroom. He was busy grabbing the notebooks and pencils, carefully arranging them into his bag, when he saw Thor was sitting at his seat still, looking absolutely distraught. The lithe man paused, fighting micromovements that were pulling him both to the blond and the door in the opposite direction. Finally, a sigh left his partially open mouth, an air of weariness coming over him. 

 

With slow, extremely halting steps, he approached the jock. 

 

“U-uhm.” He cleared his throat, almost putting his hands up in defense as the other looked at him. “I don't know if you know, but the professor puts up all the slideshows he uses in class. Most of the test material is on there. It's also really invaluable, a-at least for me, for my thesis.” 

 

His face was growing red, he could feel it. Standing awkwardly, his fingers dug into the spine of his well-used composition notebook as he said his piece. 

 

Thor stared at Loki for longer than he should have, searching for words that usually came easy to him. Loki was standing in front of him, actually talking to him when he had quite literally just been daydreaming about him. 

  
His eyes subconsciously traveled the length of the younger, drinking in the impeccable way he was dressed to the endearing way he stood seemingly nervous clutching a notebook. He noticed the red tinging such pale cheeks, which brought out his piercing green eyes. 

  
Thor shook his head as if to jolt himself back to reality realizing that Loki had spoken and was expecting some sort of response.

  
"Oh- no I had no idea.-" he gave Loki a wide and sincere smile. That would actually dramatically help him, considering Tony never bothered taking notes. One of the perks of a picture perfect memory he would say. ", Thank you," he stuck out his hand to Loki. "I'm Thor. We've not properly met."

 

Ugh he looks like a dog when he smiles. Loki thought, extending his hand and grimacing. “I'm Loki.” 

 

Another awkward pause filled the space. He shouldered his bag and realized his hand was held in Thor’s still. He let go quickly, hoping his clammy palms weren't off-putting, quietly hoping that  _ he _ wasn't off-putting. 

 

“Well, uhm...” A small awkward cough left him. “G-good luck?” 

 

Did I just phrase that as a question? He thought, horrified, turning quickly. In his haste, he tripped over his own feet, a mistake he rarely made. With a clatter, he fell to the ground, ready to curse the world for his clumsiness. 

 

Thor was by Loki in an instant, hand on his slim shoulder to make sure he hadn't actually injured himself. 

  
"Hey are you ok?" Thor said, concerned at first, but then... Was Loki blushing? The red in his cheeks was unmistakable, as was the way Loki seemed actually flustered. He couldn't help but chuckle softly.

 

"I didn't think I was that hard to approach." He offered Loki some of the papers that had scattered.

 

There was that cocky attitude Loki hated. His face was burning up, and his pulse was quick. Thor’s breath was on his cheek as Loki turned to accept the papers. Their faces were so close...

 

Standing, Loki couldn't help the scowl on his face. One of his papers regarding his thesis had ripped. 

 

“I'm fine.” He muttered as another paper was handed to him, too focused on his work. 

 

_ Is this what I get for offering help? _ He asked himself, almost wincing as their fingertips brushed once more with the last paper he had dropped being passed to him. Thor stood near him, and soon all Loki could feel was the heat radiating off of the jock, and the subtle scent of his cologne ( _ or maybe bodywash _ , he thought, steamy showers coming to mind) washing over him gently. 

 

Realizing he was being rude, he looked at Thor again- Jesus, why's he so close?? - murmuring a hurried thanks and departing, this time with his usual stealth and grace he had developed long ago thanks to the bullies in his grade schools. 

 

Thor didn't take his eyes off the retreating student until he was well out of sight. Only then did Thor let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The air had been so intense, just for that moment between them. Thor had almost been tempted to lean in, but was silently glad Loki had cut it short and left. What was going on?, He'd never felt this with someone.... Let alone.. a boy.

  
He heard a faint chuckle and he saw the professor pretending to organize his things while sporting an almost knowing smile. 

  
Thor quickly picked up his own bag and left.

* * *

Tony nudged Chad as Loki left the classroom.

  
"Hey, there's that wierdo...Wasn't he the one who made you fail that test a few weeks back?"    
Chad turned to look where Tony was, brushing brown curls to the side of his face as he scowled.

 

Loki was hurriedly rushing to the library. It was a great escape. He could study in peace and-

 

“Oof!” He grunted as he suddenly tripped, again.

 

Turning, he saw a foot sticking out. A sneer developed on his face as he realized who it was- the cheater. He wasn't going to say anything until Chad or whatever his name was opened his mouth. 

 

“How's it goin’, fag?” Hissed the oaf.

 

“Aren't you late for sucking your dad’s dick?” Loki shot out before inwardly groaning. Chad’s eyes widened before narrowing again, grabbing the collar of Loki’s shirt. The raven haired man braced himself for a punch, but just as his eyes closed, he saw a glimmer of gold and groaned again- please don't let Thor look this way.

 

Thor had been waffling between following Loki or not. He wanted to keep talking to him, but he had absolutely no idea about what. 

  
Then he had a brilliant idea; he'd ask Loki for help on the thesis he'd not started yet. It could give them plenty of conversation, and Thor could maybe learn more about him..without seeming like a stalker as Stark had so eloquently put it earlier.   
  
It was easy to catch up to him, considering the only few places down this wing of the college were either the Library, commons, or a secluded workout room. It wasn't hard to decide which one he would be in.

  
What did didn't expect however- was seeing two more familiar faces towering over Loki who had found himself on the ground once more.  He began walking over intending to break up whatever Chad was fuming about when the curly haired boy suddenly grabbed Loki up and raised his fist.    
Thor didn't even think. Before he knew it, Thor had grabbed Chad's arm hard enough to bruise.   
  


"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

 

Chad let go of Loki, who gathered himself and his stuff, standing and looking rather shocked by how swiftly Thor had appeared. 

 

“This  _ fag-”  _ But Chad didn't exactly get to finish. Thor shoved him into a wall, shouting at him to the shut up. 

 

Loki didn't register much of what happened next except Thor had grabbed his hand and led him away from the scene. Next thing he knew, they were in a room he didn't recognize- it looked like a workout room, but it looked as if no one used it much. 

 

"Loki, look at me." Thor said softly as he brushed a lock of black hair behind his ear. He was worried; Loki hadn't said a word since he's ushered him into the gym. His eyes were wide, and at times almost vacant. "You're safe, you're ok now."

 

Loki could only nod, sliding down a wall, hugging his knees to his chest. 

 

_ Fag! You're not worth it! _

 

Echoes of childhood bullying haunted him again. He closed his eyes tightly, leaned his head back, and took a few calming breaths. 

 

Thor sat next to Loki, watching him intently and unsure whether he needed space or a damn hug. Thor had never been good at telling, but right now he knew he risked getting yelled and screamed at but didn't care.

  
He gingerly wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and pulled him closer to him. 

 

"Hey.. I'm sorry for what Chad did.." he knew it wasn't his own fault, but Thor felt responsible none the less considering he called they guy his friend. "I'll make sure he keeps his distance."

 

“I don't need a bodyguard.” Loki said quietly. The arm around his shoulders only gripped him tighter. He didn't want to admit how damn  _ good _ it felt. 

 

“Then maybe you need a friend.” He heard Thor offer into his ear. Loki let out a small cackle. 

 

“Who? You?” He scoffed. “You're friends with that cheating asshole.”

 

Scooting away from the embrace, no matter how warm and wonderful it was, Loki put his face to his knees. He heard Thor sigh, and the other seemed to settle into a more permanent sitting position- it seemed the giant wouldn't be leaving him alone anytime soon. 

 

“Friends have varying degrees of closeness. Chad… he’s not one of the close ones.” He knew it wasn’t much of a comfort, but he wasn’t about to get up and leave Loki like this. 

 

Loki had tucked himself in a damn-near ball, as if to make himself as small as possible. It stirred something in Thor; a protectiveness that wasn’t familiar. He knew Loki wasn’t helpless, far from it actually, but the way his eyes gleamed a mix of distrust and sadness made Thor want to take him into his arms again.

 

Small steps.

 

He instead opted to put his hand on Loki’s. “Would it be so bad to have me as a friend? I’ve heard I can occasionally be funny.”

 

Loki didn't respond, opting instead to tighten himself up further. Maybe if he stopped responding, Thor would leave. 

 

A few minutes passed by, and eventually Thor was just talking to him, about seemingly anything. 

 

_ I don't care about football season.  _ Loki commented to himself.  _ Oh, but I guess that is funny that the coa- _ Loki caught himself smiling into his knees and had to subdue a tiny peal of laughter. 

 

_ Shit. _

 

Thor would have missed it entirely if he hadn't taken a breath at the exact moment.    
Was that.. a laugh?

  
He tilted his head and couldn't help but smile. He had begun to wonder if Loki was just tuning him out but he had managed to make him chuckle, and Thor took it as a victory no matter how small it was. 

  
Instead of pointing it out, though, that he had Indeed been funny, Thor continued to talk again. If Loki was calming down enough to let that slip, perhaps he could get him to relax around him entirely.   
  
They spent the next ten minutes like that, with Loki burying his face still and Thor attempting to be witty and sometimes catching just the barest hints that he'd been at least minorly successful.    
  
Then Thor got an idea,. He reached for Loki's hand once more, gently as to not startle him with over-eagerness. 

 

"Hey, why don't we get out of here." He suggested. "This place is kind of stagnant. We could get something to eat maybe?"

 

He popped his head up and looked at the large hand covering his own. The suggestion of food made his stomach rumble, quite loudly. Another bout of flush came over him. 

 

“Okay...” He said hesitantly. “But only if you're buying.” He added cheekily. 

 

Thor laughed and tugged him up with him, a wink directed in Loki's way. Overcome, Loki looked away, busying himself with grabbing his bookbag. 

 

Thor was ecstatic when loki agreed, and couldn’t keep the smile off his face with the way Loki still seemed flustered, but not because of Chad. He pulled his own pack over his shoulder and walked with Loki, fighting the sudden urge to link his arm around Loki’s thin waist. He needed to tone it back, lest he scare the dark haired boy away with his closeness. 

  
For now, Thor simply walked close to him and hoped that he didn’t seem  _ too _ close for Loki’s comfort. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thor led them off campus. It was a cool day and as it was still mid morning, there weren’t as many people on the roads or on the sidewalks. The place he had in mind wasn’t too far, and while Thor did have a car, he felt it was nice enough out to walk.

 

It didn’t take long before the restaurant was in view, and ever the gentleman, Thor opened the door for Loki before following him in after. It wasn’t as high end as many of the students of the college were used to, considering their abundant wealth, but Thor was extremely fond of their food and he had been eager to go here with someone.

 

Though he honestly barely knew him, he felt that Loki wouldn’t stick his nose up to it as he knew his friends would. 

 

A small diner was their destination, and Thor opened the door for Loki. Despite being extremely suspicious of Thor, the pale student was extremely flattered. A smiling waitress took them to a booth near the back, handed them menus, took their drink orders, and whisked off with a “I'll be right back for your order in a moment”. 

 

Then an awkward lull. Loki opened his mouth, a ‘so’ coming out, just as Thor had tried to start a conversation. 

 

“Oh, sorry.” Said the blond with a sheepish smile. Loki didn't know what to do, then realized Thor was waiting for him to start talking again. 

 

“So, uhm...” Then he realized he didn't really have anything to say that was interesting. “Do you know what you're doing for your thesis?” 

 

_ Wow, super interesting topic. _ Loki thought to himself.  _ Ask him what he thinks of paint drying next time, too. _

 

Thor cringed slightly, not because of Loki, but because he had completely forgotten about the impending due date of his thesis... Again. Loki had taken the entire forefront of him mind, even after having sought him out specifically for help. 

  
"I, uhh... I haven't actually started it yet. I don't even know how to start it." He gave a wry laugh that died down rather quickly as he scratched the back of his head and glanced away. 

 

"Actually.... I was... Sorta wondering if you could help me out. I mean, if you want or you know, I don't know if you've got that kind of time-," He stopped himself realizing he was coming dangerously close to rambling again.

 

The request surprised him. Then his eyes narrowed. 

 

“You do know I won't  _ do _ it for you, right?” He leaned back in the booth. He'd been tricked into this sort of thing before, and he wasn't going to get played again. 

 

_ Maybe I won't  _ do  _ it for you, but I'll  _ do  _ it  _ to _ you.  _ He resisted the urge to imagine what was under that tight shirt, and what was possible being packed in his pants. 

 

Thor raised his hands up immediately. 

  
"No no, I don't expect it to have it done for me at all," He didn't want to take advantage of him, well,  not like that... He shook his mind away from that thought as soon as it entered. 

  
"For once it's actually something I want to be able to ace. I'm just not sure where to start, or how to even organize one properly."  How Thor had gotten this far into his college career without knowing (or rather, remembering) the basics of paper-writing was a mystery.

 

“Hmm...” Was Loki's only reply, the bustling of the waitress interrupting their conversation. Drinks set down and food ordered, she whisked away again. 

 

“How did you even get into this school if you can't write a thesis?” He asked once she was gone. He didn't mean to sound rude, but if Thor was actually stupid, he didn't really want to associate any more (unless bed associations were on the table, or  _ on _ the table was on the table). 

 

"I've never been very skilled at organizing my thoughts or ideas on paper. Give me financial numbers to calculate no problem, or give me a political play to out maneuver. That's what I excel in." It wasn't far from the truth, Thor was indeed very good with numbers and anything dealing with governing bodies... But it hadn't initially been enough to get him into the same college his father had attended. He couldn't bring that kind of shame on his family.    
  
So. He did what he had to in order to get in.   
  
"I asked one of my mentors if they'd put in a good word for me, and she managed to convince the school board I was worth taking in."

 

“Oh.” Was all Loki had to say. He fidgeted with the fork in front of him. Another silence passed. The couple behind Thor were lovingly staring into each other's eyes. The people behind Loki were laughing. It seemed like their quiet space was the only one. 

 

_ I don't want to keep talking about school, but that's all I actually know about him. School.  _

 

Thor had always hated silence, and had always felt the need to fill it with small talk. But with Loki, he was drawing a blank on what to talk about. He knew next to nothing about him, other than his academic skills of course. He saw that Loki was just as uncomfortable with the silence as he was.

 

"So..." Thor tapped on the wooden table. "What do you like to do when you're not in school? Hobbies, interests, significant others- that sort of thing?" He said the last part quickly, and mentally berated himself for wanting to know if Loki was attached to someone.

 

The barrage of questions left him quiet, but this time he was thinking. 

 

“Outside of school? Well, I love to read. I know it's lame, but I enjoy studying. When school work isn't a priority, I figure I'm doing some sort of study whether it be reading or watching documentaries.” He let out a small sigh. “My real love is the sea.” He added quietly. 

 

“And you?” He asked in return. 

 

Thor couldn't help but smile softly at that. He could see this pale boy sitting on some beach, reading books while the sun sank below the horizon. It was oddly suiting. 

It was also admitting he was single. 

  
It took a moment for him to realize he was just staring again, and he cleared his throat and instead looked down at the plate in front of him. He shrugged.

  
"I play some sports," Loki already knows that, "Sometimes I like to hit up some clubs and get lost in the night life." Well, more than just sometimes. 

  
He was silent for a few moments, aimlessly sticking his fork in a piece of waffle. He was unsure of whether or not to ask, if it would sound.. weird.., or too forward perhaps.. but he decided to bite the bullet and ask anyway. 

  
"I have a boat," he glanced up to Loki. "I mean... If you're interested, want to take a day off or something," he shrugged, but he was mentally preparing for immediate rejection of the offer.

 

Loki pondered it, taking a bite of eggs. Breakfast food- a favorite of his. 

 

“Yeah, I guess.” He looked up, gazing at Thor who was looking at his breakfast. When the other returned his look, Loki couldn't help but let loose a small smile. 

 

“Do you go out on the water often?” 

 

That small smile seemed to brighten all of Loki's features, and Thor gave a short nod.    
"I do, well...  I mean I used to. My father and I would go out fishing when I was younger, but these days he'd rather have me sit in his office and shadow him. Now, I mean I still take the boat out on occasion but, not as much as I'd like."    
He imagined he and Loki, alone on the boat. Does Loki swim? Thor wondered if he was this pale all over...    
He quickly took a drink.

 

“Ah, I see. Corporate legacy?” Loki sat back, feeling dejected already. As if Thor wasn't already impressive, he clearly was even more wealthy than Loki had surmised. He stirred his eggs around. Thinking of that boat, well he was still gonna take Thor up on that offer. 

 

“Must be hard.” Loki commented. He didn't truly think that, but he didn't know what else to say. 

 

"It's, not gratifying." Thor stabbed a last piece of waffle. "Talking to delegates of foreign countries gets tiring and honestly boring. There's easier ways to get to the point then all this pointless diplomacy. People just need to say what they mean." He looked up at Loki and saw the expression on his face and realized he was ranting.   
"Sorry, I just never had any desire to take the company over to be honest. What about you? Do your parents have predestined futures they've meticulously planned out for you?"

 

_ Hmm, so he knows how to use ‘meticulously’ in a correct sense...  _

 

“No. My father only wishes that I succeed in all that I wish to.” Loki had no desire to speak more on his father. Their family was small, consisting of just him and his dad. While Loki stayed up till dawn, studying, his dad was working two, sometimes three different jobs to save up, to be able to afford tuition for his son. 

 

Loki had lost all his appetite by now, choosing instead to watch Thor finish eating. God, the sunlight filtering in made him dazzle. 

 

Thor heard the way Loki's voice softened when he talked about his father, and ,,,it almost made him jealous the way he spoke fondly of him.    
Thor and his own father used to be close, but that was before he'd come of age and started the grooming for the business.    
"He must love you a great deal, to want just your happiness." All of aside, he was actually glad that Loki had that support, because if talk was true around campus, he had none of that at school.   
  
He noticed Loki had stopped eating and was looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite read. Had he upset him talking about family?   
"You ...ok?" 

 

“Yes, I am fine.” He responded, looking away. “Well this was a nice meal.” 

 

The thought of looming assignments were now on his mind, a retreat in which the only feelings he had were those of determination, rather than the terrible longing he had for his home. 

 

They got up and true to his word, Thor paid. Loki wouldn't tell him that this was indeed a rare treat, as his dad had paid for the obligatory campus cafeteria pass that one must have if they were to stay in the dorms. Sure, eating pizza almost everyday was something he didn't entirely hate, but a meal outside of the dingy cafeteria was a welcomed respite. And the coffee had been infinitely better with fresh made french toast. 

 

They walked in silence back towards the dorms. Loki hadn't side a word since they'd left the table and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts while Thor struggled to fill the air with more conversation.    
  
"Maybe we could do this again?" He suggested and stuck his hands in his pockets. " I mean, I know you're busy with your work and I will be too, soon. But,. I really like your company."

 

“Hm, oh?” Loki was pulled out of his mental time table breakdown of his study plan for the day. “Sure.” 

 

He fished his phone out of his pocket. 

 

“We should exchange numbers then?” He suggested. The others eyes lit up at the thought and soon they had each other's digits saved in their phones. Approaching the path that branched off towards the library and to the dorms, Loki took his leave.

 

“Hey,” He called towards Thor’s retreating back. “Thanks for, you know, earlier. And for lunch.” He smiled and hugged his notebook close to his chest with one hand as he raised the other to wave. Then he walked to the library, feeling somewhat relieved and giddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! I hope this year brings lots of good fortune and happy memories. - yakisoba


	3. Chapter 3

> Thor had to force himself not to watch Loki leave. It was bizarre; he'd only known him for a cumulative day and he was finding himself wanting to turn away from his dorms and follow the dark haired student to the library.  He ran a hand over his face. No he needed to stop. He needed to focus on other things now, like his school work... which he supposed he could work on with Loki, no-,  _ no _ he had to at least start this on his own.... 
> 
>   
>  But he couldn't shake the thought of Loki's inquisitive and piercing green eyes, even as he got into his room and unpacked his notebooks and turned his laptop on. He shook his head and tried to focus.
> 
>   
>  _ Ok physics, gravity, time and space. Maybe on black holes...  _
> 
>   
>  He ended up just scrolling through a bunch of different topic ideas on Google, jotting some of them down as potential, but his heart wasn't really in it.
> 
>   
>  It wasn't long before he heard the overly loud and familiar voices of his roommates. Tony was cackling loudly at something, probably some sort of crude joke from Chad. He found himself rolling his eyes and putting his pen down as they all but burst in the door.    
>    
>  "And that's when I said 'The wall will be harder to jump than a fence!'."   
>    
>  Their laughter quieted when they saw Thor actually at his desk with his laptop open on something unreadably academic. Chad cut him a scowl and dropped his bag by his bed.
> 
>   
>  "So, not only are you defending fags, but now you're cozying up to them too?”
> 
>   
>  "Excuse me?" Thor set his things aside and glared at Chad. 
> 
>   
>  "Yeah," he crossed his arms and raised his brows. "Tony said he saw you two headed into town together. Don't tell me you're turning into a cock sucker too-"
> 
>   
>  "You better knock off the insults or I'll actually break that arm." Thor warned lowly as he stood up. He towered over Chad nearly a foot, and was twice as wide, but it didn't seem to faze the cocky son of a pilot. 
> 
>   
>  "Jesus Thor, chill." Tony stepped in with a dry chuckle, obviously trying to stop a brawl from erupting in their room. "It was just a joke."
> 
>   
>  "Was trying to beat Loki a joke too?" He turned his angry scowl to Tony now who raised his hands.
> 
>   
>  "Oh come on, we weren't actually going to hurt him. Besides he started it with insulting."   
>  "Besides, why do you care? Why are you suddenly all friendly with some street scuff? You thought he was weird too, so what's your fucking problem?"
> 
>   
>  "My problem is that you were being a fucking ass,"
> 
>   
>  "Guys, come on,"
> 
>   
>  "Shut up, Tony-" both Thor and Chad said at once.
> 
>   
>  There was a sharp silence and the air between the two men was thick. Thor was heavily weighing his options on punching Chad when the smaller man's expression suddenly changed. 
> 
>   
>  Gone was the anger and instead was a calm and complacent look. He sighed and shrugged, "You know what,? You're right."   
>    
> 
> 
> That took Thor off guard. 
> 
>   
>  "What?"
> 
>   
>  "You're right," Chad repeated, "I was being a dick. I'll stop picking on him."
> 
>   
>  Thor gave him an unconvinced look. 
> 
>   
>  "Look I don't wanna fight with you. We're friends right? So, let me say sorry over a drink."
> 
>   
>  "It's not me you owe the apology to."
> 
>   
>  "Well then you can convey the sorry for me, since I doubt he will wanna come."   
>    
>  Thor still wasn't fully convinced that Chad was actually sorry... But at least he'd agreed to lay off of Loki. 
> 
>   
>  "Jane is already waiting out front," Tony chimed in again, pocketing a sleek black phone. "Let's all just, go have some fun before you crack down doing whatever the fuck you're doing?" He waved flippantly at Thor's messy workspace.    
>    
>  Thor was again silent for a few moments, then nodded in agreement. A drink did sound good.. a lot of drinks sounded good.   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  Thor walked with his hands in his pockets behind Tony and Chad who were laughing loudly once more. Jane was waiting by an expensive car, dressed in a blue dress that hugged her curves and heels that showed off her toned legs.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey there, boys.” She said, pushing off the car with her shapely bottom, and instantly latched herself onto Thor’s arm. “I'm  _ so _ glad you didn't keep me waiting all day.” 
> 
>  
> 
> She noted the way all the men were staring at her up and down, continuing as they went into the bar. With a small smirk, she pressed her body against Thor, definitely making sure her breasts were perked up against his arm. 
> 
>  
> 
> “It's been  _ so _ long since we've had a bit of  _ fun _ .” She smiled up at the dashing blond, referring to a little groping session they had had a month back. “I was craving to get out.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Thor had to stop himself from sighing. Jane was the hottest girl at the school, but he already knew what kind of person she was; shallow. And while he didn’t mind a good romp with her, she was acting as if they had entered an official relationship. In fact, everyone had just assumed they were going out. Thor wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment, even as his eyes strayed to her chest. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah it’s been a busy semester, I’m glad to get out of the dorms.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Starting to go a little ‘nut crazy’?” Chad shot him a sly look, but Thor simply rolled his eyes. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Keep walking, Chad.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey- guys- happy fun time with alcohol.” Tony quipped. “I’m not having my night out ruined by you girls bickering.”
> 
>  
> 
> “A bit of friendly banter wouldn't hurt anyone, Tony.” Jane cooed, a hand going out to rub his arm. She knew her charm was irresistible to most, but recently Thor hadn't been hanging around the party scene as much. Perhaps he was serious about school suddenly- she did know his daddy was a very, very rich man. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Shut up, Tony. We've only got one girl here since Thor didn't invite his  _ other _ frien-” Chad began, but was silenced by an incredibly threatening look by Thor. 
> 
>  
> 
> “ _ Other _ friend?” Jane asked, looking at Thor, trying her best to mask her displeasure at the thought of competition.  
> 
>  
> 
> “ _ Just  _ a friend,” Thor reassured her. “We’ve barely just met.” He didn’t want Loki being dragged up. Not like this, not with them. So he changed his play. 
> 
>  
> 
> He wrapped his arm around Jane’s shoulder, bringing her to his chest and smiled down at her and silently glad she couldn’t tell the difference between a real one and a fake one. “Chad is just whining because he can’t have you and his balls are turning blue.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hm, I see.” She said, trying to keep the cold edge out of her voice. She smiled back up at him with a honey sweet smile, then snuggled into the hug. With a raised brow, she turned her face and looked at Chad inquisitively. He shrugged with a “I'll tell you later” look. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Let's get a drink.” She suggested. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thor nodded in agreement as they came up to their usual bar, opening the door for Jane before entering himself. The place was dimly lit, though still kept its swanky air about it. The bartender looked up when he heard the door open and greeted them with a smile. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Ahhh I was wondering if you kids had dropped off the face of the earth. The usual?” He asked even though he was already getting the glasses out for their usual mixed drinks. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Put some espresso in mine, I got to finish a project when I get home,” Tony slid his jacket off his shoulders and smirked at the bartender’s nauseated expression at the request. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Make mine a double,” Thor took his jacket off as well now that the warmth of the bar was setting in.
> 
>  
> 
> “Planning to be up late?” Jane asked, instantly rubbing her hands across his broad muscles, kneading knots away and softening the tensed position he had had ever since Chad made the remark about a friend. She made sure to dig in a little harder than necessary at times, cooing softly that she was sorry when he winced. But she wasn't. Her drink was placed down, and she took a sip. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Has your father been pushing you more lately?” She asked.
> 
>  
> 
> Thor rubbed the spots Jane had unintentionally made sore and downed his own drink, swallowing hard as the alcohol burned its way down. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Sort of..” He gave a slight shrug. “I need to pass more classes than I have been. And the last thing I want to do is disappoint him. I can’t sit through another lecture from him.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh come on.” Tony drank his unholy concoction. “You’re dad’s the best!”
> 
>  
> 
> “You only like him because he let you see the blueprints to some of our company’s new tech.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah? Exactly he’s amazing.”
> 
>  
> 
> Thor shook his head. “You didn’t have to live with him.” Not that Odin was a terrible person.. Just a terrible father. More of a company man than a family man and Thor had just learned to live with it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jane took another sip of her drink, and then made a very feminine excuse to leave the party. She knew Chad was following her. 
> 
>  
> 
> “ **What** friend?” She asked, her voice almost grating on Chad’s ears, whipping around to face him in the secluded hallway in front of the bathrooms. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Some fag in a class. The little shit decided to run his mouth at me today.” Chad replied, flexing slightly, hoping his compliance would win him a treat. “I wanted to put the little shit in his place, but your boyfriend wouldn't have it. They even ran off together and were gone for an hour or two.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Jane let out a small hiss, turning to face away, thinking. She had worked too hard to even gain admittance into this stupid group. Chad was the easy way in, but it still took her precious time to listen to the idiot and then to coax Thor into feeling her up. Not to mention her countless hours of research- she had had no idea how to run a company before she figured out Thor was the son of a very, very rich man- but now she knew she would definitely make it as a wife of such an heir. 
> 
>  
> 
> With a coy smile, she turned to look at Chad, her hand running up and down his leg. 
> 
>  
> 
> “So you tried to show him his place? What's his name?” Her hand slipped into Chad’s waistband, the sweaty heat of his belly making her nearly recoil in repulsion. 
> 
>  
> 
> “L-Loki.” Chad replied, almost faint from her touch. Dragging him into the one-person, lockable bathrooms, he soon got his reward.
> 
>  
> 
> Thor was silently glad when Jane left the table, but craned his neck when Chad got up right after her. He shouldn’t care, honestly, because they weren’t dating right? But Thor had always harbored jealousy, even over pointless things like this,
> 
> Tony was watching him watch the others disappear around the corner, then let out a sigh. 
> 
>  
> 
> “You know, as your best friend in the whole wide bar, if you want her, then just go fucking get her dude. She clearly wants you.”
> 
>  
> 
> Thor looked away from the empty space of the corner back to Tony. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I never said I want her.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure you do. Who doesn’t? But girl’s got the hots for you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Then why did she just run off with Chad?”
> 
> But Tony just waved it off. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Nothing’s official till you make it official. A girl’s got needs too you know.” He waved his hand to get the bartender’s attention and ordered them both another drink. “You got to let today go man, so what if Chad was an asshole, and so what you hung out with that little freak doing- I’m not even gonna ask? Drink it off and get on with your life and bang that hot ass before she decides to move on to other big fish.”
> 
>  
> 
> “ **You** need to lay off Loki too,” Thor warned as their new drinks were set down. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh come off your high horse Thor, since when were you the defender of the less fortunate? The kid is weird, poor, gay, and a sarcastic little shit. Why the hell do you like him so much?”
> 
>  
> 
> “You know, he wouldn’t be such a sarcastic ass if you two didn’t bully him like it was high school.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ok whatever that still leaves weird, poor, and gay. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has dead animals hiding under his bed at home and taxidermy's them in his spare time.”
> 
>  
> 
> Thor shot him a furious glare.
> 
>  
> 
> “Tony. As your best friend in this whole wide bar, If you value not having a broken nose, I suggest you shut the fuck up.”
> 
>  
> 
> The genius only smirked. Thor would never hit him, nope. He tipped back the rest of his drink, satisfied. Thor wasn't amused and mumbled something, tipping his drink back as well, and then left the bar. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Man, what a dick.” Tony said fondly, holding his glass up for the bartender, a refill in order. 


	4. Chapter 4

Loki didn't realize it was almost 10pm when he finally took his head out of the book it had been studiously buried in for several hours. His neck hurt, and he rolled it gently, and massaged the knots away as best as he could. The library closed at 10:30pm, and he didn't like to put more of a burden on the staff than needed. Packing up his stuff, he made his way out, excited to enjoy the crisp autumn evening air. Arms wrapped tightly around him, he took in the cold night. It was gorgeous on campus, and the short walk to his dorm really helped him to appreciate it. It also gave him enough time to reflect. Today required a lot of reflection. 

 

And he needed some help with that. 

 

He fished out his phone (ignoring the small voice in his mind that reminded him he had Thor’s number now), and dialed his father. 

 

“My boy!” The customary greeting which his father always said happily. “How are you? How was your day?” 

 

“I'm fine.” Loki smiled. Hearing his dad's voice after a few days was a nice relief. “I think I may have made a friend.”

 

“Oh?” Laufey’s voice halted. Both son and father on either side of the line cringed. Loki's problem with rampant bullying had been a huge issue since he had been young, and Laufey had done everything in his power to prevent it. Friends were rare, and not always welcomed in the end. “A- and you're sure they're a friend?”

 

“I think so. We share a class together. He stopped some other assholes from taking their words to a physical level.” Loki replied. 

 

“Hey- language.” Laufey chided him softly. “So even all the way out there, you're still getting picked on?” 

 

“I wonder if some of it is my fault. I do my fair share of insults back these days.” Loki confessed. He heard his dad sigh. Deep down, it worried Loki more to hear that. After his mother had died, Loki knew his father projected all the love he had into him. Working several jobs late into the night, but never missing a function at school, Loki really respected his dad. He tried to make light of everything- to the point where he said he needed to stop therapy because he was feeling better. Maybe Laufey knew the real reason for why Loki wanted to stop- it was expensive. But like his son, he didn't pry too much. It wasn't in their way despite the profoundly deep love they had for each other. 

 

“But I'm wondering if maybe...” Loki paused and chewed on his lip. “Maybe he's got the potential to become more than a friend?”

 

Laufey leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. Loki's sexuality wasn't new- it was a huge reason why he had been bullied. And Laufey didn't so much mind if Loki didn't have a penchant for falling for other boys who seemed only interested in getting what they wanted. 

 

“Men are dogs, son.” He warned. Loki laughed, and replied he knew that all too well.

 

“But I am lucky that there has been a great role model in my life who has shown me how men  _ should _ be.” Interjected his son. Laufey couldn't help the swelling of pride in his chest as he listened to his son prattle on about his day. If there was one thing he had wanted to do, was to be the father and man Farbauti had told him he could be. Loki was a surprise, but the best that could have happened to them. Laufey had never felt more secure in his love nor more insecure in his ability to be a father than when he had held his newborn son, tinged blue, and with a beautiful head of hair. But his beautiful Farbauti had had confidence in him, up until the end of her life. And it was with that guiding strength Laufey attributed his love and devotion for his son to. 

 

“Hey, I'm about to get into the dorms, so I should let you go. But I love you, and I'll call you this weekend. When are you working?” Loki said, getting his key pass out. 

 

“Oh, just the usual.” Laufey said. “I love you.”

 

Loki exchanged another sentiment and wished his dad good night, hanging up, feeling extremely relieved he had told his dad about his day. 

 

Then he noticed a hulking blond was walking around, and recognized the bulky man. 

 

“Thor?” He called. 

 

Thor had been lost in his sinking thoughts as he walked back, a proverbial dark cloud hanging over his head and he wished he could just knock the smug look off of Tony’s face. He’d left because it had been the closest he’d come to actually doing it.

Tony really was the closest thing he had to a best friend, and the words he had said in the bar still stuck to his mind. Why was he suddenly so defencive of Loki? What about those sharp yet sweet gaze captivated him so much?

Loki wasn’t shallow, far from it. Probably the furthest from anyone in the damned school, but he hid it so well that people only saw what Thor had first seen; a strange thin guy with a sharp tongue and wandering eyes for men.

But Thor had watched him over the last few months, had seen how he actually was, and that most his quips seemed defensive and that Loki had a passion for knowledge like no one he’d ever known. He was secretive, but..kind.

“Thor?” He heard the voice like a ghost echoing in his mind, pulling him straight out of his thoughts to see Loki standing just a few dozen feet away. 

“H-Hey,” He waved to him, taken off guard that the subject he dwelled hard on suddenly appearing. He walked over, closing the space between them and glanced out. “It’s late what are you doing walking out here alone?”

 

Loki couldn't help but let out a little snort. 

 

“It's not that late. What are  _ you _ doing out here?” He countered. It was in his nature to never answer to anyone if he didn't want to. But this time it was more like a tease. Thor had pulled his hair up into a ponytail, a few strands were much too short and instead hung around his face, framing the piece of art that gazed at him. 

 

“I uhh.. I was just coming back from the bar.” Had Loki looked so ..lovely? Or maybe it was the moonlight making his bright eyes dance just a bit brought against his skin?... He shook his head of the thought.

“I just thought it was probably best to just go for a walk and clear my head and all that.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. “Figured I should get started on that thesis..”  _ That _ part was a lie,.

 

Loki couldn't help but laugh as Thor physically shook his head, as if that would clear it. Despite a slight scent of alcohol, Thor seemed to be rather clear headed. Unless other thoughts were weighing on his mind. 

 

“Well, if you want to to maybe get your notes, I can put on a pot of coffee.” Loki suggested, featuring that they weren't far from his dorms. His heart began to beat fast, almost hoping Thor would say no to it. But then Thor looked at him and gave him a smile, and he knew that soon the hot muscled mass of a man in front of him would be in his dorm room with him-  _ alone.  _

 

Thor said yes and was off to grab his papers. Loki at once flew into the dorm building, hastily clearing up his room, and then changed into lounge clothes (nevermind his shorts were a little more girly than a man would wear, and that his shirt was long, and it all showed off his legs). Then he texted Thor his dorm room number, knowing the universal pass keys would let him in the front with no issue.  

 

Thor kept running a hand through is hair to fix the invisible loose lock, pretending he didn’t realize it was one of his nervous tics. Why was he getting nervous? He was just going to Loki’s dorms. Was it even nerves.. Or was  this-, excitement?    
NO.. no , definitely nerves. For the notes. For the thesis. He reshuffled the blank papers to one hand as he passed the keycard over the lock and heard the affirmative beep that unlocked the door. He wasted no time in opening it, staring at his phone again just to make sure he knocked on the right door. 

He hesitated, but only briefly before knocking on the correct numbered identical door. There was a muffled movement from the other side and Loki opened it, and Thor couldn’t help his gaze traveling the length of the student before him. 

“I uhh…. Brought paper-,” Goddamn it he sounded like an idiot.. He forced his eyes back to to Loki’s, realizing the younger man had been watching him. He cleared his throat. “May I come in?”

 

The way Thor's eyes traveled over him- Loki knew he was courting danger. But for the first time in a long time, he welcomed the thrill. He stood aside, purposefully making it so Thor had to brush against the length of him to get in, a shiver going through his body. 

 

“I'm sorry its a mess.” He said softly, sitting on the floor with his papers, pointing to the bed or chair for Thor to sit on. The other man’s eyes flicked between the two options, and Loki saw him hesitate and then choose the chair. “Get comfortable- I'm a fast reader, but I like to take notes.” 

 

Thor did get comfortable, taking off his coat, again revealing the tight v-neck he had been wearing all day- and thus succeeded in making Loki rather  _ uncomfortable _ . 

 

_ Well two can play that. _ Loki, lifted his legs up, drawing his knees to his chest, causing his loose shorts, short as they already were, to fold up and reveal more of his pale legs, and most likely, judging based on Thor’s new line of sight, the curve of his ass.

 

Thor couldn’t tear his eyes away if he tried when Loki moved. There was so much pale flesh just, exposed, and god he felt a sudden heat rising when he noticed he was staring at the perfect cheeks of his ass,

He made a point of looking away, literally anywhere else and ignoring the alarming fact his pants seems slightly more tight than they did before he sat down. He ran his hand through his hair again, and this time without his jacket, the muscle of his arm bulged against the knit fabric of his shirt. “So.. I uhhh, like I said.” Thor tried to turn the subject into something boring, “I don’t know exactly where to start, with all of this and all…”

 

Loki just couldn't help himself, unnecessarily getting onto all fours, reaching for a paper on the floor in front of him, looking it over. This positioned him with his ass mostly facing Thor. He really found he couldn't help himself as he reached for another paper, further away. It wasn't relevant, but he was going to arch the hell out of his back if it was the last thing he was going to do.

 

“I think I've got a few sheets with other ideas I didn't take for my thesis...” He dug around for another minute, making sure he was wiggling a bit. When the thought of Thor’s eyes drilling into his ass moved into the dangerous territory of something  _ else _ of Thor’s drilling into his ass instead, he sat back down, effectively having given a little show as well as hiding his growing erection. 

 

“Here they are. I think the last few are pretty good.” He said, handing Thor the paper, making sure their fingertips touched. Their eyes connected and Loki almost got scared by the look in the others eyes, grateful when the coffee pot time went off, shuffling up to get it.

 

Thor’s mind was blank, replaced only by the sight that was just so wantonly displayed before him and sending a familiar heat straight below his belt. He had never found men attractive, but--, god Loki was just-, he had to shift himself in his seat before Loki turned back around with the papers. They touched and their eyes locked, and Thor felt a sudden growing hunger to see more of that pale skin, see those sculpted cheeks colored red and black hair a tangled mess in Thor’s hand.

Only the high ping of the coffee pot broke their stare, but that flame was still alit when Loki hurried up to tend to the coffee. Thor didn’t keep his eyes off of his back as he moved, denting the pages in his hands a little in his lost train of thoughts of Loki and what he might sound like----

 

Shit- no fuck stop that-- Thor forced himself to close his eyes and look down instead to the papers handed to him earlier. The words meant little to him as he tried to ignore the images that wouldn’t leave his forethought. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.. Maybe he should leave before he saw what kind of state Thor was in and kicked him out instead. But Thor made no move for the door as Loki came back with a steaming mug of dark coffee.

 

“I don't have much in the way of dressing up the coffee. I prefer it plain.” Loki said over his shoulder. Oh, and he had to bend down to reach into the cupboard to grab their cups. He stood quickly, not wanting to give away the state he was in. The timer had jolted him out of it mostly, but any provocation and he would be in trouble again. 

 

“Do any of those ideas suit you?” He asked, turning around to see Thor was still looking at him. 

 

_ Shit.... Did I go too far? What if he doesn't... what if this isnt-   _ Loki was scared. He had teased before, and it hasn't always ended well. But self destructive behavior seemed to be a habit he had and now he was standing there, desperately wondering if he had made the right choice. 

 

Thor knew he should answer Loki’s question, he knew that he should have been putting his attention towards his academics.. But damned if Loki didn’t look positively exquisite. Half dressed, dark hair framing eyes that suddenly seemed so large, almost innocent if Thor hadn’t suspected otherwise. The shirt he wore was so loose around thin shoulders and it was easy for him to imagine it was his own shirt Loki had snuck on. 

The idea sent another unexpected wave of heat through him. He stood up, deftly stepping over the arrangement of notes and papers Loki had scattered on the ground and closed the space between them. His eyes were still locked onto Loki’s, a flicker of desire dancing just behind his gaze. 

 

Loki couldn't help himself- he started to move away, but Thor had stood so fast. He was scared, but at this point, he almost couldn't find it in himself to care. Looking up into Thor’s eyes, he found himself lost in their beautiful blueness. 

 

Through ever slightly parted lips, he breathed out a shy request.

 

“Kiss me.”  

 

Thor did not have to be told twice. With a skilled movement he brought he hand behind Loki’s head and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. His first kiss with a boy, and he tasted so sweet making Thor deepen his motion. His tongue slipped out to Loki’s parted lips, tasting along their line before slipping inside to graze the other’s moving tongue.

His other hand unconsciously slid down Loki’s side, feeling the way his waist tapered and came to rest on his hips. He stepped them both back until Loki’s back came against a wall and Thor couldn’t help the low growl of approval that left his throat. 

 

The smaller let out a small moan, immensely enjoying the way the other’s hand was moving across his body, which was trapped behind his bulk. Never before had he been able to command the attention of a man like this, so easily persuading him to kiss him. For God's sake, they had just spoken this morning. He knew the thrill of mixing with other young adults in college led to reckless decisions. The thought of having to see Thor in class again made his eyes open.

 

Separating their lips, he watched as Thor’s hungry tongue hesitated before retreating. Their breathing was slightly erratic, the massive chest of the blond heaving as he moved in to kiss him again. 

 

“Wait...” Loki whispered, realizing he had been slightly rubbing up against the thick thigh which had found its way between his legs. The hand that had been on his hips had a fistful of his ass in its grip, and all Loki wanted to do was sink to his knees and suck the dick which was pushing into his hip, straining against jeans. 

 

Thor stilled, his breath still coming hot and fast, but he willed himself not to keep devouring the younger man. The one soft word he uttered made Thor pull back, but not out of intimate space. 

Had he moved too fast?... Was this.. Did he read all of the subtext wrong?...

But he realized the state Loki was in beneath him, the way his hips pressed needfully against him and the way heat flushed his cheeks and his eyes were half hooded. 

He stepped away this time, allowing the suddenly too warm air between them to dissipate. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, not so fast,-” He started to gather his discarded jacket. “I should leave-”

 

“No,” Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist, burying his face into his back. “No, that's not it.” 

 

He turned Thor around, going up onto his toes to kiss him again. A sigh fell from his mouth. 

 

“Don't think I didn't notice you staring at me during class.” He kissed him gently again. “If this is what it is, I don't mind.” 

 

Soon, Thor’s hands were on him again, and they were kissing, moans falling from Loki’s mouth with every breath. 

 

“Wait-” He separated them again, but only their lips. “Your thesis-” Another moan came out as Thor began to kiss his neck. 

 

“Fuck the thesis.” Thor practically growled, his relief that he hadn’t been wrong after all melting back into lust. The papers he had earlier were back onto the ground mixed with whatever else Loki had arranged and Thor was in no hurry to get them back.

His hands instead freely roamed his back, pulling the smaller man closer to him. “I wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you-” he realized, moaning as Loki’s mouth made a pleasant shiver go down his spine. “I’m not about to stop this for some fucking paper.”

 

“Is kissing  _ all _ you had in mind?” Loki asked, and he pushed Thor to the bed. It felt so  _ good _ to push the bigger man, and to climb into his lap. He'd always been one of the taller kids in his classes, so to feel small in another man’s arms was such a gratifying experience. Despite having been with a few others, Loki knew how he was acting with Thor was different. He was arching his back, pressing his ass into the hands that were grabbing at it, his own undoing Thor’s ponytail, tangling his fingers in the released hair. Any trepidation he had had earlier was gone, and he sneaked a hand between their bodies to grope at the hardness between Thor’s legs. 

 

“Fuck,” Thor’s response was breathy and he was almost drunk with arousal that this was actually happening. He was in a bed with Loki Laufyson, whom was grabbing his cock and making him want to rip the few clothes he had off and plow him into the ground. 

The problem was- Thor didn’t have the first clue about how to even have sex with another man. The concept of gay sex was forbidden within his home growing up, and within the society he lived in,. So when Thor’s hands grabbed Loki’s ass hard, he forced himself to pull away from Loki. 

“I-” How was he even supposed to admit this? He had never considered himself inexperienced. He’d always been the one to lead but he was going in this completely blind. He cursed under his breath as he felt his cheeks tinge pink. “I’ve never, I mean,” He stumbled over his own words. “How do- we…?”

 

A small giggle fell from Loki’s mouth. He couldn't help it- Thor was clearly experienced, but it seemed Loki had to help him.  

 

“How about we don't worry about that right now? Instead,” He got off of Thor’s lap, and knelt between his legs. “I'll take care of this.” 

 

With a quick movement, and not much probing, Thor’s rigid cock was in his hand. Never before had he wanted to suck a dick so bad. With a raised eyebrow, he looked up at Thor, lips parted, ready to put the thick head in his mouth. But he wanted to make sure Thor was on board. 

 

“How does that sound?” He asked, his lips lightly grazing the tip. 

 

The sight of Loki kneeling between his legs was intoxicating, and he could feel his warm breath ghosting over his tip making it twitch in his slender hands. He couldn’t find words, so instead he nodded sharply. 

Loki worked his mouth over him torturously slow at first, but the combination of his lips and tongue made him lull his head back and moan loudly. He hadn’t even taken him in fully yet and Thor was already carding his fingers through raven hair. 

 

He worked slow- he wanted to savor all of it. He knew what he liked, and so he did just that to Thor. Teasing him with just his lips at first, using the soft flesh to run up and down the head, keeping his tongue away. Then he dipped into the welling pre-cum, enjoying the salty taste. Loki couldn't help himself- even just teasing so far was turning him on more than he realized. A hand on his own cock, he took as much of Thor into his mouth as he could, then relaxed his throat, and took more in. Daring to look up as he sucked, he saw Thor was enjoying it, and smiled around the thick member, a deep moan vibrating from his throat, sending a shiver up Thor’s legs. 

 

"Fuck that feels good-" Thor's breath picked up. Loki's tongue was - magic. Through all the women he'd ever been intimate with, all of those that claimed to be skilled in giving head, Loki was outperforming them all.   
His hand gripped his dark hair harder, urging him to go even deeper while his other hand gripped at the loose blankets of Loki's bed.    
He looked down to see Loki's piercing green eyes staring back, lips quirked in a mischievous smile around the girth of his cock. 

 

When Thor pushed his head down further, he didn't resist, relaxing as much as he could. Soon his nose was nestled in the blond hairs at the base, and although a few centimeters were left, there was no way he could take them in. He flexed his throat, sucked his cheeks in, and kept his tongue as mobile as possible. Keeping a loose grip on his own cock, he moaned as he neared cumming. Never before had he gotten so much pleasure from just sucking a dick, so turned on, and had never put as much gusto as he was now. Sitting back on his heels, he let Thor’s member slide out of his mouth, taking a few deep breaths. 

 

“Sucking your cock is so good- makes me wonder how good it would be inside of me.” He decided to share, before leaning forward and taking it in his mouth again, this time ready to suck Thor to completion. 

 

Thor couldn't help but to close his eyes and lull his head back with a low lustful growl. Loki didn't know how much Thor wanted to answer that burning question right then and there.    
He pictured Loki completely naked, pale skin tinged red and slick with sweat while he writhed beneath him, forcing his face to the ground while Thor plowed into him and wondered what sort of mewling sounds he could pull from his pretty lips.   
The fantasy was made half real with Loki working his cock in his throat like that, working with every small thrust like he could anticipate the larger man's movement.   
The pressure was building and Loki's silver tongue was working him fast towards climax.    
"Loki," He panted , "God- fuck I'm going to cum-" he warned just before he was pushed over the edge. He cursed loudly as he spent himself in the moist heat of Loki's mouth.

 

“Mmpf.” Was Loki’s only audible response. He milked Thor dry, swallowing all the bigger man had to offer. While he greedily drank Thor’s seed, he came into his hand, a quiet moan his only indicator. Releasing the other man’s dick from his mouth, he swiped his tongue across the tip once more, smirking up at him. 

 

“What a treat.” 

 

Thor kept his head leaned back while he caught his breath.   
"Fucking hell ~" Thor realized he'd just received his first blow job from a man. And, he'd enjoyed it.. immensely.    
Now that the initial burning lust was fading away, his mind began to race. Oh god, what had he just done?? He'd just met this boy officially this morning, and now he was laying half sprawled on Loki's bed with his head between his legs. He wasn't gay. This -- this wasn't supposed to happen Thor wasn't GAY-.    
His face burned with new shame as he hurriedly put himself back and rezipped his pants, trying hard to ignore Loki's look of startled confusion.    
"I - I have to go,- I'm sorry this- I have to go" 

 

Loki looked at him in confusion, and then it turned to anger. Swiftly covering himself up again, he grabbed a tissue, and cleaned his hands. With a quick scan, he grabbed Thor’s jacket and notes, shoving them in the other’s arms. 

 

“Then  _ get out _ .” He hissed, pushing the bigger man to the door. “Get  _ out!”  _

 

It didn't matter that he had just previously been so turned on by the thought he had gotten Thor off so easily. It was clear when the lust faded, Thor was repulsed by what had just happened. By  _ him _ . 

 

“Loki.” He heard through the door, accompanied by a few knocks. Sliding down it, he buried his head in knees and arms, waiting for the tell-tale signs of Thor retreating. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. 

 

While Thor had been planning on making a quick exit, he hadn't expected the sudden wrath in which Loki practically shoved him out.    
He saw the bitter hurt in his face but no matter how loud or how long Thor banged on the door, Loki kept it shut and locked.   
"LOKI!" He called what must have been the dozenth time. " Loki please, open the door-," I'm sorry, is what he should say, but he didn't. Because he knew it wouldn't make it better... He liked Loki, as a friend, and he'd just ruined that. It would take more that words, but he was at a total loss.   
"Fuck-," he breathed against the door.   
  
Maybe.. maybe he should just, let Loki blow off some steam, calm down a little.. then maybe he'd listen.   
  
"I..." He sighed lowly. "I'll ,... See you tomorrow Loki.."

 

_ And to think I was so desperate for contact... I even told dad that he might be “something more”... I am a fucking worthless piece of shit. _ Loki crawled into bed, shutting off the lights. He couldn't cry- he had cried over something like this before, too much. But it didn't stop his heart from feeling like it would fall apart, and that he wanted to fade away from the world. 

 

Buried under the blankets, all the voices that had tormented him for years were echoing back and forth. The image of Chad having called him a fag earlier that day came to mind. And the way Tony smirked and looked at him like he was nothing. 

 

_ I don't belong in that world. And  _ he _ is apart of it. _

* * *

 

The next morning, Loki ignored his alarm and stayed in bed. The first time he had ever been absent.

 

He didn't think he could bring himself to face Thor. Or even himself. 

 

But it was Friday. He could stay in bed for three days, wallowing in his misery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet sorry guys! I dropped the ball w/ posting an update! When I tell y'all this fic has reached 128 pages on Google Docs..... anyways, hope you enjoy! I'm gonna post the next chapter probably in less than 24hrs cause I forgot to update omggggg - yakisoba ♥

Thor hadn't slept well- or at all really. While his friends had come back from the bar and fell into a drunk sleep, Thor couldn't stop tossing and turning. He had to explain to Loki what had happened was not his fault, none of it was Loki's fault. But he couldn't lead the kid on like that... He wasn't gay after all. The image of Loki's lips encircling his cock flashed through his mind; those pale cheeks hollowing and the feel of his throat closing around him.

  
"Damn it-," he turned to his side, forcing the memory from his forethought. It had to be a one time thing. A moment of weakness that slammed him with the shame of his father's voice.    
  
It was early when he found himself at Loki's door. He still didn't know what he was going to say.. how he should say it., Or even if Loki would bother to open the door to him after only just a few hours since.    
  
But he had to try.   
  
He knocked loud and slow. "Hey, Loki it's me... Please open your door?,"

 

Each knock was like a nail in his head. Sleep had eluded him, and he was paying for it with a pounding headache. He wanted to ignore the knocking. So he did. Instead Loki pulled his phone out from under his pillow and sent Thor a text. 

 

_ Sorry, Loki’s Dick Sucking Services are not available today. Try again some other time.  _

 

With a sarcastic snort, he laid his head back down and tried to ignore the pounding on his door and in his head. 

 

Thor was about to knock again when his phone chimed. He took it out and saw Loki's name... And his message. He sighed low, more at himself than anything as he turned around and leaned against his door to text him back.   
_   
_ _ "Loki please let me talk to you. I'm sorry about last night." _

 

Irritated by the buzz of his phone, Loki got up from his bed, and went to the door, unlocking it and opening quickly. With a gasp he narrowly managed to avoid the falling oaf, hiding behind the door. He heard groaning, and peeked around the door, seeing Thor had landed on his back. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” He spat. 

 

  
Thor rubbed the sore spot of his head where it had smacked the ground. 

  
"Oww.... im trying to apologize." He looked up at Loki and immediately wondered how he could look disheveled and pretty at the same time.

 

Clicking his tongue, he extended a hand to Thor and helped the other up. While he didn't want to exactly be alone with the man, he didn't need other students who were inhabiting his hallway to be privy to his business. So he shut the door and sat on his bed with a huff, crossing his legs and arms. And avoided looking at Thor as much as he could- because like any decent college student, the blond man had meandered over to Loki’s dorm in a hoodie and grey sweatpants, it being still fairly early (well, it was 10am, but for a college student that might as well be 5am). He looked good and it pissed Loki off. 

 

Loki had finally let him in the room, and he stood across from the him... but he had no clue how to begin. To be honest he hadn't expected Loki to give him a chance to speak to him again.    
He shifted his weight from one foot to the other before he spoke, painfully aware that Loki was doing everything to avoid eye contact with him.

  
"Loki, about last night. I-I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel used. That's, that's not at all what I had meant to happen."

 

“I get that people like to experiment in college, but I'm not some little plaything like that. Would I mind being someone's boy toy? No, honestly. But you don't get to jerk me around any which way you please.” Loki huffed, still looking at the wall. He was sure Thor had good intentions, but with the other fumbling for words, it just pissed him off more. 

 

"I never meant for you to think I just wanted you for sex," the thought of Loki displayed spread eagle sparked his mind and he pushed it away immediately and closed his eyes. "I really did come here last night for help on my thesis, and., Because.. I like being around you.." he ran a hand through his hair knowing he wasn't doing very well in explaining himself. "I shouldn't have run off like that. I didn't think, and I panicked, and I made a stupid decision instead of actually talking to you like you deserve."

 

“I don't see why we even have to talk. I sucked your dick, I  _ believe _ you enjoyed it, and then you freaked out. It's whatever.” Even though he was trying to play it off, saying it out loud caused him to blush and cringe internally. Sure, there was some blame on him for kinda goading Thor, but he wasn't about to admit it. “I'm sure your friends would  _ hate _ to know you got sucked off by a faggot.” 

 

At this, he looked at Thor, a sour look firmly in place. He was trying to stay angry, but Thor admitting he liked spending time with him had caused his heart to beat faster and he was feeling warm all over. And he had to hold himself back, because a distressed looking Thor was an extremely cute and sexy Thor. Despite all his words, he knew if Thor threw him down on the bed and had his way with him right now, Loki knew he wouldn't object to any of it. The thought made him bite his lip, but he then looked away again, trying to avoid all eye contact again. 

 

He  _ had _ enjoyed it. More so than he thought he should have had. 

 

"Loki don't call yourself that. This isn't about what those asses would or would not think. I wanted to talk to you because I didn't want to lead you on because I'm not gay.. I mean- Fuck! I don't know. I don't know with you!" He raised his hands up in exasperation, face tinging pink from the confession. "I'm confused because I think I like you and I have no fucking idea what to do because I don't want to stop."

 

Silence permeated the room. In the hallway, Loki heard a few students talking as they left, doors closing, footsteps retreating. Soon, he turned his head slowly, seeing Thor had sat down, holding his head in some sort of anguish. 

 

“Why?” He asked. Thor looked up at him and a garbled ‘what’ fell from his mouth. Loki shrugged, his mouth twisting a little bit. 

 

“Why do you like me?” 

 

Thor hadn't expected that question, but for once since he’d stepped into the room he took the time to think about his answer. 

 

“I.. don’t think there’s just one thing. I mean, I know I only really just met you, But.. there’s just something so…. _ captivating _ about you.” He glanced down at his wringing hands. “You’re not an illusion.” He didn’t know how else to explain that. “You’re the first person I’ve met that didn’t try to play themselves off as something made of gold. Something even I’m guilty of.” 

 

He looked back up to Loki.

 

“Yesterday was the first time in a very long time I’ve felt real.”

 

Twisting the sheets in his hands, Loki looked away, confused. He hadn't ever heard  _ that _ before. When he looked back, Thor was looking at him in a way he was unfamiliar with. Wait- no, he was familiar with it. It was the feeling he got during class, knowing the blond was looking at the back of his head. It was almost comforting. 

 

“C-can I kiss you?” Loki stuttered out, turning a bright red.

 

Thor was taken off guard by the request, and the lovely way Loki was tinged shyly red.    
He should tell him no. They needed to end this, and Thor needed to try to salvage their friendship as strictly platonic.    
  
"Yes," Thor instead found himself saying. He couldn't look away from Loki, from this complex man that had a hold that Thor couldn't and didn't want to shake.

 

Standing, Loki walked and bent down, holding Thor’s face gently, appreciating everything. His tan, the stubble on his cheeks, and his chapped lips, which Loki covered with his own. It was a small kiss, and short. But how could Loki resist after Thor had validated his existence more than anyone else before? 

 

He moved away slowly, his entire face burning. 

 

Thor’s eyes had half closed during the brief kiss and only opened when he felt Loki’s heat retreating. 

 

He couldn’t end this.

 

He cleared his throat, and offered a small smile. “Does.. this mean you accept my apology?” 

 

Loki snorted. 

 

“A tiny bit. “ He said, sitting back on the bed, awkwardly bumping his knees together, not sure what else to say. “I'm not sure what you want from...  _ this,  _ but I-I.... I like you. I would hope that's clear at least.” 

 

Thor smirked again and nodded softly, watching as Loki fidgeted uncharacteristically. “I imagine if you didn’t you’d have cut me down with insults through the door.” He hoped that his lighter attitude would help ease Loki’s anxiety.

“Hey!” He perked up suddenly. “I’ve got an idea,” He stood up and closed the space between the two of them, “Why don’t I make up for being a dick and take you onto the water?”

 

Loki smiled a wide smile. That sounded amazing. 

 

“I'd really like that, Thor.” He said, looking up at the other man. He couldn't help himself, also standing, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck. Hanging onto him felt so  _ right _ . “When would we go?” 

 

Thor didn't want to admit how much he liked Loki holding onto him like this, looking up at him with those green doe eyes.    
His hands slid up his narrow hips and came to rest in the dip of his waist. "Tonight?,.. now? How long would it take for you to pack your things?"

 

“I could be ready in 10 minutes.” He said breathlessly, enjoying how Thor pulled him closer. Loki knew he sounded eager, but he couldn't help it. “I'm ready whenever you are.” 

* * *

Tony glanced at his watch again. Physics was half over and he was bored out his mind and took to doodling the elderly teacher as various caricatures of a caveman explaining Newton's laws. 

He glanced at the seat next to him where Thor was supposed to be, not really surprised he was skipping out once again to sleep in.    
But, what Had perplexed him was that Loki's usual spot was empty as well. Even when he subtly looked around the various students surrounding him, he couldn't find the little shit.  Now THAT, was unusual...    
  
He took out his phone and scrolled to the group text meant only for him, Chad, and Jane. Thor had been purposely left out of this particular one for when the group wanted to do something less than legal and didn't need Thor getting on his moral high horse.   
  
' _ Hey guys, Thor tell you he was ditching today?' _

 

_ ‘No. Is he not in class?’  _ Responded Chad. 

 

_ ‘No, shit. Is he with you, Jane? Did you two end up somewhere together?’  _ Tony asked. 

 

_ ‘Nope. Why? Doesn't he skip once in awhile anyways? What are you- his boyfriend???’  _ Jane had clearly just woken up, having skipped class herself. 

 

_ ‘I'm not, but the fag isn't here either.’  _ Tony sent to the group. 

 

_ ‘We are meeting at the bar at noon. No exceptions.’  _ Jane responded.

* * *

 

“You don't think he's turned gay just by hanging out with the little fag, do you?” Chad asked, downing the last of his drink.

 

Jane shook her head stiffly. Thor wasn't like  _ that _ . He  _ loved _ women. There had been a few times he had shown her just how much. And she didn't intend on losing that.

 

Tony gave Chad a look of weary disbelief. 

 

"Dude.. how the fuck have you made it this far in life being that dumb? It's not contagious." He swirled his coffee mixed liquor before draining the rest. "But Thor's been weirdly obsessed with him, and then yesterday? Maybe Loki's ,,, . I don't know- maybe seducing him or some shit I don't know. He's smart,,, so.." Tony scratched his beard as the thought made sense. "Loki must be manipulating him somehow." He looked up at the others. "I mean, he's big and kinda dumb but nice so it would be easy wouldn't it?"

 

“He gives this dumbass so many chances, so clearly Thor has to be a degree of dumb too.” Jane agreed. She was livid at the thought of anyone being remotely close to what she considered her man. Her freshly manicured fingers tapped relentlessly on the counter. Tony had a point- an extremely valid point and it infuriated her. 

 

“I want the little worm **gone** . I want him to be so humiliated he never shows his face here again.” She said, vengeance turning her usually pretty voice into a harsh one. “I don't want him to be jumped or anything- I want him to be crushed in every emotional way.” 

 

Tony raised his brows in surprise, but a smile quirked at his lips. "You get kinda hot when you talk about utterly ruining someone's life." Of course, only Tony could get away with saying that to her.    
"Got any ideas?" He leaned forward with his forearms resting on the table, then glanced at Chad. "How about you brains? Got a few thoughts rattling around in that empty space between your ears?"   
  
Chad gave him a glare, but he was honestly used to Tony's insults that he mainly just focused on how to destroy that dark haired fag.   
  
"We could fuck up his car?"    
  
Tony lulled his head back in annoyance. 

  
"One; that's not life destroying, and Two; he doesn't have a car dumbass.."

 

“Well shit, how am I supposed to know all the ins and outs of his life? Are you sucking dick too, Tony?” Chad spat back. When Tony only just rolled his eyes, Jane let out a huff. 

 

“Can we get him expelled somehow?” Chad asked. The other two perked up. 

 

“Well would you look at that- it seems Chad can form coherent sentences.” Tony said, and looked at Jane. “Loki  _ is _ smart. That is something I will hand to him freely. Being expelled would ensure he was nowhere near the school anymore and it would devastate him.” 

 

She nodded thoughtfully. 

 

“How could we set it up?” She wondered aloud. “I think expelling would be difficult. What if he failed his classes?” 

 

Tony and Chad looked at her. She was thinking and they knew better than to interrupt her thought process. 

 

“If he fails, he certainly doesn't have the money to come back to school again.” She said. 

 

Tony grinned. Full out and devious at her implications. 

  
"He might even be in debt if he failed. He'd be so humiliated he'd run back home to mommy and daddy." He laughed and raised his hand to order another drink, then settled his gaze to Jane's. 

  
"And I have the perfect way to do it." He paused for dramatic effect. "His thesis. He's been working on it all year, been researching the hell out of it every fucking day and poured countless hours in perfecting it. I say, we find all the copies, paper, digital, or cloud, and fucking destroy it."

 

With a savage smile that unsettlingly revealed all of her perfect, white teeth, Jane nodded. 

 

“Let's do it.” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is ErinBocca's birthday everyone! To celebrate, we finally get some more intense action :D - yakisoba

“Uhm, Thor?” Loki looked at the blond then back at the massive boat bobbing on the water. “I think you meant to say ‘yacht’ when you told me you had a boat.” 

 

Thor laughed beside him and Loki relished in it. He took the man’s hand as he helped him step on board. 

 

“Wow, this is fancy.” He whistled. 

 

Thor grinned as he watched Loki's eyes wander in wonderment. The yacht had been a birthday gift some years ago and he had been ecstatic to throw some parties on it, but, eventually became bored of the same scene over and over. This was the first time in several months he'd taken it out onto the water despite how close their college was to the ocean.    
"Wait till you see the view come sunset." A few employees greeted them and offered to take their bags to their rooms.    
"I've also got some wine or champagne or whatever, if you'd like?" he shrugged. Did Loki even drink?

 

“I'm fine, thanks.” Loki replied, fairly distracted. Everything was luxurious on the yacht. The appearance of employees had surprised him. He didn't want to ask what Thor’s father did, but clearly it afforded them everything they could ever want. “Will the employees stay on board with us, or...?” 

 

He trailed off, still distracted by the trappings and finishings. They went inside the sitting room, where a large white couch covered in various decorative pillows and fancy fur throws sat. The yacht also had a tv, and it looked like a lot of gaming consoles had also been hooked up to it. Those seemed more like a personal touch of Thor’s than anything else. 

 

"Typically they would, but since it's rather small I've been taught how to captain it myself in the case I wanted to take trips on my own." He watched the way Loki's hand delicately trailed along some surfaces as his eyes wandered, taking in the entirety of it all, and it occurred to Thor that this must be something entirely new to him.    
It wasn't secret that Loki hadn't come from money, and that he had gained entry to their University through sheer intelligence and hard determination. He had to work for everything he had, which to Thor, still didn't seem like much.   
"Please, make yourself at home. I'll have a few words with the employees and captain if you'd like to just lounge for a few?"

 

Loki nodded, smiling at Thor. When left alone, he walked around the lounge, noting there was a bar (fully stocked, of course), along with snacks, movies. It was all artfully concealed, Loki found that he could push the tv down into its compartment and it would look like a stylish cabinet. Nodding in slight approval, mostly impressed by the ingenuity of it all, he went to sit down on the couch, and took out his phone. Angling himself to get a view of water from the window behind him, he sent a selfie to his dad, saying he was on the water. 

 

_ ‘Maybe we can rent a boat sometime if you visit- the ocean is beautiful.’ _ He sent. 

 

Thor finally convinced the captain that he was capable enough to take the boat out on the water, ensuring he had the state of the art system to help him navigate , and that they would more than likely just anchor somewhere for a few days before returning. Thankfully avoiding an unwanted phone call with his father having to explain why he was taking the yacht with only himself and another man.    
  
He returned back to the living space in time to see Loki snapping a photo of himself on his phone. He smirked and came to sit next to him.   
"Updating your Snapchat?" He joked.

 

“No.” Loki quickly took his phone down. “I just wanted to show my dad the boat. I don't have Snapchat.” 

 

He blushed and quickly sent the photo. He looked out the window and saw the employees and the captain were walking off the yacht and onto the dock. 

 

“Will it just be us?” He asked, looking at Thor. 

 

Thor smiled again and nodded. "I figured it would be nice to kind of get away from all the people for at least a few days. Don't worry I know how to run the mechanics." He reassured even though Loki hadn't asked.    
Then a thought crossed his mind.    
  
Did Loki want to be completely alone with him? On open water? For three days?   
  
"Is.. that alright? I can have some of them come back if you're uncomfortable-"

 

Before Thor could finish his sentence, Loki grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of him, effectively hiding them from any lingering eyes on the dock. Being pressed against the couch and Thor’s body was so comforting and it turned him on. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and began to softly kiss Thor. 

 

“Only if this isn't what you partially had in mind.” He whispered against the taller man’s lips, pulling him closer to his body as he did so. 

 

Thor stared as the heat rose into his face once more, having his clear answer from Loki.    
This was definitely something he was wanting, but hadn't intended to outright ask. But - Loki was already of the same mind and luckily for the larger man he was more forward with his wants.    
He could feel Loki already becoming semi hard, and Thor couldn't help but respond likewise. He recaptured his lips in a heated kiss, far more clumsy than he'd intended as his excitement began to grow.   
"We should-" he pulled away a bit and cleared his throat. "Probably start the engine and , uh-, put in the course-,,,,, for the boat. . "

 

“Probably.” Loki agreed, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck again, pulling him down to kiss him again. He loved the way Thor instantly responded, and soon he felt Thor’s erection poking hard into his thigh, and encouraged him by rubbing it with his leg. At that, Thor got up, nervously smoothing his hair back. Loki sat up on his elbows, and couldn't help licking his lips when he saw the outline of the blond’s dick through his grey sweatpants. 

 

“Maybe we should hurry and get that course planned out.” Loki suggested, biting his lower lip as he sat up the rest of the way. 

 

Thor was struck with the urge to rip the smaller man's clothes off just as he had been the night before at the dorms. Loki was poised delicately, invitingly on the couch with eyes hooded and alit with a firey lust that he didn't try to hide.    
Thor swallowed hard, attempting to regain thoughts passed wanting to fuck Loki.    
"Uhn, uh yeah, it uh, shouldn't take too long-" he forced himself to instead look out the windows to the open water and the high sun. "We could head a few clicks north, and get a great view of the horizon come sunset," though Thor was mostly talking to extinguish the sudden hear that threatened the both of them.

 

Loki nodded, calming down. 

 

“Will it be okay if I change while you do that?” He asked. Thor nodded, and Loki wandered down a hallway. 

 

_ Oh, that’s right. The staff put us in different rooms... Let’s change that.   _ He found the room they had put Thor in (it was big and luxurious), and found his a little further down the hall. Grabbing his stuff, he put it in Thor’s room, and then changed out of the clothes he had quickly put on before leaving the dorms earlier. Taking out his nicer jeans (which showed off his shapely ass), and a casual button-up with a tasteful dot pattern all over it. But the  pièce de résistance was a tight pair of underwear, bordering on being overtly feminine, but they were just extremely tight and a pale green. 

 

He giggled as he slid them on, excited for the possibility of getting to show them off.

 

Thor had to concentrate harder than he usually needed to get the yacht on the correct course and set up the auto steering. He was excited he was taking this sudden trip with Loki, one that was already going to prove to be an erotic few nights.   
There was a nagging understanding of what exactly he was doing now. He was about to take a three-day cruise to spend time with another man, and more than likely have gay sex...    
  
He engaged the engines.    
There wasn't much of an option to turn back now, not for him. It was as if he got his first taste of that forbidden fruit and now he wanted the whole tree to himself.    
No one had to know. It was his and Loki's secret.

 

Loki had just finished gently dabbing cologne on a few key areas when he felt the engines come to life. A crackling from a speaker above the vanity told him there was a PA system. 

 

_ “Attention, my handsome gentleman, the boat is about to be underway. For the time being, please find a comfortable seat and enjoy the view.”  _ Thor's voice announced over the speaker. Loki's heart fluttered at the words, and couldn't help smiling. Quickly, he made his way back to the lounge, draping himself across the couch in a way he hoped would be both flattering and seductive. He finally settled on scooting into the corner of the L-shaped couch, an arm rest on the top of the back, his head angled to look out the big windows. The sun was starting to get lower and the water was sparkling. After about a half hour, the boat seemed to reach the destination and Thor went over the PA system again. 

 

_ “Thank you for your patience. We are now weighing anchor and will spend the night in this location.” _ Loki couldn't help but chuckle at Thor’s apparent attempt to sound professional. 

 

Thor straightened his shirt and ran another hand through his hair after he reassured everything was in order to stay the night. He figured he wouldn't be paying much attention to it once they finally settled.   
  
And when Thor returned back to the lounge, he found he was right. Loki was sprawled elegantly on the couch, bathed in the gold light of the setting sun, listlessly gazing out the windows to the calm waters.   
"..you're beautiful.." Thor smiled and came to stand in front of him and trailed a hand along his thigh. 

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Loki lifted the leg Thor was touching and put his foot gently on the other’s chest, and gave him a small shove. 

 

“I think I'll be wanting some of that champagne.” He said with a coy smile, knowing this weekend he would be waited on, hand and foot- literally. 

 

Thor could only chuckle at the younger's demand, running his hand on his bare foot for sliding up his long slim legs.    
"As you desire," he said cheesily and let Loki's leg drop unceremoniously to the ground again as he turned towards the built in bar. Usually this part of "wining and dining" was just a tedious part of getting to his end goal, but this felt different.   
He poured the two of them some of the sparkling champagne that had been kept cool and brought it back over, handed one to Loki, then sat close enough to him to draw the dark haired man close to him,"   
"Does this apology suit you better?"

 

Loki hummed, snuggling in close, enjoying the warmth from the fading sun and from the man next to him. They clicked their glasses, and Loki sipped slowly, feeling oh-so comfortable. With the way Thor was rubbing circles on his shoulder, he felt as if this was something they had been doing for years- relaxing together after a long day. When in a startling reality check, Loki realized he had just almost quite literally seduced one of the hottest guys at his college- and this guy wasn't even gay. A little perturbed at how fast whatever they had was moving into such a romantic setting, Loki leaned forward, and took both of their glasses, setting them on the table. Then, he straddled Thor, the look of shock which quickly turned to understanding on the other’s face turned him on. 

 

“You know,” He started, trailing a slim, long finger down Thor’s chest. “There are an  _ awful _ lot of sleeping surfaces on this yacht.” 

 

Leaning down, he kissed the blond’s lips gently. 

 

“There's this couch, all of those beds- I don't think I'm wrong when I say I also noticed a few reclining sunbathing chairs on the upper deck.” With a fluid motion, he stood up and began to walk towards the spiral staircase which led to the aforementioned upper deck, looking back at Thor over his shoulder. “I'm a little curious to, mmm... test out how comfortable they are.” 

 

Thor stalked after him, hungry with the fire Loki has so easily lit in him. He couldn't keep his eyes off the way his hips moved as they ascended the stairs and the way Loki's jeans seemed to accentuate his surprisingly shapely ass, and he wondered how he hadn't noticed enough to appreciate it before hand.    
Without hesitation he grabbed it and gave it a hard squeeze just as they reached the top landing and enjoyed the small yelp of pleasant surprise.    
The wind was calm but constant, curing Loki's black hair into tendrils around his slim face. Thor didn't want to take in the rest of their perfect setting. He pulled Loki to him again, hoisting him up so that the smaller man's legs wrapped around his waist and kissed him deeply. His cock was already hard, pressing against the thin fabric of his pants in anticipation.    
  
He only stopped walking when he felt the edge of one of the luxury pool chairs and set Loki down on top of it before coming down onto him once more to reclaim his mouth.

 

It was like a scene out of every gay boy’s fantasy- to be on a boat, making out with a hot man, and to be bathed in luxury while doing so. Loki let out a low moan when Thor moved to kiss his neck. He knew by the hesitating motions of Thor’s roaming hands that the other wasn't entirely sure what to do, so he guided a hand to his chest. 

 

“I don't have tits, but I'm sensitive here.” He whispered, and let out an appreciative squeak when Thor’s fingers tweaked a nipple, rubbing it through his shirt. 

 

Thor marveled at the way Loki writhed beneath his playful touches, and the way his nipples hardened through the thin material when Thor pinched them and caused red to be teased back into the younger man's cheeks.    
He wanted to feel more. Without hesitation started fumbling with the fine buttons of Loki's shirt and cursing under his breath when they proved more difficult that he cared to deal with. With a short growl he simply pulled the shirt apart and sent the few remaining buttons skittering across the deck.    
He didn't give Loki a moment to object before one hand was back pinching a lovely pink nipple and his mouth closed upon the other.    
Though they were not the pillowy soft breasts he knew, he /did/ know how to tease expertly with his tongue and teeth.

 

“Ah, fuck!” He whined under Thor’s mouth, barely concerned for his shirt. With a demanding push, he pressed his chest up. “Bite me.” 

 

When Thor did so, it was gentle at first, teasing- testing. Then when he pushed his chest up again, Thor bit down- harder. It produced a lewd moan from Loki, who couldn't help but buck his hips up against Thor’s thigh. 

 

“Touch me here.” He whined, moving Thor’s hand to his erection. 

 

How could Thor resist a command like that?  With the taste of Loki's skin on his tongue and his pale flesh littered with darkening teeth marks, Thor slid his hand down to where Loki ached.    
"Why?" He asked frustrated. "Why did you wear these damned things ?" He palmed at Loki's erection, trailing the impressive length and teasing the tip as best he could through these damned jeans. He wanted them off and gone.   
His fingers slid to tease his balls, unconsciously rubbing his own urgent erection against him. "Take these off." The low words came as a command.   
  


Loki smirked and pushes Thor off of him, standing before him. While Thor fished his own erection out and was slowly jerking it, Loki slowly unbuttoned his jeans, swaying his hips to some silent melody. 

 

“You want these off?” He asked, teasingly. Thor growled at him, making Loki giggle. He turned around as he pulled them down, revealing the tight underwear he'd put on. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw the blond was looking at him with a slackjawed expression, his hand moving faster on his dick. Loki kicked the rest of his pants off, sitting on Thor’s lap with his back against the blond’s chest, rubbing the other’s dick between his cheeks, knowing the friction would drive him wild. 

 

"Fuck" Thor breathed, not bothering to hide that he was staring at Loki's pronounced cock outline. There was a small spot of precum darkening the garment and Thor wondered briefly what Loki would taste like.    
He responded to Loki's torturous movements by pressing his own hips up against him to try to feel more, but there was still too much fabric in the way. He slid his sweat pants off with ease, kicking them off to the ground in a tangled heap with Loki's jeans and wished he'd thought to completely forgo his boxers.    
He rubbed himself harder and his hands gripped Loki's ass cheeks, but he faltered.    
  
What.. exactly did he do next? He'd only ever visited a gay website once, many years ago, which is what had triggered his father's firewall and ban, it had offered absolutely no guidance on how to actually go through with.. any of it.    
"I want to feel you-" he looked back up to Loki's piercing expression.    
  


He almost pitied Thor’s helpless gaze, but Loki only lifted a brow. 

 

“What? What do you want?” He asked, angling to look at Thor. “Tell me what you want to do to me.” 

 

Picking up Thor’s hand, he licked the fingertips, and then, keeping his gaze locked, took two of them all the way in, tongue weaving between the two digits, coating them in saliva. He nipped the tips again, letting the fingers fall from his mouth, a glistening string of saliva following, dripping onto his exposed chest. The wind blew around them, causing him to shiver, his arousal exciting him all the more- he had never felt more erotic than now. He had always been rather submissive, but being the most knowledgeable always turned him on. 

 

But Thor's stunned silence was beginning to annoy him. 

 

“Tch.” He ticked. “Tell me how you want to fuck me.”

 

Thor's breath caught in his throat and his whole body was humming with near-drunk arousal. He could feel his own heartbeat with the pulsing of his cock as his mind yelled at him to respond to the question.    
There was so much he wanted to do to him, so much he wanted to try-    
He had to swallow hard to try to regain any sense of words and still it was hard for him to explain everything that was racing through his head.    
"I want to fuck you hard-, not just here, but on every fucking surface on this ship. I want to fuck you until you can't feel your legs and the only words that come out of your mouth is my name and 'more'," his grip on Loki's hips tightened as more 'rough' thoughts came to his mind but he forced himself to bite his tongue.

 

“Hmmm.” Loki certainly liked the sound of that. But Thor was holding back. “Is that  _ all _ ?” 

 

The wind was picking up and the sun was completely gone. The deck was softly illuminated from the lights inside the upper cabin. He grabbed Thor’s hand, taking him inside. It was warmer, and his blood was pumping. With a beckoning finger, he motioned Thor to follow him downstairs, back to the lounge, where he climbed back onto the couch, downing the rest of his champagne. 

 

Thor followed Loki, all the while imagining what he /really/ wanted to do to him as his finally took off his shirt as well. He knew these thoughts weren't right. He wasn't supposed to take joy in the images that flashed in his mind but he couldn't help it. And something about Loki, Thor realized out of anyone he would ever get close to.. Loki might be the only one he wouldn't scare off.    
  
He ignored his own drink when Loki settled into the cushions, but Thor remained standing, towering over the smaller man. "There's so much I want to do to you," his voice had lowered, deepened by this alternative lust. He reached down to caress Loki's cheek, hesitating still on whether or not he should actually say.    
  
What other chance would he get?   
  
"I want to mark your pretty skin, leave bruises so anyone can see that you're owned." He gauged Loki's reaction carefully while he continued. "I want to claim you inside and out.. make you beg and I want tears streaming down your perfect cheeks," he stroked his thumb over Loki's lips as he spoke. "I want to see your face when I wrap my hands around your neck and your lovely gasps as I fuck you till you either cum or pass out."   
  


Loki couldn't help the small smirk that came to his lips.  _ There we go. _ He thought.  _ That's more like it. _

 

He had had a sneaking suspicion that Thor was hiding something kinky. The choking sort of surprised him, but it didn't turn him off- quite the opposite. Opening his mouth, he let Thor drag his jaw down with his thumb, a tongue swiping over it. Despite the blond weaving him a tale of dominance, the man was blushing. It was adorable- but adorable doesn't get you choked out. 

 

Loki rose up to his knees, looking down for a moment, getting into the right mindset. When he looked up, his eyes were large and focused only on Thor. 

 

“I want you to tie me up and spank me so hard that your hands leave long-lasting imprints. I want to cum only when  _ you _ want me to.” His hands ran up and down Thor’s bare chest. “I want you to kiss, lick, suck, pinch,  _ bite _ , and cum wherever you want on my body. I want everyone to know it was  _ you _ who had your complete way with me.” 

 

If Thor wanted it, Loki was going to be his submissive dream. 

 

It was an invitation, and Thor snatched the opportunity by grabbing a fistful of Loki's hair and pulling him up to kiss him harder. The way Loki's eyes reflected his need to be dominated, his actual desire for Thor to do whatever he pleased was far more of an aphrodisiac than anything on this Earth.    
Loki was /his/. And for once, Thor would be absolutely greedy with it.    
He pulled away from the kiss, leaving Loki breathless with reddened lips that begged to be bitten. "Take these off. Now." He tugged at the hem of Loki's underwear. He let go of Loki's hair so he could do as ordered and Thor reveled in the obedience.    
He palmed at his own erection which stood harder than he'd ever been at the display before him. Loki somehow managed to be elegant even sitting naked on his couch. Especially sitting naked on his couch.    
Thor rid himself of the last of his clothing as well, watching as Loki's eyes dropped straight to his dick.    
He cupped the younger's chin and made him look back up to Thor, drawing him back up towards his lips. But instead of going for another kiss, Thor tilted his head and planted his teeth along the crook of Loki's neck, biting hard enough to leave clear imprints before soothing it over with a slow lap of his tongue.   
"Show me how much you want me to fuck you."

 

The bite and low spoken command sent shivers throughout his body, and he sunk back down, leaning forward on a hand to take Thor’s cock into his mouth. He wanted Thor to be rough, so when a tight grasp on his hair forced the man’s cock down his throat, he was prepared for it, relaxing as much as possible so Thor could fuck his face. With each thrust he could hear Thor was getting closer to cumming, but Loki wasn't going to have that just yet. Clearly, dominating someone was a kink the blond had only explored in his fantasies- Loki had a suspicion only simple fucks were what Thor had the most experience in. He couldn't let the first time Thor would essentially be able to do whatever he wanted to be interrupted by cumming too quickly. 

 

He pulled away, coughing a bit as the thick member left his throat. 

 

“Look.” Loki said, sitting back while sucking on two of his fingers, jerking himself lazily. When they were sufficiently wet, he made sure Thor’s eyes followed them down to his puckered pink hole, a small gasp coming from Loki himself as he entered himself. It was a little embarrassing- how intently the blond was watching, knowing this was his first encounter with gay sex at all. The other finger went in, and Loki couldn't help but drop his head back, moaning softly as he prepped himself. It helped to not see Thor’s intense gaze, letting himself get lost in fucking himself like he did in the privacy of his dorm room. When he came back to his senses after a few minutes, he saw Thor was jerking himself off to the sight. 

 

_ Good. At least he's not repulsed by the actual sight of it. _ Loki was relieved. It was one thing to say fantasies, but another to truly desire them. 

 

“Thor-” He whined at the older man, still finger fucking himself. “Do you have lube here, baby?” 

 

He knew the answer- yes, there was some in the bedside drawer in Thor’s room. There was no way a hot guy like Thor hadn't taken out some sluts on the yacht before. 

 

“Without it, your big, hard dick would split me in half. And I think it would hurt you too, baby.” Loki moaned, not entirely turned off at that. But he knew it would hurt Thor too if he went in without any kind of lubrication. And judging by the lustful cloudiness of the blond’s eyes, Loki realized he would have to innocently suggest ideas to ensure their next few sexual encounters would go well, without disrupting Thor’s dominating fantasy. 

 

The question came through the heavy haze of Thor's mind as he could barely tear his eyes off the wanton display before him. Lube. Yes- , he had some, plenty actually. Though he was about to protest needing it before Loki made that good point.   
"Keep fucking yourself," he ordered as he turned away towards his bedroom. He was quick albeit reluctant to get to his room, briefly pleased noticing Loki had moved all his things into his room.    
He quickly pawed through his nightstand and found precisely what he'd been looking for. He snatched it up and didn't bother to close the drawer as he pushed back out to his waiting prize.    
As ordered, Loki still slid his long slender fingers in and out of himself, with his head tossed back in an erotic silent moan and his hips rocked against his hand.    
Thor couldn't keep his own hand off his dick at the sight, wanting nothing more than to simply pounce on him and fuck him ragged. He popped the bottle open and wet his hand and cock, slickening it as he came to stand before Loki once more.    
The pink ring Loki's fingers invaded had turned a lustful red, and took them with practiced ease.    
Had Loki been female Thor would have simply pulled his hands over his head and replaced the fingers with himself, but he found himself frustratingly halted.

 

It seemed to Loki that Thor was frustrated, so he stopped his actions, as much as he didn't really want to, and pulled Thor to sit onto the couch. 

 

“Your fingers are so much bigger.” He whispered, taking the ones covered in lube and brought them to his hole. “I think I still need some stretching before I can take your cock, baby.” 

 

Laying back, he looked at Thor with pleading eyes, encouraging him silently to put his fingers in. With a slow motion, Loki was spread a little wider, and only because Thor’s two fingers were thicker. Panting, he asked for another to be added after they had thrusted into him a few times. Soon, he had the third finger inserted. Through the pleasure, Loki struggled to bring his head back up, looking at Thor, who was concentrating. Then the blonde man’s experience with pleasuring females came out as his thumb began to rub Loki’s perineum, as if it were a clit. He didn't expect it to tickle, sending delicious shivers up his body. 

 

“T-Thor-” He gasped, giggling slightly. It felt so good, and yet he wasn't sure if he could take it, feeling himself on the verge of cumming as a result. 

 

Thor could feel Loki’s inner walls squeeze against his slowly pumping fingers just like a woman’s, and the noises he were making in response were threatening to make Thor spill himself right then and there. He was done using his fingers. Loki should be well and prepped enough he decided and slid his fingers out fully. 

Loki whined at the sudden loss of girth before Thor pulled him onto his lap. He kept one hand firmly on Loki’s hips while the other guided himself into the slickened hole. He was slow, realizing this felt so much tighter than what he was used to. As Loki lowered onto him, he couldn’t help the low growl when the head of his cock finally breached his entrance, nearly slipping once past that first barrier. 

“Fuck you feel good-” Thor’s voice was low and husky and without thinking his bucked his hips upwards, sinking himself fully into the smaller man. 

 

Loki couldn't help the yelp of pain he let out- he hadn't been entered so deeply before. It seemed when he thought Thor was done sliding him down on his cock, a few more centimeters would follow. It wasn't until Thor had pushed himself in fully that Loki realized he was in for a lot more than he had ever been before. 

 

“Wait- wait!” He pleaded when he felt Thor getting ready to buck up into him again. “Wait.” 

 

“Does it hurt?” Asked Thor, and Loki nodded, gritting his teeth together as he tried to relax. He laid his head on Thor’s shoulder, slowing his breathing, shuddering as he felt himself adjust. 

 

“P-please, go slow for a bit.” He whispered into Thor’s neck, groaning lowly when his hips were lifted, then lowered. 

 

Thor felt a bit guilty for his overzealousy. He could feel Loki moving around his cock, realizing he hadn’t lubricated nearly enough. He reached for the bottle of lube once more and poured a healthy dose on the tips of his fingers, then moved them to where they were connected to gently re-wet his cock and Loki’s hole as he gently pulled out, then back in. 

Loki’s wall slowly started to unclench, and Thor could see just the slightest bit of relaxation come back to Loki’s face. He didn’t buck again, but instead gently rocked his hips while his free hand slid into Loki’s messy hair and he pulled him up for a kiss. 

 

The addition of more lube eased his pain, but he was still stretched more than he had been a long, long time. When Thor kissed him, Loki realized he couldn't even arch his back without feeling Thor’s cock all the way up inside of him, almost as if it was in his stomach. 

 

“O-oh- Thor-” He panted. “I'm, I'm not sure we can go super rough- I might break.” 

 

Despite him wanting to make this the best fantasy for Thor, Loki was actually concerned he truly would not be able to walk the next day, and he had so much more teasing he wanted to do. An innate feeling told him even if they had wild sex for the entire weekend, it would take him a while to adjust to Thor’s thick girth. 

 

He wiggled away from Thor, laying back down, lifting a leg to drape over the back of the couch. 

 

“Maybe this way.” He said, hoping the angle would allow him to relax more. When Thor entered him again this time, it was definitely more pleasurable. “Ohhhh, go a bit harder.” He breathed out, waves of intense arousal washing over him. Through half closed eyes, he watched as Thor thrusted into him, and he felt his thighs contracting between his own. With an internal chuckle, he wished he had a mirror to watch Thor’s shapely ass flex and relax as he thrusted into him. 

 

“Ahhh! There!” He cried out, his vision going blurry when Thor hit his prostate. Getting his own hands busy, he began to jerk himself off again, his other hand pinching one of his nipples. 

Thor's onslaught didn't let up and he kept bucking hard into him, angling himself to keep hitting the spot that made Loki cry out. Thor had no idea men had something equivalent to a G spot and he took every advantage from it he could.    
He saw Loki's hands beginning to work and with a deft movement he took both of them and pinned them above his head.    
"Only I get to touch you-" he growled. With his free hand he grasped Loki's weeping cock and pumped it intentionally slow just to frustrate the younger man. And it seemed to work when Loki whined and tried to thrust into his hand to get more friction.    
To silence him, Thor covered Loki's mouth with his own, delivering a punishing kiss and nipped at his reddened lips before moving to his neck and added another mark there. Thor could feel himself getting closer to climax each time Loki's ass contracted around his cock.    
"Fuck-," he moaned against Loki's skin, moving further down to lick and tease one of his pert nipples between his teeth.

 

“P-please!” Whined the pale man, grunting as he tried to goad Thor’s hand into moving fast.  _ Fuck, I'm getting jerked off by a popular boy. _ He thought through the cloudy haze, letting his head drop back when Thor began to bite at his chest. By the increasingly erratic thrusting of Thor’s cock inside him, he could tell the bigger man was getting close to cumming. So Loki rose to the occasion, wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist tightly, trapping the slow moving hand between them. 

 

When Thor looked up at him, Loki let his own dominance show, just enough. 

 

“Cum in my ass, baby. Fill my tight hole up with your thick, hot cum. Make it  _ yours _ .” He demanded, clamping down on Thor’s cock, eliciting a wonderfully deep, thundering moan from the big man. 

 

Loki had made it utterly impossible for Thor not to comply. The begging to be claimed pierced through his one tracked mind and sent him over his edge.    
With a loud shaking moan Thor came hard, his seed erupting forth into Loki's ass even as he kept trying to thrust into him. His hand tightened around the younger's wrists and he bit down hard onto his chest to find purchase, all but blinded by the earth-shattering climax rippling through his entire body.    
  


Loki couldn’t help but let out a loud cry- from the pain of being rammed into harder than he had expected, but also from the way Thor’s orgasm shook through him. It was such an intimate feeling, even more so than the physical act of being fucked like he was. He could swear Thor was sobbing under his breath as his hips kept rolling and bucking forward. Despite how good it had felt, when Thor stopped moving and had loosened his grip, Loki whined at him. 

 

“Let me fuck myself.” He begged breathlessly, trying to wiggle out and away, but Thor revived his grip on him. 

 

Even through the orgasmic haze, Thor wasn't about let Loki get what he wanted like that. No, Loki would cum on Thor's accord and his alone.    
Still breathing hard to catch his breath, Thor stroked Loki's cock and kept him pinned down to make his point. He watched Loki's face, every twisting expression in pleasure and every gasp that left his lips Thor drank it up.   
He moved his hips, even though his own length was starting to soften the motion itself sent Loki squirming all the more. He quickened his hand, and he felt Loki's walls contract around his dick as he came with a shuddering cry.    
Warmth splashed between them, coating Thor's hand and Loki's abdomen in ribbons of white as Loki came hard. His body shook under Thor, slowing after several long seconds. Only then did Thor loosen his grip on the younger man's wrists and cock.   
  


“Fuuuuck.” Loki groaned out, his body aching as he calmed down from his orgasm. Thor was sliding out of him, but was still between his legs, looking almost bewildered. He had, after all, just gotten to act out his most sought after fantasies- and had gay sex to top it all off. 

 

The thought made Loki giggle. And then cackle. And then howl with joyful laughter. It hurt to laugh, but he couldn't help himself. 

 

Thor was surprised at the laugh, but startled when Loki began to cackle, loud and breathless.   
He didn't get the joke-   
"What's so funny?" Thor pulled back a bit and furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

His ribs were hurting and he had curled up into a ball. 

 

“How-how... how on earth did all this happen?” He couldn't help it. “You're probably the hottest guy, and probably have been since you hit puberty. A star jock, and corporate heir- you've had experience with only girls, and yet-” Here he doubled down with laughter. When he finally was able to open an eye, he could see Thor was getting pissed. 

 

“And yet, you've somehow managed to give me the best fuck of my life and you've never so much as looked at a dick for more than 2 seconds that wasn't your own. I can't fucking believe this.” He sighed and laid back. It'd been a long while since he had laughed like that. 

 

“Oh don't look offended, baby.” Loki chided, climbing in Thor’s lap, tilting his chin to look up at him. “I really meant it. That  _ was _ the best fuck I've ever had.” 

 

Thor still wasn't all that amused, but his temper simmered a little at Loki's remark. The best fuck he'd had? It had been clear Loki had done this many times before and he knew the younger man didn't simply hand out compliments without meaning it.    
"You must not have had that great of guys then," he smirked but still didn't understand why it had left Loki wiping away tears of laughter. 

 

“Honey, you don't want me to tell you about the guys I've had.” Loki said, biting his lower lip. “I think you'd get jealous, regardless.”

 

Knowing Thor would be entirely possessive, the thought kinda turned Loki on- possibly pissing Thor off with stories of other men who've fucked him. Oh yes, he would have to save that.

 

“I truly mean it,  _ baaaaaby. _ ” Loki whined softly, kissing Thor’s cheeks, ears, neck, fingers dancing across his chest. “I just thought it was funny- but it means you're only gonna get better, and better, and better.” 

 

Thor tried to to remain salty, but he ended up chuckling at Loki's soft kisses. He took his hand and kissed his fingers. "Alright... But, let's not mention your past conquests?" Thor knew they weren't technically going steady, but the thought of another man putting his greedy hands on Loki's soft skin triggered something unfamiliar in him.    
Coming down from the high of it all, Thor's mind threatened to bring back the same thoughts as yesterday, but he forced them back.    
Not here. Not now and not on this ship. Thor was determined to keep this, even if it were only the three days he didn't care he wouldn't spoil it by overthinking anything.   
He reached for his forgotten glass of champagne and downed the last of it before reclining back and pulling Loki back to him.   
"Is it,,,. Always this messy?" He thought to change the subject, realizing how sticky the two of them had become in the aftermath.

 

“Hm, yeah. We could always be  _ messier _ .” Loki suggested. When Thor raised a brow at him, he rattled off suggestions. “Well, there's chocolate syrup and whipped cream of course- honey, but I find that's just too sticky to get rid of easily after its poured all over your body. Candle wax is pretty fun.” 

 

He got off Thor’s lap and began to walk to Thor’s room-  _ their _ room. As he turned and motioned for Thor, he felt said man’s release drip down the back of his legs and couldn't help the shiver that traveled up his back. 

 

“Come shower with me.” 

 

That small detail didn't escape Thor's notice as his eyes followed the trail down Loki's long legs. Part of him wanted to bend him over and lick it off, make him squirm and beg like he'd just done all over again. Could he with just his tongue?.. the thought carried as he stood and joined Loki, grabbing the younger's ass cheek.    
"You're ridiculously tempting even when you're not fucking yourself or moaning my name." He commented, pulling him closer as they walked until stopping just to kiss him again. "We can wait to shower.. " he said against his lips.

 

“Well  _ you  _ might, but I am covered in cum  _ and _ I'm hungry.” Loki whined, this time for real. He  _ was _ hungry and as tempting as it was to be soaked to his very bones in Thor’s and his own cum, he hadn't actually had real food since the day before, when he and Thor had gone to that diner. Going 24 hours without food wasn't new to Loki, but he hadn't fucked on an empty stomach before. 

 

“C’mon,” He purred against Thor’s lips. “Help me get squeaky clean, like new, and you can make me dirty all over again later.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET- yakisoba here. Sorry for not posting anything for a bit to this. I can 100% assure y'all it's not abandoned. Erin and I are approximately at about 130k words in length (and growing at an alarming rate tbh)... We actually had to start a second Google Docs for it because the original one is like 241 pages long.... So there's a lot of content coming to y'all.

Thor was only slightly reluctant. While he was typically impatient about what he wanted, the thought of claiming Loki all over again on a 'clean slate' appealed to him more. Loki seemed to know exactly what to say to him to get his way.. something Thor was very unused to. 

  
After a long moment Thor finally nodded, keeping his hand firmly planted on Loki's ass as they made their way to the large attached bathroom.

  
It was spacious and bright, accented with gold fixtures and deep red plush towels. There was an etched glass partition separating the bathing areas and the toilet depicting an elegant raven with filigree feathers. Thor left Loki's side to turn the ornate handle of the shower on, releasing an already hot stream of water cascading down on the marble.

  
While he waited for Thor to tell him the water was ready for him, he looked around and noted the luxury. This wasn't a college boy’s design- this was his daddy’s touch. A thick, plush red bathrobe hung up in the corner- an elaborate T and O were embroidered onto the lapel. Well, Loki knew what he was going to snatch as soon as his shower was done. When Thor beckoned for him, Loki stepped into the water, letting the bigger man wrap his arms around him, letting the water fall over them. 

 

“It’s interesting to see what sort of luxuries can be made.” He commented quietly, noting that the shampoo and conditioner bottles were made of what was likely artisan blown glass. And the soaps were shaped like seashells. “Very interesting.” 

 

It hadn't even crossed Thor's mind that this wasn't the average norm for most people. All he saw was a small bathroom, but from the way Loki observed made him realize otherwise.    
He shrugged it off though, reaching for one of the bottle containing a body wash. 

  
"You'll get used to it," he foamed the liquid on a scrub and ran it along Loki's shoulders and back.

 

"Besides," he smirked, "I rather think luxury suits you."

 

“Do you really?” Loki asked, enjoying the way Thor washed his back. But he frowned when the scrub was dangled in front of his face.  _ Oh, no way in hell. _ Loki thought. He turned around, pouting, and made his way to the bench in the shower, which was made from the same marble that the walls were made of. 

 

“I think you should wash  _ all _ of me.” He said, sitting his nice ass on the cold stone. When Thor opened his mouth to object, Loki let him have it. “ _ Daddy. _ ”

 

A surge of heat flashed through Thor's body that had nothing to do with the hot water, making him close his mouth immediately.

  
Loki sat, waiting with a look of knowing hidden behind large 'innocent' eyes.    
  


Thor knew he should have protested, but he didn't. Instead he closed the space between them and actually knelt before Loki. Just this once, he told himself. 

  
"Since you asked so nicely.." he ran a hand along Loki's leg, following it with the dripping scrubber and washed over his own hand grip marks marring the near white skin.   
  


Loki watched, following Thor’s hands over his legs with his eyes. He opened his legs a little wider, and he put a hand in the wet blond hair, moving a strand out of Thor’s face. It was a pretty sight, to have the big, naked man between his thighs in such a servitude manner. Soon he was scrubbed clean, the blond man working diligently. When he got to his chest, Loki couldn't help the small sigh of pleasure as the scratchy material went over his nipples, causing Thor to catch his mouth with his, and Loki was pinned beneath his massive bulk. 

 

“Mm, daddy.” He whispered into the other’s mouth. “Let's hurry up so we can eat and then get into bed.” 

 

"I hope you understand that you won't be sleeping at all these next few days." Thor was breathing heavier, not wanting to let the smaller man free. There was only one thing he wanted to eat. And his mind was swiftly returning to that earlier lustful haze after washing down and exploring every inch of Loki's body.  

  
His hand came up to brush the slightly bruised bite marks on his neck, fingers running along the skin until his whole hand spanned Loki's throat. He could feel Loki's steady pulse delicate under his fingertips, even when he pressed harder.    
  
Not yet. He had to remind himself. Thor stole another kiss before finally pulling away and grabbing one of the waiting towels and clearing his throat. "Well then... What would you like to eat?"

 

Under Thor’s grasp on his neck, Loki giggled. 

 

“I don't recall saying I wanted to  _ sleep _ when we get into bed.” Loki said, accepting the towel that was handed to him. He dried himself off, and then went to go steal the large bathrobe, sighing happily as he wrapped himself up in it. Smugly, he looked at Thor, snuggling more into its coziness when the older man raised a brow. 

 

“I dunno.” He said when Thor asked him what he wanted to eat. “You got junk food?” 

 

Thor raised his brow in slight surprise. 

  
"Junk food?" He couldn't help but laugh looked back up to Loki who'd made himself rather comfortable in his robe. Red suited him. Or maybe it was just that Loki was wearing something of his that he liked so much. 

  
"This boat is fully stocked for the average partying frat boy.. I've pretty much any type of junk food you can imagine, and then some." He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked with Loki back to the bedroom to find some lounge clothes. "But you know, I could always make you something if you'd like too?"

 

The thought of having Thor make him something was appealing. But he was just as desperate to get into that huge bed as the blond probably was.

 

“Honey, I enjoy the sentiment. But I want to get into bed.  _ Now. _ ” He said, messing with the towel wrapped around Thor’s waist. “How about this? I let you fuck my brains out-” He kissed the blond’s neck. “And then you get to make me breakfast.” 

 

While Thor put on a pair of silk pajama pants, Loki lounged on the bed, letting the robe fall open ever so slightly to reveal a long leg. 

 

“I'm not picky with food- but I am demanding in other ways.”

 

Thor openly stared at Loki's exposed pale flesh, debating with himself if he should bypass the food entirely and pounce on the younger man.. but eventually forced himself to look away from the temptation. 

  
"I've noticed," ' _ nd I like it _ a’ he left that part unsaid as he sauntered over to the side of the bed, leaning over Loki and stealing a short kiss. "Are you in a frozen pizza and taquito mood, or more the raman and pop mood?" He smiled against his skin.

 

“Mmm, pizza is a yes, always.” Loki said, pulling Thor down on top of him, giggling and kissing him. “I know, I know.” He said as Thor tried to pull away, kissing him as they sat up together. Thor kissed his hand as he left the room, and Loki couldn't help but beam, rolling over. He grabbed his phone and checked his messages. 

 

_ ‘Looks like fun! Don't swim at night- too cold!’  _ Was Laufey’s response to his son’s text from earlier. Loki smiled, and said he wouldn't. 

 

Then an email notification dinged in the upper corner.

 

_ “Your account may be at risk. Several attempts to log in were made. Would you like to change your password?”  _

 

He frowned. The IP address was the school’s. Perhaps he had somehow forgotten to log off from a library computer. He changed the password quickly, and made a note to keep the email. 

 

“Strange...” 

 

Thor worked quickly in the large open kitchen. It was made for delivering five star meals to dinner guests, which Thor had attended but never hosted. He knew the intricacies of his gilded life better than most people knew their own.. and he admittedly detested it. 

  
It brought him a sense of warmth he wasn't used to to pop a pizza in the oven and set up other general foods for simply lounging and nothing more. No rules expected to be followed, no formalities to remember or needing to bite his tongue in the interest of 'the business'.    
With Loki he could just be himself..and he felt that Loki actually enjoyed his real company and not the face of a golden boy.    
  
Of course... Loki was an excellent liar...    
  
No... He refused to even think down that path, even if it held a grain of truth to how fast they'd become so comfortable with each other. He was being selfish and didn't want to mar these few days with thoughts of Loki just toying with him or his own father's ruthless words.    
  
He pulled the pizza out of the oven and cut it, grabbing it, a few plates, and some drinks and quickly returned to his bedroom where Loki still lay sprawled on his bed lazily scrolling his phone with a cocked eyebrow.    
  


“Mmm, what a handsome chef they have staffed on this yacht.” Loki purred when Thor came in, throwing his phone to the nightstand. He rolled over, laying back on the plush pillows, the robe gathered all up around his less. 

 

When Thor handed him a plate with a slice on it, Loki took a bite, then several more, stuffing his face. 

 

“Oh, fuck.” He moaned. “I'm gonna have to call the  _ pizza _ ‘daddy’.” 

 

Thor gave side eyes to Loki eagerly shoving the pizza into his mouth.

  
"I should spank you for that."

 

Loki lifted a brow, pausing on a bite. 

 

“You promise?” He asked, automatically spreading his legs when Thor’s free, large hand slid up his thigh. “Shhh, daddy, it’s time to eat.” 

 

He looked at the TV.

 

“Lets watch a movie or something.” 

 

Smiling when Thor rolled his eyes at him and went to turn on the TV, Loki settled back into the pillows again, feeling wonderfully spoiled. 

 

Thor settled into the down pillows as well, one arm curling around Loki's shoulder and the other rummaging for the remote on his bedside. It was voice activated but Thor had neglected to sync it up, so, manual it was.

  
"What would you like to watch? I've access to pretty much everyone movie in theaters.. all the paid channels, .. I'm partial to old war movies." He smirked.

 

“I don't care- as long as I'm right here.” Loki said, punctuating his words by snuggling in closer to Thor. So the massive blond put on a movie- it was heroic and a real manly movie. In his arms, Loki started to feel his eyes close. He fought it, trying to stay awake, but soon he found himself drifting off. It was so warm, comfortable, and  _ safe _ in Thor’s arms. 

 

Thor could feel Loki starting to sink further and further into both him and the pillows, and before the movie was halfway over he glanced down to see his eyes shut and his breathing slow and steady. 

  
In this, Thor felt an overwhelming need to protect this pale boy sleeping in his arms.   
He couldn't let him go..    
  
He shut the movie off and as delicately as he could slid the pizza to the side of the bed without disturbing the younger. After the light was turned off, Thor pulled Loki closer and too fell asleep.

* * *

  
Tony yawned as he clicked 'ok' for the final time on Loki's laptop, effectively deleting the entire folder marked ‘finished-needs editing’.

  
"Man this little turd was thorough." He glanced back towards Jane and Chad, both of whom had just spent the last few hours rummaging around his bedroom and his school locker and anywhere else he frequented to make sure they had not left a trace. Every thumb drive, every backup disk, and every file including the ones Tony had managed to find on both Loki's hard drive and in the cloud, had been effectively destroyed.

  
"I think we can call this a wrap up." He said smugly and stretched.

 

“Oh, man. That little fag isn't gonna know what hit him.” Chad guffawed. 

 

“But nobody's gonna  _ tell _ , are we?” Jane sneered, getting in the man’s face. “Just watch the little fucker fail.” 

 

She finished ripping up a piece of paper, smugly watching the pieces fall to the ground. It didn't matter that Thor was probably getting his dick sucked right now- When Loki was gone, Thor would be all  _ hers.  _

“Let's go, boys. I wanna get shitfaced.” She said, looking over her shoulder as she left. “And I might want to get plowed.” 

 

“Fuck, I  _ love _ it when she talks dirty.” Tony laughed, closing the laptop and following her out.

* * *

 

Loki woke up in the middle of the night, the gentle rocking of the boat almost lulling him back to sleep. He turned around, feeling smothered in the huge bathrobe and Thor’s arms. Slipping out of it, he snuggled back into Thor, then realized what had woken him up. In his sleep, Thor’s cock was standing alert in his silky pajama pants. 

 

With a devilish smirk, Loki began to move his thigh up and down it, sleepily reaching a hand inside to jerk the blond off. 

 

Thor was slow to wake, his dreams mixing with a very physical feeling making him moan sleepily. 

  
For a moment he'd nearly forgotten he wasn't alone but when his eyes fluttered open, he was met with the mischievous smirk he'd become somewhat familiar with. It didn't take but a moment for Thor to realize why when Loki's hand continued to stroke his morning arousal.     
  


"Mm," he breathed and pulled Loki to a soft kiss, "Can’t get enough?." His voice was husky from sleep but his eyes were already bright.

 

He shivered at how deep Thor’s voice, scratchy and thick with slumber. It was incredibly arousing. 

 

“Says the one with a boner so hard it woke me up at 2am.” Loki said against his lips. “I just figured I'd help you out.” 

 

He moved down under the covers, and quickly wrapped his mouth around the thick member, appreciating the blonde man’s sleepy moans. This time was different- he went slow, almost savoring the rigid flesh in his mouth. After a few minutes of luxurious lazy dick sucking, Loki slid up Thor’s muscular body. 

 

“Besides, didn't you say you wanted to fuck me everywhere? I wanna get fucked in this bed. Right now.” He giggled. 

 

Thor couldn't help but grin, fully awake now and awash with renewed lust. His hands roamed the length of Loki's back, nails dragging lazily down his skin till he rested his large palms on the younger's ass cheeks. He could oblige that demand. He leaned up and kissed Loki, nibbling at his bottom lip before moving to nip down his long neck. 

  
"You're not going to leave this boat the rest of the damn month if you keep talking like that." Thor growled and slipped a finger between the cleft of Loki's ass, remembering that Loki would need to be prepared before he got to his end goal. That and lube.. which he was silently grateful he kept more than one by his bed.

 

“Daddy, don't make promises you can't keep.” Loki gasped. “If it meant getting fucked so well everyday, I'd stay with you on this boat forever.” 

 

He closed his eyes, enjoying the way Thor was moving his hands all over his body. Everywhere except his own raging erection. 

 

“H-hey, daddy,” Loki got up, sitting on Thor’s lower stomach, grinding the bigger man’s cock between his cheeks. 

 

“Can you touch me here?” He asked, a hand on his dick, and the other on Thor’s, biting his lower lip.

 

Where Thor had planned on purposely not paying Loki's cock any attention just to see him frustrated, he found himself once again captured by that title and by the way Loki had posed himself so wantonly. It made almost impossible to deny him.

  
Almost.

  
Thor slid his hand up Loki's thigh, taking his hand off where he wanted Thor's. 

  
"Not yet... You're so hot when you're horny," He pressed his hips upward, moving his own cock within Loki's hand. "You've got to earn it."   
  


He couldn't help but pout at Thor, sulking a bit as he continued to grind. 

 

“I would've thought helping you with your problem would be enough to earn it.” He whined, laying down to kiss Thor’s chest, and then took one of the blond’s nipples into his mouth, sucking gently, and then lightly biting. Thrilled by the low moan that drew from the older man, he worked the other one with his fingers, giggling a bit as he assaulted his broad chest with nibbles and kisses.

 

“Well,” He said, sitting up and began to stroke himself while playing with one of his own nipples. “Since you're not gonna touch me, I guess I'm gonna have to touch myself.” 

 

Loki rocked his hips forward, simultaneously jerking himself off while still grinding against Thor’s cock, moaning whenever the head caught slightly at his hole.    
  


Thor took Loki's hand away from the younger's cock once more. This time not letting it go as he kept pace with his teasing thrusts. 

  
"I said  _ ‘no’ _ ," his eyes locked with the younger's, feeling that same creeping dark that had appeared yesterday. 

  
"Touch yourself again without my permission and I'll give you that spanking." He reached up and threaded his free hand through his raven hair and pulled him down to his mouth for a slow but hard kiss, finally releasing his grip on Loki's wrist.

  
Part of him actually wanted Loki to disobey. To see if he'd push that boundary and give Thor the reason he wanted to pull Loki's tight ass over his lap and slap it until the pale flesh turn red and hot.

 

Loki whined into the kiss. It was so  _ hot _ that Thor was willing to dominate him, but  _ Loki _ wanted to feel really good too. He also wanted to see if Thor would keep to his word. When the blond let go of his wrist, Loki rolled away, laying back on the bed. When Thor rose to cover Loki’s body with his own, the pale man caught his eyes, and began to jerk himself off again. 

 

“You little brat.” Thor had to hide the satisfied smirk under an angry growl as he snatched up both of Loki's wrists to sit him up. "You don't listen very well do you?" 

  
With a unusually smooth movement, Thor positioned himself over the side of the bed and pulled Loki along with him to his lap, bending the thinner man's arms behind his back. Loki's ass was presented perfectly, and with a swift motion Thor's large hand came down on both cheeks with a loud SLAP. His hand left a quickly reddening blotch and Thor reared his hand back to deliver another spank. 

  
"I specifically told you not to touch yourself-" SMACK! "If you want to act like an unruly brat,-" SMACK! "Then you'll be punished like one." SMACK!

 

Each spank sent a myriad of feelings through Loki. The pleasure of Thor sticking to his word was satisfying, but the pain brought tears to his eyes and he closed them, gasping shuddering cries at each strike. But the arousal of Thor having his way, and being so easily able to do so- Loki felt humiliated, helpless, and so desperately turned on. He had been spanked before, sure, but never  _ punished _ . 

 

“D-daddy!” He cried, tensing up as the last smack came down, delivering a fresh wave of pain and pleasure, blinding him. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized he had cummed- and a small bit of panic went through him, to realize being dominated in just this manner had been so entirely thrilling. 

 

“Oh, daddy.” He moaned, burying his blushing face into the sheets. 

 

"Well what do we have here?" Thor had felt Loki shuddering and the wetness spreading against his lap and could hardly believe what it was. He slipped his hand to Loki's cock, feeling the telltale slickness of cum coating his fingers as he did.

  
"I had no idea what an utter pain slut you were." He withdrew his hand, a pearly string of Loki's spend glistening on his fingers. 

 

"Just look at this," he presented it to Loki's face, waiting for the younger to look up from the sheets. "I didn't even have to rub your cock and you came like an over-eager virgin. All that talk, and all it took was to be shown your place." He tsked, bringing his fingers towards Loki's lips. 

 

"Clean them," he commanded.

 

“Y-yes, daddy.” Loki opened his mouth, taking a finger into it, sucking off his own release. He couldn't help moaning, feeling how fiercely he was blushing at Thor’s words. Working over each finger, Loki licked and sucked, till the hand was clean. He wanted to sit up, but Thor’s hand was still pushing his arms down against his back, making it impossible. 

 

“Daddy, I wanna kiss you.” Loki whined softly, nuzzling the hand that was still near his face. “I wanna show you I'm sorry for disobeying.”    
  


Thor's cock was harder than he'd ever remembered it being, pressing up against Loki's body still over his lap. He cupped Loki's face, running his thumb over his wet lips.

  
"I think there's a better way to use that dirty mouth of yours." A kiss would be a reward, but the way Loki's voice wavered and his plea sounded so genuine Thor couldn't ignore it anymore. He had to do something or he'd fuck the living hell out of Loki and hurt him. Even then, Thor was still tempted to throw Loki to the center of the large bed and bury himself in him.    
  


Loki pouted till Thor released him, feeling rather like he needed some tender care. He rearranged himself, climbing into the other’s lap, all too aware of the thick, hard cock pressed between their stomachs. 

 

“I'm sorry, daddy.” Whispering against his lips, Loki kissed him, using the strength of his legs to lay Thor back. It was strange, how immensely he enjoyed not worrying about his weight crushing the bigger man, and how Thor’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Their tongues twisted around each other, running over teeth, and the insides of their mouths. Separating them, Loki kissed the sides of Thor’s face, enjoying the way his stubble felt against his lips, then down his jaw, and neck, nuzzling. 

 

Then he made his way down, kissing everywhere, teasing as he reached the stiff member. 

 

“Oh daddy,” Loki said, with a devious smirk. “I'm  _ so _ sorry.” 

 

As he took Thor’s cock in his mouth, he felt himself stirring again, but this time kept his hands where Thor could see them. 

 

Thor moaned loudly, head lulling back slightly when Loki took his length into his mouth.    
"Fuck-" he hadn't forgotten that Loki was a sorcerer with his tongue, but it was just like the first time in the dorms he'd worked his dick so expertly.

  
He couldn't help but move his hips in accordance with Loki's bobbing head, hand immediately going to his silky black hair hard enough to urge but not enough to force.

  
"Mm keep going like that and you're forgiven, baby "

 

A shiver of pleasant surprise ran through the black haired man at the pet name. He worked Thor’s dick, bringing a hand to pump the base while his mouth focused on the head. His own cock was hard again, and his hole twitched at the thought of the dick in his mouth being buried deep within him again. 

 

“Daddy, can I please,  _ please  _ prep myself?” He begged. “I want you inside me so bad.” 

 

Thor used his grip in Loki's hair to gently pull him up to his mouth for a kiss, able to taste himself on the younger's tongue. 

  
"God, yes..." He moaned against his lips. He lifted Loki by his hips and turned to put him in the center of the bed. Thor wanted the best seat in the house to watch this show and his cock pulsed at the memory of just last night Loki fucking himself on his fingers.  Without looking he reached for the side drawer to rummage around for the spare lube while he came down and licked and sucked at one of Loki's nipples. 

  
"Show me that you want daddy's cock, baby." He slid the lube into Loki's hand and pulled away, immediately grasping at his own hard cock.

 

Biting his lower lip, Loki leaned back on an elbow, angling to reach under and around his leg, his lubed finger teasing his hole for a second, before slipping one in. He was tender, but it only enticed him to go deeper, quickly ready to slide a second finger in. With Thor watching so intently again, he couldn't help but blush. 

 

“Thorrrrr...” He whined out when said man placed a hand on his leg to open them more, staring with a hungry, ravenous look. “Daddy, I want you in me now.” 

 

When Thor only cocked a brow at him, Loki let out a small sound of protest and realized stubbornly that he had to prove it even more. 

 

“Daddy, please. I want your huge, thick cock inside me. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for real this time.” Loki gasped, eyes rolling back as he massaged his prostate gently, moaning loudly.

 

Thor did not hesitate to climb on top of him, catching Loki's moan in a ravenous kiss.

  
"I love it when you beg," he moaned and pinched one of Loki's nipples, watching the way the younger squirmed beneath him. 

  
His free hand palmed at his own cock, making sure that he was better lubed this time and positioned himself at Loki's entrance. He teased the tip of his cock around the puckered ring. While the thought of keeping Loki waiting and whining was enticing, Thor had no more patience to wait either. 

  
He moved his hips forward, eager, but careful not to go too far too fast.

 

His voice caught in his throat for a moment as he was filled to the brim, his entire body tensing up before he dropped back and relaxed, allowing the bigger man to enter him more smoothly. With desperate hands, he looped his arms around Thor’s neck, clawing slightly at the top of his back, letting out a quiet whine. 

 

“Oh, fuck.” Cried Loki when Thor began to thrust in and out, picking up a good rhythm instantly. “Yes, daddy!” 

 

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, his moans getting louder as he angled himself to allow Thor to hit his sweet spot. 

 

Thor was pulled to the hilt when Loki wrapped his legs around him, pushing him impossibly deeper into the younger man with a low pleasured moan. 

  
Loki moved wildly under him, back arching and face contorting into expressions of pure pleasure whenever he bucked at just the right angle. Thor reached down and teased a hard pink nipple between his fingers, pinching it just to pull an extra cry from those pretty lips. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge but he refused to cum before Loki again. He wanted to watch his orgasm rip through him as it had himself.

  
"Cum for me, baby-" he panted and nipped at his long neck, "Cum for daddy-"

 

Loki shuddered under Thor, crying out when the bigger man toyed with his chest. He grabbed at the blond strands, holding them tight as he arched upwards, the position allowing his prostate to be steadily probbed. 

 

“F-fuck.” Loki sobbed into Thor’s shoulder, legs tensed as his orgasm went rolling through his body, toes curling tight. “Thor!” 

 

Thor could feel Loki's walls clenching tight around his member as the younger's body shivered with the force of his climax. He held him tight, still rocking into him to keep hitting his spot even as the ribbons of sticky white splashed between them. 

  
"Fuck yes, baby," Thor growled in satisfaction, raising one of the younger's legs to sink himself in without restraint, kissing and biting at the pale sensitive flesh of Loki's inner thigh. 

  
It only took a few dozen seconds more for Thor to reach his limit, unable to hold himself back any more and came in Loki's tight ass with a loud moan and his name strained on his voice. His hand gripped Loki's hip, fingers pressing in hard enough to leave red marks, the other bracing against the soft fabric of the sheets under them and he struggled to find breath.

 

The pale man had regained his senses when Thor was rocking into him, pumping him full of his cum. He gritted his teeth at the slight pain in his hips, both from the bigger man’s strong grip, and the pressure of his legs being spread and then tensed. He clenched around Thor, milking the last bits he could, sighing in satisfaction when his lover collapsed onto him with a groan of pleasure. 

 

“Fuck- this bed is amazing.” Loki sighed, sinking back into it, releasing Thor from between his legs. “I hope the sheets get changed after every one of your soirees.” 

 

Thor couldn't help but laugh between hard breaths, realizing they had once again made a mess of themselves. 

  
"Of course," he looked over to Loki with a still large smile. "Though, few are ever... This messy." He gently pulled Loki closer to him on his side, running a hand over the darkening handprints on Loki's ass. "Or this fun." 

  
Which was true. These sheets had seen their fair share of bed-sport, not all of them including the large blonde even.. but Thor could not get over the feeling that had washed over him during and after he and Loki had sex. 

  
It just felt... Right.

  
"Does it hurt?" He thought to ask, brushing his fingers along the curves of his cheeks. "Perhaps I could get an ice pack." He chuckled though he was only half joking.

 

Loki was tempted- he wanted to be spoiled, to be taken care of. So he nodded. 

 

“I think I need one.” He whispered. “Can you please get one, daddy?” 

 

When Thor actually got up out of bed, at 3am, to get him an ice pack and bring back a cloth to gingerly clean him up, Loki couldn't help but feel spoiled  _ and _ powerful. Perhaps being submissive had all the perks of being submissive and more. 

 

“Thank you.” He whispered sweetly, kissing Thor’s cheek when the other slid back into bed. “Let's sleep.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be some serious shit happening in the next two or so chapterssssss lmaoooo.


	8. Chapter 8

Their few days at sea were something Thor could only describe as something straight out of some sappy romance movie, and he couldn't help but love every moment of it. At the end of their final day, Thor lay next to Loki who was sound asleep after a meal Thor had cooked and a impromptu fucking on the dining room table. He smirked, not really able to believe just how attached he'd become to this sweet devious outcast.    
  
He could no longer ignore the looming realization that this was something he'd wanted for a long time. But the thought of calling himself bisexual was still so foreign to him.. it still sounded like a dirty word. He'd survived this mini vacation by bottling those thoughts and burying them deep. He wanted to be happy, he wanted to make Loki happy, and that was all that mattered right?   


* * *

"Here," Thor chuckled and picked up Loki's single bag he'd brought with him on the boat. Of course Loki let him, allowing himself to still be spoiled even just a little while longer before they returned to their academic hellhole as Thor put it. They were making their way back to Thor's car after drawing out their return and docking, neither really wanting to leave the dream they'd been floating in for the past three days.

  
"Maybe after the semester ends, I'll take you on a real cruise." He opened the trunk and laid their bags inside before closing it again. "I've always wanted to take one of those Alaskan ones and see the aurora borealis."

 

“You're spoiling me too much.” Loki said, stiffly walking to the passenger side, and slid in, a quiet grunt emitting from him as he settled in. His ass was so sore- and he was happy, but so sore. “I don't think we can get away with fucking everywhere on a cruise though.” 

 

As they drove back to campus, Loki could feel his heart go up into his throat. What would this end up being? Sure, there were talks of future plans, but would they last? His anxiety was running through him, so much his hands were shaking. Thor hadn't noticed it, so Loki clamped his hands out of sight. Would he be abandoned, just like with every lover?

 

Their ride was quiet.. uncomfortably so. Part of him wanted to just say fuck it and turn the car back around. He was still considering it when their dorms came into view and he parked. He didn't get out right away, instead keeping one hand still on his gearshift.

  
"..Would it be ok? To still see you I mean. Here." He finally looked over at Loki, who seemed a little distraught. Thor mistook it as a reaction to his question and quickly stumbled to add "I - I mean, if, not-, if that's not what you want to do, then we don't have to. It's your choice,,"

 

Loki was silent, looking at his knees. A million things raced through his mind. 

 

“I'm not gonna be something you hide in shame.” He picked at a thread on his jeans. “You don't get to get your rocks off whenever you decide and then act like it never happened. I've had that done to me too many times.” 

 

When he saw Thor was opening his mouth to say something, he cut him off. 

 

“If we are going to continue this, you'll have to understand a few things.” He then waited to see what the bigger man would say. 

 

Thor started to say something again, but stopped himself. His first thought was to argue as to why it was a better idea to keep them hidden, but damn it if Loki didn't look-almost expectantly , of what Thor would answer. That this was merely a fling and he wanted him only for sex. But, Thor didn't want to let this go. Those last three days with Loki had been the happiest he'd genuinely been since he could remember. He didn't want to give that up. He didn't want to give Loki up. 

  
He looked away from those piercing green eyes back out to the parking lot, students milling about eager to leave or getting ready for classes. Being with Loki would mean coming out publicly.. to everyone. The thought was distinctly unsettling. The thought of word getting out and to his father was even worse. But when he looked back to Loki, he couldn't bring himself to say no.

  
He let out a long breath, hands uneasily fidgeting. 

  
"Ok..." He said quietly.

 

Loki took a deep breath. 

 

“I am the one who will decide where this relationship goes- at first. I don't expect us to be public right now. We are  _ not _ dating in my mind. We are  _ not _ boyfriends. We've only fucked- albeit be it a lot, but that's it. I don't mind that for now, and,” He continued when he saw his words were possibly hurting Thor, and a small panic went up in his chest. “I don't mind if our relationships evolves into something  _ much _ more.” 

 

He put a hand into the blond’s.

 

“I am more than willing to bend over and call you daddy, but you don't own me outside of the bedroom- not now and not ever, regardless of what we become.” He squeezed the hand a bit. “I-I” He paused. “I've had that mindset hurt me before.”

 

Thor returned the squeeze, and gave Loki a soft and reassuring smile. "I understand." He couldn't imagine anyone gaining an edge over that sharp wit and silver tongue,, but perhaps that was why he had developed them in the first place.    
  
"Whatever this becomes. I want you to know now that I never intend to hurt you. It doesn't matter if I get mad or you end it or whatever, I'm not like that." He kissed Loki's hand. "I know my word doesn't really mean much right now, but I hope that you'll see I always keep my promises."

 

Loki hummed, enjoying the way Thor kissed his hand and fawned over him. 

 

“And-” He said, his voice still stern, causing the blond to look concerned. “I really do like to be spoiled.” He finished with a smirk. 

 

“I should go inside. I have stuff to work on.” Loki murmured, looking at the time. “And I would prefer it if I had a few rest days before anything else happens.” 

 

Thor couldn't help but laugh heartily at Loki's final demand, pulling away but still remaining in close space. 

  
"I actually enjoy spoiling you,,, so I suppose it works out. And ,,, as for rest..." He couldn't help but look Loki up and down. "Mmmm... Maybe we can come to a compromise?" He was only half joking because the idea of fucking him in this car right in front of their dorms was starting to give him another hard on.    
  
"Hey," He squeezed his hand again, recapturing the dark hair man's attention. " Don't work too hard. If you need to relax, and I mean actually relax, just text me. We can watch a movie or go eat or something."

 

Chuckling, Loki shook his head. 

 

“I think you've forgotten we both have a thesis to work on, and I am much further along than you are.” Wagging a finger, he let go of the bigger man’s hand. “It is a beast of a project.” 

 

Despite the plea apparent on the blond’s face, Loki left the car, grabbing his bag from the trunk. With a coy smile, he looked over his shoulder once, delightfully sore, and then went to his dorms. 

 

Thor waited until he could no longer see him before letting out a long sigh and dragged himself out of the car and thus back into the grey world of college. He cringed slightly to himself, realizing now how much he'd have to work on that damned thesis if even Look was warning how much work it was.. He pulled his bags out the back and locked his car, taking a moment to straighten himself out. He was glad it was chilly today as he pulled his jacket tighter and popped the collar to hide the several bruises marking his neck. 

  
He agreed not to hide Loki, but not the evidence of their time together.

  
He wasn't really ready to have everyone know just yet.    
  
He finally came to his dorm room and unlocked it, actually surprised to see both Chad and Tony awake and seemingly sober at this early of an hour. 

  
"Oh- hey guys." He tried to play as cool as he could. 

  
"’Hey guys’ my ass.." Chad crossed his arms, "Dude, you disappeared for like 3 days and didn't even answer your phone."

  
Thor set his things down and settled Chad with a look. 

  
"I'm sorry, mom, I forgot I had to ask permission to take a weekend for myself."   
  


“I'm  _ sure _ you had a wonderful weekend.”  Tony snorted, fiddling away on his phone. “All of us had a great time too, thanks for asking.” 

 

“I just walked inside the damn door.” Thor sighed, wondering how badly his roomies would take it if he requested a private room for the next quarter- of course, he  _ did _ have the option to live off-campus. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

* * *

 

Loki was on cloud nine until he walked into his room, and saw his notes ripped up on the floor. 

 

“Fuck, fuck!” He panicked, racing to his laptop, typing to open up his thumbdrive, his backup files, and his email. “Fuck!” 

 

His entire thesis was gone- all hard copies, his notes, and his digital copies. With a thought, Loki remembered his email had been accessed while he was on the boat. A sob ripped through him- it had been hard work and now it was all gone. 

 

All of it.

 

Dejected, he curled up in his bed, and didn't move or respond to the few text messages Thor had sent him later in the day. 

 

Thor had tried to get a chunk of his thesis done, he really did. He even eventually kicked Tony and Chad out so he could have peace and quiet to work. 

  
After four scrapped statements and several scribbled ideas he finally settled on dimensional wormholes. 

  
But that was as far as he got. He kept constantly checking his phone despite knowing that his ringer volume was up, hoping that Loki would have texted back by now. He'd even settle for a simple emoji right now. 

 

After spending so much quality time together he was a little hurt to not even get a single word from him now. Was this Loki's way of asserting his will over how their relationship was? If so, Thor got the point and he was decidedly getting tired of just being straight up ignored. Clearly they should have talked a little longer and defined their terms a bit more before leaving this morning. Thor was fine with keeping everything quiet, but it had been Loki asking him not to pretend it never happened. So why was Loki doing it to him?   
  
Around 9 that night Thor gave up trying to work and gathered his notes and laptop and shoved them ungracefully into a backpack. He was going to knock on that door and lay out their terms, using his damned thesis as an excuse to see him so soon after this morning. Being ignored was NOT something Thor took well.    
  
It took him surprisingly little time to get to Loki's dorm and knock. 

  
"Hey-," he called through the door. "Just me. I just had a few questions. About the thesis ."

 

“Go away.” Loki sniffled, the thought of the thesis causing him to cry again. He tried to keep his sobs quiet, but he couldn't. The door knob jiggled and Loki realized too late he hadn't locked it. Soon he was wrapped in the blond’s massive arms, being rocked and kissed gently. When asked what happened, he only shook his head- he was still too upset and too shocked to say anything. But he did point to the ripped up, tiny pieces of paper he had found in the trash can. They were his notes- and had been ripped to a size where he could no longer read them. 

 

“I-I-I can't-” Loki whimpered, falling back onto his bed, crying into his pillow as Thor went to go investigate. 

 

"Oh no...." He murmured , immediately recognizing the perfect handwriting and Loki's organized notes from class. They were shredded angrily and tossed, as well as a broken disk and he looked up to his computer. Already there were several files open, all empty, barren. Even the page opened to a Google drive looked to have been wiped clean.

"What happened?" 

  
But Loki couldn't answer, only shaking his head in his pillow that he didn't know. 

  
"Oh fuck... Baby.. " he left the computer and came back to the sobbing man, pulling him back to cradle him in his arms.

 

"It's ok we can fix this-," he had no idea how, but how could he comfort an honors student who's dedicated his damned life to academics after a full semester's work was destroyed? "Maybe theres a backup? Or something in your emails? Not everything could be gone."

 

“It's all  _ gone _ , Thor!” Loki yelled, pissed. He squirmed out of Thor’s arms, and picked up a handful of the shredded paper. With effort, he threw it at Thor. “It's GONE!” 

 

With a scream, he kicked the trash bin into the wall. 

 

“Do you know how many hours I put into that? Didn't you ever consider for  _ once _ with your thick head that I had multiple copies somewhere? This isn't something that can be fixed just because you say it can. Someone purposefully went through  _ everything _ and deleted all of it!” Finished screaming, he looked at Thor. The bigger man looked hurt- extremely so. 

 

"I'm just trying to help, Loki!" Thor stood up from the bed, taken completely off guard by Loki's sudden burst of anger.

 

"I know you worked incredibly hard on this but I'm not the person to be angry at. Maybe whoever did this overlooked something, maybe they couldn't get to one of your backups,"

 

“Shut up.” Loki snapped. “Just- Just shut up and get out.” 

 

With a stern hand on Thor’s upper arm, he guided the bigger man to the door. 

 

“I don't have anymore time for your bullshit. To think I haven't scoured absolutely everything- do you think I'm a fucking idiot like you?” He snarled, then gasped in pain when Thor wheeled around, pushing him back onto a wall, a hand on his throat. “What are you going to do? Kill me?”

 

"Shut Up!" Thor snarled, his patience having all but evaporated at Loki's insults. "What is your fucking problem?? I said I was trying to help and you're just going to insult me and shove me away like that? You need to calm the fuck down and stop throwing a fucking tantrum so we might actually be able to figure out who did this to you and why!"

 

“Leave me alone! Don't pretend you care- you've only just started to talk to me. Get out!” Loki pushed him off, tears forming in his eyes again. “Just leave, Thor. Just go”

“ 

 

With the last of his strength, he pushed the blond out, locking the door, and sinking to the ground, sobbing quietly.

* * *

 

Thor rubbed his hands over his face after downing his second straight whiskey. He'd given up on calling and texting Loki every hour and had settled for doing so every 6 or so..  but he still didn't get any reply. Even after two days. He was angry and hurt by what Loki said and how he'd been literally shoved out of the room for trying to help, but he was mostly worried. 

  
Worried because he didn't know what Loki was like when upset, other than immediately insulting. Thor knew he'd put his blood sweat and tears into that paper and he understood he was devastated. Thor had even snuck by his room just to make sure he could at least see some sort of movement because the thought of Loki hurting himself over this didn't seem out of the realm of possibility. The thought made his stomach twist.    
  
"Ok. Spill it. Why are you such a damn buzzkill?" Tony swirled his drink. Thor had agreed to go out with his old crew of friends for a drink because he honestly needed one. But Thor just shook his head.    
  


"I'm just tired." He answered.

 

“What? Jane isn't putting out?” Tony asked, causing Chad to snort into his beer and choke. “Where is she anyways?” 

 

The other two shrugged, and Tony figured it was no sweat off his back. After a few more drinks, Thor had loosened up enough to get them another few rounds. The blond and Chad were talking when Tony excused himself to the bathroom. 

 

“Ugh.” Chad groaned, clenching his hands and then letting them go.

 

“What?” Thor slurred. 

 

“I fucked up my hands this weekend.” Chad sighed, shaking his head as he took another swig of his beer. “So many paper cuts.” 

 

The blond just nodded and patted his back sympathetically. 

 

“What'd you do?” He asked after another drink. 

 

“Just tearing shit up as usual.” Grinned the other man, punching his friend’s massive shoulder. Tony came back to see Thor holding Chad in a mock chokehold, the buffoons both giggling.

 

“You idiots.”

* * *

 

Loki was walking back and forth. About one third of his thesis was reconstructed. With the notes from the professor’s website, he had reformulated most of it. However, he wasn't satisfied entirely. But another matter weighed entirely on his mind- how much he must've hurt Thor. Although he had been ignoring his phone, Loki knew he had been getting several texts. And he wanted to apologize. 

 

_ Thor... I'm sorry. Can we talk? _

 

Thor heard his phone chime and he begrudgingly let his hold on Chad go, still laughing it off when he picked his phone up.    
  
It was Loki. He focused his attention on it and fumbled to get the text open and read it. He was relieved. Relieved Loki was ok enough to at least text him but he was honestly still a little hurt and angry..    
  
-Whm?   
  
-Whem   
  
-When*   
  
He struggled to ask correctly as the several shots of whiskey were settling into his system.    
  
Tony looked over his nose to see Thor concentrating on his text and cocked an eyebrow. 

  
"Finally get a hold of Jane did you?"

  
Thor looked up at him confused. 

  
"Jane? Why would I wanna talk to Jane?"   
  


“You dog.” Chad chuckled. Thor could only nod and when Loki responded  _ ‘when can you get here?’  _ the blond slid off his barstool, stumbling out the door, with Tony and Chad howling behind him and being gross. 

 

Loki didn't know what to expect when he opened the door, but a bleary eyed and clearly drunk Thor wasn't it. 

 

“Oh.” He said softly, letting him in. Watching as the older man stumbled to the bed and laid on it unceremoniously, Loki realized the other was glaring at him. “Thor- please listen to me.” 

 

When Thor’s expression didn't soften, Loki switched his approach. With wider eyes, and smooth movements, he climbed up Thor’s body, knowing he had leeway when he was wrapped tightly against his chest. 

 

“I'm sorry, Thor.” He whispered, ignoring his wish to pull away from the smell of alcohol heavy on the other’s breath. “I'm so sorry, baby.”  

 

Arching in his embrace, Loki began to work on rubbing against him. “I said some hurtful things- you were just trying to help. I'm so sorry.” He kissed his neck. 

 

“You're not stupid and you're not thick-headed. Oh, I'm so sorry, Thor.  _ I'm  _ the stupid one. I can't see something so wonderful when I have it.” He sighed, looking the older man in the eyes. 

 

Thor kept reminding himself he was still mad at him, but  _ oh  _ that felt really nice. 

  
"I don' like bein' pushed away Loki," Thor slurred and pulled him closer, "I told you I like you... And. And also don't call yourself stupid-" he kissed him, slowly and a little sloppily. "You were mad-, so.. you know..." He couldn't really put full sentences together with Loki rubbing against him like that. "Just.. I'm here you know?"..

  
So much for being angry and trying to make a point to the younger man. 

  
But at the moment he didn't really care. He held his hands firmly on Loki's moving hips.

 

“Thor.” Loki sighed, kissing him again. “Oh, baby.” 

 

He sat up, rubbing their clothed erections together with vigor, moaning for Thor. Taking off his shirt, Loki helped the bigger man struggle out of his as well, immediately exploring the broad chest before him. 

 

“Did I tell you how fucking  _ hot _ you are?” Loki asked, leaning back down, relishing in the skin to skin contact between them. An idea sparked in his head. 

 

“Hey,” He said, looking into Thor’s eyes again. “Are you too drunk to...?” He trailed off, rubbing a small circle on Thor’s shoulder. “Are you, daddy?” 

 

He hoped he could bring out Thor’s dominant side, but worried the alcohol wouldn't let the older man do it. 

 

“I think I need to be punished for what I said, daddy.” Suggested the smaller man, licking his lips. 

 

"I'm never too drunk," Thor answered immediately. His entire attention was on Loki and his pale skin still healing from their vacation, begging to be re-marked with new darker ones. He smiled, deviously remembering the last time he'd punished Loki, and the way he'd cum right there on his lap. It made his cock even harder and strain against the fabric of his jeans. 

  
"You've been very bad, baby," Thor took Loki by his wrists, drawing him up to him. "You yelled and threw things, calling daddy an idiot. That was very bad. Do you know what happens to boys who throw tantrums?" 

  
Without giving Loki a real chance to respond, Thor pushed him onto his lap and one hand pulled down his pants to expose his lovely marked ass. 

 

Loki wanted to snort- it was too easy. But he played his part. 

 

“I've been naughty, daddy. I'm sorry.” He mewled, arching up, begging with his body to get punished. “Daddy, please.”    
  


God Thor loved it when he begged for punishment, even through the haze of alcohol (which he was really wishing he hadn't drank so much of now). 

  
His hand came down heavy and without finesse onto Loki's cheeks, causing the younger to yelp in pain.

  
"Count for me baby, you can do that can't you?"

 

"One, daddy-" Loki managed out, right before Thor smacked him again and smiled at how quickly his skin turned bright red. 

  
Again- SMACK- SMACK- SMACK! None of them hitting in the same place and each one Thor was fueled by the sounds coming from Loki's mouth.

 

Loki soon lost count and was sure he had repeated “seven” a few times. When the punishment was over, Loki was crying, his cock weeping precum. Thor rubbed his warm hand over the reddened cheeks, his hand having hit both. Laying his head down on the sheets like he had before, Loki cried into them, moans still falling from his mouth as his ass was caressed, soothing the sore spots. 

 

With shaky legs, he got up, straddling Thor again, noticing the haze in which his lover was in. It then occurred to him that he had been all but screaming numbers and the word “daddy” while in the dorm- which had thin walls. A small spark of annoyance came to him- he wished he could live off campus and not have to worry about if his fucking around would disturb his college neighbors. Dominated or not, Loki knew he was a loud fuck. 

 

“Daddy, I'm sorry.” He whimpered again, much quieter. 

 

"Shhhh," Thor kissed him softly. "You're forgiven, baby.." he wiped away a few tears from his reddened cheeks. This was the second time he'd seen Loki cry and god, was he beautiful, green eyes bright and glistening. 

  
He rolled his hips, angling his cock to settle in between the cleft of Loki's red ass.   
He hadn't brought anything with him, no lube or condoms or anything- he had some in his dorm but that felt like miles away when all he wanted right now was to sink himself into Loki's trembling body. 

  
"Do you have any lube, baby? I can't wait, I need to feel you again."   
  
Loki got off the bed and his man, rummaging around a small bin he had hidden under a chair. Pushing aside a few of his toys, he found a half empty, small bottle of lube. He made a mental note to buy more- or at least have Thor replenish his supply. Climbing onto the bed, he got on his knees, and then bent down so his ass was in the air and facing Thor. After he coated his fingers with a generous lather, Loki began to prep himself, angling his head to look at Thor’s face behind him while he did so. 

 

Thor watched intently, biting his lower lip at the lewd display before him. Loki's fingers worked expertly, teasing himself and stretching his hole as practically an invitation. Thor's hand grasped his aching cock, thumb gliding over the tip that dripped with precum and stoked himself.  

  
"Fuck yes.. you look so hot like this," Thor moaned. But, after only a few long moments of watching, the alcohol and Thor's raging erection evaporated his patients for enjoying the show. Now he wanted to fuck him until he had tears in his eyes and his body gave out, and beg him to keep going.

  
He crawled forward and put his hands on either side of Loki's hips while the younger's fingers still worked. Leaning down, he kissed one lovely round cheek before biting hard enough to leave a perfect red ring of teeth-marks.    
  


Loki yelped, tears coming afresh to his eyes as he slid his fingers out, wiggling his ass. Despite Thor playing into what he wanted, Loki also wanted to be fucked. It had only been a few months since he had been dicked and with Thor coming along and all too willingly ready to plunge into him, the younger had found himself craving it, even in his distress. 

 

“Fuck me, daddy.” He whined, ass still stinging from the bite. When Thor was sober (and preferably in a luxury hotel or some other extravagant lodgings), Loki would ask to be tied up to go along with his spankings and bites. But not tonight. Tonight was about getting exactly what he wanted- forgiveness and a good fuck. 

 

That was the only invitation Thor needed to proceed. Spending little time making sure his dick was properly lubed with the small bottle, he positioned himself at Loki's hole and slid himself in. It took restraint to not just slam into him, but neither was he particularly gentle. He wanted to fuck and he had no more will to do it softly. He tucked a hand under the crook of Loki's hip to hoist the younger man into a position that further raised his ass and arched his back and took his cock with his other hand. 

  
"Go on baby, if you want to cum I want to see you work for it."

 

Loki pushed back, whining as he took in Thor’s thick girth. As he pushed back, he went up onto his hands, arching his back even more.

 

“Daaaaaddy~” Loki cried as he settled back onto the whole length, gasping as the angle was already pushing into his prostate.    
  


Thor felt the subtle shudder when he pumped into him, recognizing that now as Loki's sweet spot.

  
"That's right, work that ass on my cock." Thor released Loki's hip and delivered a swift slap to his ass cheek, loving both the way it bounced and the yelp of surprise from the younger man. 

 

"You like that don't you you little slut?" He slapped Loki's ass a second time, in exactly the same spot. "You like it when daddy fucks you like a whimpering whore-"    
  


Loki angled his face around, a slight twist on his mouth. He wasn't sure he liked that. With a surge of energy, he wiggled out of Thor’s grasp, pushing the older man against the wall, and climbed into his lap. 

 

“I'm your  _ baby _ , daddy.” Loki pouted. Now he was bouncing on Thor’s dick, moaning, letting Thor kiss him sloppily and smack his ass. 

 

Thor was taken off guard by the sudden change of position and power, but Loki didn't give him much of a chance to protest before he was riding his dick and erasing anything else from his mind but this. 

  
No one had ever turned on him like that, not when he started down that darker path of desire but Loki had somehow managed to regain the upper hand so to speak and Thor found himself calling him 'baby' once again. 

  
  
With him fully seated on Thor's lap now, Loki was filled to the hilt with each bounce and the blonde could feel himself getting closer to climax with each thrust. 

  
"Fuck baby I'm getting close-" he managed to say between breaths of their engulfing kisses.

 

With a moan that sounded more like a laugh, Loki continued to bounce, taking a pause to make his own mark on Thor’s neck, biting and sucking.

 

“Mmm, cum in me, daddy.” He demanded in Thor’s ear, biting on the lobe. Sneaking his hand between them, he started jerking himself off, seeing Thor was lost in a very close pre-orgasmic haze. “C'mon, daddy.” 

 

"Fuck-," Thor breathed heavily and moaned, hands gripping onto Loki's ass as his thrusts became hard and inconsistent.    
  
All at once Thor was coming inside Loki, being completely unable to hold off at all in his state. His head lulled back and he moaned Loki's name loudly, pumping him full of his seed as Loki's body practically milked it from him.

 

Thrusting into his hand, Loki came silently, clenching around Thor’s still pumping cock, hiding his face in the crook of the blond’s neck, the only sound he made was a small sharp intake of air. They had both stilled, and Loki peeled away, their stomachs messy. Thor's eyes were glazed over, so Loki cleaned them both off, had Thor lay down, and then snuggled up, holding the blond head in his arms, against his chest. 

 

“What've you been doing for the past few days?” He asked, kissing the top of his lovers head. 

 

Thor didn't answer immediately, half pulled between sleep and the comfort of simply laying with Loki. 

  
"...Worrying." He said quietly, then was silent again for a moment. "I knew you were devastated... And you wouldn't answer any of my texts or calls." He drew his fingers lazily along the pale skin of Loki's chest. "I didn't know how to help...So I drank."   
  
“By yourself?” He asked, running his fingers through the blond hair. Kissing the top of the head again, he pulled him close. 

 

He shook his head. "No.. Tony and Chad came. Well, they invited me out since I hadn't left the room.. they were trying to cheer me up I think, since they seemed in good spirits for whatever reason.."

 

“Hmm, probably cause they were drinking.” Loki hummed, pulling the blankets up. Thor was falling off to sleep. “Did they tell you why they were so happy?” 

 

Thor just shrugged. "I dunno.. something about tearing shit up. I didn't really listen. Said he hurt his hands but I don't see why he shoulda been happy about that.."

 

Loki stopped stroking his hair for a moment, then resumed it quickly. Thor sighed and laid more heavily in his arms and Loki could tell he had faded off to sleep. 

 

“Hm.” Was the younger man’s only response. As the minutes ticked into hours, Loki was still awake well into the night, staring blankly into space, playing with Thor’s hair.  A few times in the night, the bigger man stirred, wrapping his arms tighter around Loki’s waist or re-weaving their legs together. Around 7am, Loki woke up to his alarm, which stirred the blond. 

 

“Good morning, baby.” Whispered Loki. 

 

Thor was groggy, and his head hurt from drinking and the alarm wasn't helping. He'd momentarily forgotten exactly where he was and whom he was with until he heard Loki's velvety smooth voice. 

  
“Morning…” He smiled sleepily and half stretched and half pulled him closer. "It's too early..." He mumbled, nuzzling against him.

 

“It is early. But it is also still a weekday.” Loki said matter of factly, letting Thor snuggle him. “I didn't know if you had a class to attend or not this early in the morning.” 

 

He sank down into the bigger man’s arms regardless, enjoying the warmth he was receiving from him. Their fingers intertwined, and they laid there for a little while longer, Loki having wrapped his arm around and under Thor’s neck to gently work the base of his skull. By the appreciative groaning, Loki could tell it was helping the inevitable hangover he knew Thor had. 

 

Thor didn't want to move, he didn't want to leave this bed, and he didn't want Loki to either. He made an attempt at speaking but it came out as another low groan before actual words. 

 

"Skip class.. stay here with me." He looked up at looking with what he hoped were convincing puppy dog eyes.

 

“I've skipped class for the last three days.” Then he laughed when he actually looked at Thor’s face. “You're cute, but begging doesn't really suit you.” 

 

Still he didn't make any move to leave the bed. Instead he burrowed himself even further into the blankets, sighing softly. 

 

"You can miss one more day right?..  You don't want to go any more than I do. So..." He kissed Loki's temple, "Stay. I'm sure we can find something to pass the time..." He kissed him again this time on the cheek, "Wouldn't even have to leave the room," he kissed his lips.

 

“You're being awfully sweet to me.” Loki said, letting his face and neck be peppered with tons of tiny kisses. “Last night you called me a whore.” He looked at Thor blankly, wanting to gauge how much he remembered- did he know they talked afterwards? 

 

Thor furrowed his brow. He remembered them having sex, and remembered getting pretty deep into it, so even if the whole night had been hazy,,  it wasn't out of possibility that Thor had said that to him.    
"Sorry.. I get carried away sometimes." He kissed him softly. "I didn't mean it like that baby,"

 

“Hm.” Loki huffed, turning around in Thor's arms, facing out. Doing so put him in view of his laptop, and he grimaced- his thesis. 

 

“Thor, I  _ have _ to work on that thesis.” 

 

He wanted to protest. Tell him to just leave it but he couldn't. It meant too much to Loki.    
He sighed and pulled him closer. 

  
"Then skip class and we can do both?" He suggested. "Give you a few breaks when you need it hmm?"

 

Shrugging, Loki didn't dismiss the idea. Having Thor in the room would be a distraction, but Loki didn't want him to go back to hang out with his entourage of idiots if he could help it. Especially considering they had been “tearing” things up during the weekend. Maybe he was treading into it too much- or maybe not. A thoughtful nod was Loki affirming his suspicions, but from the way their embrace was tightened, he knew Thor read it as permission to execute his idea. 

 

“You're so spoiled, you know that right?” Loki asked, chuckling when those large hands began to explore his body again. 

 

"Mmhmm," Thor hummed with a smile, kissing along Loki's neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, shit's about to really hit the fan in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning- murder and self harm

"No I have no idea where he is." Tony said for what must have been the dozenth time. "He left the bar drunk as fuck last night and wasn't in class what do you want from me?"

  
"You said he was going to Jane's." Chad pointed a finger to Jane, who's glare looked as though it could melt stone. 

  
"I said he might have, Jesus-!" They had just got out of class, and Thor hadn't been brooding in his usual spot yet again, and had apparently been ignoring every one of Jane's attempts to contact him.

 

“You need to keep your boyfriend on a better leash, Jane. You're slipping.” Tony spat. “Just because that little whelp is out of the way, it doesn't mean Thor will magically come dancing back to you.” 

 

Jane shot him a look. She was pissed again. She was doing her best to get rid of that little fucker’s influence, but no, Thor had to decide he wanted to experiment. Maybe she could convince him. 

 

“And he's not in his room.” She confirmed once again. An exasperated yes came from Chad. “Then he slept it off somewhere else.” 

 

"Guys, for all we know he's asleep in a ditch." Tony rolled his eyes. "But damn Jane if it's that intense to you why don't we just go ask the little shit if he's seen or talked to Thor?"

  
Tony stood up and straightened his shirt. 

 

"I've still got his room key double." He fished in his pocket for his keys and took off the only plain looking one from it and handed it to her, but Chad snatched it.

  
"Hell no- she’s not doing this alone. We’re all going. I still have an unsettled score to beat out of Loki remember?"

 

“Let's go.” Jane said.

* * *

 

Loki was sighing under Thor, noticing he was being tender and gentle with him. His breath hitched when Thor pulled the legs wrapped around his waist up, placing his calves on the bigger man’s shoulders. This allowed him to go deeper into Loki, drawing out loud moans from both of them- loud enough that they didn't hear the rustle of the door unlocking behind them.

 

“What the fuck-” The sound of a female voice startled Loki, and froze Thor.

 

Thor's head whipped around at the sound familiar sound of Jane's voice. Immediately he snatched a blanket to cover the two of them 

  
"Jane, what the fuck are you doing here get OUT!" He yelled, then realized how she'd even gotten in as both Chad and Tony pulled in behind her. 

  
"Ohhhhhh my God!" Chad had to cover his mouth as he saw he best friend and that little freak naked in the bed. 

  
"Fucking gross!" Tony grimmanced and threw his hands up dramatically to block his view. "God, Jane you were right-!"

  
"Ohhh this is TOO fucking perfect!" Chad was laughing as Thor was getting ready to get out of the bed and beat his head in- a flash of a camera went off. Followed by another, and then a third. 

  
"Nuh-uh! If you don't want these pictures to be sent to the whole fucking school- stay right where you are big guy,"

 

Loki was paralyzed, wishing he could disappear. Then the flash for the camera on Chad’s phone went off. Three times. His vision was blurry from the flashes, and everything was turning black. 

 

“-you're just a fucking experiment, you sick fag!” He heard Jane say. “He won't even remember you after you leave this school.” 

 

“Leave?” Thor asked, and though he was mostly covering Loki’s body, the younger man heard him as though he was far away. 

 

“Yeah, he's gonna fail and have to leave. We’re the ones who fucked up his thesis.” Chad crowed. 

 

"You- WHAT???!?" Thor stood up from the bed and the two guys took a step back but Jane remained in place. 

  
"Careful now!" Chad held his phone up. "I got your dad's number in here, we wouldn’t want him to see his only son fucking a faggot now would we??" 

  
"I'm going to beat the ever-loving fuck out of you!" Thor snarled. How could they do that to someone?? Even someone they disliked to just destroy his entire life and expel them why?

  
"And you!" He pointed a finger at Jane. "You vile fucking bitch! You think you'll ever be more than a sloppy second rate harpy? I'll make sure the you never claw your way to the top-"

  
"Come on Thor-," Tony spoke up still averting his eyes from the large naked man. "Just---, calm the fuck down we're doing this for your own good! That little fag is turning you gay and you don't even care! Look at him! He belongs in the fucking sewers, probably should have slit his own fucking wrists before he tried dragging you on the rainbow road."

 

The four of them were arguing, but Loki couldn't hear too clearly- only snatches of what they were saying. 

 

“If you wanted to fuck an ass, you could've just said so- but instead you went full fag.” Jane said, keeping her ground firmly. 

 

“Fuck you.” Growled Thor. Loki slipped on his shorts and his shirt under the blanket and began to move to his desk in a haze, looking at the laptop sitting on top, with his half written new thesis. 

 

“-now I'm beginning to wonder if you didn't only fuck that slut professor but maybe her husband too. Is that what happened, Thor? Did you fuck anyone who would get you into this school because you didn't have the grades? Was it that desperate?” He heard Tony say. 

 

His hands clenched and unclenched, his body shaking. Black was taking over his vision and he felt as if he were moving slowly through deep water. 

 

“-so fuck you and fuck your little experimental faggo-” 

 

But Jane never got to finish her sentence, with Loki having grabbed the knife next to his small collection of dishes he kept in the room, and plunging it into her neck. He couldn't see anything but red as he stabbed and stabbed and stabbed. When she was on the ground, Loki launched himself at Tony, hearing yelling and feeling several hands grabbing at him. 

 

But he couldn't see anything other than the slick coating of blood that made his grasp on the knife slippery, and it made it hard to move on and silence Chad. 

 

Thor was in utter shock as Jane then Tony dropped to the ground, blood gushing out of their freshly opened wounds. 

  
"Fu-Fuck! LOKI!" He lunged for the smaller man, trying to yank him off of Tony but Loki was swinging the blade wildly, deeply slashing the engineer and stabbing towards Chad who was also trying to help Tony. 

  
Thor grabbed Loki, wrapping his arms around his chest to yank him back but Loki flailed and screamed with rage, kicking out and cutting Thor's arm enough to loosen the larger man's grip before flinging himself at Chad. 

  
He had no time to react. The knife sank down into Chad’s chest, then into his neck, then into his eye socket again and again and again even after the student stopped moving. 

  
"LOKI STOP!" 

  
Thor grabbed Loki again, grabbing the hand with the knife and almost throwing him off of Chad.

 

Loki fell back onto the ground, the knife falling from his hand. Looking up, he could see Thor, who was saying something, but Loki couldn't hear anything other than pounding of his heart.  It was like the room was closing in on him, darkness surrounding his vision as he stared at Thor,  Then his eyes rolled back up into his head, and he fainted. 

 

"Loki!" Thor tried to wake him but nothing was working,  even remaining unresponsive after a full slap to the face. . He was unconscious. Thor grabbed the knife and threw it out of his reach anyway, standing up and looking at the still bodies of his friends around him, dragging his hands through his hair. 

  
There was so much blood. 

 

It felt warm under his feet. 

 

Their eyes stared blankly forward.

 

They were dead.

  
Dead. 

  
"Loki what have you done?" He whispered and sank to the floor.  He felt the wave of panic quickly drowning out the shock, the reality of what had actually just happened sinking in and making Thor sicker with each passing second.

 

He’d never seen a dead body. He’d never wanted to. Thor couldn’t help but vomit, panting so hard he was starting to hyperventilate. Oh god oh god oh god-- he didn’t know what to do.    


* * *

Ten long minutes passed before Thor could manage to stand again. He was still in shock.. but he needed to call the police. 

  
He grabbed his pants that had thankfully been away from the entire mess and shoved them on,  and reached for his phone with a still trembling hand. But when he got to the dial pad screen, he stopped. 

 

He couldn’t call the police.

 

The realization hit him with a new wave of panic. If police came, they’d see the bodies- they’d see Tony. While Tony’s family company wasn’t as massive as Thor’s, Stark Industries was still an imposing force to deal with and had the public’s approval after washing their hands of any and all weapons trade. 

 

Now, the CEO’s son was laying in a pool of his own blood with two of his friends. 

  
Thor would be implemented, Loki arrested, and a media hellstorm that would undoubtedly vulture this story. It would bring so many unwanted eyes in his father’s direction. Eyes that might see the underground deals and less-than-noble pursuits his father ran to keep his empire unquestionably on top.

 

What was more, Loki would drown in everything. The fact that the smaller man seemed to utterly snap would mean nothing to the massive corporations or any news outlet. He’d be labeled insane, and Howard Stark would ensure Loki would die for it. The thought alone made him feel sick again. 

 

Thor was indirectly responsible for this. These were his friends, who caused his lover to snap. And now he alone had to make the decision what to do.

 

But then again… it wasn’t really much of a choice.

His first call would have to be to his father.

A subtle stirring caught his attention as Loki’s leg shifted ever so slightly, and cautiously the blonde moved to where he had collapsed. Even spattered with blood, Loki managed to keep looking innocent.

  
"Loki?.." he put a hand on the side of his pale face, but still there was no reaction.    
He swallowed hard and picked him up, moving him to his bed. 

  
"It's going to be ok. It's all going to be ok. You'll see." He didn't know whether he was talking to the unconscious boy or to himself more. "It'll be ok-"

* * *

 

Loki stirred, moving underneath silk sheets, feeling warm. His entire body ached. Opening his eyes, he first saw his hands were cut up, several scabbed over wounds on his knuckles and fingers. Then he looked and saw he was in Thor’s room on the boat. His hair was damp, and he was wrapped in the thick, plush bathrobe.

 

Loki sat up, groaning as he did so, at the same time Thor entered the room. But the look Thor gave Loki was one of fear, not a loving smile that he had been expecting in return to his. 

 

“Thor?” 

 

Thor hadn't been expecting Loki to wake for a while yet longer.. especially after sleeping through Thor washing all the blood off of him.

  
He didn't know what he was going to say to him.. and now he was awake. 

  
"How do you feel?" He asked, but didn't move from the doorway. He knew he could take Loki on if he tried to attack him too.. but it was the last thing he wanted to do. Not.. not after what Thor had just done.

 

“Tired.” Loki replied, moving his shoulder that ached the most a bit, trying to relieve some of the pressure. When he looked at Thor again, he noticed how absolutely wretched he looked. 

 

“Oh Thor, you look awful.” Gasped the younger man, and he moved to get off the bed, but froze when he saw Thor take a step back. Then, slowly, Loki laid back, bringing the blankets up to cover him. 

 

_ So it wasn't a dream. _

 

He began to cry, knowing that flinch had confirmed everything. 

 

Thor watched Loki's shoulder begin to shake, and realization cross the younger's face as he looked away with tears.

 

So.. he remembered.  

  
"Why did you do it?." He asked quietly, hating that he didn't move to comfort Loki. He couldn't make himself move from his spot.  Not until he could even remotely confirm what he hoped was temporary insanity.

 

“Everything was going black.” Loki sniffed. Then he let out a sob. “And they were saying such awful things.”

 

He shrank down into the blankets, pulling them up over his head, sobbing for a few moments. It was unbearable, to have Thor be scared of him. Killing the three assholes? It didn't scar him as much as Thor flinching. Throwing back the blankets, Loki rushed past Thor and ran into the kitchen. He wanted to die.    
  


"Loki-!" Thor had fully expected Loki to be running AT him, not passed him, and missed when he tried to grab for him. 

  
They were in open water- there was nowhere for him to run away to, so Thor followed quickly.    
"Loki stop you need to calm down-" he called out, trying to catch up with him as they entered the open kitchen. 

  
"Loki what,," he trailed off when Loki grabbed for one of the hanging carving knives. Was he planning to attack again? Thor became angry - until he saw the knife come down on Loki's wrist, 

  
"FUCK-!!!!" He ran towards Loki, grabbing the knife by the blade and wrenching it out of Loki's grasp and tossed it before clamping a hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. 

  
"Damnit Loki! Don't you fucking do this to me !" He felt the sting of tears in his eyes and he wrapped his arm around Loki like a vice grip.

  
"You think dying will fix anything?" He sank them to their knees as Loki burst out into new tears. "It's not the answer Loki! I've lost everyone else- please---" he closed his eyes hard. "God damnit I don't want to lose you too-"

 

“Let me die, Thor. I'm fucking useless. All I do is fuck things up. I'm a burden.” Loki sobbed, struggling to get out of the bigger man’s grasp. “I don't want to be here- I can't do anything besides hurt everything I touch.” 

 

He grabbed Thor’s hand and put it up to his neck.

 

“It'd be so easy, Thor. Just clamp down.” Loki begged breathlessly. “It's not hard to crush a windpipe. You could do it, so fast.” 

 

His breathing had accelerated and his eyes were dilated, pushing the hand he placed on his neck even harder against him. The room was spinning again. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. 

 

“I don't wanna wake up...” He mumbled, falling backwards, having fainted again. 

 

Thor had stared at him in horror when asked to kill him. "I can't - fucking hell Loki I'm not going to- to KILL YOU!" 

  
But Loki was already fading as the words left his mouth. He was unconscious again. Thor pulled Loki closer, cradling the younger man. He tried to hold it back, but it was useless. He began to sob into Loki's shoulder, rocking him slowly back and forth.

* * *

Thor finished wrapping the bandage around Loki's wrist, thanking any god he could think of that the wound wasn't too deep. 

  
He'd been unconscious for the better part of the day, and the sun was starting to dip below the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, almost mocking the situation Thor had found himself in.    
After making sure the bandage was secure, Thor locked his hand back into the padded cuff tied to the bed frame. 

 

He slowly sank himself in a chair near the bed, running his hands through his still soiled hair. His phone buzzed next to him, making him jump and he snatched it up. 

  
His father had texted him.   
_   
_ __ It's taken care of.   
  
Thor let out a breath... After having thought about it and what might happen to Loki, Thor hadn't called the police. He'd called his father. Odin's political power was only matched by his financial power, and Thor wasn't dumb enough to think that they ran a clean business. It only took one phone call. All Thor had to tell his father was that he had killed three people. Odin only asked where the bodies were, and directed Thor to take the boat out onto open water and stay there til things were sorted out. 

  
His phone went off again.    
  
_ I expect an explanation later. Stay on the water until morning. _

* * *

 

Back at his mansion, Odin put his phone down on the table. Thor had interrupted his lunch. Pursing his lips, Odin looked at the cold food in front of him. He pushed the plate away from him with a sudden burst of force, watching as the plate began to skid towards the edge. But it didn't fall, having been caught by Odin’s personal guard, Hogun.

 

“I'll ask for a new plate.” Said the quiet man. Odin grimaced. That would be the extent of his rage. His son, however, still owed him an explanation.

* * *

 

“Fuck.” Loki opened his eyes. He was still alive. And Thor probably hated him. And, he was handcuffed to the bed. Had it been another time, he would've been thrilled, but now he was just amused. 

 

Thor looked up when he heard the soft curse. He wasn't out as long as the first time.

  
"Try not to move too much. I've never stitched a wound before.. I don't want it to open again." Thor slid his phone back to the side table, leaving the texts unanswered and stood up. He was half waiting for Loki to panic, or to be enraged, but that was why he had tied all four of his limbs down.

 

“I didn't think you'd want to have your way with me after all that's happened, daddy.” Loki cooed, turning to look at Thor with big eyes. “I guess I  _ have _ been pretty bad.” 

 

He twisted his body a bit, using the bed and his bulk to coax his robe open, exposing his naked body. Opening his lips, he ran his tongue over them. 

 

“Do I need to be punished again?” He asked, arching his back, hoping it would appeal to Thor to see him writhing on the bed the way he was. “Daddy?” 

 

  
Thor stared at him.

 

He couldn't actually be  _ serious? _

  
"Don't call me daddy. You're not my baby." He walked to the side of the bed and crossed his arms. "Do you even realize what you've done? You murdered three people, Loki. You killed my friends right in front of me. I watched them as they bled out. Do you really think I want to fuck you right now?"

 

Loki giggled, dropping his head back on the pillows. 

 

“Fuck, I  _ am _ just an experiment, aren't I? Why am I here, Thor? If you cared so much about those  _ “friends” _ of yours, why am I here? You could've called the police. I'm guessing you're the one who cleaned me up. Where are my clothes? At the bottom of the ocean? What about the murder weapon?” He laughed, then looked at Thor. “Why am I here?” 

 

Dropping his head back again, Loki looked away. 

 

“You could've stopped me, you know. You really could have.” He looked at the ceiling, admiring the golden fixtures on the lighting. “But I couldn't have stopped myself.” 

 

"Couldn't help yourself? They were assholes, horrid people yes. But they didn't deserve that. I didn't call the police because I would have been implicated." Thor lied. "My business doesn't need that. So, you're welcome."   
  
He shook his head at Loki. He seemed... So casual now. Like killing wasn't that big of a deal. As if he'd been told he'd accidentally stepped on a worm. "What is wrong with you?"

 

“And fucking the teachers to get into university wouldn't be bad news? I thought daddy’s trust fund is what got you in. I didn't think you actually had the gall to get in any other way.” He chuckled again, relaxing against the soft bed. It seemed he would be there for a while. “ _ Thank you _ , for saving my ass.” 

 

_ What is wrong with you? _

 

Loki's lips twisted up for a moment, and his face twitched. 

 

“I blacked out, Thor.” He sighed, then strained against the cuffs. “Let me out of these. I'll take Tony’s advice and finish slitting my wrists. It seems you're only concerned about your business anyways, so I'll do you a favor and just disappear.” 

 

"Are you really that selfish?" Thor didn't move from his spot. "If I didn't care about you I would have left you on the side street somewhere. Or let you finish yourself the first time."

  
He cringed with Loki mentioning how he'd really gotten into the school. He didn't dare tell his father he had failed the entrance exam... It was the best way he could get in quietly. 

  
"I'm not letting you out for a while. Not until i know you aren't a dangerous to my or yourself." He ran a slow hand over his face. "Tell me exactly what happened. Before it went black."

 

Loki sighed and laid back again. He kept his mouth and eyes shut until Thor growled his name warningly. With a sigh, he opened his eyes. 

 

“You were being so gentle with me- I loved it. I loved it because I felt loved. Like I was really your baby, Thor.” Loki sighed, looking at the blond man. “And then those flashes. I couldn't see for a moment, then I could, but everything was still very blurry. I couldn't hear well. It was like I was stuck underwater- it felt like it too.” 

 

He clenched his hands tightly, groaning when the action flexed his forearm so tightly it opened a few of the stiches. 

 

“I was moving in slow motion. They were saying awful things. And then they admitted to being the ones who ruined all of my hard work. I had had a feeling it was them, but to not only admit it and then threaten you and continuously insult me? As if I'm the one who's fault everything was?” A tear rolled down his cheek. 

 

“And then it was like no one else was moving- that I was the only one. I know I wasn't, because I could feel everything and when they fought back. But someone was screaming and all I could see was red.” He said, finishing quietly, looking away. 

 

Thor had listened intently, but his arms were no longer crossed in front of him. Instead his hands were planted on his hips.

  
He didn't know what to think of Loki's story. 

  
Did he suffer from a snap of temporary insanity? Thor was good at reading many people, but Loki had never been one of them. But it still rang sincere in his ears.

  
"Has... Anything like this happened before? With the blackouts I mean, or the disassociation?"

 

“No, but I'm scared.” Loki shook his head, lower lip trembling. “What if it happens again?” 

 

"It won't." He found himself reassuring despite not actually knowing. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "If you're telling me the truth, then this was a fluke. Momentary rage, right?”

  
Thor fidgeted with his hands. He was still so angry at Loki, worried and terrified, and he didn't know how to feel about still wanting to comfort Loki after what he'd just done.   
He tentatively put a hand on Loki's knee. 

  
"It doesn't matter... It's all sorted now. We will come back in a few days and act like we know nothing."

 

“‘We’? Don't you hate me?” Saying it out loud made Loki burst into tears. He wanted to curl up, but was restrained, so he just bawled openly. How could life ever be the same after this? He didn't even know if he could trust himself. And Thor probably  _ did _ hate him. It hurt, but Loki wouldn't blame the older man if he did. 

 

“Please, please let me just die!” 

 

"Stop!" Thor found himself yelling suddenly, putting his hands on Loki’s shoulders. Before he stopped himself, he leaned down and kissed him.  "...I'm not going to let anything hurt you, not even yourself." He said against his lips.

 

His eyebrows raised and eyes widened at the sudden kiss. Melting into it, he could only let out a small sob as Thor pulled away. Trying to wrap his arms around the bigger man, Loki fought against the restraints. 

 

“Thor, please untie me. Please- I won't do anything. If I do, you can tie me back up again. Please.” Pleading with small hiccups between every few words, he shook a handcuffed hand a bit. 

 

Thor touched his forehead to Loki's, knowing he shouldn't unlock him until he was sure, but he couldn't stand the look of pleading on Loki's face. In a swift motion, he unlocked both of Loki's wrists from their cuffs, being gentle with his injury and frowning at the fresh blood that was beginning to seep into the fresh bandage.  He held Loki close to him.    
  
"I'm so angry... But I can't hate you Loki..."    
  
“I'm sorry.” Loki whispered into Thor’s ear. He wrapped his arms around the man, clinging onto him, as if he were the only thing that kept him from floating away. “I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I-I, I don't- I don't know how, but I will.” 

 

Pulling away slightly, Loki peppered tiny kisses all over Thor’s face, whispering “I'm sorry” with each one. 

 

Thor threaded his fingers through Loki's hair, closing his eyes to the soft kisses. 

  
"It will be ok. We will be ok." He said softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZOOOOOPS.


	10. Chapter 10

They laid curled next to each other on the bed for a long time, after the sun had sunk below the horizon and the waves had almost stilled the ship. Neither of them had fallen asleep, nor had they really spoken. Thor didn't want to speak, to think or dwell on what had just happened.. he wanted to pretend that they were on their first trip out on the water.    
  
"We should have stayed on the ship.."   
  


Sighing, Loki couldn't help the fresh tears that rolled down his face. He was curled up in Thor’s arms, but his plush robe sleeves were damp. He hoped the bigger man wouldn't notice. 

 

“We can't stay here forever.” He replied, silently praying his voice didn't sound choked. A pounding headache had plagued him, and he was hungry. But he didn't want to say anything. He didn't feel like he deserve anything. Even being in Thor’s arms... he didn't deserve it.

 

Thor shrugged. "I'm sure I could pull a few strings to make that happen." He smirked. He pulled Loki closer and heard just the faintest sound of a stomach growling. 

  
"Oh-, yeah. I should probably make something." He chuckled softly. "You've been asleep for almost 16 hours." But the look that was on Loki's face made Thor stop. He wasn't looking at him, and his shoulders we're shaking again in silent tears.

 

"Hey .." He tilted Loki's chin up to face him.

 

“No- don't.” Loki cried. “I'm sorry. I can't help it. I don't want to think about any of it, but what I remember, its awful.” He sat up, wiping his face. 

 

“Fuck, I wish... I wish..” Trailing off, Loki got off the bed, Thor having undone the bindings on his legs a while before. “I just wish... It's useless. It's useless to say I wish none of this happened.” 

 

Standing at the window, he pulled the robe tighter around his body. 

 

Thor stayed sitting on the bed, looking from Loki to his hands. 

  
"So do I... but it happened. And we have to deal with that reality.. " he closed his hands into soft fists before standing up. "There's no point in wishing we could change it. We can only try to fix what pieces are left." He walked over to beside Loki. 

  
"Look...I don't know anything about psychology or mental health, but you fixating on what happened is going to make you spiral again."

 

“Then what else should I focus on, Thor? What can I do?” He asked, turning around, his arms folded. Sighing, he put his head on Thor’s chest. “I'm hungry.” 

 

Thor kissed the top of Loki's head. 

 

"Come,.. let's go to the kitchen.." he didn't have an answer for Loki's question. He was still trying to figure out how to think of anything else himself. Maybe it was just a matter of pretending until you didn't have to.   

  
He wrapped an arm around him and led him out of the bedroom.    
  
He was silently glad he'd already cleaned up the blood from the kitchen after taking care of Loki's injury, and he'd put the knives somewhere Loki wouldn't be able to easily reach.   
He pulled up a chair for the younger to sit on before going over to the oven and turning the heat on. 

 

Loki sat down, basically twiddling his thumbs. Finally looking up, he saw Thor was busying himself around the kitchen. 

 

“How'd you learn to cook?” He asked, looking in on interest. It didn't miss his notice that the knives were safely out of his reach. But he didn't focus on that. Instead he watched as Thor moved around. Then he noticed how disheveled the older man looked. 

 

"My mother." Thor answered as he pulled out an extra pan and some seasonings. "She always wanted to be a chef. My father allowed her to take some classes and she really flourished in it. And when I was young, my father thought it would be punishment to make me help mother in the kitchen. So she taught me, and it turned out I had the same nak for it.." 

  
He looked over his shoulder to Loki. "It pissed my dad off to no end that I was enjoying it. So I kept doing it. That, and it was the most bonding time I had with my mother that didn't involve talking politics." He snorted and returned his attention to his cooking pot.

 

Despite the sweetness of it, Loki couldn't help twisting his mouth up. 

 

“Your father  _ allowed _ her to take cooking classes? That's, uhm, okay.” He didn't like the sound of it. “I'm gonna take a wild guess and say your dad is pretty controlling.” 

 

Thor couldn't help but laugh. "Controlling is polite way of putting it." He shook his head. "He is a force to be reckoned with, both publicly and privately. Odin isn't someone you can say 'no' to.. not without consequences.." he said the last part quietly. 

  
He cleared his throat and stirred the pot. 

 

"It's just easier to relent to his wishes. So, she only took those few classes."

 

Loki hummed, then got up and went to the fridge. 

 

“Its okay.” He said when Thor looked at him, almost panicked. “I'm just getting water.” 

 

Turning back to get a glass and filling it up with water from the fridge door, Loki felt his entire face turn red. Now Thor would treat him like a threat and a nutcase. Great. Sitting back down in his chair, Loki sipped the water, turning this way and that to look at the kitchen. He was getting unbearably hungry, especially with the way the food Thor was making smelled. It was awkward silence for the most part. Then Loki remembered something. 

 

“Did you bring my phone?” He asked. When Thor looked at him questioning, he explained. “I haven't texted or called my dad for a few days... he's going to be worried.” 

 

Thor cursed under his breath. He hadn't even thought to grab Loki's phone. The only reason he'd even remembered his own was because he'd been talking to his father on it.

  
"It's still in your room.. " he turned back towards Loki. "Do you want to borrow mine?" He didn't want to add suspicion from anyone, least of all Loki's own father.

 

“O-okay.” Loki said. Thor left him to go grab it and Loki was wondering what he would say to his dad, especially considering he was calling from a different number. No, he would just ask how his dad was and that would take a lot off his mind. When Thor returned, Loki accepted the unlocked phone, which was on the dial pad. Then he paused. 

 

“What day is it?” He asked, realizing he had no concept of time. He didn't even know what day..... everything had happened on. 

 

"It's Friday." Thor put his hand on his shoulder at the Look of worry on Loki's face. "Like I said, you were unconscious for a while. And don't tell him you're here with me on the boat." Should anything actually come of it, he didn't want Loki to be implicated for any of the murders, and being on the boat with the murderer could place him as an accomplice.

 

Loki grimaced. He was feeling a little faint again, but he shook his head. Stepping to stand in the doorframe, he dialed his dad’s number and waited while it rang. 

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

Loki wanted to sob as soon as he heard his dad’s voice over the phone. 

 

“Hi, dad. It's me.” Loki said, hoping he didn't sound too shaken up.

 

_ “My boy! How are you, son? Why aren't you calling me from your phone?”  _ Laufey asked. 

 

“Oh, I-I left it in my room. I'm at the library right now, but I realized I hadn't called you all week. Just been so busy working on stuff, so I guess I forgot.” Loki lied gracefully. He hated to lie to his dad, but there was no way, ever, he could tell his dad anything about what had happened. 

 

_ “Oh, I see. Well don't work too hard, son. I'm glad you called. Is school getting busier?”  _

 

“Yeah, I've got finals coming up soon.” That wasn't a lie and the thought made Loki’s stomach drop. “But how are you? How's work been?” 

 

_ “You know how it is for your old man- just the same as usual. Do you know when I should send the next payment into the school?”  _ Asked Laufey. 

 

“Uhm, I'm not sure. I'll have to let you know later.” Loki was beginning to panic. It felt so wrong to talk as if nothing had happened. As if Loki.... As if he... He shook his head. “Hey, I gotta go. I just wanted to check in with you and let you know it's all good.”

 

_ “I understand. Don't take it too hard, son. Before you go- how's that new friend of yours?”  _

 

“Oh, him? He's,” Loki paused and looked back at Thor who looked like he was finishing up in the kitchen. After a few seconds, he turned back. “He's really great, dad. Really, really great.” 

 

_ “Haha, I'm glad to hear.”  _ Laufey chuckled. _ “Well, you have a goodnight. I love you.” _

 

“I love you too, dad. Night.” Loki said, and pressed the hangup button. He held the phone to his chest for a moment, trying to release some of the intense anxiety he felt running all over his body. Then, steeling himself, he went back into the kitchen, setting the phone on the counter. 

 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. 

 

Thor gently took the phone back and pocketed it. 

 

"You alright?" He brushed some hair out of Loki's more-than-usual pale face. "Let's sit down,"  He led him back to the chair, worried he might actually pass out again. 

  
He could see the tears brimming in his green eyes. It must have been hard to lie to his father, considering how close he told him he was. 

  
He pulled Loki into a hard embrace. "If you need to cry, then cry. You want to scream and yell, then do it. I'm going to be right here."

 

“I'm fine. I'm just hungry and tired.” He said, voice muffled against Thor’s chest. “Can we eat soon?” 

 

Despite his insistence on how he was, Loki was really glad for Thor being there. 

 

“Thank you.” He said again. 

 

Thor lingered for a moment longer, not really believing him entirely about being ok, but gave a short nod before standing up and grabbing a dish from the cupboard. After putting a sizable portion on the plate, he grabbed a fork and set it in front of Loki. 

  
"Careful, it'll be hot," it was more of a passive statement rather than a real warning. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of Coke, then sat down across from him.   
  
He watched Loki eat the meal gratefully. For a moment he could pretend that it was another moment of normality. A horrifying dream chased away by an obnoxious alarm clock.

 

It almost felt like old times- old of course being just a week ago. But Thor was again staring at him and it almost felt normal. 

 

“Aren't you going to eat?” Loki asked before taking another bite of the pasta Thor had made. “I'm sure you need energy too...” 

 

Thor shook his head and raised the bottle of Coke. 

 

"This will do for now. I'll grab some later, but I wanted to make sure you got plenty."  He took a sip of his said drink. "Are you feeling a little better? You've got color back in your face at least."

 

Loki nodded, then went for another bite, realizing he had eaten all of it. Without a word, Thor got him another bowful, and while he was dishing it up, Loki moved his chair to be next to Thor’s. He tried to smile when the blond gave him an amused look, patting his chair next to him. So Thor sat down, and Loki leaned against him wearily, taking a bite, then after getting another forkful, offered it to the bigger man. 

 

“You should at least eat something right now.” 

 

Thor wasn't hungry, but he didn't want to have Loki worry about him on top of everything else. So he leaned forward and accepted the fork full of pasta.

 

"Mm, " he smirked and wiped a bit from his lips. "I'm glad you like it.. I haven't really cooked for anyone else." He wrapped his arms around him and urged Loki to keep eating.    
  
The air became quiet again with the only sound being Loki's silent eating and the waves lazily sloshing against the side of the ship. Thor was learning to hate this silence. Whenever it was too quiet, his mind clawed reminders of why they were on the ship in the first place.    
"So... Your dad.." Thor quickly found a subject to fill the space. "He seems nice...What does he do?"

 

“He's a carpenter. He used to own a hardware store, but decided he wanted to craft things instead of just sell stuff.” Loki answered, feeding another bite to Thor again. Soon, they had finished the food and Loki was feeling rather relaxed, but his entire body ached. And Thor still looked in desperate need of a shower. 

 

“Can we go shower?” He asked, then was worried instantly that Thor, despite the hugs and kisses would not want to be in such an intimate situation. “Or-or- or, I mean, I-I can take one after you or-”

 

Thor chuckled slightly at Loki's flustering. 

 

"Its ok. We can both take a shower," Though Thor had no intention of it being anything more than bathing, if he was being honest with himself, he didn't really want to be alone, even for that short bit of time.   
  
He stood up with Loki and walked back to the bedroom, then realized he hadn't grabbed any extra clothing for Loki when they left the dorms. It wouldn't be too much of an issue though.. Thor's shirts were large enough to hit mid-thigh on him.   
  
They came into the ornate bathroom and Thor turned the shower water on, letting it sit to get hot. Turning back around he brought Loki closer to him, kissing the top of his head. 

  
"When it's warm enough, sit on the bench inside. I'll wash you."

 

“I can do it-” Loki tried to object, but Thor shushed him and soon a thick, fluffy lather of soap was being spread across his sore body. As Thor worked across his neck and shoulders, Loki could feel just how much he was actually hurting. Particularly on his right shoulder. He was certain he had pulled a muscle, and considering the event that most likely caused it made him all the more certain of it. The hot water helped, but Loki knew he couldn't relax under it while the bigger man was cleaning him. Taking into account the last time Thor’s hands were all over his naked body was most likely when he was rinsing blood away while Loki was unconscious. The thought made him shudder. He felt so vulnerable, and he didn't like it. Especially as the washing went down further, reaching his hips. 

 

“Thor, please.” Loki stopped the big hands with his own, gently prying the loofah away. “I can do it. I'm not a baby.”

 

"I know you aren't, but," He said as Loki took the loofa. "I want you to regain your strength. You've fallen unconscious twice, and only just now eaten." That was really only half the reason. 

He felt guilty. 

  
This all felt like Thor could have done _something_ to prevent this. He knew his friends were assholes, and what they did to Loki.. Thor shouldn't have been surprised. He should have protected Loki from their cruelty.. maybe he could have stopped all this from happening. 

  
"Please... Let me."

 

Letting him take loofah back, Loki sat back again. Clenching his eyes shut, he let Thor finish it. It wasn't like the last time (at least the last time he could remember), it was tense and he didn't enjoy any of it. In fact, he wasn't sure he wanted or deserved this kind of.... what was it? 

 

“Why, though?” He asked quietly, just above the hum of the running water. “I still don't understand, Thor. You barely know me. I've just done... something so... awful... and yet you're with me, here. You've brought me somewhere safe. You're taking care of me. I  _ don't  _ understand.” 

 

Thor slowed his movements, not really sure how to answer. He didn't really know why. Loki was right, it really didn't make much sense when the facts were put like that, but this.. this was more than that.    
  
"I wasn't lying before." He looked up to Loki, setting the loofa down. "About how you make me feel.. real. Normal even. You are genuine." He ran his hands over his face. 

  
"It's my fault, Loki. I knew how they were, I knew what the were capable of. I should have protected you or something-, then maybe you wouldn't have .. snapped."

 

Looking away, Loki closed his eyes as Thor touched his face gently. 

 

“How can you say that after... after everything happened?” Loki couldn't stop the tears, and was grateful the water was running. He had cried so many times in the past few hours. Not wanting Thor to worry more about it, he stood, washing his face. 

 

“Sit. Let me wash your hair.” He said. 

 

Thor hesitated, but after a moment complied, letting Loki busy himself with lathering his hair. It felt good honestly, and he allowed his shoulders to relax just a bit. 

  
"We can't change what happened.. and I can't change that I still care about you." He looked up at Loki. "You didn't mean to kill them. You barely even remember it. .. how can I possibly fault you for something out of your control?"

 

Loki massaged the blond’s scalp, pausing slightly when Thor said the word ‘kill’. He shook his own head, then continued to wash his hair. 

 

“Okay.” He said. Tilting Thor's chin up, he stood out of the way of the water, giggling when it seemed to catch Thor by surprise. Sighing, Loki watched the bubbles disappear in the water. 

 

“Let's not talk about it anymore tonight, okay?” He suggested. 

 

Thor readily agreed. He stood up and turned the water off, grabbing a plush town and wrapped it around Loki. 

  
"Are you tired?"

 

“Yes, very much so.” Loki answered, letting Thor guide him out of the shower. He watched as Thor put a towel around his waist, appreciating his body. As the blond ushered him to the bedroom, Loki sat on the bed. Taking the shirt and pair of boxers handed to him, Loki shimmied into the underwear, surprised they even stayed on his trim waist. When he was lifting his arm up to put the shirt on, his shoulder hurt. 

 

“Fuck!” He cried out as pain flared up his shoulder and neck. “Ohhhh.” 

 

Thor was by him immediately.

  
"What happened?" Though he was already scanning Loki's body and checking his the bandaged wrist fully expecting to see it opened again, but stopped when he noticed Loki wincing and holding his shoulder. He hadn't realized it was more swollen than the other, and Thor realized it must have been from the attack.

  
"I've got some pain meds I can get., But try not to move your shoulder." He helped straighten the shirt, smirking slightly at how much it seemed to swallow the younger man. "Are you alright?" He cupped Loki's face gently.

 

“Yeah.” Loki grumbled, mostly from the pain. “I might need a kiss though.” 

 

Thor almost laughed by the sweetness in Loki's voice. 

  
"Is that so?"

  
He leaned down and kissed his shoulder, lingering there for a moment before coming back up to kiss him on his lips.

 

Loki didn't press back into the kiss or move his lips. He just wanted to know if it could- if it would happen. But he let out a small sigh of relief when the blond kissed him so gently. 

 

“I think I'm already feeling a lot better.” He whispered against the soft lips that were just leaving his. “But some pain medicine wouldn't hurt either.” 

As Thor left the room, Loki got up, wandering around it. Finally, he went back to the bathroom and looked at his face for the first time in what was probably a few days. His eyes were swollen, clearly red from crying, but also dark with discoloration. His lip was also split- something he hadn't realized. Pulling down the wide collar of the shirt, Loki could see there was some bruising on his swollen shoulder. All in all, he looked about as awful as he felt. With slow, dejected steps, he went back to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, just waiting for Thor to come back.

 

Thor came back with a few different pills and a small glass of water. 

  
"Alright," he said softly, placing some into Loki's thin hand, then holding a different one up before placing it on the bedside table. "In case you can't sleep." 

  
Handing him the glass, Thor didn't miss the look of quiet despair sunk into Loki's expression before he took the medication. It felt almost pointless to ask considering the circumstances, but he asked anyway as he took a seat next to the younger man. 

  
"How are you holding up?"

 

Sitting up to down the pills, Loki shook his head as he swallowed a large gulp of water. 

 

“I'm not okay. I won't be okay. But I'm better than I would be,” Loki reached and held Thor’s hand. “Than if you weren't here. Thank you.” 

 

Patting the bed, Loki motioned for Thor to sit, and then guided the blond head to lay in his lap. With gentle motions,  Loki combed through the damp blond hair with his fingers, massaging his scalp as he went. Finally the tense look on Thor’s face was relaxing, and it made Loki feel a lot better. 

 

“How about you? Are you okay?” He asked. 

 

"Yeah.." he said quietly. He was lying, of course. But he needed to be stable and ok for Loki's sake. He needed to bury his thoughts and put on a mask until the worst of this blew over. 

  
"It still doesn't feel real."

Humming softly, Loki continued to massage his scalp, gently pulling on small bunches of strands to release tension. This was mindless work, so he was gazing at Thor, but not really looking at him. When his shoulder began to ache from the small movements, he stopped. Leaning forward, he kissed Thor gently, and judging by the way the bigger man jolted, he had woken him from a light slumber. But he kissed him softly again.

Thor returned the kiss, grunting sleepily. He turned so that he could pull Loki to him, holding him as he kissed the top of his head. 

  
Morning would come too soon, and they both needed to rest. 

  
It didn't take long for the soft rocking of the waves to lull them both to sleep.

* * *

  
The drive back was more quiet and tense than the first time they'd made this trip. Loki was zoning out on and off, often times deep enough he didn't hear when Thor said his name and only jolted out of it when Thor touched the younger man's arm.    
  
When they parked, Thor didn't get out immediately. 

  
"Loki.. I don't think you should go back to your room. At least not now. I.. I have to take care of something, so I want you to stay in mine until I come back."

 

“Is it at least possible to get my phone or something? And you still haven't told me where you're going.” Loki sighed, frustrated. The thought of Thor leaving him was making panic rise in his chest. “Whatever is going on, you need to be honest with me. Please.” 

 

When he saw Thor start biting his lip, chewing in thought, he shook his head. While they hadn't talked much, the ride was stressful in that they were returning to a place Loki did not want to be near at all. Briefly, he had asked Thor where it was he was going earlier on in the ride, but he didn't get an answer. 

 

“Thor, please tell me what's happening. I don't want to sit in suspense.” He practically begged.

 

Thor shook his head. "I'm sorry Loki. You need to have some sort of plausible deniability." He looked away from Loki's pleading eyes. He couldn't tell him he was going to see his father, let alone find out he'd taken the blame for it. 

  
"I can grab your phone and some clothes for you from your room, that way we can stay in touch while I'm gone." He finally looked back to him and cupped his neck. "I don't want to leave you alone any more than you want to be alone, but it'll only be few hours."

 

“Okay...” Loki consented, not at all happy with the compromise. “Can you explain when you get back?” 

 

No. "Yes.. I promise."  He gave him a soft kiss. "It will be ok. Try to get some more sleep, I'll be just a phone call away."   
  
Loki wasn't happy, and Thor couldn't blame him. He felt like he was abandoning him and he promised himself he would make this as short with his father as he could.    
After giving Loki a few personal effects and his phone, he kissed him goodbye. No amount of reassurances helped, but Thor eventually pulled himself away and back to his car.    
  
Now.. he had to face Odin.

* * *

  
Asgard Corp. towered over many of the other buildings in the center of the city. Impossible to miss with its gilded walls and imposing size, it had been built to intimidate. 

  
And the man at the top was one of the most powerful and terrifying men to wield vast power in the country, maybe the world even. 

  
Thor took as steadying a breath as he could before pressing the polished gold button to call the elevator, repeating over and over in his mind what he could possibly say to cover. By the time the elevator reached the top,of he had a story, a motive, everything in unsteady place.

  
Until the doors opened to Odin's office. 

  
His father sat behind his large mahogany desk, with Hogun his ever loyal right hand man beside him as if they'd been waiting all this time.

  
Thor's mouth felt dry as he stepped out. 

  
"Hello father."   
  


Odin was sitting back in his chair, one arm supporting his face as he tapped his temple a few times. Staring at his son, his only child, he was extremely frustrated. Time and time again, Odin had admitted to himself only that raising a child was harder than running a multi-billion-dollar empire. Parenting books did not coach a father on how to deal with their son brutally murdering three people. 

 

Disappointed? Odin couldn't say if he was. Not if Thor had a good explanation. And for what Odin had to do with the extensive cleanup crew and bribing that had gone on, it had to be an outstanding one. The dorm had received several new upgrades- and the screaming was attributed to the whirling of power tools, which the sleepy and grumpy college students seemed to accept because each floor had new showers and furniture. The report, however, on which dorm room said murders had taken place in was what Odin was waiting for Thor’s explanation on.  _ Who _ was Loki Laufeyson, and  _ where _ was his body, dead or alive?

 

“Explain.” 

 

Thor stood across from the desk, not bothering to sit down as he found his voice. 

  
"It wasn't on purpose." He began. "I mean, I -, it wasn't planned. It just sort of happened. I was angry and I saw red. Next thing I know I'm standing over their bodies."

  
He didn't look his father in his eye as he spoke, instead choosing a spot on the finely polished floor to stare at, praying his father just accepted when he'd said.

 

Now Odin was getting mad. Thor knew better than to lie. He kept his cool, instead sitting up, leaning his elbows on the desk. Lacing his fingers together, he fixed his son with a stare. 

 

“Do not lie to me, Thor.” He said sternly. “Where is your friend?” 

 

Thor's heart beat quicker. 

 

"Friend?.. of- the dorm that it happen - I uh , think he went to visit his dad for a long weekend of something of the sort."

 

“Which is why his phone and all study materials were still in his room?” Odin stood up, leaning on forward on the desk, his resemblance to Thor apparent in his massive muscular bulk. “You have one last chance, son, to tell me the entire truth- do not lie to me.” 

 

Shit. Thor needed to think of a better lie, quickly. He swallowed hard again, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

  
"Fine... I sent him away. I didn't want him seeing what happened in his room, lest he call the cops. I was in there looking for him to ask help for my thesis, but he hadn't come back yet. My friends.." He cringed as the image of their bloodied corpses flashed in his mind. "They found me, followed me probably, extremely drunk. We got into an argument and it lead to .....that."

 

Odin sat back in his chair, and crossed his legs, staring at his son from over the tips of his fingertips. He was silent for several minutes. 

 

“As you have figured out,” He finally broke the silence. “We can cover up certain situations- we can lie to others.” 

 

With a flick of his hand, he had Hogun bring a tablet to him. It was already unlocked and a picture was on its display. 

 

“But,” He stood up, sliding the tablet across the desk for Thor to see. “We do not lie to family.” 

 

Showing the picture of Thor carrying an limp young man, wrapped in a blanket, and a bloody hand falling from the bundle into his car in the parking garage stunned his son. 

 

“We only recovered three bodies. I'm going to assume he's alive. Is he injured?” Odin asked, now disappointed Thor hadn't bothered to cover his tracks better and that he thought he could lie with such sloppy work. Maybe his university education would continue “abroad”. This would never do for the heir of his company. 

 

Thor's heart was pounding now. How could he have been so stupid as to forget the damn cameras in the garage??

  
He ran his hands over his face and turned away. Fuck-, fuck fuck. 

  
"He's not a threat. I made sure of that." That was at least some truth. "I didn't know what else to do. He was hurt. People were already dead. I didn't want another friend to be too. But he was injured."

 

“It would be foolish of me to forget to ask you exactly what set you off.” Odin said, already replaying everything Thor had said in his mind. “And this boy, I do not recognise him. Is he the one who you were waiting for?” 

 

He watched as panic clearly was wracking through his son. At the sight of the young man, Odin noted how Thor’s face flushed and his composure disappeared quickly. A quick look at Hogun confirmed his suspicion- Thor was  _ protecting  _ him. 

 

"He's just some kid who was great at fucking formatting papers. I only meant to be there for ten minutes but-," Thor began to pace. "Then they showed up- I don't even know how they got into a locked room but they were all there. Threatening Loki, insulting and destroying things- they planned on hurting him! Just because he wasn't from an affluent family and that he was--,, " He stopped abruptly and ran his hands through his hair, the events of that day playing in his mind like a broken reel. 

 

"I tried to make them leave I tried to get them out but they wouldn't listen. I snapped." His voice had returned to a stoic tone as he finally looked up to his father.

 

“So what you're saying is the situation was verbal, then became physical. And you just... snapped?” Odin confirmed, rubbing his temples as Thor’s tone became erratic and, frankly, annoying. When his son nodded to confirm, Odin sighed. “Thor, you've made a mess. A very big mess.” 

 

With another wave of his hand, he let Hogun take over. 

 

“We have not heard anything on our channels regarding their disappearance. They have been cremated and the bones are in a secure facility. When they have been sufficiently dried, they will be ground to dust. The ocean will be a good place to spread the ashes. The school does not seem to know they are missing yet- you know nothing about it. Your phone will be analysed and loaded with false messages to make it seem as if you were contacting them as a concerned friend. Regarding their families, you are in no way to contact them. If they attempt to contact you, again, you know nothing. As for this Loki character,” Hogun paused, and looked at his boss before continuing. “You will need to bring him here, so we can confirm your story and to assess if he will not threaten the future of the company.” 

 

Odin watched his son carefully for his reaction. 

 

It was hard hearing what was going to happen to the bodies of his former friends. They were terrible people, but they had been his few friends for several years. But when he spoke about Loki, a new surge of panic drove through him. Loki was still too raw. Thor couldn't put him in front of this Titan of a man and expect him to remain composed.

  
"I told you I took care of it. I might have fucked up a lot but this is one thing I am absolutely sure of. You don't need to scare him to death to keep that promise."

 

Odin, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. It didn't work to calm him. 

 

“You seem to forget your place here,  _ child _ ,” Odin snapped. “You have committed three brutal murders, asked me to clean up the extremely bloody and gory mess you left behind in that dorm room, dispose of three bodies of children from somewhat affluent families, and now when I tell you what you must do in order to comply, you disregard everything I have done for you. Thor, I can bring the mess back just as fast as I took it away. Is that what you would like?” He fumed, having moved to stand in front of his son, holding him by his shoulders with a fierce grip that was hurting him. 

 

“Would you  _ like _ to bring shame on your family? Would you  _ enjoy _ seeing your mother cry over her precious, spoiled brat being arrested for what can only be summed up as losing control like a big toddler? Do you  _ want _ me to die without an heir to control everything I've built? Is that truly what you want?” 

 

"No- no no!," Thor felt like a child again. As big as Thor was, Odin had always been bigger. He wanted to move away but his father's hands were like a vice grip on his shoulders. He couldn't look at him. He couldn't and he hated himself for how much he feared the older man. He knew Odin's threats were anything but empty. And he knew that something like this making it to the public would topple their empire- , if it made it public, Loki could be found out.    
  
"..I'm sorry." He finally said, quieter than he intended. He closed his eyes. "Forgive me.. I wasn't thinking."

 

Odin held on for a moment longer, than released him, moving to sit back in his chair behind his desk. 

 

“You will bring Loki here tomorrow morning. If you fail to do so, I will use force, Thor. I think you remember what happened the last time you made me use force.” Odin chided. Bringing up the time Thor had gone on a drunken spending binge across the city and how he had to be apprehended by Odin’s men was an embarrassment to both him and his father. Odin also remembered how it felt to slap his son across the face, so harshly it split his lip. However, he would protect his name and his empire by whatever means necessary. 

 

Thor gave a short nod. The memory of that night was hazy except the ending. His lip was still scarred from that. 

  
He refused to let Loki go through that. 

  
"Tomorrow morning." He confirmed. It gave him at least a little bit of time to prepare the younger man. 

  
With that, Odin dismissed him with a wave of his hand and Thor eagerly left.    
  
Outside, the cold air did nothing to relieve the feeling of suffocation in his chest. He had to tell Loki now, tell him that he needed to lie to Odin, convince him it was the truth, and somehow not have the him feel guilty for Thor taking the blame.    
  
Dammit why couldn't he have just stood up to him? Why had he backed down so easily?

  
_ Because you're weak. _ he heard his father's voice in his head. He was right.

 

"Fucking stupid-" He growled harshly at himself. "Fucking coward," he hit the side of the brick wall. "This is your fault." 

 

He hit it again. 

 

"You fucking disgusting, pathetic weakling-" he hit the wall hard enough to leave blood.  He hated himself for being stupid enough to leave evidence, or to think Odin wouldn’t find out about him, and he could only pray Loki was a good enough liar to fool him.    
  
It twisted his stomach to think of what would happen if he wasn't.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intimidating daddy Odin~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

After taking several minutes to recompose himself, Thor went back to his car and drove back to the dorms. It felt like an eternity.    
  
Once parked, he took another moment fix his hair and shirt, not wanting to immediately alarm Loki as soon as he walked in.

 

“Thor!” Loki rushed to hug the bigger man, feeling more secure once he was in his arms. “Are you okay?” 

 

He only asked because Thor looked like he had been crying. Grabbing his hands to lead him to sit on the bed, he noticed the scraps and that Thor was still bleeding.  

 

“W-what?” He whispered, instantly looking for tissues to daub the blood away. 

 

"It’s alright," Thor reassured him immediately. "It was my own fault. Clumsy." He offered a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes, and he knew Loki wasn't fooled.    
  
He put his hand on Loki's, stopping him from fussing over the blood.    
"I promised I'd explain when I came back.." he began, keeping his eyes down on their hands.   
"I.. went to go see my father. He's the reason there are no police asking questions and that there's no evidence of a crime." He paused, looking up and trying to gauge Loki's expression.

 

Silent for a few moments, Loki wracked through his brain, trying to stay calm. 

 

“Does he know I did it?” He asked. “Your dad is the reason? What.... what does that mean?”    
  


He was silent for a few long moments before clearing his throat. "I told him I did it. I don't think he would have agreed to help otherwise." Before Loki could say anything Thor continued.    
"Loki, I need you to listen very closely to me. He thinks I'm the one who did it, and I NEED you to say the same..he.. he wants to talk to you. In the morning. You must tell him that I was the one who killed them do you understand?"

 

“Why does he want to talk to me?” Loki asked, narrowing his eyes, and jerked his hands out of Thor’s. “And you took the blame? I can't believe this.” 

 

He stood up, chest heaving. When Thor got up to try and calm him, Loki pushed him away. It was  _ awful _ enough that Loki had snapped, but now Thor was taking the blame, and from Loki could tell, he was scared- not of what he took the blame for, but of his  _ father _ . 

 

"I had no choice Loki," Thor defended. "Someone was going to notice soon and then what would happen? You'd be expelled, thrown in prison or worse some institution. But me? If I had done it, it could all go away, and it has. My father wants to talk to you simply to confirm what I've already told him,. Because he knows you're involved.." He scrubbed a hand over his face. "That is my fault. So if you're going to be dragged in this, you need to tell him exactly what I tell you to."

 

“Then tell me.” Loki demanded, trying to stay still. “Tell me exactly what it is.” 

 

He listened to Thor. It made him flinch to describe it. 

 

“But what if he doesn't believe me?” Loki asked. “You're scared of him. What happens if he doesn't believe us?”

 

"He will." Thor said firmly. "I've seen you lie before, you've got a talent for making it sound true even to the angriest of our professors. Just stick to the story, and he will be satisfied you won't harm the company or his reputation."    
  
If he didn't... Loki would be killed to ensure his silence.

 

Loki held his face in his hands. 

 

“Lying about assignments is a lot different than lying about triple murder.” And for the first time, he found a genuine chuckle leave him. “It's a lot different.” 

 

Turning to look at the blond, who was sitting, looking distraught, Loki climbed into his lap. He took Thor’s face in his hands and kissed him. Softly, then a little bit harder. 

 

“I'm so scared.” He said in between kisses. “I feel like I'm going to die, I'm so scared.”

 

"So am I-" he wrapped his arms around Loki tightly. "But we can get through this. It's the last big hurdle to leaving this all behind us." He kissed with equal fervor. "We can do this, baby." His hands slid down Loki's back, careful to not be too rough on his healing shoulder.    
He stood up, easily lifting Loki with him as they kept kissing and walked over to the bed. 

  
As he was laid on the bed, Loki was pulling Thor tightly against him by his shirt. Their kisses included sucking on each other's tongues and biting lips. Thor's body covered his, one of Thor’s massive arms wrapped around Loki’s head, holding him closer. Loki realized he was desperately hard, moaning into their frenzied make out. 

 

Thor could feel Loki was as hard as he was, hands desperately trying to grab and pull and remove the clothing barrier between their heated skin.    
He disconnected from their kiss to nip at Loki's neck, his free hand sliding down his thin torso to grasp his erection.

 

A small gasp left Loki when Thor gripped him through the pair of pajama shorts Thor has retrieved from his dorm room. Through the fabric of the t shirt, the blond began to suck on one of his nipples, biting lightly. Loki could feel Thor’s hard erection straining against his jeans, and with a little bit of luck, was able to shimmy his hands down between and free it. His cock was so hot and heavy in his hand, Loki shivered when Thor took his cock and slipped it up the leg hole in Loki’s shorts, rubbing along the top of his hips and stomach, along with Loki’s own rock hard dick. 

 

“Oh, Thor.” Loki moaned softly, loving how Thor’s cock felt velvety smooth on his skin. He pulled his face back to kiss him again. “Call me baby again, please tell me I'm your baby.” 

 

Thor moaned lowly in his throat and kissed him again, sliding his tongue against Loki's almost feverishly. "You'll always be my baby," he whispered between breaths.    
He gently tugged Loki's shirt up, breaking their kiss only to pull it over his head and toss it haphazardly to the side and quickly doing the same to his own.    
He pressed his cock eagerly into Loki's hand, precum already dripping alongside Loki's.    
Blindly he fumbled around his nightstand for a bottle of lube. "Take these off baby," he commanded softly.

 

Somehow Loki managed to shimmy his shorts off, and was a mess of moans when Thor slid two lubed fingers inside him almost immediately. They were both impatient, and in the back of Loki’s mind, he wondered how much of this was based on confusion or based on what they felt for each other. He shoved those to the back, wrapping his good arm around Thor’s neck, holding on tight, rocking his hips. 

 

Thor peppered Loki's face and neck with soft loving kisses in contrast to the way he thrusted his fingers into Loki. He has started with two and now added a third, his thumb teasing his perineum causing the younger man to moan loudly.    
He wanted to be inside Loki.    
With a slight struggle amongst the tangle of their arms and bodies, Thor shed the last of his clothing and pulled Loki's legs apart to expose his reddened entrance.    
He lubed his cock from tip to base, positioning himself correctly before plunging himself inside Loki's slickened hole.

 

“Fuck!” Loki gasped, eyes rolling back, hands gripping at Thor’s back frantically. Losing no time at all, Thor thrusted into him, causing the younger’s back to arch up. With each thrust of the blond’s thick cock, moans fell from Loki’s mouth. He sneaked a hand between their bodies to grab his own neglected dick, whining in frustration when Thor took it away. 

 

“Pleeease~” He whined. 

 

Thor took the hand and pinned it over Loki's head. "No." It was both a statement and a command.    
Tonight Thor was going to take all the control. "I don't want you to think, just feel. Lose yourself entirely." He kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip. He thrusted again, earning another wanton whine from the younger man but Thor kept his hands gently pinned.    
With his free hand he took Loki's cock, agonizingly gentle, frustrating him when he tried to thrust into his palm for any sort of friction, but Thor denied it to him.

 

Pouting, Loki whined a bit more, but it didn't last long when Thor found his sweet spot, and kept thrusting into it. Being pinned down and pleasured, he did find himself getting lost in the pleasure. He was slipping into a more submissive state, not fighting as much to loosen his hands. 

 

“Daddy, fuck!” He cried when Thor’s cock probed his prostate with some force, causing him to see stars. He was so, so close. 

 

Thor slowed suddenly, edging Loki to the brink then stopping entirely before he could cum.   
Loki whined loudly under him, but Thor kept still, kissing his torso and neck.    
  
Slowly he started rubbing Loki's cock, still just as softly. His hips pressed forward, sliding smoothly and as slow as his hand. Loki nearly growled in frustration.    
"Not yet baby," Thor kissed his way to his lips. He wanted to savor every moment and every whine and every expression Loki gave him.    
  
As Loki came back from the edge, Thor picked his pace back up, angling himself to just barely graze Loki's spot.

 

Under the soft kisses and slow thrusts, Loki melted into the bed, becoming a blubbering mess of whining and moaning. Thor slipped out and had him flip over, and pulled his hips up just enough that his cock was dangling between his legs, so he couldn't hump himself to completion. His hands were still pinned above his head as Thor re-entered him from behind. Not being able to help himself, Loki buried his face into the sheets, crying out as his tight ass was pounded. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and Thor’s low grunts, along with Loki’s muffled cries filled the younger’s ears. When Thor told him to look at him, Loki craned his neck, looking up at his man with pleading eyes. 

 

"Cum for me, baby." Thor wanted to watch every moment of Loki's ecstasy. He thrusted into him relentlessly until Loki's urgent whines turned into rolling moans of pleasure. His eyes rolled and his body shook with the force of his orgasm, painting the sheets under them with ribbons of white cum.    
Thor held onto him to keep him from completely collapsing. He still thrusted into his clenched and quivering hole until he too came, voice low as he moaned Loki's name.   
  
Relaxing when Thor shook and then collapsed on top of him with shuddering breaths, Loki felt as though all tension had left his body. Underneath Thor’s weight, Loki found his eyes were growing heavy. The stress of the past few days had him more fatigued than he had ever been before. And the thought of having to face Thor's Dad... Yikes.  

 

“We’re so messy.” He said sleepily. 

 

Thor chuckled despite still catching his breath. "We can shower in the morning.." Thor knew they should probably bathe now rather than later, but Loki was already half asleep, and so was he.    
Tonight he just wanted to hold onto Loki, fearing it could be the last time he would be able to.   
His father wouldn't hesitate if he thought he was a threat.   
  
Maybe they could just run away together. Get on the boat. Put as many miles between them and that fucking man as he could.   
  
But it was a doomed dream.. the more he thought about it the more impossible it would be. Thor would be cut off, so they'd have no means of money, and Odin had his spies and 'friends' all over the world. Loki would definitely be killed then. ..   
  
  
The thoughts didn't really leave Thor much during the night. He kept Loki close as he slept, but Thor could only manage to nod off a few times before the sun was beginning to pierce the sky.   
  
He kissed Loki's cheek softly, brushing some hair from the sleeping man's face. "It's time to wake up, baby." He whispered.    
  
Loki opened his eyes, groaning softly. Waking up always sucked, but waking up for the day’s specific mission, now that was terrible. 

 

“I don't feel good.” He whispered. “Will your dad take a doctor's note?” 

 

When that produced a small chuckle from the blond, Loki buried his face into his chest, sighing at the warmth and smell of Thor. He could hear Thor’s heartbeat, and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep with that steady rhythm guiding him. 

 

Thor held him there for a few long minutes. Neither of them wanted to leave the warmth of the bed.   
"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back to our lives." He threaded his fingers through Loki's hair as he spoke. "And when we leave, I'm going to pamper the living hell out of you."   
  


“Promise?” Loki asked, not expecting an answer. Despite all of this being Loki’s own fault, he knew Thor was shouldering the blame inside of himself and to his father. “What's your dad like? Besides extremely controlling?” 

 

Thor grimmanced.    
"Terrifying." He said before he could stop himself, then backtracked. "Well I mean, straightforward.. He's powerful, and he knows. He at least says what he means." Odin often said there was little reason to save face with sugar coating or underhanded comments. He was one of the very few that spoke so openly in the world of upperclassmen.    
"He hates liars above everything else." He thought to warn. "And I'm rather sure his moral compass broke years ago."

 

“..... So we are going to lie to your father, who hates liars with a passion, can make something big like-like,” Loki stuttered to say it. “Like what happened disappear, and he's powerful?” 

 

He sat up, leaning on a hand, feeling rather distressed. 

 

“Will I be in trouble if he figures out this is all a lie?” 

 

"He would be angry at me," Thor sat up as well. "Because I told you to lie in the first place."   
But honestly Thor knew, Odin's wrath wouldn't stop with Thor. But he couldn't tell that to him. He couldn't have Loki panicking when he saw Odin (which was a very reasonable reaction), not if he would pull this lie off.    
"Worst case scenario he disowns me for protecting you. It was my choice to get the company involved, not yours. It's was me who put it on the line."

 

Loki looked at Thor sharply, his face falling into a look of despair. 

 

“He would disown you?” Loki held Thor's face in his hands, firmly. “You think that's the worst that could happen? Thor, you're saying by protecting me, you could lose it all. And that's ‘worse case scenario’ only for you? That's your family!” 

 

If Loki wasn't panicked before, he was upon hearing Thor’s almost nonchalant explanation. 

 

Thor realized he'd made it worse.    
"Loki- stop I don't want you to think about what could go wrong. I'd rather be disowned than have him take it out on you."   
  
And that was the least of the lies... Thor realized he needed to warn him of the other thing.    
He looked down. "There's.. hah...one more thing I should warn you." He looked back up to Loki. "Whatever you do.. whatever happens. Don't tell him about us." He cupped Loki's face. "I'm sorry. I know I'm asking a lot from you but I want to protect you more than I've ever wanted to protect anything."   
  
If they were found out, it would again be means of immediate execution for Loki, and Thor would no doubt be carted off to an institution to 'cure' him.

 

Loki put his hands down, looking at his lap. He was so scared, he was shaking. Dealing with Thor’s father seemed to be worse than having to live out the rest of his days in jail. What was worse was his one protector in all of this, Thor, was entirely frightened as well. Head spinning, he leaned against the wall behind him. Resting on it for a few moments and willing his panic down, he committed to his resolve. 

 

“We should get ready to go. And,” He paused, but kept going quickly. “I need to go to my room. The clothes you brought me aren't fit for meeting anyone in a position of power.”

* * *

 

Loki was unable to stop his leg from bouncing restlessly in the car. Going into his room at the dorms hadn't triggered anything, and despite feeling nauseous at the smell of cleaning products (and marveling at how nice the entire dorm in general looked), his fear at meeting with Thor’s father overshadowing an anxiety and trepidation he had had. 

 

Next to Thor, in the car, Loki knew he looked well dressed, with slim slacks, and a nice blazer on. He didn't think it would impress Mr. Borsson at all (Thor said his father just went by Odin), but it made him feel better that he wasn't going in ratty jeans. 

 

“Hey.” He said quietly, squeezing the hand the held Thor's as they drove in near silence. 

 

Thor had been in his head the whole drive, mind cycling through various scenarios and outcomes and possibilities.    
Loki was an amazing liar but Odin was equally excellent at picking liars out.   
This had been a bad idea.    
He should have just told his father Loki was dead. Maybe there was still time? No... He couldn't ask Loki to leave his father like that.. not when they actually were close.    
Loki could do this.   
But- what if they didn't let Thor in the room with Loki? What if he panicked? What if Thor panicked?   
  
"Hey" the soft voice pulled Thor from his spiraling thoughts, drawing his attention to the smaller man. He looked just as worried as Thor felt, so he tried to give him a reassuring smile as he squeezed his hand back.     
"Hey, you holding up alright?"

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Loki replied- lying, of course. His stomach was churning and he had cramps going up the back of his legs. Underneath his blazer, he felt a drop of sweat drip down his back, and he felt like his throat would close at any moment from anxiety. But he smiled at Thor regardless. 

 

They were pulling into the underground garage of a huge, impressive building. Thor had let go of Loki’s hand, and Loki looked straight ahead as Thor showed a security clearance badge to a guard at the gated entrance. It wasn't entirely surprising that Thor had a reserved spot, parked next to an extremely expensive looking car. As they were unbuckling their seatbelts, Loki looked at Thor, and a compulsion shot through him. 

 

“I love you.” He blurted out, causing Thor to freeze in his movements. “I think. I think I really love you. A-and, and- it's not because of what's happened in the last week. I felt it when you took me out on the water and had me in your arms in bed.” 

 

Loki could feel his face burning, and the look on Thor’s face compelled him to look away, and down at his lap. 

 

“I just wanted to tell you that.” He mumbled. 

 

Thor had been shocked into silence as he stared at Loki, who looked as if he were about to be rejected violently.    
He'd just... Said 'love'. He'd just admitted that he loved him.    
It filled his chest with a sudden welling of warmth hearing those words, seeing the raw honesty in Loki's face and voice.    
This man, whom he'd thought a mere month ago distant and cold, a man he'd shared his first erotic night with, fiercely protected as best he could, and had filled Thor with a sense of real existence had,  fallen in love with him.    
He reached over and turned Loki to face him, leaning in to kiss him hard and deep, hand grasping Loki's in a gentle squeeze.   
  
"I-.. think I may love you too."

 

Loki flushed a deep red, eyes filling with tears. The buzz of Thor’s phone broke the tender moment, causing both of them to remember exactly why they were there. With a regretful smile, Thor told him they had to go upstairs. 

 

“Let's go then.”

* * *

 

Odin was seated behind his desk again, looking over something on his tablet, Hogun leaning over and speaking softly as he pointed something out. The door opening caused them to both sit straight. 

 

“Thor.” Odin looked at his son, and then behind him to see the pale young man. He was taller than he expected, only a few inches shorter than his son, and his eyes were a piercing green, even from the distance at which the door was from the desk. 

 

"Father." Thor greeted statically, leading Loki further into the room. "This is Loki Laufeyson, the English studies student from year three we spoke about." He introduced though he was well aware Odin already knew who he was. 

  
He lead Loki to one of the two chairs set in front of the desk, briefly putting his hand on Loki's back in reassurance before they sat down. 

  
Odin's expression was as unreadable as usual, as well as Hogun who stood at attention by his side. The air was thick with tension as as Odin looked Loki up and down with his one working eye, taking his time in analyzing the young man.

 

Odin was entirely imposing. His bulk was massive, but Loki could see that, much like his son, it was muscle. He wasn't much older than 50, and yet he had pure white hair, slicked back, and coming just down to his shoulders. One of his eyes was sharp, and blue like Thor’s. The other was milky, and a scar ran from his eyebrow to his cheekbone. Loki didn't want to know how that had happened, but he was sure that whoever did that was long dead. 

 

Loki wanted to say something, but Odin had the air of someone who was not addressed until given permission. So he just sat there, allowing himself to be observed. Strangely enough, Loki was feeling himself calm down. He could do this- he could lie to one of the most powerful men in the country. Inside, Loki beat himself up for ever sucking the dick of this man’s son. Why did he always have to fall for men that were somehow troubleso- 

 

“So, Loki.” Odin said. Loki looked up, meeting the man’s strong stare. “Explain.” 

 

With a deep breath, Loki went through the story Thor had coached him through. 

 

“However, one of the men pushed me, I fell and was knocked unconscious. I didn't see much.” He finished. 

 

Thor had held his breath throughout most of the story, carefully watching Odin. But the man's face remained utterly unchanged.    
When Loki finished, he finally spoke up.    
"As I said, father. He isn't a threat."   
Odin's gaze slowly turned towards Thor as Hogun leaned down and whispered something into the older man's ear.    
He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, pulsing in his ears as he prayed Loki had sold it well enough. His father's silence was torturous and Thor did his best not to fidget under that molten gaze.

 

“No head injury.” Odin said simply, turning to look back at Loki. “And yet you fell hard enough to knock you unconscious. Young man, I'm having a hard time believing your story.” 

 

Hogun handed the tablet to Odin again, and silence filled the space. Using a stylus, Odin signed off on something and waved it all away, Hogun whisking it off the table. Business had to carry on, after all, even if he still had to clean up his son's mess. 

 

Loki swallowed nervously. He didn't dare look at Thor for confirmation. Liars in groups would always seek solidarity in each other. 

 

“I don't like liars.” Odin said, causing Loki to panic inside, but on the outside, the young man’s pale face was smooth and void of any emotion other than appearing almost at ease. “However, I appreciate skill.” 

 

Hogun walked over and handed the tablet to Thor. A picture of a nice, but small house was shown to him, and then to Loki. 

 

“You're moving off campus- both of you. Loki, is it? Anyways, your classes will now be aligned with Thor’s.” Odin looked at his son. “You said he wasn't a threat- and you've made sure of that. A lesson for you, son- someone will always be a threat unless they're dead, and even then they can still be one. Your punishment is ensuring he doesn't  _ become  _ a threat.” 

 

Thor looked from the house to his father, then back. He was-, going to have them live together?    
No yelling or screaming? No threats? He basically called Loki out on his lie but he'd.. let it slide?    
Despite the confusion, Thor could have grinned with relief if his father weren't watching him.    
Yet he knew he still had to put on airs-, they weren't supposed to be close friends after all.. let alone anything more.   
"You're going to have me babysit him?" He looked up to Odin again. "For how long?"

 

At Thor’s protest, Loki looked at him and realized he should play a part too of looking crestfallen.  

 

“Your actions have consequences, son.” Odin said, turning his attention to the tablet again. Hogun took over.

 

“Movers will be in your dorm rooms later today to pack and move you both into this house. No parties, no friends or girls over, and you both have a curfew of 11pm. There will be a housecleaner on Wednesdays at 9am to 11am. You will be dedicated students. If your grades are not high, privileges will be taken away. Loki, you will explain to your parents an opportunity came to live off campus, and any dorm money will be ‘refunded’. You may tell them the address, but again, no visitors.” Hogun explained. Loki kept silent, only chewing the inside of his cheek. “Smart. You understand you have no choice in the matter.” 

 

Odin waved a hand, and Loki realized they were dismissed. 

 

Thor got up stiffly, still playing the part of the irritated child until he and Loki left the office.    
They walked in silence until they got to the parking garage and safely inside of Thor's car.    
He couldn't contain it anymore. He burst out into laughter and grinned widely, barely giving looking chance to react before he was kissing him.    
"We did it baby! YOU did it!"

 

Loki leaned into the kiss, blinking away tears from both nerves and excitement. 

 

“I'm so tired, Thor. I thought I was going to faint at any moment.” He confessed, leaning his head on Thor’s chest for a moment. Anxiety was still rife within him, but they were soon driving away from the large building. 

 

“So... Should we pack some stuff?” Loki asked.

 

Thor nodded.    
"The movers will most likely only take necessities. Take anything you want to bring.. we will likely be there for a long while." He took Loki's hand in his as they drove.    
  
They arrived at their dorms a short time later, visiting first Loki's room and then Thor's, each taking a bag of whatever they needed.    
It was harder for Thor to ignore their situation than it had in Loki's. Tony and Chad's things were still there, left exactly as they were the day they had left.    
He shoved down the pang of guilt and grabbed a few clothes from his dresser.   
  
"Call your dad while we're here," Thor suggested as he folded a few shirts. "And after, maybe we could get a bite to eat?"

 

“I'm going to text him for now... He might be at the workshop. He wouldn't hear my phone anyways.” Loki said, quickly sending a “can I call you later” message to his dad. Putting his phone down to look at Thor finishing his packing, he saw how tense he had gotten. A picture of Thor, Tony, and Chad was sitting on what he assumed was Tony’s desk. 

 

_ Thor should absolutely hate me.... _ Loki thought to himself. Coming to stand behind Thor, he worked on gently massaging the tension away. He placed soft kisses on his neck. 

 

“It won't change anything, but I'm sorry.” Loki whispered, laying his head against Thor’s back. “But I'm here. And,” He faltered, then picked up his courage again. “I love you.” 

 

Thor closed his eyes. He wasn't angry at Loki.  Even seeing the remanence of his old friends, even after the memories of the brutal kills... He couldn't bring himself to be angry.   
He turned around, pulling Loki into a hug. He was still for a minute, holding on to him before he finally broke the silence.    
  
"I was so scared I was going to lose you too." He said quietly. It was still a possibility, but they were out of the worst of it. He kissed the top of Loki's head, fingers brushing against his bandaged wrist. He tilted his face up to look up at him. "I'm glad you're still with me after everything. I love you too.."

 

Loki smiled, closing the small distance between them with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating this story! There's so much to go through to try and edit. Erin and I are currently in the middle of writing another fic as well, and she's been illustrating covers for all of our stories so she's busy as well! 
> 
> Anyways, we hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \- yakisoba


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki have to christen their new abode ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this fic hadn't been updated in a long while! Yakisoba and I have been in a whirlwind of writing with all these fics,   
> BUT  
> As our apology, this chapter is going to be VERY long and filled with a TON of sexy times!!!  
> ENJOY!

“Wow, this place is actually a lot bigger than I thought it would be.” Loki commented, setting his bag on a nice leather couch in the living room. It was furnished, and nicely at that. Once entered, there was a living room off to the left, and a dining room to the right, with an open and spacious kitchen joined to it. A staircase led upstairs to the bedrooms, both large in size, but the one which they both assumed was Thor’s had a large walk in closet and a nice bathroom with a Jacuzzi style tub. 

“Mmm, I could go for a nice hot soak sometime soon.” Loki groaned, his shoulder practically screaming for that warm relief. The movers had unpacked their boxes of personal items, setting them on shelves in each room. 

“Despite this being a ‘punishment’, your father set you up nicely. Did you see the size of the tv downstairs?” 

Thor had to admit this was nicer than he expected. It almost felt too good..  
He nodded though and smiled at Loki. "Yeah, this will do." Then realized that sounded a bit pretentious. "I mean, this is.. much more 'normal house' than I was expecting." He seemed to agree which what Loki had been thinking earlier as they explored the house more.   
"Maybe tonight we will -ahem- make sure that jacuzzi works properly." He winked at Loki, browsing through the selection of generic DVDs.   
"Though, to be honest this doesn't feel like much of a punishment... I mean I'm not going to complain but.,"

Loki jumped on Thor’s bed, landing on his shoulder that wasn't injured. He giggled when Thor climbed on top of him, their hands running over each other. Soon they were kissing, slowly, taking their time. It had been a while since Loki felt secure, as being on edge for several days in a row was exhausting. Perhaps he should be more wary, since they were dealing with Odin, but with Thor living with him now, he felt protected. 

“Maybe we should check out that tub now.” Loki suggested, breathing heavily. 

"Mm.." Thor pretended to think about it for a moment, then scooped Loki up from the bed. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist as he was carried effortlessly towards the bathroom.   
Much like the yacht, the bathroom was decorated lavishly and openly, with granite countertops and bright warm light bathed the room making it seem tinted in gold.   
But Thor wasn't looking at the bathroom and was instead busying himself with kissing and nipping his way down Loki's jawline down his neck, aimlessly feeling around for the faucet to turn the hot tap on.

Loki let go of Thor, undressing himself and tugging at Thor’s clothes till they were both naked. While Thor was struggling to get his pants off, Loki poured some of the body wash sitting on the side into the tub, getting excited that bubbles were rapidly rising. He squeaked when Thor pushed him against the wall next to the tub, gently pinning him with his bulk, cock rigid and poking into his stomach. 

“Excited already, daddy?” Loki asked, reaching down to tug on the thick cock, his own rising up. 

Thor moaned lowly in his throat as a response. "You're one to speak, baby," he countered as he took hold of Loki's, smiling at the small gasp of pleasure that came from the younger man when he began to rub him off.   
"Barely even in the room and look how hard you already are."

Loki shushed him with his mouth, glancing over at the tub when they parted. 

“I think the tub is full.” He murmured, sliding away, and slipping into the warm water, moaning softly as the heat instantly soothed his entire body. He held up a finger as Thor moved to get in. “Ah-ah, it only takes one to figure out this tub is fine and I need at least two minutes without you pawing at me.” 

At Thor’s crestfallen look, Loki giggled. 

“Come back in two minutes.” Then he pouted when Thor opened his mouth to object. “Daddy, my shoulder hurts.” 

Dammit....he knew Thor couldn't say no when asked like that.  
He let out a long breath.   
"Alright alright... Two minutes." He relented, mostly because he needed to grab the small bottle of lube from his bag. Water, he knew from experience with a few women, made poor lubrication.  
He kissed him, taking his time before finally pulling away to go to the bedroom. 

When he came back, Loki seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the heat of the water. He looked relaxed, leaning his head back and his eyes closed, and gently massaging his shoulder.   
Thor came up behind him, sitting on the edge of the tub and ran his hand along his pale skin, taking over the massage.   
"Are my two minutes up yet?" He smirked.

 

“Ohhhh.” Loki moaned. “Not anymore- my shoulder needs more love.” 

He relaxed, thoroughly enjoying the way Thor’s large hand worked the muscles, tenderly easing away the pain. 

“I'm worried about my shoulder.” He sighed. “If the swelling doesn't go down in a few days, I'm going to need to see a doctor. But, ugh, even going to the clinic is expensive.” 

Thor chuckled. "Baby, don't worry about the cost. If you need to see a doctor, then you're going." He could feel the the swelling hadn't really gone down in the last two days, even as he slowly rubbed the sore muscles. "And don't argue with me." He said before Loki could make any sort of protest.

Loki pursed his lips, making tiny splashes in the water. 

“Thor.” Loki didn't to look at his lover, instead raised a soapy leg up in the air, then putting it back down in the tub. “Get in. Now.”

Thor didn't need a second invitation. He kissed the top of his head before slinking down into the welcome warm water, sending the bubbled foam dancing around their shoulders.   
The bath was large enough to fit them both comfortably. Thor wasted little time on placing himself over the smaller man, still careful of wounds as he kissed him. His hand snaked beneath the water to grab hold of Loki's hardening cock, stroking it in a slow rhythm.

Loki relaxed against the wall of the tub, moaning as Thor stroked him and kissed all of his skin above water. It felt so warm and nice, and he was fighting between wanting to drift off to sleep and get fucked hard. With closed eyes, he found Thor’s cock, and began to stroke him too. 

“Oh, daddy.” He sighed.

Thor moaned into the kiss. With his one hand still steadily stoking Loki, his other slid behind the younger man between the soft mounds of his ass cheeks to tease his hole.   
"Mm fuck," He slipped the first digit of his finger inside him playfully as gently bit at the crook of Loki's neck. "I love how tight you are," he nipped and licked a path along his collarbone, dipping down to lick a pert nipple just at the surface of the water. 

Loki gripped the side of the tub, arching as Thor put a finger inside him. 

“Only for you, daddy.” He moaned, crying out as another finger was inserted. He rearranged himself, so he was on his knees, ass face Thor out of the water. 

"Goddamn-" Thor said in appreciation to the way Loki's back arched in display. He grabbed his ass cheeks in both hands, giving them a good squeeze before giving one a hearty smack. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of seeing the muscle bounce.  
He ran his hand up Loki's back, dipping down with the curve of his spine while he grabbed hold of his cock with with other.   
"I love it when you want it bad-" he kissed the large expanse of pale skin, then set back to grab the lube and coat his wet cock.   
He positioned himself at Loki's readied pink ring, slipping himself inside the tight hole with ease.

It was slippery, Thor’s grip on his hips kept sliding as he fucked him. Loki moaned when one of Thor’s large hands got a tight grip on his hair, pulling him up and back, locking their lips. 

“F-fuck.” Loki gasped, eyes closing, enjoying the way they rocked and the water splashed around them. “Fuck!” 

Thor felt Loki tense as he hit his sweet spot, and this time he didn't slow as he pounded into it repeatedly, keeping his hand tightly locked in his raven hair and the other rhythmically pumping his dick.

"Cum for me baby-," he realized Loki was nearing climax quickly kept in this position. He bit down on his (good) shoulder, leaving a red ring that he soothed with his tongue.

Their lips locked again for a heated kiss, Loki's hand pushing against the tiled wall in front of him as he tried to steady them a bit. With a deep thrust from Thor, Loki moaned into their kiss, his cum spurting out onto the wall, Thor's hand continuing to pump it from him.

“Daddy,” Loki breathed when the blond broke away to slam into him repeatedly and quickly. “Oh fuck! Cum in me, daddy. Fill me up.” 

He was still riding his high when his hair was pulled back tight, Thor’s grip on his hip hurting him, as the bigger man grinding into him as he came. 

Thor let out a growling moan as Loki's ass milked every drop of cum from him.  
The water danced around them, sloshing from their sudden stillness, finally quietly rippling down with the only sound now being the labored breaths between the two of them.   
Pulling out, Thor kissed along Loki's back and shoulder before getting out of the tub to grab two towels, then came back to help Loki out of the bath.   
He looked content, but exhausted. Thor wrapped the plush towel around the slim man, drying him as best he could on the edge of the tub.   
"Let's get some sleep, hmm?"

“Yeah. We have school tomorrow, anyways.” Loki sighed sadly, despite being happy that Thor was pampering him. He wondered if because Thor had obviously been spoiled all his life, if that's why the blond enjoyed doing everything for him. Paying it forward, maybe. Loki kept that thought in mind- one of these days he would have to spoil Thor. 

Shivering, they made their way into the bedroom, Loki turning the heat up as they went. Thor offered him one of his shirts to sleep in, but Loki instead slipped into the bed, naked, enjoying the softness of the blankets on his skin. 

“Today has been so exhausting.” 

Thor couldn't help but chuckle softly as he settled into the bed as well after drying off decently enough.  
"I couldn't agree more.." he shifted up behind Loki, pulling him into little spoon and kissing his cheek. Honestly, it had been the smoothest talk he'd ever had with his father, and all the anxiety that built up the day before seeing him over everything else had taken its toll on the both of them.  
Tomorrow would be hard to try to go back to normal, but Thor pushed that looking thought to the back of his mind to deal with when the sun was up.  
For now, he was content to just keep Loki close to him. 

"Good night, love." 

\----

The sound of Thor's phone alarm going off startled him awake and he groaned, halfway turning to blindly shut it off with a few clumsy attempts to make it stop.

Loki turned, snuggling more into Thor’s arms. 

“I know we have to go, but do we have to?” He asked, voice scratchy from sleep. “I'm so tired.” 

Reaching over, Loki grabbed his phone off the nightstand. They had an hour to get ready. 

“C'mon. Let's not be late.” 

"Or..." he pulled Loki back into his arms. "We go in an hour late and just catch the last half of class." He suggested. It was something he'd done too many times, so maybe another day wouldn't hurt. "I could make you a full real breakfast..?" He coaxed with a small smile.

“Thor.” Loki warned, not fighting leaving the embrace. As tempting as it was, he really wanted to get into class. Doing so would mean he could actually get some space from Thor and finish his new thesis. “How about this? Lay back.” 

Judging by Thor’s enthusiastic look, and his eagerness to follow Loki’s instructions, the smaller man had a feeling he could pull it off. Pulling back the covers, Loki slid down, and instantly took Thor’s soft member into his mouth, sucking it gently till it grew rigid. Working quickly, he took it all in, slurping and licking all along the length. A hand threaded through his hair, trying to coax him to take more in, so he did. Loki knew his skills were good, and Thor was soon lost in blowjob lust. He make quick work of it, soon milking all of Thor’s cum, his cock pumping it to the back of his throat. 

“Perfect. Breakfast was delicious.” Loki sat up, wiping a drip of drool from his chin. At Thor's flabbergasted look, he giggled and got out of bed, proceeding to get ready for school.

Thor flopped his head back in the pillow,   
"Loki... That's not.." he chuckled and shook his head instead of finishing his sentence. Loki was already busying himself with getting dressed, clearly having already made his decision.   
With a reluctant groan Thor too followed suit, grabbing some jeans and an old t-shirt and dragged a brush through his hair. 

Before long they we're both in the car on their way to their University.   
It was another quiet ride, but for the first time in a while it didn't feel as suffocating. He still slid one hand over Loki's just to give it a slight squeeze before they were parking in his usual spot.

“Hey.” Loki said, just as they parked. “Don't sit next to me in class.” 

Thor made a face at him like he was hurt. 

“Actually, don't try and follow me around today.” Loki added, putting a finger to Thor’s lips when the blond opened his mouth. “Let's try and make it as normal as possible, baby. People are going to ask you what happened to... to them. You don't know. I don't know. But you can't just suddenly be attached to my side. I'm a loner- and that's fine for now.” 

Thor wanted to protest.. but Loki was right. As far as the school was concerned, he and Loki were strangers.  
He gave a slight nod of understanding and Loki pulled away.   
"You uh.. should probably go ahead first. You were always there early."   
That felt like it was months ago, not just last week. But Loki was right, especially since he knew Odin would have his undercover watch dogs at the school.

Thor watched as Loki got out and made his way towards the front doors and waited roughly five minutes before he too got out of the car and headed to class.   
He adopted the same confident smile he usually had, nodding at people he passed who greeted him and keeping up the appearance that nothing was wrong.   
In class, most people were already seated. Including Loki who sat in his usual space closer to the front.  
Thor silently took his place, ignoring the empty seat next to him as he flipped his notes open. 

 

Class went on as normal, except for the lack of guffawing from the back rows. Loki could feel Thor’s eyes on him, like usual, and that made him smile. Before he knew it, class was over, although he had spent the entirety of it working on his thesis. The rest of the day, Loki spent it in much normality. Cafeteria for a quick lunch, attending his other classes, and then retreating to the library for the remainder of the day. Only a text from Thor reminded him he needed to get to the garage. 

“How was your day?” He asked, settling into the car. 

Thor shrugged. "It was fine." He lied and started the car.   
It had been harder than he'd thought it would be, with a reminder in literally every class that his old friends weren't there. He put on a good face for his other 'friends' especially when asked where the others were.   
A lot of 'I dunno, they aren't answering their texts,' seemed to satisfy most people's questions.   
It seemed awkwardly quiet, and without Loki there to distract him, Thor for once tried to bury himself in his work.

"Do you want to stop anywhere before we get home?"

“Well I guess we should go get some groceries.” Loki went through a mental checklist he had made while wandering the house briefly in the morning. “I know we have a housecleaner now, but maybe we can get some cleaning supplies regardless. Just in case, of course.” 

They went to a nearby store, Loki having made a quick list on his phone, and downloading an app. 

“Wait- I think there's a coupon for that.” He said for about the fifteenth time, stopping Thor in an aisle so he could check. The bigger man groaned at him. “What? Never used coupons before?” ?”

Thor gave him a look and shook his head.   
"I don't even look at the prices most of the time. Don't worry about coupons, we have more than enough to cover whatever we need." He just wanted to go home and saving only a few dollars worth sounded--, pointless to him.   
"Besides..." He walked passed him, pretending to look at a different brand and slapped Loki's ass as he walked by. "There's more fun things to do."

Loki let out a squeak, reaching over and making Thor put down the name brand paper towels he was holding, and put the store brand in the cart. 

“I had to shop for me and my dad while I was growing up. Coupons, sales, clearance priced items- oh god, now that's a thrill.” Loki said, looking over the advert he had grabbed from the front entrance. “I kinda missed doing this.” 

They were almost done shopping, and Loki stuck to his guns with looking for the best deals.

Thor gave up after his next two attempts were quelled by Loki's insisting and instead relented and helped him look for the sales.

Thor would never admit it, but it was actually more amusing than he'd anticipated it being, and as they got to the front to scan out their items, he noted that the amount due was significantly less than his expectations. Maybe there was something to this sale hunting thing after all.   
After a brief look of 'I told you so' from Loki, they paid and were back on their way home.   
He'd been thinking about what Loki had said in the store, that he had to do it growing up.  
Once again he'd let it slip his mind Loki didn't come from the same silver spoon background as he had.   
"You know.." he started, glancing over at Loki who was looking over some things they'd purchased. "If we're, well.. I mean, if we are together, you won't ever have to worry about money again." He didn't just mean for their 'forced' living situation, but passed that.

Loki was putting things in cupboards and the fridge, when Thor said that. Putting down the box he had been holding, and looked at Thor. Truthfully, he didn't know he felt about it. One, it was nice he wouldn't have to worry, but on the other hand, he felt useless. And he had been a burden enough already. 

“Ah, I see.” He said quietly. 

Thor saw a look pass over Loki's face but didn't know what it was.   
But he knew he wasn't happy.   
"What?." He pried, cocking his head slightly. "You'd have all the time to pursue whatever you wanted, without feeling tethered or forced to work some job they wouldn't appreciate you in." His mind flashed back to his mother and her cooking lessons. He refused to let himself or money stop Loki from doing what he wanted.  
"I could even arrange to have money sent back home, so your father wouldn't have to work as hard either."

“Don't.” Loki said sharply. “Don't go there. I don't want to hear that.” 

He turned around and began to put everything away, rushing it. When Thor tried to put a hand on his shoulder, Loki shoved it off, grabbed his bag from the couch, and ran up to his room. 

Closing the door, he locked it and took a moment to breathe. 

“I don't need a reminder of the position I'm in.” He said to himself. After a moment of thought, he began to set up his study space. 

Thor didn't understand and was left at the bottom of the stairs as Loki's door shut and locked. He'd only meant to offer help- and Loki had taken is as an insult.   
He began up the stairs, but stopped himself; Loki would most likely just ignore him until he calmed down.   
He let out a long frustrated breath.

Fine.

He grabbed his bag he'd dropped off earlier and took it to his own room, half scattering the pages along the bed. 

\---

Thor had tried to study, even managed to get a few pages of his half-crafted thesis written before he rubbed the space between his eyes.   
He glanced out the window, realizing night had fallen already. 

He should start supper.

He came back downstairs to see Loki was still in his room, leaving the kitchen and living room bathed in dark.   
He flicked on the overhead light and pulled out a few pans.

Loki sat up, rubbing his eyes at the sound of the kitchen getting busy. It was late, but he was hungry and that must mean Thor was too. Sighing, he remembered how he stormed upstairs and that going down would mean he had to explain why. Yellow highlighter on the page stared at him till he couldn't ignore his hunger pangs anymore. Delicious smells from downstairs wafted upstairs, till his stomach growled.

“Fuck.” He whispered, unlocking his door, making his way downstairs. Casting a look at Thor, he sat at the bar, sighing. “Thor, I'm not a charity case. And neither is my father. I know that's not how you view it, but my dad would. Spoil me all you want, but you're not responsible for me. I guess, perhaps, in this situation you are, but otherwise, don't think you can make everything go away.” 

At Thor's silence he continued. 

“Look,” He went around and made Thor look at him. “Don't treat me like I'm some... crazy, fragile thing. I know I'm... I’m not entirely okay. However, I'm not entirely helpless.” 

"I know you're not," Thor said softly.   
"I'm sorry that I made it sound like you couldn't take care of yourself.. I just. I don't know.. just don't want you to have to worry about the stupid things like money." He got out a few plates, setting them on the table before hesitating to stop and look at Loki.   
"I've never had any kind of struggle that I couldn't just fix with money. And I know you've already got a lot to deal with. I just wanted to help in the only way I knew how to." He ran a hand through his hair.

Loki went and wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“You're so spoiled.” He giggled, pulling him into another kiss. “Just sometimes let me try and figure out stuff before you go waving around your gold credit card.” 

Thor lingered on his lips.   
"Fine....I'll be a safety net if you need a waving gold card then," he smirked. He pulled away and pulled out a chair for Loki. "Dinner's finished, go ahead and sit I'll get it off the stove,"

After Loki took his spot, Thor dished out the chicken marsala and poured them both something to drink before sitting himself down.   
"So.." Thor started as they began eating. "How's your new thesis coming?" He thought to ask, figuring Loki would have started it as soon as he could.

“I've finished the outline and I'm about to finish my first draft.” Loki said, shoveling food into his mouth. He hadn't realized how extremely hungry he was. “I don't like this thesis as much, but if I work at it, I think it'll be fine.” 

Loki looked out over the rim of his glass as he took a sip of water and noticed how delicately Thor could eat. He smiled, and then slowly dragged his foot up Thor’s leg, settling between his thighs to knead gently at his cock. The blond choked slightly and jumped, but Loki only cocked a brow, smirking. 

Thor gave him a short glare, but there was no anger behind it, just a spark of lust behind his blue eyes.  
"You be careful where that foot of yours lingers," Thor warned lightly. "I'm not above sliding everything off the table and tossing you on it."

Loki crossed his arms, staring defiantly at Thor, still rubbing him through his jeans. 

“You need to be more patient.” Loki said, adding pressure. 

Thor nearly dropped his fork and took a sudden breath in at the motion.   
He could feel himself already starting to get hard in response.  
"Loki, " he warned again and shifted slightly in his seat. "You of all people know I don't have a lot of patience."

“Eat.” Loki said softly, continuing to do so, but never ceasing his caressing motions under the table. “Be patient and you can be rewarded.” 

He watched as Thor was simmering with lust and a bit of anger, but he took his time with finishing his food. 

“You're too spoiled sometimes, Thor. And too used to being in control. I know it's what gets you off, but maybe I like to have a tiny bit of power too.” Loki murmured, damn well knowing he was downplaying how much effect he had over Thor at any given moment. For all the love he had for the blond, manipulation came so easily and he had a feeling it was a game they both played. So he continued to rub Thor’s hard cock under the table, smirking between bites at how increasingly frustrated the big man was getting. 

“Did you ever consider that edging might help you last a lot longer? So we could play a lot longer? Not that it isn't good now, but” He paused and grinded his foot harder. “I'm hungry for more, Thor.”

Thor growled under his breath, both in frustration and indignance.   
"I've not heard you complain once about my endurance." He slipped a hand under the table onto Loki's teasing foot, stopping him from rubbing against him. He didn't want to admit that Loki made him cum faster than many of the girls he'd ever bedded. His pride was at stake here. "I've waited long enough, don't you think?" It was more a statement than a question as he stood up from the table.

Loki sprang into action, running up the stairs, shrieking with laughter as he heard Thor thunder after him. With just barely enough time, Loki got into his room and locked the door before Thor could try and open it. 

“Don't you dare break down this door!” He giggled, heart racing with excitement. “And don't you dare jerk off!” 

"What?? Damnit Loki!" Thor meant it to sound angrier than it did. He was painfully hard, wanting nothing more than to do exactly what Loki had just forbade him.  
He tried the handle again even knowing it was locked.   
"Loki open this door!" He demanded with another bout of pounding on the door but only heard a giggle from the other side. 

Maybe if he switched tactics.....

He stopped knocking and trying the handle.   
"Please open the door?"

Loki let out a breathy laugh, sliding down the door as he pulled out his own hard cock. Quietly, he began to jerk off, eyes closing as he heard Thor ask him nicely to open the door. 

“Mmm, no.” He moaned, working himself slowly, playing with the precum at the tip of his cock. 

Thor heard the faint sound, and realized what Loki was doing.   
"Damn tease-" he grabbed himself through his jeans. "Loki you can't leave me like this and then ban me from fixing it!"  
For whatever reason though, Thor knew he could just ignore the order and jack himself off anyway, but he didn't. Instead he just kept his hand there in tantalizing frustration.

 

“You're out there throwing a tantrum- ohhhh.” Loki sighed, pinching a nipple through his shirt. Rolling his head to the side, he listened intently. “Are you being good, Thor? Are you not touching yourself?” He asked. 

Thor bit his lip, resisting the urge to free his cock right then and there at the way Loki moaned.   
"No I'm not-" He half lied, trying the door again. "And I'm not throwing a tantrum - I just want to fuck you against the wall, the bed, the floor and the bathtub."

Through the haze of his arousal, Loki got up and found his nearly empty bottle of lube in a box, then settled back against the door, making sure his lover heard the click of the lid opening. Quickly lubing his fingers, Loki wiggled out of his pants, spreading his legs wide, teasing his hole. 

“You are throwing a tantrum.” He said through the door as the handle jiggled again. “You're spoiled.” 

Changing his position, Loki turned towards the door, pulling up his shirt so his bare chest was rubbing against the smooth wood. Thrusting into his hole, Loki panted and moaned. 

“What if there are days where I just wanna fuck myself? Where I just wanna play-” He cut himself off with a loud gasp, probing his prostate.   
Thor was somehow even harder now, and he struggled to get his belt undone and his pants unzipped simply to give some sort of relief binding his cock down. Precum had already dampened a spot on his boxers.  
"Do it when I'm not home then-" he was imagining how Loki looked right now, sliding those slim pale fingers in and out his tight hole, eyes hooded with lust, and body flush against the door.   
"Baby please, open the door-"

Cutting off the other with a loud moan, Loki giggled lavisciously, at the way he heard Thor demand him to play with himself in solitude. Then he heard the clink of a belt buckle being undone. With a frown, Loki stood, opening the door to see the bigger man hadn't taken out his cock from his boxers, damp from precum. 

“No. Stay there.” Loki commanded when Thor tried to reach for him, desperation painfully apparent on a face that was trying to stay screwed up in frustration. “You're gonna watch me.” 

As he backed up, he slid his clothes off, stripped naked by the time his knees hit the back of his bed. Taking a wanton stance, flushing scarlet at how wide he spread his legs, he leaned back on one hand and used the other to start jerking himself off again. Fire was engulfing him, his arousal heightened seeing Thor so upset. Clicking his tongue in disappointment at the blond trying to slip his hand into his boxers, Loki shook his head. 

“No, you don't get to touch yourself or me. I mean it, Thor.” The warning was issued as the pale man on the bed lifted a leg, wrapping his arm around it to finger himself from a pleasurable angle. “Watch me get off like this. I didn't have a lover for so long, Thor. Don't you think I learned how to get myself off those nights I was awfully horny? So many lonely, lonely nights where all I could do was touch myself.” 

He began to thrust erratically into himself, looking only for the friction caused by his fast pace. Moaning several expletives under his breath, Loki looked through hooded lids at Thor’s raging erection, then maintained a lusty eye contact as he continued to get himself off in front of him. 

Thor had gripped the doorframe to try to prevent himself from jacking off.   
This was utterly torturous watching Loki like this; worse even than him imagining it against the door. He wanted nothing more than to simply plow his dick into him and make him scream into the sheets until no sound came out.   
But he stayed planted at the doorway, knowing of he stepped in then he would. Pride kept him rooted, managing to scratch through the thick cloud of lust in Thor's head to prove to Loki he had more self control than he was giving credit for.   
He was hating this- but he realized he was getting off on it.   
The more Loki spoke, the more he described lonely nights of fucking himself made Thor's grip on the door tighter and his resolve to prove his point weaker.

Loki’s orgasm came upon him like a wave, shuddering through him as it crashed down, covering his entire being. Several seconds later, Loki unfurled his toes, managing to bring his heavy head up to look at Thor, who was leaning against the door frame, looking rather stressed. 

He beckoned Thor to come to him with a finger, ignoring the cum he had splattered on his chest as he rolled onto his stomach. 

“You can get off my rubbing against me, Thor. But keep your pants on.” Loki murmured, feeling Thor’s body heat behind him at the blond quickly came to him as he beckoned. 

Thor would have objected had he not been too engulfed in his own haze the dark haired man had created. His hands were on Loki's alabaster skin, running up his back and gripping at his hips as his cock pressed against the cleft of Loki's ass.   
God damnit he wanted to fuck him. His hole was reddened and open invitingly, but with restraint he kept the barrier of his boxers on as he rubbed his length against Loki.

He was already close to cumming, and with Loki adding to everything with lewd moans and the way he arched his back just to present his ass better to Thor, it wasn't very long before he was suddenly cumming in his pants.

Loki sighed, thoroughly enjoying the way Thor’s sweaty forehead pressed into his neck, and his breath was hot on his back. 

“That was so hot.” He whispered, turning around, holding Thor to him. Honestly, he was speechless. He didn't realize Thor could hold it together like that, and listen to him like that. It was exhilarating- how much control he could have. 

Thor was breathing hard against him, acutely aware Loki had just made him cum with barely a touch, fully clothed.  
But Thor couldn't help but chuckle breathlessly, seeing the bright look in Loki's eyes.  
"I might believe you enjoyed that even more than I did." He kissed him before he had a chance to be told not to.

Pushing into the kiss, Loki held him tighter.

“God, I love you.” He whispered, wrapping a leg over him. “That really was so hot. Oh my god, I can't believe you make me so horny.” 

Rolling to sit on top of Thor's abdomen, Loki leaned down, kissing him again. Warmth flooded through him as he made out with Thor, a slow and filling warmth. 

“We’re officially boyfriends now, by the way.” He whispered. 

Thor's eyes flickered up to meet Loki's, surprised but ecstatic.  
"Really?" He smiled broadly, wrapping his arms around the lithe man in a near suffocating hug and kissed him again.

They were official. 

Loki was officially his boyfriend and Thor couldn't contain himself. He'd never really cared about labeling a relationship in the past- but as with many other things, Loki had changed things.   
Hearing him actually call him his boyfriend filled him with something he couldn't put a name to, but it made him feel whole. 

"I love you, Loki Laufyson." 

 

Loki laughed into their kiss, replying he loved Thor again, feeling such bliss at how happy the sentiment made Thor. That's how he knew it was real. That's how he knew it was love. 

\---

A month passed by in a whirlwind. Somehow, Loki had convinced his dad not to worry about his change of address- stressing he only had to worry about paying for the quarter. Thor had told him Odin was going set up payment for Loki, but the younger refused, saying it would raise way too many questions from his father. So nothing was done in regards to that, but Loki and Thor would have every class together in the upcoming quarter. The thought did stifle him, the thought of having to spend all the time he did with Thor, and while he loved him, the close proximity was starting to severely get on his nerves. Every other night, Loki tried to sleep in his own bed, alone, but sometimes he would wake up with Thor’s arms wrapped around him, and instead of finding it endearing, it was irritating. He understood he had been a solitary creature most of his life, and he understood he should get somewhat comfortable with this closeness, but it just was something he couldn't shake. 

So, for the night, after kissing Thor and listening to the other retreat down the hall to sleep, Loki locked the door to his room. 

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Thor that something had been bothering Loki, but whenever he pried, Loki would simply shrug it off and chance the subject. At times the younger would become distant, and it was confusing since it seemed to come out of nowhere.   
He thought more time spent with him could cheer him up, but -once again- Loki left the bedroom without a word and went into his own.  
It was becoming more common, but Thor waiting like he usually did until he figured Loki might be asleep before sneaking in and sleeping there anyway.

Except this time he found the door locked.

He frowned, even more confused now and a bit dejected as he tried it again. Still it remained just as locked.   
He stood there for minute before eventually sauntering back to his own room.

\--

In the morning, Thor came downstairs to cook breakfast as normal before they'd leave for school. Loki came down not too long after, silently getting a glass of water.   
"Sleep well?" Thor asked without looking up at him, instead focusing on the eggs in the pan.

“Yeah.” Loki said, yawning despite it. Walking past Thor, he slid a hand around the trim waist, and kissed his neck without thinking. “Did you sleep okay?” 

Moving away, he leaned against the counter, fiddling on his phone. Loki had actually slept really well, despite being a little colder than usual. He chalked that up to winter arriving in full force for the year. 

"Not really." Thor answered as he put the eggs onto a plate and set it on the table for Loki.   
He looked Loki over; he really did look refreshed.   
"I was up wondering why you needed to lock your door." He set his own plate down. "Did I do something to piss you off?"

“No.” Loki snorted as he took a bite. “I just wanted to sleep by myself. You know,” He took another bite. “Stretch out and stuff.” 

Looking up, he saw Thor looked really ticked off, staring at him.

“What?” He asked, a defensive edge rising in his tone. 

Thor cocked his head at Loki's answer. He just wanted space?   
"And you, I don't know- couldn't have just said something?" Thor's voice was still even. "You just -, lock the door instead of mentioning that you wanted to be alone?" 

 

“I don't see what the problem is, Thor. Its my room. If you had your door locked, I wouldn't be offended.” Loki replied, mouth screwing up in anger. “Do I have to be with you all the time? Do I need to tell you exactly what I'm doing?” 

"Of course you don't. But you could just have told me. I would have left you alone. I mean--," he let out an exasperated chuckle and ran his hand through his hair. "It just---" the only time Thor had locked his door was when his father had become overly angry when he was younger. It was an act of fear. Not something he wanted Loki to associate with him.  
He shook his head.   
"Forget it. It's fine."

“Fine.” Loki said, indignantly. Silence filled the room, and Loki finished, before retreating to go upstairs and finish getting ready. 

\---

Their ride home from school was quiet. They had also seemed to avoid each other. Loki went upstairs as soon as he got in the front door, going into Thor's room to take a shower. He turned the water to a high heat, thoroughly relishing in the warmth that helped to suck the cold away from the winter weather. After a lengthy shower, he went to his room, drying off as he went. Pausing by the closet, Loki thought to himself for a moment. Then he crouched down, and pulled a shopping bag he had hidden in the back. After he got dressed, he called for Thor. No answer. 

“Thor!” He called again, walking into the hallway. “Thor!” 

He made it halfway down the stairs, when Thor appeared, looking rather frustrated. Then the blond’s mouth fell open. 

“I look good in this.” Loki stated, hands running over the black high-necked, high-cut on his hips lace piece he was wearing. “And I wanted you to see how good I looked.” 

Judging by the look on the bigger man’s face, it was a statement they both agreed with. 

“I have other things I need to try on.” Loki said, turning around to go up the stairs, revealing the open back, and the way his black thigh highs looked on his long lean legs. “My door will be open if you want to drop in and give me your opinion.” 

Without waiting, Loki left the invitation in the air, going to his room, and began to slide a pair of ruffled maroon panties over his still damp skin.

Thor knew his mouth was still hanging open as Loki retreated to his room.   
He'd been expecting a further lecture on locked doors and space- not for him to be clad in some of the most sexy lingerie he could imagine on him.   
He didn't wait for a second invitation to his room and paused at the doorway as his eyes settled on to Loki slipping into panties.   
He followed the red garment's slow movement up those long pale legs, halted only when they came to fit snugly on his ass.  
"When---, did you get these?" He asked as Loki turned to face him, giving him a full view of the front with a clear outline of his dick.   
Despite his earlier anger with him, Thor felt the familiar heat already stirring in him.

Turning to face Thor, Loki felt around the waistband and brought up the thin accessory straps on either side to sit a few centimeters higher on his hips. 

“When you were wandering off, buying those dress shirts.” Loki said, turning around to admire himself in his full length mirror, hands running the lace tops of his thigh-highs. Thor, surprisingly, had a huge love of shopping for clothes. They had gone the previous week and Thor made the mistake (or blessing, depending if one had the view Thor did of Loki's shapely ass) of handing Loki a credit card with the words ‘get whatever you want’. Some new jeans, a few shirts, and, of course, his bag of lingerie goodies. 

“Hm, these are cute too.” Loki hummed nonchalantly, reaching into the bag and pulled out another dark navy bodysuit to put on- this one with lace up detailing all up the sides, along with a plunging neckline that stopped just at the very bottom of his flat pelvis. Somehow, his dick wasn't popping out. 

Thor's eyes followed the drop, wondering how on Earth Loki knew that lace was one of his biggest turn ons. And Loki pulled off the lingerie better than damn model the way he flaunted himself in front of the bigger man. 

He stepped further into the room, but instead of reaching for the younger man as he had initially intended to, Thor instead sat on the edge of the bed, unbuckling his belt. The bag wasn't empty.  
"Show me more." He palmed at his already hardened dick before clumsily unzipping his pants.

Without a word, Loki reached into the bag, pulling out another pair of panties. He stood in front of Thor, sliding the bodysuit from him, then turned and bent over to bring the panties up. 

“What do you think of these ones?” He asked, adjusting one of the large black satin bows on his hip. 

Again Thor fought the urgent reach out and just take him. Loki's pale skin only highlighted the lacey accents of the fabric, and the bows were just--- mm.  
His hand brushed softly against the bows and trailed the end of a ribbon through his fingers, a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth.   
"I like this one." He growled in satisfaction, slowly tearing his eyes away from it to look up at Loki.

The gentle touch from Thor made Loki sigh, and he realized just how turned on he was from his little lingerie fashion show as well. He looked at the bag, knowing well there were many more surprises inside it. 

“Thor,” He started, languidly drawing out his words. “I need you to go downstairs for five minutes. Just five, and when you come back up,” He paused slightly, biting his lip. “I need you to be entirely ready to dominate me, daddy.” 

Prodding him out of the room, and leaning against the doorframe to make sure his huge lover had gone down and out of sight to sit in the living room. Loki shimmied out of the panties, pulling out an emerald lace bodysuit. It was much like the first one- with the high necked collar, high-cut hips, and plunging back, but the special feature of this one was that it was crotchless. His dick and balls instantly popped out as he slid it on, and if he bent over, his cheeks spread and Thor would have easy access to his pink, puckered hole. But Loki reached into his drawer, used the last of the lube he had, and lubed up a small, silver anal plug with a green jem at the end, and eased it inside of himself, goosebumps raising at the sensation of being widened by the cold metal. 

Loki grabbed a few things out of the bag, and then a few more from his own bag he had brought and ran lightly to Thor’s room- thanking all the gods that Thor had decided to pick a fight on a Friday. He knew his voice was going to be hoarse and he wanted the weekend to recover it. 

First, he set everything on the bed, arranging a few of the items neatly. Then he crawled in the middle, wrapping a black silk cloth around his eyes. With practiced fingers, he quietly felt around, and wriggled his wrists into black handcuffs, which were fastened by Velcro and had a few chain link attachments, should Thor wish to do anything with them. Finally, he turned around, putting his hands between his legs, leaving his ass up in the air, his dick dangling heavy between his legs, and the green gem of the plug exposed.

Then, he simply waited for Thor. 

Thor kept glancing at his watch, watching the minutes slowly pass by as he wondered what the hell Loki was up to. Despite still being rock hard, Thor refrained from touching himself in anticipation.

At exactly the five minute mark, Thor made a straight line for the room.   
He stopped immediately at the door frame, once again the sight before him leaving his mouth hanging open in surprise. 

Loki was presented like a god damned gift- clad in emerald lace and ---tied up. Blind folded. A shine of green drew his eye to Loki's ass, and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face realizing it was a beautifully adorned plug. 

Finally he stepped into the room, unbuttoning his shirt with skilled smoothness.   
"I'll consider this your apology." His voice was low like thick velvet, ignited by the dominating surge practically handed to him.

"If you're good, I might actually accept it."

He wiggled his ass, presenting it for Thor. 

“I'll try, daddy.” Loki giggled, excited, waiting for Thor’s hands to run all over him- or even better, for one of the implements to be the first thing to touch him. Among more silk bindings, there were a few toys that vibrated and wiggled, and a few that caused pain upon use. Before Thor, he hadn't known he enjoyed being punished so much. Bondage was his major kink, and he wondered if Thor would one day allow himself to be tied up. 

“Daddy.” Loki sighed, trying to release a huff of arousal from him, trying to calm down just a bit.

The sound Loki made sent a sliver of pleasure through the larger man. He sounded excitedly anxious, needy. 

Thor walked around him, watching as Loki could only hear his clear footsteps on the hardwood floor. He pulled his gaze from him down to the items Loki had put out neatly. He recognized most of them, running his hand along a few instruments.

He had fantasized about this; about having a collection of toys and someone to use them on. How many hours had Thor probed the internet for videos of BDSM play? How often had he fantasized himself tying someone down and torturing them to orgasm?

He'd planned on dropping a decent amount of money after college and he had his own place to keep off unwanted eyes, but it seemed that his baby was way ahead of him.

He picked up a leather flogger, complete with gold adornments along the handle, humming softly.   
Glancing back up to Loki, he saw the younger man practically shivering with anticipation unable to see what Thor was doing, and only hearing him taking his sweet time perusing through his things.

Setting the flogger down to pick up a large dildo, he stopped as he spotted a different object. This one less familiar but one he recognized almost immediately.  
A Violet Wand. 

He picked it up, ecstatic that is was already plugged in the wall and ready for use.   
With a small grin, he came behind Loki and set the wand behind his knee, then flipped the switch and delivered a sharp warm buzz the the sensitive pale flesh there. 

 

The younger man couldn't help himself, a yelp of both pain and pleasure radiating through the spot Thor had touched. 

Ah... the wand. He thought to himself, lips curling into a smile. Unsure if he was allowed to speak, Loki continued to lay still, waiting for the next play in Thor’s game. It was the first time he had allowed anything more than spanking, biting, and being choked for a mere second. While it was all for Thor, Loki knew he had all the power in allowing himself to become defenseless in everything but his voice, which is why he had purposefully left the gags in his room- he needed to be able to speak if something were to go awry. However unsafe it was to not discuss this beforehand, the young man was confident in ensuring their play was safe. 

“Thor,” Loki said, gently though, as to not rip them entirely out of the scene. “We need a safe word.” 

 

A safe word. They probably should have talked before hand, but Thor wasn't about to give this prime opportunity up. A safe word was all they needed right now.

"Mmm... " He hummed as he drew the wand slowly up his thigh to the crescent of his ass cheek. "Your safe word will be Mistletoe." He punctuated the word by lifting the wand to hover over the ornamental plug and delivered a quick shock through the implement, smiling at the way it made Loki jolt.

He slid it down the green gem to his perineum, going slow so the hum of electricity radiated through to his cock and balls. 

"You brought so many things for me to play with," Thor stated and pulled the wand away entirely leaving Loki to anticipate blindly where the next touch would be. "I'd have given my baby a credit card much earlier if I knew how much he wanted to utterly helpless." He smiled and instead of shocking him, pulled his hand back and delivered a swift spank to both his pale cheeks at once, momentarily forcing the plug in further.

 

"You look beautiful like this," he switched the wand off and set it down, picking up another item with a control attached and was silently glad the bottle of lube was left out and open. "Wrapped up in that lace, bound and hard on my bed.. and this?" Thor ran his finger along the jeweled base of the plug, pushing it in for a moment and then slowly pulling it out partially and pushed it back in. He loved the way it made Loki shudder.

He did this a few times before pulling the plug out entirely, working quickly to silently lube the other one before pressing it back into Loki's quivering hole hoping he wouldn't realize the subtle difference in shape just yet.   
He toyed with it in and out just as he had the jeweled one. 

"Keep your hands exactly where they are. If you move them, I do not care what for, you will be punished."   
With that- he clicked on the remote, causing the plug to suddenly buzz to life.

Loki moaned into the sheets as different electric vibrations coursed through his body. A finger from Thor pushed the plug in deeper, right against his prostate, causing his legs to shake. The thought of being able to buy more toys excited him too, and he loved the way Thor was running his hands all over him. 

“Daddy.” He whimpered.

Thor kissed his back and reached around to pinch one of Loki's erect nipples, teasing and toying with it until it became reddened and then moved to the other one. 

With a sudden movement, Thor pulled Loki up to a sitting position, sinking the vibrating plug in to the base and earning a cry of both surprise and pleasure from the younger.   
"Good boy, baby."  
He stroked Loki's cock as he rubbed his own against his ass, but only for a few seconds and he was again pulling away with a single command of "Stay." 

He picked up a few straps and a long metal bar, running the thick fabric through his fingers. There was a menagerie of different ways he could tie Loki up with these, and he came up behind Loki and ran a hand through his dark hair before grabbing a thick fist full.

"Lay down on your back, spread eagle."

With Thor’s hand guiding him down, Loki spread his legs out and kept his bound hands on his stomach, instinctively closing his eyes out of embarrassment. Then he felt the bonds on his ankles. Shaking from anticipation and the plug still vibrating deeply within him, Loki let out another shuddering sigh, instinctively wanting to draw his knees up to hide himself. However, Thor’s strong grip on his ankles while securing them meant he had to stay as still as possible, shivering and whimpering from the sensations.

Thor smiled down at Loki’s flushed form, pairing in contrast to the deep green lace contouring to the younger man’s lean body. He could practically feel the anticipation seeping off of him, quivering from the vibrations and not knowing what exactly Thor would do next.   
Thor ran his hand up Loki’s bare leg, coming to stop only at the plug still seated deeply in him and teased the toy in him a few times before taking it out and setting it to the side. Being spread in this position gave Thor a beautiful view of everything Loki had to offer. 

An absolute erotic vision. 

Again Thor had to resist simply taking him as he was; bound and helpless.

He climbed up over Loki, placing a strong arm on either side of Loki’s head and leaned down to kiss him. “Open your eyes.” He commanded softly. “I want your eyes open for everything.” 

As Thor slipped the blindfold from his face, Loki opened his eyes, shivering at Thor’s hulking form over him. He felt empty without the plug, and brought his still bound hands up to touch Thor’s chest. 

“Do something to me- anything.” He begged, trying to quell his rising frustration- for fucks sake he was offered up like a full course meal and Thor was just staring at him. “Daddy, fuck me.”

Thor chuckled. 

“And you tried to lecture /me/ over patience?” Thor cupped Loki’s cheek despite the smaller man’s oddly endearing look of need and frustration. “ I think you could stand a lesson or two, because we are going to be doing this my way. And my way..” He slowly lowered his hips to just barely be over Loki’s aching cock. 

“Is tantric.” 

Whining, Loki tried to move up, the spreader bar prevented him from getting too much movement. 

“You're a hot guy in college, Thor. You don't have a way.” He grunted, fingers scratching at Thor’s chest. “I'm dressed and bound like the perfect little slut and all you're doing is staring at me.” 

Thor smoothly took hold of Loki's bound hands and pulled them over his head to pin them on the pillows behind him.  
"You are dressed like the perfect slut. MY perfect slut, however. You seem to forget you belong to me, and as such, I can do whatever I wish to you. If I chose to simply stare, then you will be grateful for it."

“I was trying to do something nice for you, daddy.” Loki cooed, trying to change tactics, trying his best to keep the frustration out of his voice that his arousal was being fiercely ignored. “I'm dressed up in place for you, daddy. I got out all of my toys for you, daddy. I'm trying to share.” 

He ended it with a pout, squirming, fingers grasping at the hand that held his bound ones above his head. 

“Daddy, I'm so horny for you, please.” 

Thor bit his lower lip, feeling his own arousal once again surging with Loki pointing out the obviousness of the situation. It was hard not to give in to that damned pout.

But Thor wanted to savor this. He wanted Loki to squirm, to beg him. And seeing him become frustrated that Thor wasn't immediately taking advantage of this perfect opportunity was exactly what he wanted. 

"I know baby," Thor said in a low velvet rumble. "Daddy's going to take good care of you." He kissed Loki's pouting lips.   
Without warning, Thor slid his free hand down along the lace suit and pinched one of the younger's pert nipples, drinking in the gasp and moan it earned him.  
Loki was pressing up against him, needing and demanding, and precum was already leaving dewey spots on Thor's lap.  
"But I want to play with you first." He grabbed some small silvery clamps from the arrangement of toys, connected together by a fine silver chain.   
Loki's suit was thin enough that Thor could clamp his nipples through the fabric with ease.

“Ooh.” Loki moaned, adding a ‘fuckin’ finally’ under his breath as Thor attached the clamps to his nipples, letting out a cry as Thor tugged on the chain for a moment. “Daddy,I feel so empty.” 

"You won't for long, baby." Thor flicked one of the clamps and smirked. "But daddy wants you a slobbering mess before I grace you with my cock." He took hold of Loki's erection finally, while at the same time picking the violet wand back up and placing it against the metal of the clamps. There was a loud pop as the electricity flowed through the connecting chain to zap both nipples simultaneously and causing Loki to cry out again.   
"I want you to ask for it. Crudely." Thor demanded with his hand stroking Loki's dick with practiced hand. He touched the clamps again with the wand, this time dragging it lightly down the sides of his pale skin.

Loki yelped at the sensation, bringing his bound hands to his chest, unable to help his squirming. Through the haze of the sensations, he heard Thor, and whined out. 

“Daddy, please.” He begged, hoping his sweet look would be enough, but Thor only cocked a brow at him. 

“Use me as your fuck-toy.” He gasped, arching up as much as he could when the wand was dragged down his side again. “Daddy, I need your big, fat cock stretching my tight ass. Fill me with your cum- fuck me till I'm screaming like the little slut I am.” 

He bit his lip, hoping it was enough, because he wasn't sure he could think of anything else with how crazily aroused he was. 

"That's good baby," Thor rewarded the mewling boy by slipping a spit-slickened finger into his hole, but only one. He wouldn't get what he wanted just yet.  
He slid in and out of him and set the wand aside, then moved to lean over the dark haired man. Loki' face was flushed and a thin sheen of sweat glistened on his skin. Thor kissed his red lips, lingering there as his hand worked. He loved the sharp look of frustration dancing behind his piercing green eyes.   
He slipped another finger inside, watching the pleasure register on Loki's face paired with another wanton moan.   
The look flipped a switch in Thor and his patients suddenly ran dry. He wanted to be in him.   
Now.  
He withdrew his fingers and snatched up the lube, kissing Loki hungrily as he prepped both himself and Loki.  
"Since you asked so nicely," he said between breaths. He pressed his hips forward, easing into Loki's tight ring and watching his face contort with the mixture of discomfort and sheer pleasure.

Because of the spreader bar not allowing Loki's legs to be closed or widened, Thor had his legs outside of Loki’s, resulting in such a tight entrance. All he could do was try to relax, pain blossoming as Thor’s thick cock entered him. 

“Fuck.” He whimpered under his breath, in pain, but feeling so amazing at finally being fully filled. “Thor!” 

Thor drank up the way Loki writhed under him, trying in vain to ease Thor's entering.   
He didn't really give Loki time to adjust before he continued, hungry to pull more desperate sounds from red lips. He wrapped a hand around his pale throat, able to feel the hard pulse and labored breaths.  
"You belong to me," he tightened his grip to hinder blood flow. "This-" he smacked Loki's ass. "Is mine. This-" he grabbed Loki's weeping cock and stroked it in pace with his thrusts. "Mine." Loki's eyes were beginning to water, bringing out that beautiful emerald green.   
"Tell me baby, tell me who owns you?"

Under his lover’s grasp on his neck, Loki gasped Thor’s name again, unable to do anything but lay back. He felt so deliciously helpless, only able to wheeze around the hand on his neck, his vision getting blurry. 

Prodding him out of the room, and leaning against the doorframe to make sure his huge lover had gone down and out of sight to sit in the living room. Loki shimmied out of the panties, pulling out an emerald lace bodysuit. It was much like the first one- with the high necked collar, high-cut hips, and plunging back, but the special feature of this one was that it was crotchless. His dick and balls instantly popped out as he slid it on, and if he bent over, his cheeks spread and Thor would have easy access to his pink, puckered hole. But Loki reached into his drawer, used the last of the lube he had, and lubed up a small, silver anal plug with a green jem at the end, and eased it inside of himself, goosebumps raising at the sensation of being widened by the cold metal. 

Loki grabbed a few things out of the bag, and then a few more from his own bag he had brought and ran lightly to Thor’s room- thanking all the gods that Thor had decided to pick a fight on a Friday. He knew his voice was going to be hoarse and he wanted the weekend to recover it. 

First, he set everything on the bed, arranging a few of the items neatly. Then he crawled in the middle, wrapping a black silk cloth around his eyes. With practiced fingers, he quietly felt around, and wriggled his wrists into black handcuffs, which were fastened by Velcro and had a few chain link attachments, should Thor wish to do anything with them. Finally, he turned around, putting his hands between his legs, leaving his ass up in the air, his dick dangling heavy between his legs, and the green gem of the plug exposed.

Then, he simply waited for Thor. 

Thor kept glancing at his watch, watching the minutes slowly pass by as he wondered what the hell Loki was up to. Despite still being rock hard, Thor refrained from touching himself in anticipation.

At exactly the five minute mark, Thor made a straight line for the room.   
He stopped immediately at the door frame, once again the sight before him leaving his mouth hanging open in surprise. 

Loki was presented like a god damned gift- clad in emerald lace and ---tied up. Blind folded. A shine of green drew his eye to Loki's ass, and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face realizing it was a beautifully adorned plug. 

Finally he stepped into the room, unbuttoning his shirt with skilled smoothness.   
"I'll consider this your apology." His voice was low like thick velvet, ignited by the dominating surge practically handed to him.

"If you're good, I might actually accept it."

He wiggled his ass, presenting it for Thor. 

“I'll try, daddy.” Loki giggled, excited, waiting for Thor’s hands to run all over him- or even better, for one of the implements to be the first thing to touch him. Among more silk bindings, there were a few toys that vibrated and wiggled, and a few that caused pain upon use. Before Thor, he hadn't known he enjoyed being punished so much. Bondage was his major kink, and he wondered if Thor would one day allow himself to be tied up. 

“Daddy.” Loki sighed, trying to release a huff of arousal from him, trying to calm down just a bit.

The sound Loki made sent a sliver of pleasure through the larger man. He sounded excitedly anxious, needy. 

Thor walked around him, watching as Loki could only hear his clear footsteps on the hardwood floor. He pulled his gaze from him down to the items Loki had put out neatly. He recognized most of them, running his hand along a few instruments.

He had fantasized about this; about having a collection of toys and someone to use them on. How many hours had Thor probed the internet for videos of BDSM play? How often had he fantasized himself tying someone down and torturing them to orgasm?

He'd planned on dropping a decent amount of money after college and he had his own place to keep off unwanted eyes, but it seemed that his baby was way ahead of him.

He picked up a leather flogger, complete with gold adornments along the handle, humming softly.   
Glancing back up to Loki, he saw the younger man practically shivering with anticipation unable to see what Thor was doing, and only hearing him taking his sweet time perusing through his things.

Setting the flogger down to pick up a large dildo, he stopped as he spotted a different object. This one less familiar but one he recognized almost immediately.  
A Violet Wand. 

He picked it up, ecstatic that is was already plugged in the wall and ready for use.   
With a small grin, he came behind Loki and set the wand behind his knee, then flipped the switch and delivered a sharp warm buzz the the sensitive pale flesh there. 

 

The younger man couldn't help himself, a yelp of both pain and pleasure radiating through the spot Thor had touched. 

Ah... the wand. He thought to himself, lips curling into a smile. Unsure if he was allowed to speak, Loki continued to lay still, waiting for the next play in Thor’s game. It was the first time he had allowed anything more than spanking, biting, and being choked for a mere second. While it was all for Thor, Loki knew he had all the power in allowing himself to become defenseless in everything but his voice, which is why he had purposefully left the gags in his room- he needed to be able to speak if something were to go awry. However unsafe it was to not discuss this beforehand, the young man was confident in ensuring their play was safe. 

“Thor,” Loki said, gently though, as to not rip them entirely out of the scene. “We need a safe word.” 

 

A safe word. They probably should have talked before hand, but Thor wasn't about to give this prime opportunity up. A safe word was all they needed right now.

"Mmm... " He hummed as he drew the wand slowly up his thigh to the crescent of his ass cheek. "Your safe word will be Mistletoe." He punctuated the word by lifting the wand to hover over the ornamental plug and delivered a quick shock through the implement, smiling at the way it made Loki jolt.

He slid it down the green gem to his perineum, going slow so the hum of electricity radiated through to his cock and balls. 

"You brought so many things for me to play with," Thor stated and pulled the wand away entirely leaving Loki to anticipate blindly where the next touch would be. "I'd have given my baby a credit card much earlier if I knew how much he wanted to utterly helpless." He smiled and instead of shocking him, pulled his hand back and delivered a swift spank to both his pale cheeks at once, momentarily forcing the plug in further.

 

"You look beautiful like this," he switched the wand off and set it down, picking up another item with a control attached and was silently glad the bottle of lube was left out and open. "Wrapped up in that lace, bound and hard on my bed.. and this?" Thor ran his finger along the jeweled base of the plug, pushing it in for a moment and then slowly pulling it out partially and pushed it back in. He loved the way it made Loki shudder.

He did this a few times before pulling the plug out entirely, working quickly to silently lube the other one before pressing it back into Loki's quivering hole hoping he wouldn't realize the subtle difference in shape just yet.   
He toyed with it in and out just as he had the jeweled one. 

"Keep your hands exactly where they are. If you move them, I do not care what for, you will be punished."   
With that- he clicked on the remote, causing the plug to suddenly buzz to life.

Loki moaned into the sheets as different electric vibrations coursed through his body. A finger from Thor pushed the plug in deeper, right against his prostate, causing his legs to shake. The thought of being able to buy more toys excited him too, and he loved the way Thor was running his hands all over him. 

“Daddy.” He whimpered.

Thor kissed his back and reached around to pinch one of Loki's erect nipples, teasing and toying with it until it became reddened and then moved to the other one. 

With a sudden movement, Thor pulled Loki up to a sitting position, sinking the vibrating plug in to the base and earning a cry of both surprise and pleasure from the younger.   
"Good boy, baby."  
He stroked Loki's cock as he rubbed his own against his ass, but only for a few seconds and he was again pulling away with a single command of "Stay." 

He picked up a few straps and a long metal bar, running the thick fabric through his fingers. There was a menagerie of different ways he could tie Loki up with these, and he came up behind Loki and ran a hand through his dark hair before grabbing a thick fist full.

"Lay down on your back, spread eagle."

With Thor’s hand guiding him down, Loki spread his legs out and kept his bound hands on his stomach, instinctively closing his eyes out of embarrassment. Then he felt the bonds on his ankles. Shaking from anticipation and the plug still vibrating deeply within him, Loki let out another shuddering sigh, instinctively wanting to draw his knees up to hide himself. However, Thor’s strong grip on his ankles while securing them meant he had to stay as still as possible, shivering and whimpering from the sensations.

Thor smiled down at Loki’s flushed form, pairing in contrast to the deep green lace contouring to the younger man’s lean body. He could practically feel the anticipation seeping off of him, quivering from the vibrations and not knowing what exactly Thor would do next.   
Thor ran his hand up Loki’s bare leg, coming to stop only at the plug still seated deeply in him and teased the toy in him a few times before taking it out and setting it to the side. Being spread in this position gave Thor a beautiful view of everything Loki had to offer. 

An absolute erotic vision. 

Again Thor had to resist simply taking him as he was; bound and helpless.

He climbed up over Loki, placing a strong arm on either side of Loki’s head and leaned down to kiss him. “Open your eyes.” He commanded softly. “I want your eyes open for everything.” 

As Thor slipped the blindfold from his face, Loki opened his eyes, shivering at Thor’s hulking form over him. He felt empty without the plug, and brought his still bound hands up to touch Thor’s chest. 

“Do something to me- anything.” He begged, trying to quell his rising frustration- for fucks sake he was offered up like a full course meal and Thor was just staring at him. “Daddy, fuck me.”

Thor chuckled. 

“And you tried to lecture /me/ over patience?” Thor cupped Loki’s cheek despite the smaller man’s oddly endearing look of need and frustration. “ I think you could stand a lesson or two, because we are going to be doing this my way. And my way..” He slowly lowered his hips to just barely be over Loki’s aching cock. 

“Is tantric.” 

Whining, Loki tried to move up, the spreader bar prevented him from getting too much movement. 

“You're a hot guy in college, Thor. You don't have a way.” He grunted, fingers scratching at Thor’s chest. “I'm dressed and bound like the perfect little slut and all you're doing is staring at me.” 

Thor smoothly took hold of Loki's bound hands and pulled them over his head to pin them on the pillows behind him.  
"You are dressed like the perfect slut. MY perfect slut, however. You seem to forget you belong to me, and as such, I can do whatever I wish to you. If I chose to simply stare, then you will be grateful for it."

“I was trying to do something nice for you, daddy.” Loki cooed, trying to change tactics, trying his best to keep the frustration out of his voice that his arousal was being fiercely ignored. “I'm dressed up in place for you, daddy. I got out all of my toys for you, daddy. I'm trying to share.” 

He ended it with a pout, squirming, fingers grasping at the hand that held his bound ones above his head. 

“Daddy, I'm so horny for you, please.” 

Thor bit his lower lip, feeling his own arousal once again surging with Loki pointing out the obviousness of the situation. It was hard not to give in to that damned pout.

But Thor wanted to savor this. He wanted Loki to squirm, to beg him. And seeing him become frustrated that Thor wasn't immediately taking advantage of this perfect opportunity was exactly what he wanted. 

"I know baby," Thor said in a low velvet rumble. "Daddy's going to take good care of you." He kissed Loki's pouting lips.   
Without warning, Thor slid his free hand down along the lace suit and pinched one of the younger's pert nipples, drinking in the gasp and moan it earned him.  
Loki was pressing up against him, needing and demanding, and precum was already leaving dewey spots on Thor's lap.  
"But I want to play with you first." He grabbed some small silvery clamps from the arrangement of toys, connected together by a fine silver chain.   
Loki's suit was thin enough that Thor could clamp his nipples through the fabric with ease.

“Ooh.” Loki moaned, adding a ‘fuckin’ finally’ under his breath as Thor attached the clamps to his nipples, letting out a cry as Thor tugged on the chain for a moment. “Daddy,I feel so empty.” 

"You won't for long, baby." Thor flicked one of the clamps and smirked. "But daddy wants you a slobbering mess before I grace you with my cock." He took hold of Loki's erection finally, while at the same time picking the violet wand back up and placing it against the metal of the clamps. There was a loud pop as the electricity flowed through the connecting chain to zap both nipples simultaneously and causing Loki to cry out again.   
"I want you to ask for it. Crudely." Thor demanded with his hand stroking Loki's dick with practiced hand. He touched the clamps again with the wand, this time dragging it lightly down the sides of his pale skin.

Loki yelped at the sensation, bringing his bound hands to his chest, unable to help his squirming. Through the haze of the sensations, he heard Thor, and whined out. 

“Daddy, please.” He begged, hoping his sweet look would be enough, but Thor only cocked a brow at him. 

“Use me as your fuck-toy.” He gasped, arching up as much as he could when the wand was dragged down his side again. “Daddy, I need your big, fat cock stretching my tight ass. Fill me with your cum- fuck me till I'm screaming like the little slut I am.” 

He bit his lip, hoping it was enough, because he wasn't sure he could think of anything else with how crazily aroused he was. 

"That's good baby," Thor rewarded the mewling boy by slipping a spit-slickened finger into his hole, but only one. He wouldn't get what he wanted just yet.  
He slid in and out of him and set the wand aside, then moved to lean over the dark haired man. Loki' face was flushed and a thin sheen of sweat glistened on his skin. Thor kissed his red lips, lingering there as his hand worked. He loved the sharp look of frustration dancing behind his piercing green eyes.   
He slipped another finger inside, watching the pleasure register on Loki's face paired with another wanton moan.   
The look flipped a switch in Thor and his patients suddenly ran dry. He wanted to be in him.   
Now.  
He withdrew his fingers and snatched up the lube, kissing Loki hungrily as he prepped both himself and Loki.  
He pressed his hips forward, easing into Loki's tight ring and watching his face contort with the mixture of discomfort and sheer pleasure.

Because of the spreader bar not allowing Loki's legs to be closed or widened, Thor had his legs outside of Loki’s, resulting in such a tight entrance. All he could do was try to relax, pain blossoming as Thor’s thick cock entered him. 

“Fuck.” He whimpered under his breath, in pain, but feeling so amazing at finally being fully filled. “Thor!” 

Thor drank up the way Loki writhed under him, trying in vain to ease the larger man’s entering.   
He didn't really give Loki time to adjust before he continued, hungry to pull more desperate sounds from red lips. He wrapped a hand around his pale throat, able to feel the hard pulse and labored breaths.  
"You belong to me," he tightened his grip to hinder blood flow. "This-" he smacked Loki's ass. "Is mine. This-" he grabbed Loki's weeping cock and stroked it in pace with his thrusts. "Mine." Loki's eyes were beginning to water, bringing out that beautiful emerald green.   
"Tell me baby, tell me who owns you?"

Under his lover’s grasp on his neck, Loki gasped Thor’s name again, unable to do anything but lay back. He felt so deliciously helpless, only able to wheeze around the hand on his neck, his vision getting blurry. 

Thor loosened the grip only enough to let Loki breathe for just a moment.   
“I asked you a question, slut.” Thor growled loudly and slapped Loki’s ass again, harder this time and listened to the pale man mewl at the sting. “I don’t like repeating myself. Answer me or I’ll spank your pretty ass raw.”

As he spoke Thor rubbed his cheeks, still moving in and out of Loki but having slowed his pace considerably just to frustrate the man again.

 

“You!” Loki shouted, crying out, sobbing into the bed for more. “I belong to you!” 

Thor smacked his ass again, growling his approval. Loki said it again, and was rewarded with a harsh kiss, his hips pulled closer. He tried to arch up for Thor, but couldn't do anything besides lay back and take it. Which is what they both wanted. The hand around his neck tightened as his boyfriend was reaching his orgasm. 

“Daddy- oh, fuck-” He cried out, pain and pleasure coursing through his body. 

The sounds of Loki’s cries were the most erotic thing Thor had heard, as well as the gasping look and watering eyes as the younger said exactly what Thor wanted to hear.  
It sent a surge of power through the older that he hadn’t expected and was overwhelmingly pleasurable.

He thrusted harder into him, Loki’s already tight ring squeezing him each time and before long, Thor was cumming hard into the smaller man’s ass. He rode out his own orgasm, milking himself before finally stopping. 

His breathing was hard, and he let go of Loki’s neck, only to come down and pinch his nipples. “Very good baby,” He slipped out of him, pulling away from his still very hard boyfriend to take another look at the selection of toys Loki had laid out. 

Loki wiggled a bit and whined at the loss of girth inside of him. All he wanted was Thor to touch him, but his boyfriend was taking his time on purpose, his thick fingers sliding down each toy and restraint. Though his wrists were bound, he was still mobile and Loki considered jerking himself off, wondering if Thor would punish him. But his cock was so hard and aching...

“Hnng...” He moaned quietly as he touched himself, eyes closing as he jerked himself off, wiggling slightly at the wonderful feeling of relief. 

Thor looked up at the sound, and realized exactly what his boyfriend was doing. 

Without a word Thor instantly grabbed Loki's bound hands and pulled them away from his cock.   
"You brat!" He sat on the bed and pulled Loki over his lap.   
"Are you Such a damn slut you can't manage to wait a few seconds before trying to fuck yourself? My back wasn't turned for more than a minute." Thor lifted a thick leg over Loki's pale ones, effectively locking the younger man in place.

"You-" Spank! "Belong-" Spank! "To me!" Spank spank! "Apologize for not asking daddy permission to play with his toy."

Loki screamed out with the first spank, and cried as the other ones came down on him. He opened his mouth to apologize, but another spank came down and it felt so good. Every time he tried to say he was sorry, another spank would be delivered that surged waves of pleasure through his body, causing his eyes roll back and he could only let out moans and soft sobs. Thor gave him a spank to the upper part of the back of his thighs that sent a jolt through Loki’s body, and he came with astounding force, screaming and arching his back as he was spanked throughout his orgasm.

Spent as he was, Thor kept spanking him, growling obscenities at him. 

“I- haaaaaa- I’m sorry, daddy!” Loki sobbed, wiggling as his overstimulated bottom was spanked yet again. 

Thor could feel the warmth of Loki's climax sliding down his lap and it gave him extreme satisfaction making Loki cum through pain. His post-orgasm cries were even sweeter to hear and Thor kept spanking him until his ass was glowing red and his apologies became hoarse whimpers.

He stopped, rubbing Loki's reddened bottom and thighs. Loki was still sobbing and jumped at the touches, and Thor pulled him back up to sitting. 

"Now look at the mess you've made, baby." Thor moved them so that Loki was between the blondes thighs, face nearly level with his hard cock. "Clean it up and apologize properly."

The spreader bar made it awkward, but Loki leaned forward and began to lick up all of the cum he had spilled over thor's lap and his cock, taking time to suck his daddy's cock well. He had to bend down to lick up the cum that had dropped on the floor, grunting when thor's hand pushed his head down to do so. 

“I'm sorry, daddy- I'm sorry for touching myself without daddy's permission.” Loki apologised as his hair was pulled to bring his head back up. “I'm daddy's fucktoy- thank you for putting me in my place.” 

His reward was sucking Thor's cock for the pretty apology, and he moaned around it, tasting himself on his daddy's dick. It turned him on and he scooted forward, humping his boyfriend's leg. 

Which didn't go unnoticed by the large blonde. But he didn't stop him, and instead coated his finger in spit and reached to slip it inside his boyfriend. 

"If you cum without my permission again, I'm going to lock your insatiable dick in a chastity lock. Understand?" He pressed his finger in more and was answered with a muffled yes around Thor's girth.   
"Good boy,"

Loki moaned, loudly slurping and sucking and occasionally gagging to prove he was a good baby, and Thor’s lust hit a breaking point.

He wanted to fuck him, and he was done teasing.  
Thor threaded his hand through Loki's hair and pulled him off his cock, kissing him briefly before flipping Loki back onto his stomach, ass presented to the older man. He reached between Loki's legs to grab his bound hands and connected them to the spreader bar.

"Fuck baby, you're so hot like this," he ran a hand over Loki's still red cheeks before coming down to tug at the heavy appendage hanging between his spread legs.

Loki moaned into the sheets, wiggling his ass, asking for his daddy to fuck him till he couldn't move. He froze when he felt the wand moving back up his legs and let out a shriek when Thor turned it on. His cock was so hard and with the wand moving all over his body, it seemed every jolt made it worse. Another shriek let out from his mouth when Thor briefly inserted it into his wet hole, laughing savagely as Loki cried out from the overstimulation. 

The wand was put to the side and Loki wiggled his ass for Thor again, whining for his daddy to take care of him. 

“Please, daddy- I need you to fuck me, daddy.” Loki begged quietly, and was rewarded with the shiny tip of Thor’s cock at his entrance, slipping around it, teasing him. “Don't you want to cum in my tight ass, daddy? Don't you want me to scream?” 

Thor moaned at Loki's words, urging that fire in him that yes he did want to hear Loki screaming out. 

He slapped Loki's ass again, branding him with a new hand print and kept his grip there firmly.   
"All of this is mine," he reiterated and pressed his cock through the tight ring of Loki's ass slowly, letting the younger feel himself stretch far to accommodate his girth again. 

Loki's back arched again in response and he let out a beautiful whine. "Remember what I said baby. Do not cum until given permission."   
As he said his warning, Thor thrusted, fucking him hard.

Loki turned his face into the sheets to muffle his screams of pleasure. Thor smacked his ass intermittently between thrusts, fucking into him as hard as he possibly could, pounding Loki’s sweet spot right away. As he was fucked with a ruthlessness he hadn’t expected, Loki felt his erection throbbing. Cumming on Thor’s cock alone was something they did often during lovemaking, but now the younger was regretting getting used to it as he found his orgasm mounting. He didn’t want to cum just yet, having only just barely gotten Thor’s dick back inside of him, but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

“P-please, let me cum, daddy!” He begged, turning his head to the side so he could try to look up at Thor. “Oh, daddy, please-” 

Thor felt a surge of satisfaction with the way Loki begged him, and he felt an even greater one when he answered.

"No. You may not." He smiled when Loki whined loudly at being denied.   
He leaned forward and grabbed a fitful of black hair, tugging his face from the pillows.  
"I want to hear you loud and clear, baby."

Without the pillows muddling the sounds, they echoed loudly throughout the room, probably throughout the entire house with how gloriously loud Loki was.  
Thor groaned lowly in his throat, feeling his own orgasm coming quickly as a result. 

Loki kept begging him over and over with each gasping breath and hard thrust, and Thor knew he was about to cum.   
So Thor released his hair and grabbed the base of the smaller's hanging cock to stop him, earning another wail of frustration. 

"Not yet baby," Thor panted, and Loki's ass squeezed around him, causing him to curse raggedy.   
His thrusts became harder, less coordinated, and then Thor was cumming hard into Loki, and he yelled out his name as he shook with it. 

Thor finally released Loki's cock, using both his hands to hook onto the smaller man's hips and ride his orgasm out.  
"Cum for daddy baby." Thor commanded. 

Loki arched back onto his daddy’s cock, letting out a gasping whine as it nudged a spot inside of him that made him see white for a moment. Thor was unrelenting in the pace of his thrusts, and soon Loki was screaming out for him, body shaking as he came. A smack to his ass pushed him forward into the bed more, causing his neck and shoulders to protest. 

After he stopped convulsing, Loki let out a small groan, and thanked Thor for unbinding his hands and legs. The smaller sprawled out on the bed, sobbing in near relief as he was able to stretch out. Thor turned him over and peppered him with kisses.

“Am I forgiven, daddy?” Loki asked between the soft touches, running his hands through Thor’s long hair. 

"Yes baby, you're definitely forgiven."  
Whatever frustration there had been between them before was banished, and the closeness felt good. 

Thor held Loki close to him. The exhausted man was close to the edge of sleep, but his eyes were still lazily gazing up at Thor's, and he couldn't help but smile.   
The world outside had melted away for the first time in a long time, leaving the two to simply just enjoy each other's existence. A soft rain patterned against the window in the afternoon light, filling the silence with a comforting calm.  
It was perfect. 

Giselle had to cover her mouth to keep from making a sound. Through the 1/2 open door, the housekeeper had simply come to do her job but stumbled upon the sight of two naked men entwined in bed.   
Not just two men, but her employer's son.   
Giselle has been instructed to remain 'blind' to most activity, delivering the upmost discreet service. Like a phantom of cleanliness.   
This however, was different.  
She pulled away and made her way to the front living room where she knew she wouldn't be heard and pulled out her phone, dialing Mr.Borson.

“Yes?” Hogun answered, an eyebrow raising as the housekeeper whispered a few quick sentences to him. “Hm. Okay.” 

He hung up and walked back to the large desk, waiting patiently for his boss to finish a separate phone call. Inside he was nervous- murder was something Odin knew. But this?

“What is it?” Odin asked, hanging up his phone, jotting a note down. 

“It's Thor, sir.” Hogun answered. He had never been this nervous before, to tell his boss, the man who was possibly the only person in the world who could try to kill him. Hogun was aware of his abilities as a more than competent assassin and bodyguard, but even he knew he had a slim chance of outrunning bullets. “The housekeeper said she saw him and the other boy in bed.” 

Odin was silent for a moment. 

“In bed?” 

“Naked, sir.” 

Odin sat back in his chair, hands folded, fingers tapping at pursed lips as he let out a deep sigh. Hogun took two steps away from the desk when his boss lashed out and with a frightening force of brute strength, tipped the heavy mahogany desk over, sending papers, tablets, and other office supplies all over the large room. 

“Bring them here now.” He growled. 

With a nod, Hogun disappeared into the shadows, slipping out through a door behind the curtains.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turn of events for the boys!

Thor had been half dozing in the peace of their room when he heard the front door crash in, jolting both he and Loki back to alarmed wakefulness.   
Thor's first thought as he heard several bootsteps rushing through the hardwood was robbery and he snatched a pair of pants on.  
"Stay here!" He ordered Loki as he too grabbed for some clothing.   
But before he could make it to the opposite side of the bed, three men burst into their bedroom, guns raised and sporting covered body armor. Immediately Thor stepped between him and Loki, raising his hands to the intruders.   
"WHOA HEY PUT YOUR FUCKING GUNS DOWN! We're unarmed!" They didn't listen.   
"Thor Odinson-" the one in front stepped forward. "You will come with us now." He turned his head to the man on his left. "You- get the civilian. Boss wants him alive."   
The man moved to follow his orders but Thor refused to let him. He lunged at the man, yanking the gun out of his hands and punching him in his covered face.   
That was all he got in before the leader slammed the butt of his gun against Thor's head.   
Another one grabbed for Loki.

“Thor!” Loki screamed, avoiding the man's grasp, dropping down to scramble around his legs, holding onto Thor’s head. 

“Get up!” Ordered the leader, his gun to Loki’s temple. Sounds were beginning to fade, and Loki had to breathe, as scared as he was. 

“I will go with you, but I'm not letting go of him.” Loki answered, trying to sound as confident and as assertive as he could. “Otherwise you will have to shoot me.” 

The leader paused for a moment, glancing from one target to the other. He had his orders.   
They were going to the same building. And the only potential threat was currently unconscious at the black haired boy's knees.   
The faster they got them to Odin the better it would be for all those involved.   
"Stand up." He ordered again, taking a step back and motioning a hand for the other men to lower their weapons. "Come quietly or you'll be put out as well."  
It wasn't an option as of if the men came beside Loki and hauled him to his feet and the other two quickly after to pick up Thor.   
The leader mumbled something into a walkie-talkie as he followed them out.   
Hogan stood grimly at the front entrance, overseeing the operation. His eyes met with Loki's, boring into him as he passed by.

Loki pulled back his lip and snarled at the man, his hand clenching and unclenching into a fist. It was clear this was done by Odin. For what, he could only think that the man had figured out it was Loki who had done the crime. 

And for Thor’s sake, he hoped the imposing man was going to take his rage out on Loki. 

\---

Odin was waiting. They had had to knock Thor out, and it made him worry. Not about his son’s physical safety, but his reaction to protect Loki. And hearing Loki had said he would have to be shot if they forced him to let go of Thor. It was all disturbing. 

“Thor is awake.” Hogun said, a buzz from his cell phone alerting him. “They're bringing them in now.” 

Thor's head pounded with each step they took towards the familiar path up to his father's office, and the cold gun muzzle against his back kept him firmly aware of the armed men escorting them there. 

But neither of those things were what Thor was focused on. Instead, it was on Loki who walked next to him, gaunt, with a mixed look of determination and fear.  
"It's going to be ok, baby," Thor tried to comfort Loki even the smallest bit but the man beside him jabbed him in the back with the gun.   
"I said no talking." He growled. 

They stopped in front of the double doors where Hogun had been waiting for them. He gave a short nod to the man behind Thor and opened the doors to the large office. 

Odin sat in his desk. The light rain that had been so calming only an hour ago had strengthened to a storm, casting the room in ominous air. 

Both he and Loki were forced into the chairs in front of the desk, but instead of leaving like Thor had expected, they only retreated a few feet to stand at the doors. 

He was hesitant to look back at his father. There had to be only one reason his father would be this angry. Odin must have found out Thor had lied to him and covered for Loki's mistake.. 

"Father you didn't have to come to this- at least let me explain"

“I don't need to hear an explanation.” Odin said, standing. “I don't need an explanation for this.” 

He moved to stand in front of his son, and raised a hand and Thor flinched, at which Loki stood. 

“It's my fault.” He objected, tensed and ready to take the blow instead. 

Hogun had slinked closer, ready to intervene at any moment. Odin turned to look at Loki, and a sharp look from the pale man to Thor silenced his lover. 

“Your fault? All of this is your fault?” Odin chuckled. “You aren't that special.” 

Loki’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“You don't need to be special to kill three people.” He replied. 

At that, Hogun quickly pushed his boss away and had a knife under the only thing that would keep the younger boy from lunging at his boss; Thor’s neck. The men behind them raised their guns only after Hogun had moved, not realizing the danger until the right hand man had moved.

As Odin stumbled back, he realized what exactly Loki had just said. He knew Loki had been lying about his involvement! Then Odin looked at his son, the only bargaining chip. If Hogun was alarmed, Odin had to be too. The older man hadn't actually been to see the bodies of Thor’s friends. Hogun had; the immense strength it took to stab people with a blunt, cheap kitchen knife had blown him away.   
It was a frenzied kill, and Hogun had realized at the last moment, just before Loki snapped to look at him, that he had made a mistake in putting the knife to Thor’s neck. 

The blond hissed and Loki saw a drop of blood run down the length of the blade. 

“Let go of him.” He said, his hearing was fading again, everything sounded like it was underwater. Thor shouted something at him, but he couldn't hear it. All he could focus on was the gleam of the knife and the crimson drop welling at the hilt. 

No no no-, Thor could see Loki beginning to hyper focus, he was slipping again just like in the dorm. 

"Loki!" He tried to get up but Hogun kept the blade still, "Baby listen to me it's going to be ok calm down, listen to my voice " He could see Loki's pupils dilated, even from where he sat. He wasn't sure if any of his words were getting through to him but he tried again. "Loki, it's ok." He tried to keep his voice steady, but loud. "He's not going to hurt me. You know this. You know Odin wouldn't allow it. It's ok." He glanced nervously at the men with their guns trained towards Loki, swallowing his panic. "Please hear me Loki, please- they won't hurt me but they will hurt you."

“He's psychotic.” Odin muttered under his breath, then straightened as Loki looked at him. Loki could hear Odin, he could hear him very clearly. 

“Let Thor go.” He said, and he couldn't tell if he was whispering or shouting. “I did it. I killed them. Thor has covered for me this entire time. If anyone is to answer for it, it's me.” 

He could very vaguely hear Thor trying to talk to him, so he looked over again, but all he could focus on was the blood. 

“Don't make him bleed.” He pleaded softly, his entire body was tensed, fists clenched at his side. 

"Hogun-" Thor switched tactics. Loki wouldn't- couldn't- hear him. "Hogun please, it's true he did it, but he couldn't help it. I swear he's not doing this on purpose. Put the knife down, and step away. Please- don't push him over the edge again I can't ,. Not again. Let me go to him. Let me calm him down."

Loki was beginning to feel numb, and he looked at Odin again.

“They were going to expose him for being with me. Its my fault.” The younger said, then groaned and put his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. “It went flash, flash, FLASH! And I couldn't see anything. All I knew is they were trying to hurt him.” 

Odin’s brow raised. A quick look over to his son confirmed it- the horror on Thor’s face, they were both reliving that moment. 

“It was red and someone was screaming. But they weren't going to be able to hurt him anymore.” Loki looked up slightly, his piercing green eyes locking onto Odin’s good eye from beneath his brow. “They hurt me before, but they weren't going to use me to hurt Thor.” 

He was beginning to calm, explaining it, Odin could see that. 

“Hogun, let go of Thor.” Odin ordered calmly. 

The man hesitated for a slight second, before stepping back and motioning for the men to lower their guns. 

Thor didn't hesitate to come to Loki, forcing him to break eye contact by placing himself between his father and his lover. He placed his hands on either side of Loki's shoulders, trying to get him to focus on only him.   
"You're right. They won't ever hurt you nor I again. It's safe now. Ok?" He cupped Loki's cheek. "See? It's alright. Come back to me baby," he said softly. "I need you in the present.. look at me."

“He loves him.” Odin whispered, but it was about Loki. Thor’s touch had the desired effect and Loki focused on his lover’s face, the pounding waves in his ears receding away until he could fully understand Thor bringing him back. 

“You're bleeding.” He gasped, touching the side of Thor’s neck. “Why are you bleeding?” 

Odin motioned for Hogun to move closer to him, thoroughly unsettled. 

"Don't worry, I'm alright." He gently took hold of Loki's hand. It was just like last time; the memory loss and total change in demeanor. He pulled Loki close to him and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry. I never meant to drag you into this." He whispered. 

Everything was out in the open now. Every lie revealed. Thor knew Odin was furious. No. Furious would be an understatement. 

He turned slowly to face his father, protectively standing forward, his hand still grasping Loki's. 

"Whatever you do. Whatever happens. Do not hurt him. It was my choice to lie to you. About everything. Don't punish him for my wrongs."

Odin sighed. It was a loud sigh, and it released the tension from his shoulders, but it was a ploy that Thor had seen before. His father was plotting something.

“You two are staying here tonight.” Odin stiffened when Loki’s eyes met his. “Don't worry- you will stay together. I don't need either of you being dramatic and getting hurt because you can't stay away from each other.” And the look of slight disgust was seen by both the boys.

Odin sat back down at his desk, grabbing a pen for his tablet, tapping it on the table a few times before looking at the two young men again. 

“I will have decided what to do with you two in the morning.”

That was his dismissal, and the two were escorted by Hogun into one of the many rooms meant for overnight stays in the large building. 

\---

“He's not stable.” Hogun objected at first. 

“With the correct medication, he can control it.” Odin replied. “If that can be done, then you can train the boy?” 

After considering it for a moment, Hogun nodded. Odin responded with a nod, dismissing his manservant. As Hogun was leaving, his boss asked him a question. 

“Do you love me?” 

Hogun paused at the door, then turned to face Odin. 

“I don't love anyone.” He answered. “But I'm loyal to only you.” 

The man behind the desk nodded in satisfaction. Good.

But if they could train Loki to mirror everything Hogun was to Odin, Thor would be protected for life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse

“Did it happen again?” Loki asked, curling up in Thor’s lap on the comfortable couch in the suite they had been put in. 

"Sort of..." Thor pulled him closer and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "You were close to losing yourself completely, but you came back just before you did. It looked.." Thor tried to find the right words to describe actively watching Loki's consciousness fade into one of primal anger and fear. "You looked lost... I was worried I wouldn't get you back for a while."

They had been sequestered away in one of the massive building’s living quarters, and Thor was entirely unsure how to feel about anything. Everything had happened so fast.. But what he had expected to turn into an execution didn’t, and there had been a spark of something behind his father’s eye that Thor couldn’t place.

Loki didn't speak, only laying his head against Thor’s chest, staring out the window, but not at anything in particular.   
“What made me do it?” He asked, a hand curling up in Thor’s shirt, his voice distant as he relaxed as much as he could into the big man. He listened as Thor explained Hogun had grabbed him, and he had begun to lose it when he saw blood. “So I told your dad everything?” 

Thor nodded. 

“I'm sorry.” Loki whispered. 

"No baby, it's alright. He must have already figured it out on his own to have taken us away like he did."  
The only thing Loki did was confirm it.   
And then Thor had made it worse by revealing their closeness in order to get Loki's mind back. He hadn't cared in that moment, and he knew if it happened again he still wouldn't hesitate.   
But there was no denying how close they were now, and it made Thor fear all the more for Loki. Thor could take whatever punishment Odin was going to dish out, but the thought of him hurting Loki made him physically sick and angry and he tightened his grip on the younger.   
"We should have stayed on the boat." The line became reoccurring, but he meant it more each time. 

Maybe they could still go.

Loki snorted. 

“Maybe I should've never have talked to you.” He whispered. “I'm always getting into trouble.”   
Looking up at Thor, Loki could see the statement had hurt him. 

“But I love you.” He added, pushing up to kiss his cheek. “And as fucked up as it is, I'm not sure how much I'd go back and undo.” 

They fell asleep on the couch, wrapped up in each other's arms, dread beating away terribly at both of them. 

Because morning would come, and it would come soon. 

\---

Odin was going over more documents on his tablet when the two young men sat down at his table. A servant placed breakfast in front of them. Awkward silence ensued, but the two began to eat when Odin looked at them over his cup of coffee, motioning to eat. 

Both were hesitant, exchanging weary glances before picking up a utensil.   
Thor merely picked at it, his stomach too tight from anticipation. His father was eerily calm,. Almost in a good mood and that was more worrying to Thor than if the man had continued screaming at them.   
Finally he couldn't take the silence.  
"What are we doing?" Why go through the pretense of a normal morning when Thor knew Odin would not simply let this go.

“Eating breakfast.” Answered his father, as he scrolled through the news on his tablet. “I thought you liked your eggs over easy.” 

Loki kept his head down. While he was glad Thor said something, it was also worse because Odin wasn't going to actually answer their questions that easily, keeping both the younger men in the dark.

Thor let his fork clatter to the table loudly, his anticipation starting to turn to frustration.   
"Is that all then? Just eating breakfast? Then I assume Loki and I can return to our house without a problem. Maybe fix the door your men kicked down?"

“Thor, eat your food.” Odin sighed. Looking at Loki, he commented “He used to refuse to eat at the table when he was a child. He liked to sit on the floor under it to eat. Said he was pretending to be a dog.” 

Loki, despite their situation, couldn't help the smile that quirked at the edge of his mouth as he looked back at Thor with a look that asked ‘really?’

Thor was surprised his father even remembered that, let alone why he would be mentioning it like he had invited the two of them over for a pleasant meal.   
He glanced at Loki and noticed the subtle smirk. "I was eight." He defended, and looked back to Odin. "And that didn't answer my question."

“His mother spoils him terribly, which is why he has no manners.” Odin said, ignoring his son again, finishing his coffee, motioning for Hogun to remove his dishes. “How are you feeling, Loki?” 

The question intimidated the dark haired boy, especially with how pleasant the man sounded. But, when he attempted to respond, he realized his head was suddenly and sickeningly fuzzy. 

“Alrigh’.” He slurred, slumping in his seat as he tried his best to keep his eyes open, accidentally knocking over his glass of orange juice he had been sipping when he tried to sit up. “Wha-?” 

"What-?" Thor took hold of Loki as he almost slid out of his chair. "Loki? Loki baby what's wrong?" He tilted Loki’s face to look at him but his lethargic expression told him everything-   
"You--!" His shot a horrified look of anger to his father. "You drugged him?!" He wrapped his arms around Loki as the younger went fully limp in his arms. "You're insane-!"

“No, he is insane. I'm merely testing something.” Odin said matter of factly. When Thor opened his mouth to yell at his father again, Odin clicked his tongue. “Hush. You're being rather dramatic lately.” 

He turned to Hogun, who was suddenly at the older man’s side with a tablet in his hands, and was writing notes, observing Loki. 

“Was that 15ccs? Perhaps too strong of a dose.” Odin commented. Hogun nodded.

“We can dial it back to 13ccs and see how his body responds in a few hours.” Hogun replied, jotting the dosage down with the stylus. “He drank it quickly, but it did take about four minutes for it to respond. Perhaps the acidity of the orange juice delayed the reaction- despite it resting on top of the liquid.” 

Loki could vaguely hear what was being said, and only barely registered being in Thor’s arms. 

“I'm fine.” He whispered, trying to assure his lover. But his eyes wouldn't stay open and his mouth was slack jawed. 

Thor couldn't believe what he was hearing from the men- his father- they were testing sedatives on Loki like he was some sort of animal. This wasn’t anything like his father had done before- this was cruel on a whole different level.   
He didn't even hear Loki's half whispered words as he picked Loki up, quickly making for the large doors. "I'm sorry baby I should have done this so much sooner-" Thor needed to get Loki out, get him anywhere that wasn’t here-

“Good god,I refuse to believe I had a hand in creating that child.” Odin sighed. “Hogun-”

But his manservant was already on the move, exiting through a concealed door, speaking into his ear piece to seal the 22nd level. 

“Hmm.” Odin hummed, switching to view the security cameras live streaming on his tablet. “Let's see....” 

Loki came to, feeling violently ill as he bounced in Thor’s arms, being jostled about as he was carried through various hallways.   
“Thor, put me down.” He begged, bile raising up in his throat. “I'm gonna throw up.” 

Thor was half startled to hear Loki's voice again after he was sure he'd been out cold.   
"I can't-" he could see Loki practically green but he couldn't stop, not yet. "They drugged you with something I have to get you out of here-" He was stopped when the door in front of him wouldn't budge. "Fuck-" he looked up,. The metal hinges had been activated... Odin had tripped the locks intended to keep the level as an effective safe room.   
"No -," fuck of course Thor should have realized he would have. He hadn't been followed or threatened or sent after-, "fuck I'm an idiot!" He kicked the door hard, the sound reverberating off the decorated halls.  
He knelt down, allowing Loki to sit up as he ran his hands through his hair. There had to be another way-, a staff entrance or something- hell Thor would take an air duct at this point.

Loki leaned over and threw up in a potted plant next to them. He heard Thor getting increasingly panicked, and he came back up, wiping his mouth off onto his sleeve, grimacing at the taste the bile left in his mouth. Aside from the sickness, Loki felt remarkably calm, almost unfeeling.

Then he saw Hogun coming from a side door, gun raised. Without a word, or even a hint of panic, Loki threw himself down across Thor, knocking both of them to the floor, just as Hogun fired the gun. 

It missed. 

Thor was slightly disoriented but quickly realized what had happened when he saw Hogun adjust his aim. Thor grabbed Loki and almost threw him behind him as he stood again, facing Hogun down.   
There wasn't a way passed him except through him. "Hogun..I'm not going to fucking let you kill him," Thor warned, his earlier panic turning to protective rage. He didn't give Hogun a chance to reply or himself a chance to think before he lunged forward to try to tackle the man to the ground.

“Thor, stop.” Loki said calmly, struggling to get up. The bullet embedded in the wall behind him had only left a small dent, and Loki realized Hogun hadn't shot to kill. It was only a matter of seconds before the man had pinned Thor to the ground, effectively restraining him. 

“It's only a test.” Loki said, finally sitting up, feeling ready to throw up again. “He shot a blank.” 

Thor stopped struggling- utterly confused. He looked to Loki, then to Hogun-   
"A test?" He bucked under Hogun's grip, rage now hitting a peak boiling point. "You fire a fucking gun as a TEST? What the fuck were you trying to test?!"

Loki leaned over and threw up again, not bothering to aim for the potted plant again. There was a beep and the metal hinges slid back up into the walls, and two men entered into the hall where they were, taking over subduing Thor. Hogun helped Loki up, and took him back to Odin. Looking over his shoulder, Loki saw Thor bucking and fighting against the two burly men, but Loki didn’t find himself worried. 

“15ccs was definitely too much. But, 13ccs will probably be right.” Odin commented dryly to Hogun as the two men entered into the office. 

“Why, are you doing this..?” Loki asked, swaying slightly and starting to sweat profusely. 

“Thor is in a position where, one day, bullets will be shot at his head.” Odin answered. “So, he needs, effectively, a Hogun.” 

"LET GO OF ME!" Thor roared loud enough to be heard in Odin's office.   
"Shut up," one of the men said almost sounding bored. "Ain't no one getting hurt so you can just stop throwing a tantrum. Soon as you do that we might actually let you up."  
"I'm going to fucking kill you-" he bit out as one of the other men forced his head back to the ground.   
"Yeah, sure you will.."

“Can he just come in? He's going to hurt himself.” Loki was exhausted from trying to fight the sedatives in his system. He didn't care about formality anymore with Odin- he was just too tired. “Just give your son a fucking break.” 

With an amused quirk of his brow, Odin nodded. 

“Let him in”. Hogun instructed over the walkie talkie.

Without warning Thor was hoisted to his feet. He staggered for a moment, but was quickly escorted back to Odin's office.   
The doors opened and he was all but shoved inside and the doors shut again once more. Thor stopped caring about the men as soon as he saw Loki. 

He quickly came to his side, relieved that Loki seemed unharmed, if not about to pass out. Thor gently held him around the waist and his earlier anger was threatening to return as he looked to his father.   
"What the hell are you doing to him?"

Odin ignored Thor again and was looking at Loki, who's breathing was labored in an attempt to stay awake.   
“Get the doctor.” 

Hogun went out another door, returning soon with a well dressed man. He was old and Thor recognized him as the man who treated all of his childhood illnesses. A syringe was ready in his hands, and, with Hogun gently holding Thor back, he stuck Loki with it. 

“Ow.” Loki groaned, sighing as the medicine was injected into him, and he quickly fell asleep. 

Thor carefully watched for the rise and fall of Loki's chest, making sure he was still breathing. He tried to go to him but was again halted by Hogun.  
"Why?" He demanded from Odin, his voice starting to break. "Why are you doing this?"

“Well, he did kill three people.” Odin said. “But furthermore, I am preparing him for his future. Just as I have been preparing you for yours.” 

At the confusion of his son’s face, the man shook his head. 

“I do not agree with what you two.... do.” He started. “But he's willing to take a bullet for you, and has already protected you by ridding us of those who would damage your reputation- well, he has the very shaky, but buildable foundations of becoming your bodyguard.” 

Thor was stricken into silence. 

Body guard?

THAT'S what this was about?

"You /cannot/ be serious." He looked to Hogun as if it would be any sort of confirmation. "You send a group of armed thugs to drag us here, drug him, shoot at us, and you expect he wants to have ANYTHING to do with you or this company let alone as my fucking bodyguard?"

“He has no choice.” Odin had his phone in his hand, ‘911’ clearly displayed on the dial tone. “He killed three people, Thor.” 

The threat of the police was enough to make his son sit down, fuming as he was. 

“This is for your future, son.” 

Thor scoffed. "For my future? Really? If I needed a body guard you could have trained up any one of your loyal soldiers."

“So you're fine if I just kill him then?” Odin asked casually, reaching into his desk drawer, and placed his personal handgun on the desk, the barrel pointed toward the passed out young man. “Because he has no more choice.” 

"No!" Thor raised his hand up. "Just- stop. Why do these have to be his choices? Why can't he go live his own life? He's already proven he can remain silent. He's smart, he would know better than to cross you."

“Hmm.” Odin sighed. “I don't know why I'm giving you a choice either. Because you lost it all when you decided to lie and when you decided to get involved with someone like him.” 

He stood, picking his gun up from the desk. 

“This is the punishment I have chosen. We are done discussing this. You will be going home tonight. He,” He motioned to the unconscious paler-than-normal man with his gun, “Will be staying here.” 

"Father- there has to be another way-" but Odin cocked the gun to make his point. Thor opened his mouth, and closed it again. He knew his father didn’t make empty threats. 

"......Ok-." Thor said quietly, feeling as if he had just sealed Loki’s fate.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn't be assed to edit this chapter well at all lol so fair warning - yakisoba

Loki woke up in the suite, thirst ripping at his throat. Wandering around, he found a glass and a pitcher of water. Once he sated his thirst, he looked for Thor, who he hadn't seen anywhere. 

 

“Maybe he's with his dad...” Loki muttered to himself. Unlike when he lost himself over to the edge, Loki could remember seeing Odin’s manservant pulling out his gun, and how he had fired it at them. It was as if it had all happened in slow motion. Then he remembered being mad at Odin, but too exhausted to express his rage beyond tiredly asking to see Thor. Then he was injected with something by a doctor and fell into a comfortable world of sleep. 

 

A few hours passed by, and in that time Loki had found a tv thoughtfully concealed inside a cabinet and turned on the news. He didn't pay too much attention- he just wanted noise in the background. It made him feel less lonely.

 

The suite had no windows, so Loki had to assume it was in the center of the huge building. He had no idea what time it was until the evening news at 11pm came on. 

 

A few minutes after the program started, a knock on the door alerted him, yet he stayed sitting on the couch, only turning his head to look as Hogun entered the room. 

 

“Where's Thor?” Was his first question. 

 

“He was sent home.” Hogun answered, setting down a tray of food, which all looked delicious. Loki eyed the water on the tray warily. “You don't have to worry about being sedated.” 

 

“For now.” Loki quipped. 

 

“For now.” Hogun confirmed. Walking to the closet, he opened it and motioned for the maid who was waiting at the door, and she wheeled in a rack of clothing. “Slim build, but tall.” 

 

She places nearly all black, smart looking clothing into the closet, then rolled the rack out, closing the door behind her. Loki had begun to eat, picking at the roll as the manservant moved around the room, preparing it for what Loki could only assume was an extended stay. 

 

“Why am I being sedated?” Loki asked. He knew, of course, his breakdown the day before had shocked everyone involved. 

 

It was a few moments before Hogun straightened from plugging in an alarm clock and setting it to go off at 4am, that he looked at Loki. 

 

“I am going to train you and teach you how to become an elite bodyguard. Your life is now about protecting the company’s heir, Thor.” He said succinctly. 

 

Silence permeated the room. 

 

Then-

 

“What about school? And my father?” Asked the younger man. 

 

“You should know by now everything will be taken care of in regards to schooling. As for your father, we will make arrangements.” Hogun replied. The lack of emotion in his voice was unsettling to Loki, but he figured getting straight answers would be best from Hogun. 

 

“When will I see Thor again?” 

 

“He will be allowed to come visit this weekend.” Hogun replied, making to leave. As he exited the room, he added a comment, casually tossed over his shoulder. “If you cooperate.” 

 

The door closed, and Loki curled up into a ball, forgetting about his food. The shock of all the information he had just received was too much for him to process. So he turned out the lights, and slipped into the bed, falling into a restless sleep. 

 

  
The week crawled by for Thor. He couldn't focus in classes, and coming back to live at his home felt like coming home to an empty prison.    
He'd been denied any and all contact with Loki, explaining that he would disrupt whatever training process was happening, and instructed to simply keep up appearances in public.   
But how could he?    
He barely slept, barely ate, and only put forth minimal effort on behalf his school work.    
It wasn't until the weekend some spring of hope shed through when Hogun came to his room.    
Thor had been told he'd be able to go see Loki, and he was more than ready when the grim man showed up.

 

“Let's go.” He said gruffly, escorting his boss’ son to the car. The drive was silent, even though he could tell the younger was burning with questions. It wasn't hard to read Thor, as Hogun had been signed onto Odin’s personnel just after the boy had been born. When Odin had asked if Hogun loved him, and Hogun had replied he didn't love anyone, it was a partial lie. His affection for Thor was the closest thing he had developed in the 20 years of serving the family. So seeing him in such a state of distress was nearly upsetting to the quiet man. 

 

“He's been doing fine.” Hogun said as they turned onto the road that would take them to the underground garage. 

 

Thor looked at him, slightly surprised at the answer to a question he hadn't yet asked. He figured Hogun would have just ignored him, or brushed him off if he had.    
  
It-, was a little relieving, the way Hogun had said how Loki was fairing. Thor knew the man didn't believe in sugar coating things, no matter the circumstances.   
"Doing fine?." He wanted to ask a hundred questions, but he refrained himself as the car parked. "As in his forced training 'doing fine', or is he  _ actually _ doing fine?"

 

Hogun let out a small sigh and deigned to answer the questions. It's what he got for trying to reason with someone he still considered very much to be a child. 

 

Getting out of the car, they went up to the 22nd floor, where Odin’s office was situated. 

 

\---

 

Loki had been sitting patiently at a table that was a new addition to the large office. At first it had been nerve wracking, to think Odin was watching him and all his movements, but Loki quickly realized Odin wasn't paying attention to whatever Hogun was going over with him. So he sat, rather comfortably, reassembling the three guns and their scattered parts Hogun had dumped onto the table before he left. He was finishing sliding the magazine in place of the last gun when the double doors to the office opened. 

 

"Loki," Thor breathed when he laid eyes on the pale man, making no hesitation to walk over to the table. He assessed him visually as he did, noting that Loki looked calm, undrugged, and ...assembling guns.    
He kissed the top of his head. "Are you ok?"

 

Twisting, Loki wrapped his arms up around Thor’s neck and held him close, breathing in his scent. 

 

“Yes.” He breathed, feeling like for once, he had a bit of control. With how drastically life had changed, holding Thor close to him was his choice. “You look so tired.” 

 

Thor couldn't help but smile softly. "Don't worry about me,." He cupped Loki's cheek. "I'm just happy to finally see you."    
He had to resist the urge to sweep him up and attempt to leave again, knowing it was ultimately pointless while they were up this far.    
He glanced at the guns, and then back at Loki. He knew it was part of this 'training', but it still felt so surreal to know Loki was handling firearms in order to protect him. "They haven't hurt you, have they?"

 

“No.” Loki answered, though that wasn't quite the truth. Waking up at 4am was shocking to his system, and he had instantly begun physical training. This had resulted in him fainting twice, with the second fall cutting his upper arm when he fell from a weight machine and onto another. And while Hogun wasn't harsh, per say, he didn't hesitate to be corrective. One incident involved a swift slap to Loki's face when he had been unable to stop sobbing due to stress. But he couldn't tell Thor any of that. 

 

“Hello, son. Good to see you too.” Odin snapped from the desk, not bothering to look up. 

 

Thor's head swiveled towards Odin's desk. He'd not even seen the older man as his attention had been solely focused on Loki.    
"Father." He greeted dryly, not moving from his place beside his lover.

 

“Loki has better manners than you do.” Odin responded. “His parents raised him right, didn't they?”

 

He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. 

 

“Perhaps if I had given your mother another child like she wanted, we would have had a child who actually cared about the family.” He sighed, handing a piece of paper to Hogun. The man had been observing Loki’s reconstruction of the guns, nodding to himself that it had been done correctly. 

 

Loki looked at the man, wondering how he could say such cruel things to his own flesh and blood. 

 

Thor only scoffed, the bicker between them not anything new. But whenever his mother was brought into it, it angered Thor on a different level.   
"How can you possibly think I don't care about this family after everything I've been doing for it? A few mistakes and you act as if I've burned the building to the ground."

 

Hogun handed the paper back to Odin, a few scribbles from him with suggestions. 

 

“Hmm... One more quarter and then he could be qualified.” Odin muttered. “I guess rushing is what we are going to do.” 

 

A knock at the office doors distracted Hogun, who let in a man who was holding Loki’s school bag, and seemed to have a few other of his belongings.

 

“You will be continuing your studies here.” Odin said to Loki, who could only nod.

 

"Always avoiding questions you can't answer." Thor mumbled under his breath, eyeing Loki's things as they were brought over.    
"Are you not even going to let him leave to go to classes?" Thor already knew the answer after having asked it.    
Odin needed to be in complete control. Letting Loki out of this building risked fleeing to safety. Much easier to simply switch all of his classes to online.    
It made sense. Which only pissed Thor off more. But he swallowed it down, keeping an even expression towards Odin.    
"If he isn't allowed out at all, will you at least allow me to see him more often?"

 

“That depends.” Odin commented. “You both need to cooperate. Since you're deciding to behave like a child, you will be treated as such.” 

 

The last comment was directed at Thor. Loki, Odin had noticed, had little to no issues being compliant. That, and he was smart as can be. The thought drifted through his head that Loki could be the influence Thor needed when he was older. He made a mental note to discuss it with Hogun. While Odin rarely ever asked Hogun for actual advice, he did like to run his ideas past him. He was the only person be trusted. 

 

“You still have a full year of schooling to complete after this quarter ends, Thor. If you would like, we can transfer you to a university closer to the city. If you are diligent with your studies, I would see no reason why we couldn't make the switch for your last year in school.” Odin suggested. Keeping Thor happy would also keep Loki happy, he figured. The suggestion did cause Loki to turn his face to look at Thor, an expectant and hopeful expression spread across his features. 

 

Thor wanted to bulk the offer just on pretense of Odin's belittling.    
But a glance at Loki silenced it.    
  
As much as it burned him, Odin had all the upper hand, and was willing to make a compromise if Thor stopped making this more complicated.    
His desire to be closer to Loki outweighed his spite for his father.    
He squeezed Loki's hand and swallowed his pride.   
"Then I won't disappoint."

 

“Good. Now off you two go. You may go out in the city, but Hogun will be with you if you go. And you will be back in time for dinner.” Odin shooed them out with a wave of his hand. As he was leaving, hand in hand with Thor, he felt Hogun nudge one of the handguns he had reassembled into his free hand. Clumsily looking it over, he made sure the safety was on, then slipped it into the back waistband of his pants. 

 

“Let's go to my room.” Loki suggested as they entered the hallway. 

 

Thor didn't expect the suggestion, having just assumed Loki would want to get out of this hellhole the first chance he got. But he gave a slight nod and let himself be led to the near center of the building.   
  
The room was tidy. Not just clean, but damn near immaculate. Thor could see that there were a few things personalized, but otherwise the space looked ripped out of a magazine 'Eerily Perfect'.

 

Once the door was closed, Loki threw himself into Thor’s arms, burying his face in his neck, holding him as close as he possibly could. 

 

“Oh my god, I've missed you.” He shuddered out, tightening his hold even more. 

 

Thor returned the embrace with fervor, picking Loki up off the ground completely. 

“I’ve missed you too,” His words muffled into raven hair. “I was so worried about you.” He kissed his neck, keeping his lips there and closing his eyes. “I’m so sorry Loki. I never meant for this to happen.” 

 

Grunting as he was lifted, Loki pulled his face out of Thor’s neck, and kissed him. 

 

“It's fine, Thor.” It wasn't, but he couldn't say anything else about it. “It's fine.” 

 

As he was put down, Loki took a step back and looked at his lover, sighing. 

 

“Do you think you can convince your dad to let you stay the night?” He asked. Despite his complaining just the week before of being too close, he severely missed the closeness of Thor. 

 

"If he wants me to cooperate, he will agree." Thor wouldn't take no for an answer now that Loki was back in his arms. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to leave him.   
Loki looked worse than he tried to present himself, and Thor had the gut feeling that his 'training' was worse than he was trying to play off.    
"Loki.." he was really looking the younger man over now. Dark circles under his eyes, paler than usual... something that looked suspiciously like a bruise.    
They had to plan an escape.   
This was Thor's fault. And Loki was paying for it.

 

Turning his head away, Loki went to the wardrobe and grabbed a jacket. 

 

“I haven't been out since we came here.” He said, shrugging it on. “We should go out.” 

 

Even though Thor knew that Loki's new wardrobe was courtesy of his bastard of a father, Loki looked sharp. It suited him.    
"Where would you like to go?" He was more than eager to get Loki out of here, even if they were going to be tagged along by Hogun. Maybe they could slip him..

 

“I want real food.” Loki said. “I'm eating healthier than I've ever intended.” 

 

As they left the room, Hogun was there waiting and escorted them downstairs. Thor said a restaurant to Hogun, and on the drive, they sat in the back, holding hands. During the drive, Hogun looked in the rearview mirror and made eye contact with Loki. The young man understood. This wasn't a normal outing. It would never be from now on. 

 

They arrived at the restaurant. And Loki counted mentally how many exits he could find- three. Just from a scan. 

 

They sat at their own private table in the corner. Loki had slowed down so Thor would be seated nearest to a wall, and Loki could see everyone in the restaurant.

 

“How's school?” He asked, eyes darting around the room.  

 

"It's-.. fine." He shrugged, but noticed Loki seemed distracted, looking off into the crowd. He glanced up too to see if he could catch whatever had Loki's attention but found nothing.    
"Are you ok?" Maybe Loki was just nervous being out after being under such tight lock and key for the passed week. He glanced up at Hogun, yet the man had his usual unreadable expression.

 

“Yeah.” He answered. The waiter came and brought menus and water. “I'm just tired from the training.”

 

It was a lie, like always. It would always be this way. He knew Thor was going to try and get him out of the situation again. But it couldn't happen. Not anymore. Thor didn't realize how dire it was and impossible. Nervously, Loki assessed the room again. Hogun had moved from his seat, muttering under the guise of wanting to talk to the seating hostess about a more private section. As he sipped his water, he realized he was shaking a bit. After a gulp he put the glass down. 

 

"Loki," Thor waited until Hogun was mostly out of sight and took Loki's shaking hand, mistaking The younger's nerves for seeing the same opportunity he did. "Lets go- now" he whispered quickly and pulled Loki with him.

 

“Thor, no-” Loki tried to object. 

 

It was too late. 

 

Several men entered the restaurant, guns waving. 

 

“Shit.” Loki cursed. He recognized a few of them. It really was a test. And if Loki cooperated and got Thor out safely, the better. But then the sedative took effect. He grunted and grabbed Thor, rolling under a table while he tried to shake off the initial side effects. 

 

“Fuck. Stay down and shut. Up.” Loki hissed, trying to stop the questions and shouting coming from beside him. It took three seconds, one second less than earlier in the week when he had been sedated a second time. Pulling his handgun out of his waistband, Loki rolled out from the table. 

 

“Stay.” He insisted to Thor. Hogun was nowhere in sight, and these men were trained to knock them out, and didn't care if they did it gently. Trying to remember the specific steps to roll and get back up, a man got too close to him, so Loki could only hit him brutally with his gun, flinching at the noise it made. One down, eight more to go. 

 

Thor was in utter shock as he watched Loki. In just the short week he'd been gone, Thor could see just how much Loki had taken in and learned. And it sickened him.   
No fuck no he couldn't let this happen and like hell he was just going to stay under a damn table and let him do this!    
He quickly scrambled out from under and launched himself at one of the attackers, wrestling his gun from him and punching him hard in the gut. Before he knew it another was coming at him and Thor tried to tackle him to the ground.   
  


Loki came up from ducking a shot, to see Thor brandishing a gun. He knew damn well Thor only knew the basics of a gun- Odin had laughed incessantly when Loki asked why Thor needed defending. Strength, he had (Loki knew because once Thor fucked him while standing and supporting both their weights), but finesse.... 

 

That was Loki’s new job. 

 

“I told you to stay the fuck down!” He shouted at Thor, shooting at the man his idiot of a lover was trying to take down. The bullet hit his chest, and he knew the man was wearing a bulletproof vest. 

 

Thor gasped as Loki's gun went off. He just shot the man- without hesitation-   
"Loki FUCK the job get OUT! I'm not letting you get shot at for ME!" He grabbed another man that was coming after Loki, smashing the butt of the gun into his face with enough force to split his skin.    
"HOGUN!" He yelled out furiously, not seeing the "actual" guard anywhere amongst the skirmish.

 

“THOR!” Loki roared out, pissed beyond comparison. “Goddamnit.” 

 

He ran over to Thor, and with a slight hesitation, used his last bargaining chip. He put the gun to Thor’s neck, holding him hostage. 

 

“I'll shoot him.” Loki announced, glaring at Thor. “Shut the fuck up.” He hissed. 

 

The men still had their weapons raised, and wriggling the gun out of Thor’s hand, Loki, with his arms on both sides of Thor’s head, began to shoot at them. Kicking at the blond’s knee, he knocked him over, dropping with him, and shooting at the last man standing. 

 

“Get up.” He demanded, dragging Thor with him to the kitchen. Everyone had been paid off actors or whatever. Hogun was waiting in the kitchen, holding open a staff door. 

 

Loki was beginning to feel dizzy by the time he shoved a shouting Thor into the car. Hogun handed him a paper bag just in time for him to throw up.

 

Thor was still processing all that had happened as the car sped off. The entire thing couldn't have lasted more than five minutes, and upon seeing Hogun he directed his confused anger to the stone faced man.    
"Hogun where the fuck were you?" He all but shouted in the close quarters.    
"-We were in there being shot at and --" he stopped suddenly, the realization hitting him like a brick wall.    
  
It was faked.   
  
Thor ran his hands over his face trying to keep his seething rage in check. "They were on our payroll weren't they?" The question was rhetorical and he didn't even bother looking up for confirmation.    
  
He hit the car door, denting it.    
  
Another wave of anger rolled over him as he realized something else. Loki must have known it was staged too. That's why he shot without hesitation. That was why he had seemed so nervous. They could have ran out of there and away but instead Loki played along with Odin's twisted whims.    
"Loki-" he didn't even have words for the sick man, physically shaking with baffled rage.

 

_ “You'll want to go out to eat when Thor gets here.” Odin had said from the desk, scribbling something out.  _

 

“Thor, I have to cooperate if I'm going to see you.” Loki choked, gagging as he threw up into the bag again. Although he knew it was a set up, he hadn't realized he would've been drugged again. 

 

“How long?” Hogun asked. 

 

“Three seconds.” Loki replied. “One second off from earlier in the week.” 

 

At Thor's confused look, Loki gave him a look that said he would tell him everything later. For now, he was too tired and laid back in his seat, letting Thor’s anger wash over him in waves. He was too tired to fight more. Hogun had said it would take a long time to develop stamina. 

 

Thor had to put his head in his hands to keep from striking Hogun for even asking Loki, especially in his state. Even through the fiery haze, Thor was still concerned about him, knowing he'd been drugged again and it was most likely Hogun who'd put it in his drink. Or at least had the waiter do so.   
The more he thought on it the more pissed he became but he swallowed it in silence, letting the only sounds to fill the cab be Loki slowly recovering.    
  
They car turned back into the building they had left not 30 minutes prior, and Thor didn't wait for the car to fully stop before he opened the door and got out.

 

Loki watched him stomp off. Accepting the water bottle from Hogun, he took a deep drink, sighing as the water began to clear his head instantly. 

 

“What you are doing.... Its hurting him more than protecting him.” Loki wheezed, sitting up. Hogun helped him up.

 

“That's a point I wanted to make- next time he doesn't listen to you, you'll need to subdue him.” Hogun said. “You also didn't use the tables to your advantage enough.” 

 

Sighing, Loki made his way up to his room slowly, seeing Thor pacing angrily around. 

 

“They said they can kill me if I don't cooperate.” He said, sitting down heavily. “And it's no use getting pissed at them anymore. You know it's true.” 

 

Thor kicked the nightstand, not caring he was acting childish. He didn't want to even entertain the idea that Loki had a virtual gun to his head, and it was Thor's fault it was there.    
He knew it was. But that didn't make him hate them or himself any less.    
"WHY didn't you tell me this was one of your tests??" He demanded. The rational part of his mind realized Loki looked like hell, but at the moment- rational thinking wasn't exactly winning.

 

“I only had a feeling.” Loki sighed, another lie. “Thor.... This is your father’s doing. I think it's a little silly of you to not expect this.” 

 

Getting up, he began to undress as he went, crawling into the bed. He was too tired. Too much had happened. 

 

“Thor, get in bed. I'll explain more. But I don't want to fight.” 

 

At Thor's insistence to still be mad, and the way his body was aching, he gave up, dropping the blanket he had been holding up. 

 

“I'm sorry.” He whispered, closing his eyes to sleep.  

 

He watched Loki fall asleep almost immediately. He couldn't sleep, couldn't rest, he was far too wound up. And seeing Loki like this was adding to his need to hit something. Whatever they were giving him- it had completely drained him to near unconsciousness, and god knows how many times he'd been given it.   
  
He walked out of Loki's room, unable to keep pacing any longer. He just needed to move, he needed  to try to calm down, but even telling himself to calm down had the opposite effect.    
He was blindly storming down halls , when he realized he had ended up in his father's office.    
Odin sat at his usual spot, not even looking up when Thor entered.    
He walked up to the desk, intent on not being ignored this time.    
"You can't keep doing this to him you're going to kill him-"

 

“He's fine.” Odin said. He knew it would incense his son even more. “And you knew that this would be something to happen.” 

 

As they were speaking, Odin had sent the doctor to check on Loki. A nap and a good IV drip would take care of the young man. It was a bit alarming to Odin, but Loki was compliant and a good learner. So he was growing fond of him. And he wanted to keep him healthy. 

 

"He's not fine! You haven't seen him!" Thor growled. "You explained training, not whatever fucking chemical you're pumping through him. I get you're trying to make a point but this is just cruel to force him to do this- even for you."

 

“He doesn't talk as much as you.” Odin commented, finally looking up at Thor. “And I'm giving him a drug to stop him from slipping into that crazy mental state.” 

 

Pulling up a chart, he analyzed it and input the data Hogun had given him. 

 

“He's reacting to it much better now. And what he's learned is rather amazing. I don't know what environment he was raised in, but it's almost as if he was brought up to obey.” 

 

Thor opened his mouth, but Odin held up a finger. 

 

“He's working hard, son.” He said. “And I don't think it's entirely to appease me.” 

 

Thor scoffed. "Like you'd care. He's 'working hard' because you'll dispose of him the second he stops being compliant. And you're holding Me as a fucking ransom over his head. He isn't some prodigy student showing off- he's trying to survive a situation he has no way of opposing!"

He pushed off Odin's desk and began pacing once more because he came dangerously close to wanting to hit him too. The comment about Loki’s upbringing had struck him. 

“He wasn't brought up to ‘obey’.” He nearly spat. “He grew up in a real family, with a father who is probably worried sick about him. What lie did you have him fed to keep him quiet? Or did you just straight up murder him?”

  
  


“Loki’s talked to his father twice since he's been here.” Odin answered. This stopped his son’s pacing. “Well a father would never understand his son’s disappearance. And he's associated with you. School won't notice- hasn't noticed.” 

 

Of course Odin had people inside the school. No one seemed to know who Loki was. There were a few who had heard of him, but only a handful of his teachers recognized the name, which is why Odin wanted him to complete his schooling online. 

 

“Now go away. If you're that angry still, I suggest you just go back home. It's useless to have you here for your visit if all you're going to do is yell and it certainly won't be good for Loki.” And with that, he dismissed his son. 

 

Thor wanted to argue. But what baffled him more was that his father seemed-, to actually genuinely care about Loki's wellbeing.    
Thor had just assumed because of his mental health and sexuality he'd treat him like a dog, and in some way he /was/, but… 

This felt so out of character for the abusive man.    
Thor refused to believe it.    
  
He left the office without another word, but he didn't go home. He was still angry, but the thought of going home and leaving Loki alone after yelling at him like he had didn't feel right.    
  
Loki was right.... he'd only done what he had to, like it or not.    
  
He was thankful there was a small gym in the building should employees be so inclined.    
After beating the hell out of some punching bags, Thor took a quick shower and headed back up to Loki's room.


	16. Chapter 16

When a showered Thor came into his room, Loki sat up, the IV still connected to him. He had about an hour left of fluid. The doctor, Dr. Selvig, was a kind man. According to him, he had been the one to deliver Thor. In the long and simultaneously short week Loki had been there, he had been able to talk to the man twice. Through the talks, Loki found out Thor had broken his left arm twice, and up until the second break, he had been exhibiting he would be left handed- but he had broken his arm just before entering into school and thus was right handed due to that alone. The blond also had been quite sick as an adolescent, and Dr. Selvig indicated most of the boy’s illnesses had occurred during the times when he was forced to spend lengthy amounts of time away from his mother. Learning more and more about Thor had Loki realizing it was a miracle the man he'd grown into today was as kind and fun. And he also realized how hard it was for him. 

He didn't know what to say to Thor. 

Thor hadn't expected to see Loki awake, let alone connected to a drip and being attended by a doctor.   
"Erik," he nodded a greeting and quickly came to their side. "Is he ok?" He gently took Loki's hand sitting on the side of his bed and asked him directly. "Are you ok?"  
This drug, whatever it was, affected him even more than he was fearing, only confirming his distrust of Odin's nonchalance over the matter.

“Yeah.” He said, gladly holding Thor’s hand. “I lose a lot of water when... Well, you know. A bit of saline and a nice talk with Dr. Selvig fixes me right up.” 

Loki smiled at Thor and at the doctor, who had become what he considered his only friend. It was quiet, and the doctor excused himself, saying he would be back in an hour to remove the IV. 

“Don't rip it out like you did last time.” He said sternly, but kindness still radiated through him. Loki sighed and nodded. 

“I woke up disoriented and literally ripped it out a few days ago.” Loki said at Thor’s look of concern. “But I'm fine.” 

“Sure. Nearly took out half the vein with it too  
“ Selvig snorted, motioning to Loki’s other arm, which had bruising on the inside. He left the room, shaking his head. 

Thor looked back from the doctor to Loki, "Loki.." but he couldn't really scold him for it.. at least he was here this time to make sure he kept it in. 

It did, however, keep that spark of worry lit in his chest. He hated not really knowing what was happening to his best friend and lover. It was crushing to think Loki was hooked up to machines on an already regular basis. 

He cupped his cheek and pulled him into kiss the top of his head.   
"Forgive me, for earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

“You were just tricked into thinking we were being attacked. I understand.” Loki said quietly. But as soon as Thor pulled him into his arms, he began to sob, pulling him close to cry into his chest. And he couldn't stop- the tears and wails kept coming, and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He was so tired and so scared, and he was mad most of all. Mostly with himself for breaking down, but also at the situation. 

Thor held him tight, pulling him into his lap to cradle him tightly. It was hard hearing him break like this- god it tore him up on a level he didn't think he was capable of feeling.   
"Shh, shhhh it's ok baby." He said softly under Loki's sobs. "I'm here, you're ok," he kept saying things to comfort him, knowing they either couldn't be heard or were untrue enough to not matter.

They sat like this for nearly an hour, when Loki's wails had simmered to shaking shoulder and the low whines. But Thor still held him close, carding his fingers loosely through his dark hair and humming a melody from a distant memory. 

 

As he finished crying, the doctor came back in and removed the IV. 

“It will do you no good to cry away all the hydration you just got.” He chided softly. “Let me know if you need another one.” 

And with that they were alone again. 

“I'm so sorry, Thor.” Loki apologized again, wiping his tears away as best as he could. He was feeling calm again, and his stomach started to growl intensely. Despite how upset he had been, he laughed, realizing he hadn't had any food for a while. 

"Don't apologize," Thor smiled softly, but it didn't reach his eyes. Loki was probably heavily regulated on what and when he ate, when he did.   
Thor didn't want leave the building to go to another restaurant again lest it turn into another twisted test, so that left a couple other options.  
"I can order something from the pizzeria you like.. or I could cook something for you?" The building had a kitchen for an employee cafeteria, stocked with everything he would need.

“We can go out.” Loki said, reaching for his shirt which he had thrown on top of the covers. Body aching as he dressed himself, he went to the bedside table, and pulled his handgun out. It was reloaded, just as he had expected- Hogun had taken care of that. 

“We can go if I'm armed. Earlier.... Hogun had to go with us in case I failed.” He explained, swallowing thickly as he switched the safety on and slipped it into his waistband. 

Thor was watching him closely, going between the tired young man and the gun now holstered and shook his head.   
"Loki, I don't think that's a good idea. You're still resting and anything out I can have delivered here."

“Please.” He pleaded quietly. “Please.”

 

The words and tone had their effect on Thor, and soon they were driving a company car to a shopping plaza on the east side of the city. 

“Thor.” Loki started while they were walking past shops, eating a pretzel.

"Hmm?" Thor looked down at Loki, who seemed hesitant about something. 

He was actually kind of glad Loki had convinced him to go out.. it was peaceful finally being alone with Loki, able to feel at least a little normal, and hopefully Loki felt the same.

He took another bite, nervously. It was delicious to have, mostly because he had made the choice of what to eat. 

“I don't see any way out of this.” He started. Thor had been on a one track mind set since this entire shitfest had started- protect Loki. “But I can see it.... I can see it as...” 

He took a deep breath. 

“It's a future.” 

Thor stopped and looked at him, the most disbelieving look on his face. 

"Loki, you can't actually mean that. This is not a future for you this is a hostage situation."  
Thor had no illusions that this was a fucked up situation, and however they got out of it would be hard fought, but that didn't matter.  
"We are going to get you out of this. I promised you I would. I just need the right opportunity,"

“Thor, please stop and listen to me!” Loki snapped, so frustrated. “You haven't listened to me at all in this past week- not even when we've been together.” 

He was so mad, it was like he was screaming at a wall. 

“You're the only person who I want to listen to me and you're not even doing that. You've just been yelling and making fucking stupid choices and you won't listen!” With a huff, Loki sat down on the edge of a fountain, a beautiful one placed off the walking path, and situated near a cafe. 

"What--" Loki's sudden anger took him by surprise and while he followed Loki to the fountain, he didn't sit down. "What are you talking about? I've not seen or heard from you until today and I'm trying to find a way out of the mess I got you into, but- what? You don't want to fight? To get out of Odin's fist?"

“You're still not listening- all you're trying to do is outthink a man who has been thinking eight, fifteen, twenty steps ahead longer than you or I have been born.” Loki sighed, resting his head in his hands. “We can't get out of this- so why can't we make the most of it?” 

The dead look Thor gave him was too much. 

“Oh, so you think I'm stupid, right?” Loki scoffed. “You don't think I've tried thinking of how to get out of this?” 

"Think you're stupid?? Of course I don't- I think you're too smart to just be giving up like this!" Thor raised his hands in exasperation. "Why are you willing to lie down and just--- take this? Don't you want to have your own future? One you've decided for yourself and not one dictated by psychopaths using you?"

“You can say what you want, Thor, but I'm the one who got us into this mess.” Loki stood and glared at the blond. “And I'm making the choice to learn how to keep you,safe, and atone for my actions.” 

He started to walk off. 

“I'll be back in an hour. I want to be alone right now.” 

Of course Thor wasn't going to let their conversation just end like that, so he followed him regardless of wanting to be alone.  
"Hey-, you can't just drop a statement like that and leave. How the hell is this your fault? A mistake happened, something out of your control, and I'm the one who chose literally everything else that's led up to this."

Loki was ignoring him, walking fast and just trying to think, but it was hard with Thor talking.

“Thor, stop.” He warned, taking a sharp turn to the outside garage that threw Thor off for a bit, but the blond caught up to him again, grabbing his forearm. “Thor.” 

He spun to face him, angrily looking up into his face. 

“You like to be called ‘daddy’ in the bedroom because you've got control issues. You like to be 100% in charge because that's all you've ever seen- you don't realize you're projecting exactly what you despise.” He spat. “You're mad- often. You hide it behind an easy going athlete who fucks around and has a good time, but you're mad. And you take it out on the people who get close to you. And now that someone crazier than you is in your life, you're trying to regain control under the guise of protection.” 

The words were hurting Thor. 

“Thor, regardless if it was my fucking own decision or not, I fucked up. Me!” He nearly yelled. “You can't fix this. You can't control this. So I'm making the fucking choice to fix my mistake. It was me, all me.” 

He forced Thor to let go of him and grabbed his own hair in frustration. The garage was empty, it being late. 

“And you know what sucks?” He laughed, pissed. “I have control issues too, Thor. My issue is that I haven't been controlled my entire life that I like to be in control in my personal life. No one told me no or was cruel to me. I had a normal fucking family.”

He let out another laugh. 

“And despite being picked on by assholes just cause I'm a fag, I had control. Because I could control how I reacted. But with you? With you?” 

Pissed he began to stomp to the car, well aware Thor was on his heels, mouth open and ready to say something. 

“I can't control shit when I'm with you! I can't control how I fucking feel about you, nor what happens regarding you!” He yelled at the empty space of the garage, pissed off. Then he spun around and pointed a finger firmly into Thor’s chest, who had been right behind him. “I fucking love you. And this is the only fucking viable way I can keep loving you.” 

With a sob, he stepped back. 

“It's either this way,” He choked, frustration boiling in him. “Or I get a bullet in my fucking head, Thor.” 

For the first time in the argument, Thor was at a loss of words. Every time he tried to say something- he stopped himself-   
There was just too much he wanted to say at the same time. Loki had assumed a lot but he'd hit the nail on the head with more than he was willing to ever admit-   
"No-" he knew he was in denial, but the reality Loki was spitting like venom was just too painful.   
"No I REFUSE that to be your only options- I can't -" he ran a hand over his face.   
"I don't want to control you. I’m NOT like him. I don't want you to end up like Hogun- I don't want you to lay your life down for mine like it means more than yours! I love you too much for that, and YOU may believe it's set in stone but I refuse to give up on you." He stepped close to Loki, hands on his shoulder. "You can be pissed at me, you can yell, scream, hit me, I don't care, I'm going to keep my promise to you."

Loki stood there, crying. Again. He was so mad, he was so angry. For once life was going to treat him right and then everything was taken away, rearranged, and given back to him in the most fucked up version it could be. And Thor was not giving up on him.   
He grabbed Thor’s shirt collar, holding it tight in his clenched hands. 

“Fuck.” He cried. 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and brought a hand to the back of his head. He kissed him, not sure whether it would be rejected or welcomed.  
"I know you're angry, and you're scared. So am I. But please- let me help you, don't push me away."

Loki leaned into the kiss. Then he was hungry for more, pulling Thor even closer. 

“Thor, please trust me.” He whispered. “Just trust me. Just go along with the game.” 

Thor was pulling away Loki's over jacket with fervor as their hands roamed each other with the raw emotions still caught up in their hard kiss.   
He had no more argument to give. He had no more points to make.   
Thor pulled away only long enough to say. "I trust you."

Loki pulled away from Thor, remembering they were standing in an exposed garage. The thoughts of anyone having been able to easily access them, or, as Hogun reminded him, see them. And doing something like this in public. 

“Let's go to the car.” He said, no longer in the mood to kiss. “We should be getting back.” 

Thor was already missing the contact as Loki pulled away and continued towards their car. He hesitated, but followed.   
He was determined to finish what they started as soon as they got back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small Hiatus!

The ride was relatively silent, contrasting heavily against the inferno of anger and passion they had just released.   
Now,. It was like static. A void where the unsaid words were finally gone..   
But Thor still didn't like it.  
In order to fill the silence, he tried small talk.  
".. I heard you were able to speak with your father a few times. Is he doing well?"

 

“Yeah...” Loki sighed. “I hate lying to him.” 

He felt Thor reach for his hand, and he accepted it. They arrived back at the building- home. It sent a shudder up his body to think of it that way. 

“The university your father mentioned- is it near here?” He asked, getting into the elevator when they got out of the car. 

Thor nodded. "It's only a few blocks from here on Orwik street by the museum." Thor stated. He had been accepted into the school, but he couldn't stomach the thought of being in such close proximity to his father, but for some reason it was just as hard to stray too far away.  
The doors opened on their floor, greeting them with warm fluorescent light.

“Good.” Loki said, walking into his room, sliding his gun into bedside table. Suddenly, he felt Thor’s hands slide up his chest from behind, pushing his shirt up as he went. 

“Thor, what-?” He moaned softly as Thor tilted his head back to expose his neck. 

His free hand wrapped around the pale column of his throat, and he leaned to kiss and nip a trail along his sharp jawline. 

He guided them the short distance towards the bed, turning so that he sat with Loki upon his lap. 

“I'm not calling you ‘daddy’.” He whispered as he turned and kissed him deeply. “And we’re not doing anything besides good ol’ vanilla sex, Thor.” 

He undressed himself, and helped Thor take off his clothes. It had only been a week and yet he had missed Thor’s body. 

"Vanilla sex?" He asked, letting his hands freely roam Loki's naked form. "You sure that's all you want, baby?" He was hungry for him, more so now that he finally had him undressed on the bed.   
The earlier fire from the parking garage was starting to rise again. "No choking?" He slid his hand onto Loki's neck once more, this time squeezing gently while his other hand stroked Loki's cock. "Or spanking?" He kissed him and squeezed a little harder. "Or making you beg?"

“No!” Loki said quickly, stepping away for a moment. “No...” 

When Thor looked like he understood, Loki slipped under the covers and motioned for Thor to do the same. 

“Just make love to me, please.” He said softly. “I've.... I've been roughed up enough for one week. I just want something gentle... Please.” 

"Of course, baby," Thor's entire mentality changed, realizing Loki hadn't been joking. "I thought you were teasing.." he kissed him, being sure to be gentle.   
He should have thought about what Loki went through, instead of letting lust lead on.   
But the younger was still receptive to his touch, and this time Thor took care to make sure he Loki felt safe above all else. 

 

Thor slid under the sheets with him, and instantly Loki was relaxing under his large hands, which were moving up and down his legs, groping gently here and there. 

“I don't have lube, baby.” He whispered, kissing Thor’s ear, just so glad to be in his lover’s arms again. As he pulled Thor down onto him, he pulled the sheets over their heads. While he didn't think Odin had cameras in the room, he wasn't sure at the same time. At least let this be private. 

Thor nodded in understanding. He hadn't exactly had the chance to pack and Thor didn't even think to bring his own. And as much as he wanted it, this probably wasn't the time for sex.. nor the best place.   
His hand brushed over Loki's arm, the slight wincing reminding him of the healing bruise there and only fortifying that decision.   
Loki needed to be loved, tended.. and that is just what his baby would get.   
He had missed this, if not the sex, just the closeness to the smaller man. Their week apart had felt so long, and Thor realized Loki had filled a void he couldn't get back.   
He had missed his words, his voice, his presence.  
He kissed down Loki's neck, his thumb gently brushing against one of Loki's nipples. 

 

“Mmm..” Loki reached down, and took both of their cocks in his hand, realizing Thor probably hadn't touched himself all week long, just like Loki. Despite his need to be filled, Loki just wanted to relieve Thor. He quietly asked his lover to lay on his back, and was soon between Thor's legs, sucking and licking, as if he'd been starving. 

Thor cursed under his breath, his hand immediately threading through Loki's hair as the younger man's head bobbed.   
"Loki,-" he breathed his name in a low growl of approval, tilting his hips as the man worked his shaft. "Fuck you feel good." 

Loki didn't slow his endeavors until he had Thor breathing hard and and cumming into his mouth with a pleasured sound between a yell and a moan.

His own arousal had calmed down, and he was no longer looking for anything besides crawling up Thor’s body, swallowing as he did, seeking comfort in his arms. Instantly Thor went for his own cock, but he wasn't hard anymore, he was just tired. 

“No, it's fine, don't.” He whispered, sighing as he laid his head on his shoulder. “I'm fine.” 

A few minutes passed and Loki jolted up. 

“Shit, its 6:52.” He cursed, rushing to get his clothes. “Fuck, get dressed- we need to get to dinner.” 

Thor groaned heavily. All he had wanted to do was curl up with Loki and sleep with hi in his arms.  
He hesitated on sitting up.   
"We could just arrive late.." he suggested as he watched Loki dart around the room, getting dressed faster than he think he'd ever seen him., even when the younger had been nearly late to classes. "Come back to bed baby,"

“No!” Loki threw Thor’s clothes at him. “No, this was the one instruction he gave.” 

When he looked at him, lounging on the bed, Loki felt panic rising up in his chest. 

“Thor, we have to comply. Get. Dressed.” 

The fear that was permeating Loki's voice made him pause, before he stood and tugged on his pants.   
They must have already instilled a fear of consequence in him already-, and being reminded that Loki was still and will still be in training reignited that earlier pain.

"We will be there on time," he assured Loki as he buttoned his shirt, trying in vain to calm his lover down. He had barely got his shoes tied before Loki was halfway pulling him out of the room. 

“Dinner is at seven... We have two minutes to get down the hall.” Loki rushed him, tugging on his arm. 

They made it just as the clock turned seven, with Odin already sitting down at the table, waiting. Loki stood still, looking down. 

Thor ran a hand through his hair to brush the loose locks into place as if they hadn't just been rushing to get here. It hadn't gone unnoticed as soon as they entered, and he squeezed Loki’s hand in what he hoped was reassurance.  
"Evening, father," he greeted Odin with his usual dry demeanor and glanced at the clock. "We aren't late." He moved his hand to Loki's back and guided him towards the table, several chairs away from his father and placed himself in between the two.

“I suppose not.” Odin said. “I expected better.” 

This was directed at Loki, and when Odin motioned to the chair beside him, Loki got up and sat down beside the older man.

Pictures were dropped in front of him. It was of him and Thor arguing in the garage. 

“I expected a lot better.” Odin was disappointed and Loki felt his face burn up. “Causing a scene... The two of you.” 

He couldn't say anything, and just swallowed thickly. 

Thor shot a glare at his father once he realized the picture had been of earlier this evening.   
"So what? The garage was empty. What does it even matter?" Thor defended Loki immediately and took one of the pictures. "I'm the one who pressed it into an argument anyway."

“You-” Odin pointed at his son. “I expected. Him? He's promising- he listens. He's obedient. Aside from psychotic breaks, he's smarter than you.” 

Sighing, Odin waved at Hogun, who let in a small trail of servants, and they all placed dishes on the table, quietly and keeping their eyes downcast. The food trailed out quickly too. 

“Well. No more talk of that.” Odin said, placing his napkin in his lap. “Let's enjoy dinner together.” 

Thor couldn't stop a scoff from leaving his throat at that, glaring down at the meal info front of him.   
The last time he and his father had 'enjoyed' a meal together was when Odin had quite literally thrown a glass of brandy at him. The old man had better aim than most expect with one eye.   
He looked up at Loki, but he had his eyes cast down at the food he was politely eating.

Damn it...

Loki's words rang in his mind that they needed to comply ,. The more willing the better if they were going to get through this- no-, if LOKI were going to get through his. 

He straightened himself from his typical slouched position, taking his elbows off the table and taking up a fork.   
As much as he hated his father, he could make the little effort it took to make it less difficult for him.

“So, Loki, despite how much time we've spent together, I know hardly anything about you.” Odin said, politely dabbing the corners of his mouth before taking a sip of wine, looking at the pale man. 

“I see no reason why we need to get personal.” Loki replied, taking a small bite, before looking back at Odin, defiance in every fibre of his being. 

“Hmm.” Odin chuckled. “And yet-” he took a bite as well. “You decided to get very personal with my son.” 

"Well technically that isn't any of your business either." Thor interjected matter-of-factly, setting his drink down a little harder than he intended.

“I'm just merely wondering what he likes, Thor. His room is boring and plain and he reveals little about himself.” Odin sighed. Loki saw Thor in that particular sigh and it scared him. “I could bring anything you need, my boy.” 

My boy.

“Do not call me that.” Loki snapped and Thor tensed, ready for Odin’s charming demeanour to crumble into that of rage.

But it never came. 

Instead, Odin nodded, yielding quickly, a fond smile forming on his face. Teasing the boy was rather fun. 

“Fine, fine.” He said. 

Thor cocked his head, confusion knitting his brows at Odin's statement and actions.

Had Thor talked back like that, he'd been struck hard enough to knock him to the floor. . What game was Odin trying to play in playing nice?  
"You know, you're not fooling anyone with that fucking smile." Thor found himself saying before he could stop himself.

“I'm not trying to fool anyone. I'm enjoying dinner.” Odin indeed was enjoying dinner. “You two are ridiculously uptight. I would've thought your nap earlier would've helped you two to relax.” 

Loki looked at him, feeling sick. He didn't want to eat anymore. 

“I'm finished. May I leave?” He asked, folding his hands in his lap. 

“Sure.” Odin said. Thor made to get up too. “You, son, are not excused from the table. Go on, Loki. I believe you have homework to finish.” 

Thor's shoulders had gone rigid at Odin's innuendo, which could only mean that he had cameras in his bedroom-, 

He stole a glance at Loki as the younger boy made no hesitation to leave, and Thor was silently grateful Loki was able to retreat- at least for now. 

Only after he left did he look back to his father, the air having turned much heavier as soon as he left.

“What a good boy. Despite his... lifestyle.... He's a good boy.” Odin commented. 

The only cutlery moving was Odin’s, with Hogun standing by the servants door, quietly.   
“You should eat. I've arranged an exciting day for you two tomorrow.” 

Thor didn't.   
He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop and instead watched as Odin ate.  
"What exactly does that mean? Another training exercise?"

“No. I heard there was an ice skating rink open now, for the holidays and all. I swear, Christmas is getting earlier and earlier every year.” Odin sighed, then shook his head. “Anyways, I figure that and maybe a movie and nice dinner would be.... fun?” 

At Thor’s confused look, Odin shrugged. 

“Is that not a gay enough date?” 

Thor pushed his plate away and fought the urge to just leave right then and there.   
"You know- pretending to be accepting of us and then turning around and mocking creates a contradiction even you should be able to see. What do you really plan to do to him?"

“You're an idiot.” Odin sighed. “Do you know what a morale booster is?” 

He saw Thor nod and rolled his eyes. 

“So, your... boyfriend, lover, or whatever you two go by, is depressed. And he's tired. He's learning, but he's not retaining. He's overwhelmed. But when he's with you... He's very different.” 

Odin finished, neatly folding his napkin and placing it on the table. 

“So, a date it is.” Odin said, standing. “I'm doing it for Loki, not for you.” 

Thor rolled his eyes again. That much he at least knew.   
"A fucking date isn't going to help him. Not when he knows you will always have eyes on him, both you and Hogun. If you want him to be happy, you'll actually trust him without your damn cameras." He pointed at the stack of photos from earlier. "He's absolutely terrified of making the wrong move, because of whatever the hell you and Hogun have done to him. He's scared. That won't change on a 'date'."

“Well it's your job to make him comfortable then. Somehow you've made it work. Unless you're completely brain dead, you know you're under surveillance as well.” 

Odin was leaving the room. 

“And you should just ask him what he's been doing, Thor. And then you can watch the security footage from the last week to see who's lying.” He said over his shoulder, then closed the door behind him. 

Thor remained sitting, staring at the now closed door. The room was starkly silent, but the statement didn't sit right with him.. 

Maybe his father was trying to fuck with his head.. 

Maybe-,

He finally stood up from the table and made his way back towards Loki's room. He came in without knocking, shoving his preoccupied thoughts to the back of his mind as soon as he saw Loki.   
"Hey... you alright?" He walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry about him."

Loki accepted the hug, scribbling something out with his pencil. 

“Is Hogun smart?” He asked, focused on his work. In his head he heard Odin’s voice saying “my boy”. He viciously scribbled a misspelled word out. “I mean, I know he's smart, but how smart?” 

Thor faltered a little, not expecting that question.   
"Extremely.." he eyed over the work Loki was doing. "Far above most people. And probably more than he lets on... why?"

 

“Just wondering.” Loki answered. “I don't want to do schoolwork anymore.” 

He sighed and tossed the papers on the coffee table. 

“Do you think your dad will really let me personalise this room? Cause some posters of really big, hard cock would definitely... Give this room some lift.” 

Thor couldn't help but laugh at that after a moment of processing silence. "Just dicks? We can /really/ lighten to mood with some gaping ass too. Give him an aneurysm." 

So maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea. 

“I'm also fond of eclectic decor- repurposing. Some dildos with the suction cup bases? Could hang my jackets on those. Oh, and I'm partial to having loud porn music playing when I sleep. It gives me a real sense of calm.” Loki giggled. “Do you think he'll let me do that?” 

Thor shook his head and was smiling, but it wasn't quite genuine.Of course they were joking, and the small allowance for a laugh released at least some tension in the blond’s shoulders.If any of this had actually been made into even a humorous request..   
Thor had been whipped the first time he accidentally stumbled on a gay website in his early teens., but now his father had planned a full out 'date' for the two of them in order to keep Loki happy. 

But maybe that was a good thing. For whatever was happening to Loki,. It seemed at least he wasn't being punished for his sexuality.. 

“I'm so tired.” Loki said, realizing he had pulled Thor out of deep thought. “With how early I've been waking up these days, I go to bed early. Hogun said I would get used to only a few hours of sleep, but I'm not sure.” 

He went to the dresser and pulled out sleeping clothes, and saw there were a pair a few sizes bigger. They were most likely for Thor. 

“Here, let's cuddle in bed.” He suggested. 

 

Thor didn't move to join him at first. Odin's voice still rang in his mind..   
He couldn't shake off that maybe he wasn't the one lying. 

"So.. what else do you do? I mean.," he started to get undressed. "Waking up early must mean you've got a lot of extra time. What exactly does Hogun have you do?" After he changed into the pajamas, he sat on the bed next to Loki.   
He could see the tiredness in The younger’s eyes, much in contrast to Thor whom was wide awake. 

“Not much. Well, I mean.... I work out, I eat ‘healthy’... I talk with your dad for a few hours to learn about the company. I still don't know exactly what its about, all of it. Then I go to the shooting range. Which is below the garage- did you know that?” He said, cuddling into Thor. 

“The gym.... It's really nice. There's the small gym for employees, but there's a bigger one on the 18th floor. I think it's private use.” 

In all the years Thor had been coming here, had been forced to stay or to work under his father, Thor never knew there was a different gym and no clue about the shooting range. 

"Guess they left that out of the family tour." Pulled the blankets over them before settling back in, wrapping his arms around the small man.   
"What else?"

“Well... I've been sedated twice more.” Loki said. “I think I'm missing time, because I black out, but I always wake up in bed with an IV drip.” 

Thor held him closer, and Loki brought up his hand, kissing the fingertips softly. 

“Did your father tell you to ask me?” 

Thor let out a long quiet breath.   
"I know I shouldn't take much to heart with that man....but." He trailed off. "Promise me you aren't lying to me?.. that you will tell me what goes on without sugar coating it?.. I've had enough of people lying to me to last several lifetimes." He gently squeezed his hand.  
"Please don't be one of them."

Loki gave him a look. It wasn't one of hurt or surprise, but more of sadness. 

“I won't be able to tell you everything.” Loki said. “You know this. But as long as you know my ‘always’ truths...” 

He heard Thor breathe “always?” 

“Yes.” He looked at Thor. “I will always love you, and I will always protect you, and I will always do everything in your best interest. Always.” 

Thor offered a soft smile, sad, but genuine.   
"Always.." he repeated, and Loki understood the meaning was the same to him. Thor kissed him, neither parting lips but rather simply holding the moment for a few brief seconds.   
"I love you.." he said quietly. 

They fell asleep like that; entangled in each other's arms and legs, bodies pressed close together. Thor had stayed awake longer, still lazily running a hand gently on Loki's back to soothe him into deeper sleep, but too succumbed to the pull of sleep.

\---

Thor jolted at the sound of Loki's alarm going off at precisely 4 a.m.   
He groaned sleepily after figuring out where it was coming from and blindly attempted to hit the snooze button before it could wake Loki.

“God.” Loki sighed, reaching over Thor's fumbling hand and switched the alarm off. He took a minute and laid back in bed, enjoying the warmth and comfort of having Thor close. However, the training of the past week had him too on edge and he couldn't relax. Thor had fallen back asleep, so Loki gently stole out of bed, and put on his training outfit, and after a quick splash of water to his face in the bathroom, he went to the gym on the 18th level. Hogun was already there, setting up the course Loki would have to repeat as many times as he could in whatever set time he was given for the morning. 

A brief good morning was shared between them, and after a quick active stretch, Loki was waiting at his start line, ready for Hogun’s signal. At the start, he dashed off, adrenaline pumping through him. 

Despite the strangeness and unfairness of it all, he was going to become strong to protect Thor. 

\---


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
At the end of training, at around 5:30am, Loki was wiping off his sweat and chugging as much water as he could. 

“Here.” Hogun said, handing Loki an envelope. 

With a curious look, Loki opened it and found a debit card with his name on it, a small stack of cash, and a paper with login instructions.

“What’s this?” He asked the older man. 

“You're going to be paid for your work, of course. The paper has login instructions to access your bank account. Next week, you can speak to the company accountant and set up a retirement fund.” Hogun explained, taking a drink of water, as he had also worked out beside his trainee. “It is desired you work as much with paper money as possible. Too many online transactions leave a paper trail. But we can go over that this upcoming week.” 

Loki nodded slowly, holding the envelope close. 

“Go and clean up. Odin has planned a day for you and Thor.” Hogun said. “A date, I suppose.”

“A date?” Loki twisted his face at him and Hogun couldn't help but smile. 

“No tests. No traps. He said you two need to enjoy yourselves.” He said. “However, I expect your training to stay in effect. You can't turn it on and off anymore, Loki.” 

As the young man nodded, Hogun picked up his stuff and left. It had been his idea to give the kid a sense of control over his finances, and that he would be able to have money. That was important to a kid in his 20’s, and Hogun clearly remembered his attraction to his job in the first place. 

Loki walked back to his room, counting the bills. The amount shocked him- surely there wouldn't be more in his account. 

Thor was still snoozing, so Loki quietly set up his laptop in the seating area, and followed the login instructions. His username was official: l.laufeyson@asgard.co

It made him swallow nervously. 

After he changed the password and accessed his email, he finally entered into his bank account. 

$20,000? 

In the envelope, he had $1,500 in cash. Sitting back in his seat, he took a breath. He would have to ask Hogun if it was an error. But in the back of his mind, he knew why it was so high. Perhaps one could put a weekly price on sacrificing someone's life...

Thor turned over, and Loki closed the laptop, slipping out of his clothes and back into bed. 

Thor was only half wakened by Loki returning, grunting lowly as he pulled him back into an embrace.   
"Where'd you go?" He asked gruffly, eyes still closed. 

He vaguely remembered Loki's alarm going off, but not anything else. But he could feel the slight chill on Loki's skin and even half asleep realized he must have gotten up.

“Training.” He sighed, shivering as his body warmed up against Thor’s. The other nodded and held him close. Loki laid there, not sleeping, just enjoying the warmth until it was close to 6:30am. Gently nudging Thor, he woke him up. 

“Breakfast is at seven... We should get ready.” He whispered, showering Thor’s face with a multitude of kisses. 

It was hard for Thor to be grumpy at waking up still so early at that. He smiled, breathing in deeply but kept his eyes closed as he caught at least one of Loki's soft kisses on his lips.   
"How much time do we have?... enough for ten more minutes?" He already knew the answer but he was still hopeful.

“No.” Loki said, already getting out of bed. He heard Thor groan at his answer. “Well, I suppose you can sleep for 10 more minutes, but then you can't shower with me.” 

Thor's eyes finally opened.   
"Well.... when you put it that way.."  
He smirked and finally sat up, stretching. Loki was already half undressed, and Thor stood to join him. 

Before they entered the bathroom, Thor stopped Loki and pulled him into a hard kiss, picked him up, and then headed into the room.

The shower was warm and wonderful, but Loki had to keep an eye on the clock, and had to push Thor’s hands away from places that would lead to another, more lengthy groping. 

“C’mon, we have to get out of the shower now.” He whispered into Thor’s ear, kissing the wet skin gently. 

Thor growled disapprovingly.  
"But," he nibbled at his neck. "You look far more appetizing than any breakfast that could be served." 

But reluctantly, he reached over and shut the water off, his lips never really leaving Loki's skin.   
"Besides.." he kissed up his neck to recapture his mouth. "I never got a chance to thank you for the other night."

“Then make our date a memorable one.” Loki quipped, grabbing towels for them. He dressed, all in black of course, and began to dry his hair, smoothing it back. Sighing, he wondered if he should cut it- it was looking a little too long... 

“Let's get going.” Loki said, checking his watch. They had three minutes. 

Thor finished tying his hair back as they walked down the hall, making better time than yesterday since he wasn't dragging his feet. 

Before he opened the doors he kissed him again, despite being rushed, and then went inside.   
A minute early.

Odin was sitting in his usual place at the head of the table, waiting just as he had last night.  
"Good morning," he greeted for the first time in a while without sarcasm.

“Thor, I didn't think you would join us.” Odin said, motioning for Hogun to bring another place set. Loki sat down at what had become his usual spot, on Odin’s right side, which was already set. “How lovely.” 

Breakfast was served soon after. 

“So, the car will be here at eight, so you should both eat up.” Odin started. “You will not be dining with me tonight. But curfew is at nine.” 

Thor looked at him over his glass.   
"Curfew? Wow.. I feel ten years younger already." He set his cup down and prodded at his eggs. "Are we allowed to choose where we go? Or have you already preselected an itinerary too?"

Odin smiled at him. 

“Son, you should ask Loki.” 

Loki’s eyes flicked upwards to see the questioning look on the blond’s face. 

“Well, we are going ice skating, there's the movie theater nearby.... And lunch and dinner out would be a logical choice.” He finished, then straightened at the look Odin gave him. “I-if that's alright with you.” 

 

Ah.. so it /was/ preselected...  
Thor had to bite his tongue to argue. Today was going to go smoothly. for Loki. 

"Of course." Thor smiled at Loki. "It sounds perfect." He threw a fleeting look at his father that was dangerously close a glare.  
"What movie would you like to see?"

Loki shrugged. 

“Let's see when we get there.” He replied, taking a bite of his food, looking at the table. 

Odin smiled at them both, also continuing to eat. 

“I enjoy eating together, you know. Thor knows this.” He commented. “Always have loved a good family dinner. Or breakfast in this case.” 

Thor gave him a look, suddenly wishing he had something stronger to drink.   
"Really? I don't remember that." He set his fork down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Enjoying them, I mean."

“Of course I enjoy them.” Odin said, admonishing him. “Why do you think I insist on eating together?” 

Shaking his head, he finished and placed his folded napkin on the table. 

“Loki is much better conversation than you.” Odin got up, sighing again. “How I've failed.... Enjoy your day, boys.” 

He set keys on the table, sliding them to Loki, then left the room with Hogun.

Thor let out a long breath as soon as Odin left, looking back to Loki.  
"Don't let him fool you. Family meals were painfully silent at best. But usually ended in smashed dishes and my mother crying."

 

“I know.” Loki admitted. “I asked why Hogun he had that scar on his left arm. A dish flew and shattered, with a piece cutting him.” 

Sighing, he finished eating, setting his cutlery aside. 

“Part of the training I am receiving from Hogun is how to.... Avoid overtly making your father angry. But he's baffled, because it seems like he's fond of me....” Loki was silent for a moment, then shook his head. “Let's get going.” 

Thor didn't hesitate to follow Loki.  
His father's fondness made Thor just as confused. It was as if he was trying to integrate Loki into his ideal fantasy of a family, whether or not Thor would play along. 

He shook his head, linking his hand with Loki's as they entered the garage.  
"Maybe you just have that effect on people.." he gave a side smirk. "Bring out the best in the worst of people."

The younger man snorted, not even giving Thor an answer. The GPS was programmed, the ice rink pulled up and ready. 

“I've never been ice skating before.” Loki said, fairly excited. Thor gave him a look and Loki shrugged. “Always been too poor.” 

"Well," Thor couldn't help but smile at how excited Loki was for something he considered part of a norm. "I guess it'll be my honor to teach you." He and Loki got out of the car, walking up to the doors.  
"Who's have thought I'd be able to teach the smart one something new?" 

He opened the doors to the huge building, a blast of chilly air greeting them in the lobby. Since it was so early, they were some of the first people there.   
"Ah," the woman behind the desk smiled as they came up to the desk. "Thor, its good to see you again," she smiled and Thor returned it. "It's been a while."  
"Been at school," he put a hand on Loki's back. "Tamera, this is Loki, Loki, Tamera." He introduced and she gave Loki an equally sweet smile.   
"Pleasure to meet you."

“Nice to meet you too.” He replied, hand nervously going into Thor’s. So Thor used to visit often, and Odin knew. He put Thor into a situation where he was comfortable and could comfort Loki, and give him a new experience. Odin knew. Forcing a smile at Thor, Loki tried to push the thought to the back of his head. 

The thought that his life wasn't his own anymore. 

\---

“Shit!” Loki cursed, crashing into the partition again, the air getting knocked out of his body as he grabbed onto the short wall, slipping on the ice as he tried to regain his footing. 

Thor let out a hearty laugh, gliding the short distance to help Loki stabilize once again. "You have to keep your knees bent," he reminded, slowly letting go of Loki as soon as he seemed stable. "If you waver, don't try to correct it, try leaning into it and guide back. Like a car hydroplaning."

Thor had to admit he was having fun. Loki was pretty terrible at it at first, but damn he was determined to get this right. He learned far quicker than Thor ever did.

“I'm not a fucking car.” Loki growled, pushing off and trying to go again, getting pissed as a little girl who couldn't have been more than five zip past him again. He could feel Thor right behind him and crashed into the other barrier again. 

“How about some double blades?” Tamera asked, walking to the wall with a pair of skates. “You'll be more stable with these on.”

“At this point, I'll try anything to stop calling every four seconds.” Loki answered, accepting her guiding hand off the rink. She helped him onto the nearby bench where they were joined by Thor. 

“I think you and your dad did this to make fun of me.” 

"Aren't you having fun?" Thor's smile didn't falter, since he knew Loki's sour words were merely out of frustration of not being as good as soon as he wanted.   
"You have no idea how many times I've fallen in this rink alone. Bruised a lot and hurt my pride even more. But, eventually, with the grace of an ox, I got it." He helped Loki stand as soon as the laces of the new blades were tied. "You've been at this for less than an hour and you're doing amazingly."

“He's awful, Thor.” Tamera snickered, walking away. Loki stood up, a smile on his face.

“I'm having fun.” He said, wobbling as Thor helped him get back on the ice. The skating was a lot easier with the double skates, and especially since he started to cling onto his boyfriend. 

Boyfriend. 

For once it felt normal. 

For the next hour or so, Thor and Loki skated the massive rink. Loki began to fall less and less until he was finally comfortable enough to stand straight, even though the two men still linked their hands. 

It was the happiest either of them had been in weeks. 

After a while, the rink began to get more crowded as church let out and the late risers came in, and the two of them left the rink to take a break on the bench.   
"I told you you'd get the hang of it," Thor chuckled as they removed their skates. He glanced at his watch. It was a little passed noon.   
"Are you hungry?"

“Starved.” He answered, already unlacing his skates. “With training, and then today, cardio with ice skating... I'm eating so much. Did you know Hogun keeps a small bag of sweet roasted almonds in his inner pocket?” 

He laughed and accepted his shoes from Tamera, thanking her. 

“I didn't think he ever had anything besides lemon juice with how sour he looks.” Loki said. 

Thor laughed. "I honestly can't recall a time I've ever seen the man smile." The thought of Hogun sneaking a snack from inside his jacket seemed as equally bizarre as it was hilarious.

They got in the car and Thor was about to rout the GPS. "What sounds good? There's a few Italian places, authentic Japanese and Indian,.. there's a grill," he looked up at Loki. "I'm good with literally anything at this point."

“Is it weird I want more breakfast food? Is there a place like.... hm.” He let out a giggle. “Like our first date?” 

Thor grinned, the sentimentality warming him more than he expected. He turned off the GPS.   
"I've got just the place in mind."

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at a small diner. While it was bigger than the one close to their school, it seemed overshadowed by all the huge buildings around it.   
"When I was younger I'd drive around town looking for small hole-in-the-wall places like this," he said, exiting the car and waiting for Loki to join him. "They always have the best food, every single time."   
He opened the door for Loki and entered the themed restaurant.   
It was kitschy, white and green like a country grandparent's kitchen. The smell of sizzling bacon and fluffy pancakes wafted invitingly. 

They were shown their seats and given menus. Thankfully, since it seemed to be relatively less known than other places in town, it was populated with a few people and families. 

“This is nice.” Loki said, relaxing in the booth. For once he felt at ease, but as he sat, the gun he had holstered to his side reminded him that he could never be at ease. 

“I want all the food.” He said, trying to distract himself. “I think I could eat enough to feed a small family.” 

The chuckled. "Order whatever you want, however much you want," Thor replied as he too looked over the menu. "Everything I've tried from here is fantastic, especially their waffles." He set the menu down, already knowing what he wanted, which was his usual when he came here.   
"The last time I was here was around Christmas. They put up lights and a tree and everything," he smiled at the memory. "They hold a drive for toy donations and hire a 'santa' to give out random wrapped presents to the children."

“What is Christmas like with your family?” Loki asked, looking over the menu. He had spotted several things he wanted to eat already. “Any special traditions?” 

Thor's smile lessened, but remained. Christmas has always been a weird time to be at home. It was either strangely good or awful. But he had some good memories.  
"We used to have this tradition where we would string garlands of popcorn and small chunks of fruit, create ornaments out of peanut butter and cover it in birdseed, carve apples into little star shapes." He chuckled lightly remembering the mess he had often made, having his mother fuss over getting his shirt dirty.   
"Then we'd pack it all up and go further north to the forested part of the state and find a fir tree to decorate with our creations. It was sort of like a Christmas gift to the animals that could come and eat what we had left for them."

“That sounds amazing.” Loki said, leaning forward. He had learned more about Thor in the past week than he had expected to. “We? Was it you and your mother and father? Did Hogun go along?” 

If there had been any pictures of the family in the massive building Loki was currently inhabiting, he was certain Hogun was somewhere in the shadows. 

Thor laughed again. "Hard to imagine either of them being there, but yes both were. Dad could carve apples like a woodworker, making ornate miniature sculptures. And Hogun? He was usually off to the side but mom and I eventually roped him into joining us once in actually decorating the tree."

Loki smiled. It sounded sweet. 

“You said ‘used to’... So it doesn't happen anymore?” He asked, knowing the answer. It saddened him. When his mother died, a lot of things changed. But Thor’s mom wasn't dead. “Where is your mom?” 

Thor looked down at the coffee mug in his hands.   
"She's overseas visiting family." It had been the lie Odin had told him when he woke up one morning to his mother packing several suitcases. He never got the real reason she left.   
"She went after a particularly bad argument with my father.. one of the ones where things were thrown and-, well,. You can imagine."

“Hmm..” Loki hummed, nodding. “I can't imagine, but I can empathize.” 

The waitress came and took their orders, and true to his word, Loki ordered two huge entrees for himself. Thor gave an amused smile to the waitress and ordered his usual. 

“Does she visit you?” 

"She used to, but, as I got busier with college she insisted on keeping it to phone calls and video chats. She did come on my birthday last year though." Thor had been ecstatic to see her. Even his father had been in a decently good mood while she had visited.   
"Tell me about your mom," He knew she had passed, but Loki seemed to have fond memories and Thor didn't know much about Loki's personal life as he'd like.

Loki looked at his hands. It had been several years since anyone at all had even asked about his mom. 

“She was everything.” Loki said, but that's all he wanted to share. Their food came, and instead of divulging any further, he tore into his food, ignoring any eye contact with Thor.

After it became clear Loki wouldn't give any more information, Thor dropped it and continued on his own meal.   
It was quiet, but it was a comfortable comfortable. 

"So," Thor wiped his mouth and leaned back. "You and Hogun seem to be getting along rather well? Is he a good teacher?"

Nodding, Loki swallowed the bite of pancakes he had been working on. 

“He's patient, and dare I say... kind?” He laughed a little. “There's times where I feel like he's trying to make me laugh, but I can't tell if it's on purpose or not.” 

He took a sip of his coffee, enjoying the rich aroma and relaxed a bit. 

“He's kind of like an uncle to you, or even a big brother?” Loki asked. 

Thor smiled softly. "Big brother might be the most accurate.. he was kind of always there, looking out for me. Saved me from my own recklessness more times than I can count." The waiter came back to take their finished plates and mostly empty coffee mugs.   
"To be honest, if it weren't for him I might be a lot more like Odin than I care to admit.."

Smiling back at his lover, Loki was overcome with happiness. If and whenever Odin retired, it would be nice for the two of them to just be together. 

“Let's get going.” He suggested, eager to get to the car. 

They left the diner after Thor paid at the front. As they headed to their car, Thor flipped through his phone.  
"So.. movie theater next? I'm up for watching anything but 'Tank Slayer'," he frowned at the movie description that listed a mediocre action flick. "What are you up for?"   
He opened the door for Loki, handing him his phone the was open to the movie listings.

"Unless... you wanna go somewhere else?"

Loki took his seat in the car, flicking through the descriptions of the movies. They all sounded horribly boring and with all of the real life action he had been getting recently, he wasn't sure he wanted to go see it on the screen. No, he had a different idea. 

“I wanna go shopping.” He said, looking at Thor as he slid into his seat. Then he slid his hand up his lover’s thigh, slowly, ending at what quickly became a hard bulge under his kneading fingers. “I'm a missing a few essentials.” 

Thor's breath caught, already a spark of lust lighting over such a small movement.   
"Are you now?... what kinds of things?" He purred.

“Certain... Necessities.” Loki breathed, leaning in close, his lips ghosting against Thor’s, moving back slightly when he tried to kiss him. “And we need to go get them.... And I'll need to use them, immediately.” 

His hand was still working between Thor’s legs, rubbing and working his erection.

"Mm, fuck," Thor couldn't help but move his hips in rhythm. "Don't be a tease Loki..." he reached for his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. "I want details."

“No.” Loki pulled away. “I'm sure there's some kind of sex shop nearby. Let's go.” 

Thor groaned at the loss of contact, half tempted to grab Loki by the hips and physically plant the bastard on his lap.   
But.. he reluctantly turned the car on instead.

There were actually three sex shops he knew of, but they were going to one Thor was rather fond of.   
Instead of catering to the typical customers, this store delivered for the more 'exotic' tastes. And as such, it was located away from the towering buildings and their rich clientele.

They came to park in the semi crowded street that was lined with several shops, bars, loud restaurants. Right in the center, a non conspicuous looking brick building dubbed "The Fishnet".

The place looked fancy, and upon entering, their IDs were checked to verify their age. The woman manning the front counter resumed typing on her cell phone, leaving them be to wander around, albeit keeping a watchful eye on them. Loki had no idea there were things like the ones on the walls and reading some of the descriptions, he had no idea things were designed to function as they did. 

“I don't want anything we can't carry in a duffle bag.” He said to Thor. He knew Odin didn't go in his room per say but Hogun did and for some reason the particular thought of Hogun seeing sex toys made him feel shameful. 

Thor smirked. "What exactly are you planning on getting again?" He eyed a bizarre looking device with three prongs and wireless music connection abilities.   
"I can also bring something back to my place, if you're worried?"

The comment stopped Loki in his tracks. 

“Your place?” He whispered to himself, not looking at Thor. Suddenly any mood he had to be adventurous and kinky was stopped. Sexual frustration was still driving at his core, however. With quick hands he grabbed a few things, a huge bottle of lube among them, and without waiting for Thor, went to register, pulling out his cash to pay. By the time the other man had caught up, the woman at the front had finished and handed Loki the carefully wrapped items in a stylish, but still plain paper bag. Saying thank you, he left the store, not bothering to check and see if Thor was behind him. 

Thor had to practically jog to catch up to Loki at the car.   
"Hey, what's the rush we still have all day." He took Loki's wrist as he was trying to put the bag in the trunk of the car. "We barely got a chance to really look around. There's even a 'restricted' section."

“No, we don't have all day. At curfew, you'll be going back to your place and I'll be going back to mine.” Loki said, wriggling out of the grasp. In the same moment, he took the keys from Thor’s pocket, and got into the driver’s seat. “Get in.” 

"Whoa, Loki-," Thor's smile vanished and he quickly got in the passenger seat before Loki took off down the road. "What the hell?"   
Thor was utterly confused to Loki's sudden mood swing.

Loki just made a face and kept his eyes on the road. 

His place? The place we called our house for a month of bliss? 

He drove around for a few minute, then pulled into the parking lot of a fairly nice hotel. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't some rundown motel. If anything, it would have clean sheets. 

“Stay in the car.” He said, stopping by the trunk to take out his bag of new purchases. 

After a few moments of debating with the girl at the counter, the manager came out to talk with him. Another few minutes and an exchange of a one hundred dollar bill, Loki was given a key to a room. 

“Can you tell the blond gentleman in the black car parked out front which room I'm in?” He asked the girl, a twenty disappearing into her hands. Then he made his way up to the fourth floor, and got the hotel room ready. 

Thor had stayed in the car if only out of sheer confusion. What exactly was Loki doing? Well- Thor had an idea when it came to the hotel and the shop they had just visited- but- surely Loki wasn't /that/ frustrated? They had really only been apart for a week-.. 

He opened his door to get out at the same time a woman in the hotel's uniform came out.  
"Your friend wanted me to tell you he is in room 403."   
He nodded his thanks and wasted no time in coming up the few flights of stairs to the room. 

Without thinking he turned the knob and realized of course it was locked, forcing him to instead knock.   
"Loki?"

Loki let Thor knock a few times. Then he opened the door, but just a crack. 

“Why hello, stranger.” He said, looking Thor up and down. “Can I help you?”

Was he...roleplaying?

"Uh- Hey," he couldn't get a look at Loki through such a small space, but he still decided to play along.   
"Screw me if I'm wrong, but haven't we met before?"

“Mmm....” Loki laughed, opening the door just a little more. “Well I guess I'm gonna have to screw you, cause I don't recall ever meeting you.” 

Loki lifted up a blindfold, raising an eyebrow at Thor, motioning for him to put it on. 

Thor hesitated, looking from the blindfold then to Loki and then back with a look on his face.  
Loki was the one who usually wore one of these.. 

But, Thor took it from Loki and slipped it on, humoring the dark haired man if only for a few minutes.

When Thor blindfolded himself, Loki guided him into the room, then onto the bed, taking off his shirt as he went. 

“Scoot up.” He instructed, kissing him as he went up. “Mmm, you're so hot.” 

Taking one hand of Thor’s, he brought it up, and then tied it to the bedpost. 

“Relax, baby.” He said, when Thor tensed up. “Just relax.” 

It took a moment, but slowly Thor did relax enough to allow Loki to tie his hand down.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was getting a little anxious with his mounting lust.   
He wasn't used to releasing control, and he was coming into this completely blind- literally and figuratively.   
"What are you planning, baby?" He finally had to ask.

“Shhh...” He shushed, kissing him deeply. “Trust me.” 

He tied his other hand, then ran his hands over Thor’s bare chest, sighing as a shiver went up both of their bodies. With a swift motion he began to undress himself, grinding on Thor’s bulge, loving the way Thor growled at him. 

Thor moaned, equally pleasured and frustrated. He pulled at the binds holding him, but the knots held better than he expected.   
"Baby untie me,- I want to touch you.." he breathed and pulled again as his hips pressed up into Loki's teasing.

“No.” Loki said quietly, kissing him again. “No, you don't get to touch me.” 

He was frustrated, and slid down Thor’s body. Yes, he would untie him later, but for now, he wanted to savor the little bit of control he could get. 

Unzipping his pants, Loki pulled out the blond’s cock, kissing the head. Another giggle fell from his mouth at the other frustrated growl coming from Thor. Licking the tip and then turning his head to lick down to his balls, Loki felt it twitch against his mouth. 

“You look like you're ready to burst.” He said. 

"Mm-, because I'm ready to fuck you until you can't stand-," Thor answered, pushing back another growl and yanked at the ties again.

Loki sat back, keeping his hands away from Thor. He watched as his boyfriend struggled against the restraints.

“Kinda sucks, doesn't it? Not being able to get what you want right away.” He giggled. 

"Yes- it does. Lesson learned - untie me." He was reaching peak frustration without Loki touching him and being unable to do so himself. He pulled again, shifting in the bed to try to get some alleviation.

Loki sat back, watching him struggle. It was actually pretty hot, seeing Thor’s biceps bulge and his abs flex as he pulled against the restraints. 

“You know you can't get out of those right?” He asked, rubbing himself as he watched. “One of my first lessons in the week was tying the knots in the gym. They had to be strong enough to hold me, and Hogun would stress them. I fell a few times, so I had to tie them stronger.” 

This seemed to frustrate Thor more. 

“Calm down.” He teased, rubbing Thor's cock, then took it into his mouth, sucking and licking ferociously. 

Thor practically shuddered with a pleasured moan when the heat of Loki's mouth enveloped his aching cock.   
"Fuck, Loki.." he bucked his hips upward to drive his dick further in, yanking at the restraints wanting to grab a fistful of that silky black hair.

Loki sucked and sucked, working Thor until he felt his warm seed release into his mouth. He sucked till nothing came out, and then he sat back, looking at his work. He never realized how undone he made Thor. Getting off the bed, Loki rustled in the bag, pulling out the lube. He finished undressing and sar at the foot of the bed, opening the lube, working his hole rather gently.

“Mmm, fuck.” He moaned, leaning his head back. At the sound, he saw Thor’s head prick up and his spent cock twitched. 

Thor had still been catching his breath, but the sound that Loki made was unmistakable.   
"Unfair-" he breathed. "Not letting me even see you prepare yourself?."

“No.” Loki said, crawling into Thor’s lap, resuming fucking himself, leaning his head on Thor’s shoulder. “Absolutely not.” 

He cried into his neck when he probed his own sweet spot, biting down on his lower lip. 

“Oh, fuck.” He moaned again, looking down to see Thor's cock had raised up again. Leaning back, he grabbed the lube and coated Thor’s cock generously, salivating at the shiny member in his hand. After thoroughly coating it, he resumed fucking himself with his own fingers. 

“Do you wanna fuck me?” He asked breathily. 

"Oh god yes- " Thor could feel his cock grazing against Loki's thigh as the younger worked himself, but it wasn't enough- he needed to feel more.   
"I want to fuck you baby, I want to hear you moaning my name and I want to see your face when I do-"

Loki straightened up and lifted his leg over, positioning Thor’s cock at his entrance. Instead of sitting down on it like he so desperately wanted to, he teased both of them by keeping a firm grasp on it, letting it only enter him ever so slightly. Just enough for Thor to feel his warmth, and for Loki to feel the slight burn of being stretched. The way Thor was responding, and the way he was tied up thrilled Loki to no end. 

“If I untie you, you have to keep the blindfold on.” He whispered. He was still pissed at what was most likely a slip-up from Thor in the sex shop. So he was going to punish him in his own way. 

Thor opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself. He realized he had no leverage in this, and while that frustrated he HELL out of him, he knew that if he didn't agree- his hands would still be bound and Loki would continue to tease his cock for god knows how long.

After a few long moments of silence, Thor nodded. It was better to have half than none of what he wanted. "Blindfold stays on.."

Loki smiled and gave Thor a sweet kiss as he lowered himself onto the thick cock. 

“Oh, fuck.” He groaned against the bigger man’s lips as he did so. Thor was straining against the ropes, but while Loki said he would untie him, just never when. So he enjoyed riding him, rather lazily, taking his time with it. 

"Loki-" he moaned in frustration, urging his hips up and pulling on the restraints again though by this time he realized he couldn't break through them, nor the solid wood frame.   
"Untie me!" He demanded, almost desperately. He was being driven insane- unable to even dictate the pace Loki had set. Every time he tried to make him go faster or harder, the younger would simply stop all together until Thor settled down.   
He could feel himself getting close, and his hands clenched and unclenched in their bonds.

“Stay still.” Loki whispered and began to work on removing the ropes from Thor’s wrists, kissing the reddened skin. Luckily, Loki had somehow tied them to avoid the rope from really rubbing at the skin too much. Thor waited while his other hand was freed, but Loki could tell from his deep breaths and twitching body that as soon as he was free to do so, he would have Loki on his back. 

Which is exactly what happened when his hand was freed. Loki cried out as the older man sheathed himself completely inside, roughly grabbing at his body. 

“Don't-” Loki cried when Thor reached up to remove the blindfold. 

Thor's hand halted- his breathing hard. 

Damnit--,. 

He forced his hand away from the blind, growling as he did. Fine. He could keep the damned thing on- he didn't care, his hands were free, and Loki's warm body writhed under him impaled upon his shaft. 

He continued to fuck him, hard, raw, pulling one of Loki's legs over his shoulder to better angle himself to hit his sweet spot.

With one of his legs propped up, Thor was even deeper into Loki than before, the younger crying out all sorts of things as his prostate was hit over and over again. All he could see were stars, and he was letting Thor know it with his moaning and whining for more, thoughtless cries of arousal. 

“Fuck! Oh, fuck!” He nearly screamed, body tensing up as his orgasm snapped throughout him, causing him to clench down everything. With a whine emitted from behind closed teeth, his cum spurt out all over their chests, hands grasped tightly in the sheets. 

Thor cursed as he couldn't see Loki's tortured face, but his imagination proved well. Every action and movement was heightened without seeing, and when Loki's body tremored with orgasm and hot seed spatter he couldn't hold back his own. 

It only took a few more deep thrusts before Thor was cumming as well, filling Loki's ass till it started to dribble out of him. 

"Fuck-" Thor breathed hard, a sheen of sweat coating his body as he half collapsed next to his lover. "That-.. was fantastic.."

Loki had to admit to himself that it was the hottest sex they'd ever had. In a hotel, minimal toys, and with him largely in control. And Thor seemed to agree with the way he was panting beside him. With a lazy hand, Loki pushed the blindfold up, his eyes meeting Thor’s adjusting blue ones. 

“It's still our place.” He said. 

Thor furrowed his brow, finally able to focus on Loki's emerald gaze.   
"What are you talking about?"

Sighing, he got off the bed, and went to the shower. Once it was hot and steamy, he stepped inside, cleaning himself up quickly. He was soon joined by Thor, who spread kisses up and down his neck and shoulders. 

“The house.” He said over the water. “You said it was your place.” 

Turning around, he put his hands around Thor’s neck. 

“But its still our place.” Loki tucked his face into Thor’s chest. “I just need to know I still have somewhere... something, that's still mine in some capacity.” 

Thor understood completely now.. remembering his passing comment about taking things to 'his place'. He was right-, but it had felt so empty without him there that the home had just become a house. Any sentimentality had been snatched away with Loki.

He wrapped his large arms around him.   
"Of course you do." He said softly, kissing the top of his head. Loki had everything taken from him in the span of a week,- what little he had anyway. He wouldn't be a thief of this, no matter how small of a thing it was to hold on to.

He almost felt bad for making such a big deal over it the second Thor acknowledged it. Feeling utterly embarrassed, he kept his face hidden. 

“Can we just get room service? I don't want to go out for dinner.” Loki asked, face still burning. 

Thor chuckled, the sound reverberating by Loki's flushed face.   
"Room service sounds perfect, baby." He nuzzled into his soft hair, kissing him one more time before reluctantly pulling away. "But first, shower."


	19. Chapter 19

They got in and Thor took his time soaping Loki down, washing his hair and just holding him under the hot water.   
It was just the two of them. Together. As far as Thor was concerned, nothing else mattered. 

After wrapping Loki in a plush hotel towel, he quickly finished himself and joined him out.

Loki was laying across the bed, having stripped the top blanket off, flipping through the room service menu. 

“Mmm, steak sounds good.” He said. “I've just been so damn hungry. I'm not starved or anything, but I'm working out so much.” 

Thor gave him a look. 

“Hey, student life is pretty sedentary so shut up.” He defended his couch potato ways. 

Thor laughed after drying off. "No, /your/ student life was, mostly because you'd get stuck in a book and not move for days. Normal people," he gestured to himself and half flopped onto the bed. "Had to sleep occasionally or remember to eat." He scooted up next to him and glanced over the menu.  
"But- steak does sound pretty damn good. Maybe some red wine too."

“No, no alcohol.” Loki said sternly, looking over the description of perfectly whipped, fluffy potatoes that would accompany a beautiful steak, with a general tab of garlic truffle butter to top it off. His stomach,growled just thinking about it 

"No alcohol? Why not?" Thor demanded lightly, rolling to his side to stretch. "It would be nice to cap off the day with a glass or two. Hell,. Maybe I'll run to the liquor store and get something a bit harder."

Loki pouted at him. 

“Oh, I guess I'm just not intoxicating enough for you?” He asked, eyes going wide and brows turning upward as he rolled over, towel opening to expose his naked body again.

"Now that's just manipulative," but Thor had a large grin, eyes wandering up and down Loki's body lazily.   
"But-," he finally looked back up to his face, getting caught by that damned pout. "Damn when you look at me like that I really can't say no to you.." he leaned over and kissed him.   
"Fiiiine.. no alcohol. Tonight."

Loki humphed and rolled away again, focused on the menu. 

“Okay so the number for room service is 445*. Tell them we want two of these. I like my steak medium rare.” He ordered. “And we are getting wonderfully hydrating water. Or some grape juice boxes since you wanted something like that.” 

He grinned when Thor went along with it and called room service. With the massive blond’s back turned, the smile disappeared. Odin had warned Loki of Thor's tendency to drink when he was stressed. And he had been very candid in both of their roles involving the high speed drunken chase through the city and the subsequent punishment that had followed it. The thought of Thor becoming reliant on alcohol scared him. 

Thor hung up the phone after placing their order and turned back to face Loki, who smiled warmly at him. "Should be here in half an hour." He kissed him, sliding his hand down Loki's waist to settle at his slim hips.   
"I can think of about 15 things we can do in that time," he smiled deviantly. 

“Yes.” Loki giggled in his arms. “Like you can tell me exactly how your week went.”

"Ugh.." Thor leaned his head back. "My week was long and boring. The end."   
It was a half lie. Trying to focus on studying was hard enough before all this happened, and now he still had that stupid paper to write and still nowhere near finishing it.   
Other than that, it had been dodging questions about his missing friends from other acquaintances and even a professor noted at least Tony's absence.   
But Thor had done his duty and put on a mask for everyone, simply shrugging and mentioning that they had often disappeared for extended periods of time to go party. That he hadn't joined because of his lowered grades and a lecture from his father.   
They all accepted it without question, which bothered Thor more than it should have..   
“Let’s not talk about my week. In fact-, let's not talk at all..” he kissed Loki, sliding the hand that had been on his hip to cup his ass. 

“But I want to talk.” Loki whispered, and as desperate as he was for good conversation, he also wanted to get fucked good, again. This time he was more than willing to let Thor take the lead. 

“Oh,” He moaned as Thor's hands roamed all over his body. “Fine. Let's not talk.” 

Thor smiled, glad to have won him over with little persuasion. They could talk later, and not on the subject of himself. 

He pulled Loki's towel off him, fully exposing his lithe frame and silently glad he hadn't bothered wearing anything himself.   
He drew Loki's legs open, kissing a path down his chest to his rising cock.   
He'd wanted to try something, and what better time than now? His hole was still reddened from earlier, and twitched in anticipation when Thor took hold of his cock and stroked it slowly.   
Still, Thor made his way further down, planting soft kisses against the soft curls and up his shaft, then with his free hand spread Loki's cheeks a little wider.  
He'd never rimmed before, and he hoped he wouldn't be too awful at it as he slowly licked the sensitive skin around his hole.

Loki jolted at the sensation. 

“Wha-?” He asked, before dropping his head back fully and closing his eyes. With Thor’s hand still working his cock, and the gentle licking at his hole, Loki found himself undone in a way he hadn't been before. Then he felt Thor using his fingers to widen his hole more and his tongue probed into him. 

“Oh, fuck.” He breathed, the sensation driving him wild with arousal. 

 

Thor counted that as a victory, and he continued his efforts with fervor.   
Loki cried out again, legs going between wrapping around his shoulders to splayed out in a beautifully lewd manner.   
He went deeper, establishing a rhythm with his spit-slickened finger hitting a spot that made Loki moan harder while his lips and tongue worked the rim and teased the inside.  
Like eating pussy. Once Thor understood that, he had Loki a full and utter mess of moans and whines and hair pulls.

Loki cried again, whining as Thor made him cum after several minutes of working him. 

“Oh, fuck.” He panted, reaching over onto the nightstand where the bottle of lube sat. His hands were shaking from the intensity of his orgasm as he coated Thor in a nice layer of it. “Fuck me, baby.” 

“But you just came-” 

“I don't care.” Loki cut him off, crawling into the man’s lap instead, and pushing the head of Thor’s cock into his ass. 

"Fuck-," Thor moaned as his hands grabbed at Loki's hips, thrusting upwards till he sank in Loki's tight hole to the hilt. "You're still so tight-," his words breathless as Loki rode him hard.

He reached a hand up his pale chest, snaking his hand over an erect nipple before going further up to the back of his neck to pull him down for a devouring kiss.

Separating from the kiss, Loki got off, and rearranged himself with his face down in the bed. Thor seemed to get the hint because he was inside of Loki, moving his hips with an intensity, Loki was biting the sheets to stop himself from screaming too loudly. 

Thor was bucking into him, the sound of their bodies hitting together and Loki's muffled sounds only fueled him as he edged on orgasm.

He leaned forward, never slowing his pace and grabbed a handful of still wet black hair, pulling back to pull Loki's face from the sheets. He wanted to hear every unabashed whine and moan and wordless plea.

And he got exactly what he wanted- the sounds reverberating loudly against the hotel walls and at once Thor was cumming hard, growling his name and gripping his hip hard enough to leave marks. 

He stayed there for a few moments longer after he'd spent himself, letting go of Loki's hair so he could drop back into the sheets.   
He peppered Loki's back with kisses and finally pulled out, allowing cum to drip out of the younger's hole. 

“Room service.” Was announced from behind the door, accompanied with a few loud knocks. Loki kicked Thor out of the bed, hiding under the covers. 

“Get dressed.” He hissed. 

Despite having been literally kicked out of the bed, Thor couldn't help but laugh.   
"It's just the room service, baby." But he pulled on his boxers and pants, grabbed a $20 for a tip and headed to the door. 

The man on the other side gave a very professionally pleasant smile as Thor let him cart the meal into the room. It smelled amazing, and he was silently glad Loki had chosen this option over the others.   
"Thanks," he gave the man the tip, whom left promptly after a practiced 'Enjoy your meals.'

“There's no way he didn't hear me.” Loki groaned, face in his hands, entirely red from embarrassment again, after the man had left. Thor carted the meal to the side of the bed, and lifted the covers. Loki’s mouth watered at once, and after kissing the big man, he dug in. After all, he had just exercised. 

“Wow, this is so good.” He moaned out, gulping his water between bites to soothe his throat, which had become slightly raw from screaming. 

Thor chuckled lightly and nodded in agreement. "Much better than I expected actually." He drank a little, still slightly salty at being denied alcohol. There were at least 6 different wines this would go great with.

But he didn't bring it up. He was still enjoying it, and enjoying how much Loki seemed to be enjoying it.

He missed this. 

"We should have a date night every weekend. At the very least." He declared and took a bite of perfectly seasoned potatoes. "Go somewhere new each time, take the boat out again,."

 

“I think so too...” Loki agreed, leaning over to kiss Thor’s warm shoulder softly. Laying his head on it, he checked the clock and noted they had an hour left till curfew. After that, Thor would be going back home. Maybe Loki could ask if Thor could come right after school on Fridays instead. Taking a bite absentmindedly, he wondered how Odin would control them when Thor was on summer and winter break in the next year, and how it would translate after Thor graduated. 

How much control of their lives did he hold? 

\---

Loki had to swallow tears as Hogun took Thor home that night. How strange, he thought, that he came to love and depend on the blond so much. Going back to his room, he made ready his clothes for the morning, and laid down. On the bedside table, a phone buzzed- Loki looked and saw it was his own. Someone must've gotten it for him. 

It was a text from his dad. 

Hope your weekend went well, son :))) Call me tomorrow! - Love, dad.

Loki let out a little laugh. His dad loved to send smiley faces to him. Replying that he would, he laid down and drifted off to sleep. 

\-----

A month passed like that. Thor was allowed to come over every weekend, spend the night, and take him out on dates. And Thor did his part in being more proactive in school. He even got help from Loki,  
Reminding Thor warmly that this was the entire reason they had met in the first place.   
Once he understood how to organize his topics, writing it had been a breeze, just as Loki had suggested. 

Loki's training had also continued. 

That part Thor didn't like too much. He didn't like when he came over and saw bruises and scrapes, despite Loki assuring him it was fine.   
Thor had even confronted Hogun about it, demanding to know why he was so harsh on Loki. There was no need to put him through that. Especially not when they were experimenting sedatives on him in conjunction.

Hogun took his ranting well, letting the large man vent. It didn't change anything. Loki's training continued as usual. 

-

It was their fifth date, and Thor had finished his semester with flying colors, managing to get a solid B+ on his thesis draft, which he had excitedly showed Loki.

Winter break had always been his favorite time of the year, but it was made even better when his father laxed the rules enough for Thor and Loki to spend more time together. 

Now, they were eating lunch at small Italian restaurant on the edge of town when his phone rang.  
"...oh my god-" Thor said happily as he looked at the name. "It's my mother- hold on-" 

He took the call, going outside to be polite.   
It was a short conversation, but Thor returned a few minutes later with a large grin.  
"She's flying home soon for Christmas." He said excitedly. "You'll finally be able to meet her,"

Loki smiled at him, saying he was excited to meet her. 

“But does she.... will she be understanding about... us?” He asked, quickly remembering their situation. He also wondered if Odin had spoken to her at all about it. If Odin was actually speaking with her at all. 

Thor hadn't thought about that. He had let his guard down about his sexuality ever since his father seemed to ignore it. It had been rather liberating actually.

But he certainly hadn't told his mother yet, and he doubted his father would have had that kind of conversation with her at all..

"Well-, I'm sure she will understand,. She always was kinder than Odin, and if he's willing to be fine with it, then I'm not worried." He put a hand on Loki's. "Besides, she's going to absolutely love you."

“Yeah, I hope so... we’re not exactly straight to the point boyfriends either so....” Loki trailed off, deep in thought for a moment. “But I'm sure everything will be fine.” 

\---

But everything changed in the span of one phone call.

The news came on the fourth day of Thor’s winter break.

Frigga’s plane, which she had boarded that morning, had crashed into the ocean. 

Gone.  
Sunk.   
No survivors. 

When Odin received the news from an even grimmer than usual Hogun, he had been at a loss for words. Thor, after hearing it from his father, stood up silently and left the room.   
“Let him.” Hogun said to Loki, who made to stop him. “But follow him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself.” 

Nodding, with tears streaming down his face, out of fear for his loved one, and out of mourning for a woman he had never met, Loki went quietly after Thor. 

Odin sat at his desk, and with a slow, so very slow motion, put his hands in his face. And for the first time in a very long time, he let out a sob. Hogun didn't even recognize the sound for what it was at first, until he realized he had heard it only twice in his service to the man. Once, for when Thor broke his arm and Odin had been the one who had to hold his son down so Dr. Selvig could move the bones into place as quickly as possible. The man had become a father and cradled his whimpering, restlessly sleeping child in his arms, when the fear and hurt of causing him pain had overcome him. 

The second was when Frigga had finally packed her bags several years ago, and got into a car, headed for the airport. The man had become a husband, who so terribly missed the woman he loved. 

And now it was the third time.

And it broke Hogun’s heart even more than her death. 

\---

Loki found Thor, sitting on the roof. Not on the edge, not even close to it. Just sitting on the other side of the small exit that popped up onto the roof. 

Thor had felt like the air had been taken from his lungs. His mind slapped into a dizzying spiral as he tried to comprehend what his father had told him. 

She was dead.

For once in his life, Thor had actually hoped Odin was lying. Purposely being cruel for some unknown end.  
But he hadn't seen sincerity like that in his father's face for a very very long time..... he was telling the truth. 

He needed to leave.. and the roof had often given him the silence and solitude for when he was upset. 

But this was so much more different. His thoughts hadn't silence. His heart hadn't quieted. His shoulders shook as he tried to hold himself together. 

How could someone feel numb and like they had swallowed razors at the same time?   
He took a shaking breath in, hoping that the stark cold air would help-, but it didn't. 

He heard the faintest sound of a door being shut, and he clenched his eyes shut tight knowing who would have followed him up here.

"Loki.," his voice was quiet and he didn't turn to face him. "I'm sorry.. I.. I need to be alone right now."

Loki was still for a moment, torn with understanding and wanting to stay. Instead he crouched down next to him, and gently kissed his cheek. 

“Okay.” He said quietly, and pulled him into a short hug. “Okay.” 

Kissing his cheek once more, with just the hope that Thor would understand how willing he was to be there for him, Loki got up and turned to leave him alone. 

“I'll be downstairs...” He said, just before heading back to find Hogun. 

“Do we have cameras on the roof?” He asked, the man, whom he found standing outside Odin’s office. With a grim nod, the man handed him the tablet he had been holding under his arm. It appeared Odin also needed to be alone. Like father, like son. 

Finding an empty hallway on the floor below the roof, Loki turned the tablet on and watched Thor, just in case anything should happen. 

His heart felt hollow. His mother had died when he was fourteen years old. A premature heart attack had taken her away from him and his father, leaving them alone. The realization of Frigga’s plane crashing into the ocean meant there was no body to put into a casket. No proper burial for Thor’s mother and for Odin’s wife. The closure of carrying his mother’s casket to her grave had sealed a wound in Loki’s chest, giving him the determination to be strong. 

Thor wouldn't have that. 

The silence was deafening.   
The numbness was leeching through him but what happened was starting to sink in. 

His breath shuddered again as he stifled a sob and buried his head in is hands, then raked his fingers through his hair as he let out a grief stricken roar. 

He stood up abruptly, grabbing a fist full of rooftop rocks and hurled them at random, yelling at nothing as he did.   
The numbness was giving way to a boiling rage he couldn't quell. He wanted to hit something, he wanted to be hit- he didn't care he was so violently angry. 

After hurling another rock he couldn't stay on the roof any longer. He needed to get away. He needed to not think.   
He needed to go get drunk. 

He burst back through the doors and took the stairs all the way down, his mind barely registering as he did. 

Only when he got to the garage did he set his focus on the car he and Loki had come back in. The keys were already out, and he wasted no time peeling out of the underground and into the city.

Loki rushed back to Hogun- Thor had moved too fast to keep up with him on surveillance. 

“Give me the access code to Thor’s phone.” He demanded as he walked up to him. When Hogun made no move, Loki made an exasperated sound. “Give me the damn access code- I need to find him.” 

Holding out his hand, Hogun took the phone Loki placed into it, and entered a few numbers. Soon, a beeping blue dot showed up on a map, moving. With no words, Loki hurried down to the garage and hopped into one of the many black cars that had a generic master key. Using the tracking device, Loki came to a bar outside of town about 40 minutes later. Thor had been inside for a half hour already. 

It was luxurious and nice, and Loki easily spotted the hulking blond as he tipped his head back to finish off what was most likely his eighth or tenth whiskey. He was seated at the bar, and a discreet, but attentive bartender refilled his glass as soon as it was set down. Loki walked around him and sat next to him. 

“Let's move to a private booth.” He said, having spied one in a corner. There were curtains that could be drawn, and Loki suspected from the tattoo on the bartender's wrist, peeking out from a long sleeved nicely tailored shirt, that this joint had a different backing to it. 

Thor initially resisted him until Loki said he would get the whole bottle of whiskey to go with them. 

Thor half staggered as he reluctantly followed Loki to the closed booth, but only after the thin man had the bottle in hand. 

He had no intention of making conversation and he could only hope Loki understood that. He just wanted to drink until the numbness came back.   
It had been working after all . The room tilted pleasantly as they walked, and Loki drew back the curtain and allowed him in first. 

He sat hard, stabilizing himself momentarily until Loki came in and shut the curtain again. Thor reached for the bottle of whiskey still in his hand.

 

“No.” Loki set down a glass, and poured the drink. Sure, Thor might drink the whole bottle, but at least Loki could try to slow him down. He watched as Thor took it, and tipped it back, emptying it. 

So he poured another one. And another. At least Thor wasn't just chugging the bottle with no breaks. Between each drink, Loki took longer and longer to pour. But he sat patiently, until the bottle was gone. It must've had to do something with Thor’s drinking in the past and his massive size, but he asked for another drink, even having drunk an entire bottle by himself. 

“If you want another bottle, you have to go get it yourself.” Loki said. 

 

Thor looked from Loki to the empty bottle, half mumbling that they needed to stock bigger bottles.  
"Fine-," he slurred, using the table to help himself up, he had to stop for a moment as the entire room spun.   
"Fuck-,." He closed his eyes, which only seemed to make it worse. 

It was just a few yards to the counter, and Thor was determined. He opened his eyes again and pawed open the curtain, taking short uneven steps to the counter.   
Once there, he leaned against it heavily.   
"Hey-" he said loudly to catch the bartender's attention. "I need 'nother one."

The bartender looked at him, a calculating eye looking him up and down. Slowly, he pulled another whiskey bottle out and slid it across the counter. Loki watched as Thor grabbed it clumisly. As Thor took his uneven steps back to the booth, Loki stood. Which was a good idea, as Thor tripped over his own feet. With a quick lunge, Loki caught the bottle with one hand, and used his thigh and hand to stop Thor’s head from crashing into the floor. The bartender came around, taking the bottle from Loki, and helping him get the blond back on his feet. 

“Help me get him to the car.” Loki said. Thor was mumbling something about wanting another drink. Slowly, they made their way to Loki’s parked car. With difficulty, they got the man inside the front seat, buckled, with the door shut safely. A few bills were slipped into the bartender's hand, with instructions that someone would be there to pick up the other car. 

Once inside the car, Loki’s nose wrinkled at the smell of alcohol drifting off of Thor. He sat for a moment, observing how the blond’s eyes were closing and barely able to stay open. Then he started the car and began to drive off. 

Using voice to text, he sent Hogun a message. 

We’re going to my father’s. Be back in two days. 

\--- 

Thor fell in and out of wakefulness, not really realizing it was taking far too long to get to their house. 

He was half pulled from the drunken stupor at an unfamiliar voice, but he ignored it. That is, until hands grabbed him and practically dragged him out of the car despite his groggy protests. 

Then there was softness. Warmth. And Thor couldn't resist the drag of sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Thor awoke some time later, sunlight filtering in through closed blinds and birds chirping annoyingly loud. His head pounded and he felt sick, and he shifted to try to get away from the light when he halted. 

This wasn't a familiar bed. He opened his eyes, taking a few long moments to adjust his vision he realized he had no idea where he was. 

It was a bedroom, but-..? 

He got out of the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he took in more detail.   
It was small, but still somehow not cramped. The window was large, letting in a good amount of light despite the blinds being drawn.  
There were books in nearly every available open space, overflown from the bookcase that held even more.   
A plaque on the wall, with something about honor's achievement engraved in tiny letters in metal.  
A photo. 

Thor picked the picture frame up and looked at it closer. That was-. Loki?   
Was this his bedroom?   
There was a tall man standing next to him, smiling just as wide as the smaller boy. That must have been his Dad.. 

So that meant Thor was in Loki's bedroom.  
His original bedroom.-

Loki and his father, who had been in the kitchen talking, paused at the sound of the floorboards creaking upstairs. 

“Sounds like your boyfriend is awake.” Laufey said, a smile on his face. Loki smiled back- his father meant no harm by the comment. In fact, Laufey seemed entirely thrilled to say Loki had a boyfriend. “You should go get him. Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes, so take your time.” 

Loki hugged his dad and filled up a glass of cold water, making his way out of the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs by the front door to the second level. With ease that comes with having lived in one place for the entirety of one's life, Loki went down the hallway and to his bedroom, the second door on the right. 

“Good morning.” He said, opening the door to find Thor standing in the middle of his room, looking at the walls. 

Thor had been lost in thought and not even heard Loki come in, so when he spoke the larger man jumped and turned.   
Despite having realized he was in Loki's room, in Loki's house, he was still surprised to actually see Loki in the doorway. It must be whatever was left of the whiskey in his system. 

But rather than looking annoyed or angry with him as Thor was dreading, Loki actually looked happy.  
"Uh-, good morning-," he turned to face him fully, but still looked around the room. "I uhh... I don't remember us,. Coming to your home.."

“I'd be amazed if you did, considering you drank a whole bottle of whiskey by yourself in a very short time.” Loki quipped, handing him the glass of water, which Thor drank quickly. “Sit back down.” 

He left the room and went into the bathroom across the hall, finding and wetting a soft hand towel. Returning, he had Thor look up, and he gently began to wash his face, taking the cloth behind his ears, down his neck, and the slight exposed bit of chest peeking out from the v-neck shirt Thor was wearing. 

“You slept for about twelve hours. I don't think you moved from the moment we got you in bed.” Loki said, setting the cloth aside. Thor's breath and clothes still stank of alcohol. And Loki was pretty sure his bed and pillows would too, so he made a mental note to strip his bed once he got the chance. He had already texted Hogun it would be four days instead of two. Hogun had replied with Odin’s approval. Loki felt bad about taking his son away, but Thor needed to be with family. And he wouldn't find that in Odin for the time being. 

He'd never polished off an entire bottle before.. but the reason why slowly crept back into his mind. He closed his eyes, forcefully shoving the thought away and instead focusing on the cool wetness of the cloth Loki was gently running along his heated skin.

"Thank you, Loki.." he didn't mean just for this, but for being there when he was plastered. He realized he probably would have stumbled to into some alleyway and passed out there if he hadn't been.

It confused him though, why they hadn't gone back to the city house. He didn't really know where Loki's home was, but he knew it was a distance away to not be able to travel daily for school. 

He sat down on the bed next to him, reaching in his nightstand to pull out a brush, and untied Thor’s messy, knotted bun out as gently as he could, and began to brush through. It calmed him, and he was happy Thor was at his home with him, despite the circumstances. With all of the knots and tangles gone, Loki began to braid Thor’s hair, tight enough to keep it pulled back. He stopped a little less than halfway and gathered it into a low knot. 

“There, much better.” He said, smoothing a small bump. 

“Boys! Breakfast!” Called Laufey from downstairs. 

“Let's go.” Loki jumped up, grabbing Thor's hand to lead him downstairs and to the dining room table. 

Thor had been even more surprised to hear the secondary much louder voice that could only be placed as Loki's father's. 

All down the stairs he began to internally panic realizing he was about to meet him for the first time without any sort of preparation, coming out of a drunken haze, holding his son's hand.

They came downstairs to the smell of a wonderful breakfast being cooked, and there was a very tall man setting out the last of the silverware. 

They stopped, and after a quick moment, Thor found his voice to introduce himself.   
"Hello sir-. I'm Thor Odinson,"

Laufey stood and looked at him and then looked at Loki, who was biting back a grin. Then he moved towards Thor, who took a step back slightly. 

“And I'm Laufey.” He said, capturing Thor in a bear hug. Loki, from years of practice, dodged getting caught in it as well, and was shaking with laughter at the sight. While Laufey wasn't as wide as Odin, he was taller, so much so it was a shock to most people. Years of being an active and healthy carpenter kept him fit, lending a sturdy, but willowy look to his striking stature. 

“Let's sit down for some break... fast.” Loki’s initial smile faded as he realized what they were eating. Blueberry pancakes. He looked at his dad, tears coming to his eyes. But he swallowed them and pulled a chair out for Thor, covertly wiping the one tear that had leaked out. 

Blueberry pancakes. They had them twice a year. Three times a year when Farbauti was alive. Four times the year she died. Christmas, Loki’s birthday, Farbauti’s birthday, and the anniversary of her death. But now only twice. Loki didn't want them on his birthday anymore, but it was a Christmas tradition, and a way to honor her on the anniversary of her passing. 

And now they were having them for Thor.

Thor missed the significant look shared between Laufy and Loki, staring amazed at the meal that had been prepped.   
Laufy had actually made them pancakes, bacon, eggs-, it reminded Thor exactly of the small diners he would go well out of his way to find. 

A home cooked meal. 

He looked up at Laufy,   
"Thank you, sir-, I-. It looks amazing." The man smiled warmly at him, the motion creating deep laugh lines and crow's feet.   
He saw Loki in that gentle smile.

“Let us say grace.” Laufey sat and held a hand out to each boy, and Loki took one, and joined hands with Thor. 

“We bow our heads this morning to thank our Dear Lord and Savior for this meal. May it nourish our bodies and give us the strength to continue on in our day. We pray for Thor, in that he might find peace and comfort in knowing that his wonderful mother is in a better place. Lord, we ask you guide her to Farbauti, that they may wait in heaven for their families and look upon us with love, and protect us as we go about our lives. We pray that we find healing and wisdom in you. In your name we pray, amen.” 

Loki opened his eyes and realised Thor had been gripping his hand tightly. Gently, he patted it. While Loki was never religious, his father had turned to a long forgotten habit of prayer when his wife had passed. And somehow it was comforting. 

Thor sat in stunned silence, a knot having formed in his throat as Laufy finished the prayer and bid everyone to dig in.  
This man didn't know him. Didn't know his family, his mother-, but this simple act of prayer was filled with genuine kindness and intent regardless.

Thor had never considered himself religious, but this had struck him deeply.

He felt the gentle pat on his hand, pulling his attention to Loki, whom smiled softly seeming to know exactly what he was thinking.

He swallowed the knot, forcing back the emotion that threatened to spill over and smiled back.

Loki instantly dug in as soon as Thor looked like he would be okay. As much sadness as they brought him, blueberry pancakes were his favorite. The reason they had been restricted to certain holidays had been due to his mother, due to Loki. As a little child, Loki would constantly beg for pancakes, blueberry ones especially, but his mother was firm and said for certain days only. It made them more special, and tastier. The recipe was a simple one, one Farbauti had found in a random magazine one day at the doctor’s office as she was waiting for her third trimester check-up. 

“I'm gonna feed him blueberry pancakes for his first birthday- instead of a cake.” 

Laufey always remembered that line, murmured to him as a side thought. She stuck to her promise, and inside Loki’s first year baby album, the last picture was of a chubby baby, covered in head to toe with blueberry splotches, a smile on his exuberant face. Laufey could still hear that giggle of absolute glee when Loki first dug in. And the exhausted questions of “why did we let our son play in syrup” from his wife as she tried to scrub the sticky boy clean later. 

It was a fond memory. 

The food was beyond excellent, with a taste that could only come from something homemade.   
With every bite he began to feel better. His headache lessened and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was banished. He even found himself smiling as Loki and Laufy exchanged conversation.

It was-. Strange, how easily Loki and his father spoke, how friendly and happy it was. Everything his own father liked to pretend it had been with them.  
Thor now understood why and how Loki had the capacity to deal with his crap, and the things he put him through. 

Thor wondered how much Laufy knew about the situation. About his son. About them.   
With how close the two were, Thor found it hard to think that Loki wouldn't have confided in him at least a little.   
But then again he was extremely calm if he knew about Loki's accidental murders, or if he knew that his son was forcibly indentured to Thor's father.

“But Mrs. Ronan doesn't need another cabinet, does she?” Loki asked, shaking his head. “I swear, she always has more shit to stuff into random places.” 

Despite the rudeness, his father snorted into his cup of coffee. 

“Loki.” Laufey admonished. His son delivered him a cheeky smile, extra cheeky due to his mouth being full of pancakes. “How do you like the food, Thor?” 

Thor was pulled from thought, suddenly realizing he had been completely ignoring the conversation around him. 

He swallowed what was in his mouth and nodded to Laufy. "It's amazing. I think it might literally be the best meal I've had."

“Oh, you flatter me.” Said the man, waving away the compliment. 

“He's not lying, dad.” Loki said as he swallowed the last bite off his plate. “I'm gonna get more.” 

He stood, empty plate in hand, the other reaching around Thor’s shoulders to give him a little squeeze and kissing his lips softly when the other’s head turned towards him. Going into the kitchen, he grabbed more of each item, with extras to fill up both his father’s and Thor’s plates. For the first time in a long time, he felt at ease. 

While Loki was in the kitchen, Laufey looked at Thor, happy to see him eating well.

Thor had been startled when Loki kissed him, even mentally preparing himself for Laufy to become angry, or more likely to rescind his kindness to a sterile polite tone. 

But instead, the man still smiled as Loki left the room, saying nothing as if it had been the most normal thing in the world. 

"Are,.. is it ok? Your son and I?"  
Thor felt he had to ask, to have it out on the table because it seemed almost too good that Laufy would honestly be fine with it without an ulterior motive.

“Of course.” Laufey said, smiling even wider. Thor's nervousness was endearing. “As long as you're treating him right.” 

“Dad, stop it.” Loki said sternly, as he walked back in, heaps of food on his plate, which he began to distribute onto the other two’s plates. “Don't do that ‘you can't date my son unless’ blah blah blah.” 

“I'm not!” Laufey defended, raising his hands. “And I only said it half heartedly. I know you two are doing well.” 

Laufy's answer sent a small wave of relief through Thor, and he couldn't help a soft smile as he looked from the older man to Loki whom resumed his seat next to the blonde.

"He puts up with a lot, So I try to spoil him as much as I can."

 

Loki sighed at the other two men, but the smile on his face indicated he didn't mind so much. Breakfast finished up nicely, with talk of the weather and school (which Loki lied effortlessly through), and as they were cleaning up, Loki got another whiff of Thor. 

“Hey, dad, I'm gonna go into town real quick and get Thor a change of clothes and a toothbrush. Can you keep him company?” He asked. Laufey nodded and Loki dried his hands on a towel, before explaining to Thor that he would be out for a moment. 

As soon as Loki left, there was silence in the house. Laufey didn't mind, he was at ease, but he was curious to know how the young man was holding up. He hadn't the slightest idea of how much Thor had drank to get him that drunk. All he knew is that he could sympathize deeply. 

Thor on the other hand, didn't like the silence. He was used to thick bouts of quiet of course, but being quiet meant being alone with his own thoughts.

So he instead turned to something he was better at; small talk. 

"Loki talks very fondly of you." He began. "But,,. I don't think I know much about you at all. What do you do?"

“I'm a carpenter.” Laufey replied. “Made that chair you're sitting in.” 

He gestured to the chair. It was made of maple, and it had been a labor of love. It was Loki’s favorite chair, with his input to add the thick fluffy cushions to it. Every evening, especially after Farbauti died, Loki could be found curled up on that chair. Most times with a book, sometimes with homework, and once in a while with a mobile gaming device. 

“Did you enjoy breakfast?” He asked the blond. 

Thor ran his hand along the wood, marveling that this was handcrafted- it was beautiful. 

He looked back up to Laufy and nodded. "I did. I wasn't lying when I said it was the best meal I've had." He smirked. "I've found a few diners around town that make killer food, but honestly.. they don't compare now."

Laufey let out a small, amused grunt. Nodding, he agreed. 

“So, tell me what happened.” He said, leaning forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees. 

"Wha-?" Thor faltered.   
That question could have six different answers, especially without knowing how much the older man knew, or didn't know even.   
He cleared his throat. "What do you mean?"

“Your mother.” It was a simple statement, but it had the effect. Thor was sitting up bolt straight. “Loki told me.” 

He looked away.   
This was the exact subject he wanted to avoid. Ask about their relationship, school, work-, but not this. He wasn't ready for that without a drink in hand.  
So he did what he does when Odin touches on things he wants to avoid.   
"Did you make many of the things in the house?"

“That chair you're sitting in is Loki’s favorite. The one next to it... was his mother’s.” Laufey pointed to the rocking chair. “I made that for her when we found out she was pregnant. I figured it would be a good idea, if one of us would be rocking the baby asleep. After his mother passed away, Loki pulled that chair over next to his.” 

Laufey looked at the chair, a sad smile on his face. 

“Loki started going to therapy two months after Farbauti passed. And once in a while, I would go too. The pain doesn't lessen, Thor. You just learn to push it aside. I don't cry on the anniversary of her death anymore. But there are days.... Where all I can do is sob.” 

He couldn't help himself, as a tear slid down his face. 

“It's hard, but don't shut others out. Loki... He's my world. He's my everything. And he's a very, very loving boy. I know he can be cold, and he's got a smart ass answer for everything, but he knows how to love.” The man explained. “Farbauti gave him all of that, and more. She was a light in the dark, truly. Loki gets all of his smarts from her, and her eyes. I haven't a head for most of what he likes to do. He's won several awards from schools for various things. Science, math, reading... That's Farbauti’s gift.” 

Sniffling and wiping the tear away, Laufey looked back at the blond. 

“So, what was your mother like?”

Thor had to force back tears, struck by the candid sweetness of how Laufy spoke of Loki's mother. 

It was a minute before Thor answered.   
"She..." he looked down at his hands. ".. was perfect.." he started. "..kind, smart., patient. She.. never yelled. Just fussed over small things.."  
He scrubbed a hand over his face, breathing a laugh that was empty.  
"She liked to cook.."   
This time Thor couldn't keep a few tears from escaping. "When I'd come home from school, we would sneak to the kitchen and make things before my father came home. Didn't matter what.. just so long as we did it together.." 

He took a long steadying breath, brushing off the tears and swallowing hard.   
"Everything good about me came from her.

Laufey nodded. 

“And do you think she would've liked what she would've seen last night?” He asked, softly. Thor shook his head. Laufey nodded thoughtfully. “I don't know you, but I know grief... And my home is open to you.” 

Despite all Thor’s efforts to hold himself together, his shoulders shuddered as a silent sob left him and he buried his face in his hands. It didn't matter how hard he tried to stop himself, he couldn't. 

He was heartbroken, angry, despondent.  
He didn't deserve this man's invitation or his food or his kindness after everything Thor had done. He didn't deserve Loki, or his commitment to the blonde. 

Solemnly, Laufey got up, and patted Thor’s shoulder, then pulled him into a half hug. 

“It’s okay. It’s alright.” He said, trying to soothe him. It never got easier, hearing someone mourn for the loss of a parent. 

\---

Loki was finishing up, hoping Thor would be okay with the basic clothes he found. Just something to wear while Loki washed the clothes that reeked of alcohol. 

His drive home was a little longer than he had intended. It was an urge he had to fulfill, driving around his childhood neighborhood. The town used to be rather small, and was beginning to grow. But everyone who had been living there for the past thirty, forty, fifty years was still there. 

It was a sense of calm. 

But he wanted to get back home.


	21. Chapter 2

Thor had long since quieted, able to wrangle his emotions back to where they belonged. He apologized to Laufy for losing himself momentarily.   
But he received an almost sad look from the older man, but before he could tell Thor it was fine the younger man calmly redirected the conversation once more.

When Loki came home, the two of them were outside having just finished a tour of the home. Thor had asked several questions, even asked if Laufy would be willing to teach him some things he knew about woodworking as Loki parked. 

Thor smiled warmly at him, all evidence of the episode gone. "Hey, your dad was just showing me around. I didn't realize how much of your art you had hanging up."

“Yeah. I made all of that stuff when I was younger.” He said, getting out and walking up to the two. “I got you these.” 

He handed the bag to Thor. 

“I was thinking you could get cleaned up. Let me wash your clothes.” Loki suggested, noting in his mind how tired Thor looked. “And then I can show you the rest of town. My old stomping grounds.” 

"I'd love to see where you grew up."  
Thor smiled, gratefully taking the offered bag, realizing that he probably still smelled like a bar.  
He gave him a small kiss on the cheek before nodding to Laufy and disappearing back into the house.

 

Looking in the mirror, Thor looked more disheveled than he thought. He opened the bag, happy to find not only some clothing and a toothbrush, but a disposable razor and some other self-maintenance items. 

He turned the shower on and brushed his teeth first, shaved, and then got in under the steaming water. It felt wonderful to finally wash away the previous night.

 

While Thor was upstairs, Loki went into the kitchen and began to pack a lunch for his dad. Before he left for college, Loki had gotten in the habit of packing lunches for his dad for work. Since his dad would be leaving early for work in the morning, Loki wanted to get it done now. 

“Did he open up at all?” He asked when he heard him enter in the kitchen. 

“A bit.” Laufey replied. “You don't have to do that. Your old man can take care of himself.” 

Loki laughed, shaking his head. Of course his dad could survive on his own, but Loki couldn't help it. He fell back into routine when he was home, despite how unusual the reason. 

“I'm sure you could.” Loki replied in the most sarcastic tone. “Hey.”

Thor had made his way downstairs. 

Thor had just finished tying his still wet hair in a loose bun. He felt worlds better and probably looked it too. The clothing Loki had picked out fitted his form nicely, and were more comfortable than they looked.   
"Hey," he kissed him. "Better?"

“Much.” Loki said, noting all of the scent of the bar was gone. His sheets were in the washing machine, undergoing a heavy rinse cycle, and he had opened the window in his room to air it out. He wrapped his arms and Thor’s neck and pulled him into another kiss and then remembered his dad was in the room. There was no judgement for them being together, but what kid wants to make out with their boyfriend in front of a parent? 

“We should get going. Dad, you wanna come?” Loki asked, the look on his face clearly screaming “no, you don't”. Laufey shook his head, said there were some things he wanted to get done. 

“I think I'll take Thor to lunch too, so don't worry about that, okay? Do you want us to bring you anything?” Loki asked as he and Thor were shooed out of the house. 

“Yes, four hours of quiet peace. Now, go!” Laufey teased, closing the door behind them.   
The pale man shook his head. Naturally, he and his dad were both quiet people. So it was a fun joke between them that one of the two caused a racket. 

“Well, I guess you're stuck with me.” Loki said, turning to Thor and pulling him in for another deep kiss. 

"Oh dear, how ever will I survive." He laughed into the kiss.   
He held him for a little longer than usual after they broke away. 

"So,. ," Thor said as he finally let go. "What's the first item on the Tour de HomeTown?" He opened the door for Loki despite the humored eye roll before getting in the car as well.

“The bookstore.” 

\---

Loki dragged Thor all over town. The local bookstore, the “mall”, an ice cream shop (they didn't go in, Loki just showed Thor it), and they were at one of Loki’s favorite pizza joints. 

“It's a small town, but there are things to do.” Loki said, taking a big bite of a folded slice of cheese pizza. “And when it snows.... Its so pretty.” 

Thor could imagine the blankets of snow looking practically pristine and not tarnished by the grey dredge of the larger city. 

He swallowed his bite of pizza. "This town is so beautiful." He glanced up at the clear blue sky. "We will have to come back here when it does snow."

Seeing the town had given Thor another new light to see Loki through. It seemed like a tight knit community, with so many places that held fond memories for the dark haired man. 

"You must have really wanted to go to Jotunus Uni to want to leave this behind."

“A partial scholarship kinda determines where I would've gone. I had a few options, but the rest of them were over eight hours away. Didn't want to be too far from my dad.... But also not too close.” Loki replied. “It helped in the first year of school. And that was something my dad needed help with. We couldn't afford anything else. If I could've gone overseas.... I might've.” 

He sighed and looked out the window. This small town was home, but the world was bigger. 

Thor watched the wistful look come over Loki's expression.

"Well... maybe you still can?" He took a drink of his coke, shrugging when Loki looked back to him. "I mean, I know lots of people like to go back to college for Post-Grad or for their doctorates or what have you..so.. why not choose something abroad? You'll have all the resources to do so."

Loki bit back a biting remark. Instead he just smiled tightly at Thor. 

“We’ll see.” He replied. Even though they had been to all of his old places, Loki was hardly recognized by anyone. He still wanted to show Thor the library and the recreation center, but he was sure everyone was a newer, younger face. Being gone for almost three years was both long and simultaneously short. 

“If you're finished, we can hit up that ice cream shop.” Loki suggested, starting to assemble the pizza box they were given to take any leftovers home. 

"Hey, I'm serious. Think about it, ok?"   
He wasn't sure if his father would be willing to let Loki go to school overseas... but Thor might be able to convince him if the blonde conveniently had business in whatever city Loki chose.  
It was worth a shot maybe?...

“Like I said.... We’ll see.” Loki said, smiling at him again. It would be nice, to study in Paris. Be one of the fake intellectuals sitting outside a cafe with a book and a cup of coffee. Maybe flirt with boys in Italy. Go and ride a boat around the coast of Greece. With Thor’s money.... It could be possible. 

“Where have you traveled?” He asked. 

Thor shook his head. "Too many places to really remember them all. Pretty much every country in Europe, Russia, Japan, China, Africa.." he shrugged again. "Even went to Australia once. They have some of the best surfing waves." 

They got into the car again to take the short trip to the ice cream shop. "Though, I think Holland was my favorite place. We stayed in a home that was surrounded by fields of tulips, and a windmill towering over a small lake." His fond smile faded slightly.   
His mother had asked the landlord if she could collect some of the flowers before their return home. He let her leave with an entire bushel the size of Thor.

Loki hummed. 

“That sounds really nice. Did you... travel as a family?” He asked, signaling to turn into the ice cream shop parking lot. “I mean, was it just you and your mom?” 

Thor nodded. "My father was busy with the company, so it was often just us.." he gave an empty chuckle. "To be honest I think he was glad to have us out of his hair more often than not."

 

Loki looked at him, again realizing how Thor had just lost the only parent to love him fully. 

“Hey,” He started, rubbing Thor’s shoulder. “I love you.” 

Undoing his seat buckle, he leaned over and caught Thor in a deep kiss. But it wasn't enough, so somehow, he managed to climb into Thor’s lap from the driver's seat. 

“I love you, so much.” 

While Thor was taken off guard by the actions, he welcomed it almost hungrily. 

Loki's words weighed heavily on him, able to feel the meaning Loki was conveying and it both hurt and made him happy at the same time. 

His hands roamed his back, gripping gently at the material.   
"Maybe we should get a hotel room again.." he broke away from the kiss and nipped Loki's thin neck.

He was only half joking. Loki had a way of distracting him from himself, and right now he just wanted to focus on the younger man.

Feverishly, Loki was roaming his hands all over Thor’s shoulders. 

“No, not while we’re here.... Besides, we have the whole day and whole house to ourselves tomorrow.” Loki said in between kisses. “And the car’s windows are pretty tinted...” 

Despite how the situation was, making out with a hot guy in the parking lot of the ice cream shop was what every teen in town did. Sure, Loki was a few years late, but he was still doing it. 

“Let’s get ice cream, baby. My,” He kissed him again. “Treat.”

Thor nearly chased his lips when Loki pulled away. 

Reluctantly.. very reluctantly, Thor conceded. He didn't let him go right away, instead allowing himself to enjoy contact for just a few long moments more. 

"Ok," he breathed, smiling as he opened his door and let Loki slink out before getting out himself. As he walked up beside him, Thor gave a swift smack to Loki's ass before pulling him into a side embrace as they walked to the entrance.

 

Loki let out a laugh as they walked in, and then stopped cold. In the corner, a few of the kids from his high school were sitting down. These were kids who had stayed local, due to financial hardships. And they were all assholes to Loki the entirety of his high school career. 

“Thor, let's go-” 

“Loki!” Shouted the main asshole from the corner, standing. “Look, guys, it's our favourite fag!” 

Thor's entire body bulked as he heard the insult, yanking his attention to the three young guys.   
Loki seemed to shrink in his arms, wanting to leave immediately but Thor stayed rooted. 

These must be the bullies Loki had to deal with-, 

He half tucked Loki and took a step forward to put himself in between his lover and the leader. 

"You got a problem little man? Because you're about to if you don't fuck off.”

“Thor, that's not a good idea-” Loki said, quietly. 

“What are you? Another fuckin’ fag?” Asked the guy, coming around from the table. “Because if so, then yeah, I've got a problem.” 

He gave Loki a pointed stare, a grin coming to his face. 

“Where’d you find this guy, Loki? Another straight guy you went after? I'll bet he's stupid enough to have fallen for your fag tricks.” He smirked. 

Loki came out from behind Thor.

“Shut the fuck up, Tom.” Loki hissed. “Just shut up.” 

Tom squared his shoulders, and stood his ground, a hand curling into a fist. 

“And what are you gonna do about it?” 

"You better be more worried about what I'd do about it," Thor growled, his voice graveled with growing anger.  
"I don't give a fuck what your insignificant ass has to say about me, but if you're going to be stupid enough to raise that fist I'm going to break it."

“Let's just go, babe.” Loki urged, pulling Thor back. The other two goons were standing up, and Loki was getting afraid. Not of them, but for them. If they all went for Thor, Loki didn't know what would happen. He didn't have his medicine with him. And he was carrying his gun still. He couldn't trust himself. 

“Please, Thor. Let's just go.” He begged, trying to tug him away again. 

“Get out of here, you fuckin’ disgrace. You're not normal. Never were and never will be.” Tom spat. 

Loki had convinced Thor to turn around when Tom opened his mouth again. 

“No wonder your mom died. She couldn't bear to live knowing her son was a freak.” 

It was an insult Loki had heard before, and although it stung, it wasn't his feelings he was concerned about. No, it had to be the last straw. 

Thor whipped around, the insult that was hurled at Loki sent the older into a white hot haze and he grabbed Tom by the throat with a crushing vice grip.

Thor saw red. With no hesitation he slammed his fist into the boy's face, again- and again- and again. Blood drained from Tom's mouth and nose and he frantically tried to escape Thor's wrath but he was not nearly done. 

He slammed him to the ground, sending the nearby table and chairs scattering and he hammered his face again, this time feeling bone give way as Tom's nose broke and his front teeth loosened.

 

“Shit!” Loki yelled, and the owners came out, cell phone in hand, clearly calling the cops. “Thor!”

Loki managed to pull Thor’s attention to him by slapping his face. Tom was laying on the ground, spitting up blood, his face a mangled wreck. Loki could feel himself slipping. 

“We have to go. We have to go, Thor. I can't....” Everything was beginning to sound distant. He needed his medicine- anything to get him away. 

He came to in the car, not even realising where they were headed. The panic of seeing Thor brutally smash someone into the ground.... It scared him. The blond was beside him, driving, looking panicked. 

He pulled out his phone. 

“Hogun, please. We need you. Something bad has happened.” Loki choked into the receiver. The grim man confirmed he would be there in a half an hour. Loki had to guess he was taking the helicopter, to travel that much distance so fast. Then he realized just how bad it was. Everyone in the shop could place him and Thor there. There could've been security cameras. The whole town would know he was at the root of it.... And his dad. 

“Thor! Turn around! We have to go find my dad. Now!” He shouted, panic rushing through him again. 

"Fuck-" Thor slammed the brakes, managing a hard U-turn. He didn't know these streets, he didn't know which direction to go but he floored it. 

He was shaking, not just from panic but with the pent up rage still coursing in him, the worry over Loki fading in and out-, Hogun was on his way and Thor STILL wanted to go back to finish breaking every bone in that boy's body-

But he passed the shop, getting shaking directions from Loki as he held himself together as best he could. Finally the house came into view and Thor had to slam the breaks realizing how fast he'd driven them there.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Loki muttered under his breath, bursting into the house with Thor right on his heels. 

“Boys! How was the-” Laufey faltered when he saw flecks of blood on the boy’s faces, and then saw Thor’s hands were covered in it. “What is this?” 

“Thor, go upstairs and clean off. Your clothes are clean. Put those ones in a bag.” Loki instructed. 

“Loki? Answer me now.” Laufey demanded. Loki waited until Thor was upstairs before he turned to his dad, teary eyed.

“I fucked up big time, dad.” He whimpered. “I was showing Thor around and we ran into Tom and his group at Molly’s.” 

Laufey guided his son to a chair, taking a paper napkin to clean away the bit of blood and tears on his son’s face. He knew of Tom of course. That kid had been the main bully to torment Loki. All of the times his son had come home with scrapes and bruises, Laufey knew it was because of that boy.

“And Tom said it was a good thing mom died. Because I'm a fag.” Loki cried. “I've heard it before, and it doesn't hurt me as bad. But Thor.... Oh god, I should've made him leave.” 

Laufey listened to him and took a deep breath. Thor came down the stairs as Loki described what had happened. The older man took a defensive stance, blocking the blond from seeing his son’s fragile form on the chair. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He demanded to know. “Yes, you've just gone through one of the biggest losses of your life, but you don't try and kill someone else!” 

"I-.. I didn't mean to- I I just -," 

He had been so blinded by his anger that he had wanted to kill him. He wanted to beat him until he couldn't spout those filthy words anymore. He was protecting Loki wasn't he?

But he realized as he looked to Loki sobbing in the chair that if it hadn't been for him he might actually have murdered the boy. 

He'd stopped thinking, and now Loki was going to have to pay for it again-, 

"I'm sorry - fuck- Loki I'm sorry-" 

“I'm taking care of it.” Loki gasped, a knock at the back door alerting all of them. 

“Taking care of it? Loki, we need to cooperate with the police- who are you?” Laufey asked the man who Loki had just led in. 

“Mr. Nalson, please be quiet.” Hogun said. “We've airlifted the boy to a hospital in a city nearby. The police were rerouted. As for who did it..... We've seemingly convinced them otherwise.” 

Loki let out a sigh of relief and unable to help himself, hugged Hogun, who accepted it with some reluctance. 

“Loki, who the hell is this man and what the hell is going on?” Laufey asked, growing frustrated. 

“I am Hogun.” Hogun said simply and then looked at Thor. “It is time to go home, Thor.” 

“Are you his father?” Laufey asked. Hogun said no. “Then he's not going anywhere either.” 

"No-," Thor finally came forward. "Mr. Nalson.. it's ok. I can't drag you any further into this than I already have. I-, it's best if I just leave." 

He hadn't even looked up at Hogun. He was grateful, of course., but this was a first for Thor. He'd been in fights before, but he'd never sent someone to the hospital. 

He cleared his throat, looking back up to Laufy. "I appreciate you opening your home to me. It meant more than I can express."

“You, be quiet.” Laufey said and Loki bristled slightly. That was the tone, and although very rarely used, was one Laufey used for punishment. “And you, get out of my house.” 

“Sir, with all due respect, it isn't safe for Loki and Thor to be here right now.” Hogun said. “And it is best they return back to their home-” 

“They are home, as far as I'm concerned.” Laufey objected. 

“Dad, please.... You need to trust them.” Loki said quietly. “Please, please. I'll call you tomorrow.” 

Laufey looked at him. Realization dawned on his face. For several tense moments, he was quiet. 

“Fine.” He said. Loki went and hugged him. 

“Please, forgive me, dad.” He whispered. His dad patted his back. 

“Sir we will need you to say Loki was never here.” Hogun said, gesturing for Thor and Loki to leave through the back door. 

The man nodded, his heart heavy at watching his son leave. He wanted to hold him and to protect him. But clearly things were happening that were out of his control, so he had to trust his son. 

Thor looked back one more time at the solemn man before leaving. 

Hogun lead them to the sleek black helicopter with the Odinson crest etched in a plaque on the side, motioning to the pilot to start up the engines as he escorted both boys into the cab. 

Thor sat next to Loki as the doors slid shut, muffling the sounds of the engine.

 

“To Asgard Corp.” Hogun said briskly.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki winced as Odin slapped Thor across the face, the sound echoing through the large room. Now the blond was sporting a red mark on both cheeks- one from Loki slapping him to get him to snap out of it, and the other from his father punishing him. Admittedly, the handprint Odin left was, by far, much worse. 

“Do I have to sedate you too?!” He growled, anger radiating from every inch of his massive body. “Do I need to keep you locked up here too?” 

Thor's body was rigid, he was angry but he dared not lash out against Odin. Not even the fresh sting of what would undoubtedly become a bruise could move his fists from his side.   
"I warned him- I told him to stop and he didn't." Thor's voice was low but not quiet. "I couldn't just walk away,"

Odin raised his hand again and Thor winced. 

“Sir, it was my fault!” Loki interjected. Odin and Thor turned their attention to him, Odin with calculating eyes and Thor with pleading ones.   
“I shouldn't have taken Thor out.... not when...” He mumbled the rest of his sentence. 

“Not when what?” Odin demanded to know. With a look of guilt at Thor, Loki repeated himself. 

“Not when Thor was still so emotionally unstable. If anyone is to blame, sir, it's me.” He finished, looking at Odin boldly. The man waited for a few moments, then nodded. 

“You know what? You are right. You shall be punished.” Odin agreed.   
"What??" Thor bristled. "He didn't - I agreed to go- and” He pointed a finger at Loki without breaking eye contact with his father. “-I'm not emotionally unstable. I knew what I was doing. You can't punish HIM for MY lack of judgment!"  
He turned to Loki, a hard combination of anger and sadness. Loki was trying to clean up another one of his messes, - no- he was about to become a whipping boy. Thor refused that to happen.   
"Loki, leave." 

But Hogun had already grabbed him by the arm and was ushering him out.   
“It's nothing I can't take.” Loki said over his shoulder, going out of the room without struggling. Hogun shut the servant’s door and locked it before Thor could reach them. 

“Let's go.” Hogun said as Loki stopped to look back at the door Thor was pounding on the other side. 

\---

“Are you quite done?” Odin asked, impatiently.

Thor's breath was caught in his throat and the earlier rage that hadn't quite left him began to build once more.   
He whipped his attention to his father. 

"Am I done? You're going to punish the ONE person who doesn't fucking deserve this! He opened his goddamn home to me when I was too drunk to remember anything- he actually gave a fuck and you-!" He couldn't even finish his sentence he was so angry and began to pace.

“What? What did he give a fuck about?” Odin snapped. “Your mother dying?”   
He turned around and took a shaky, deep breath, looking out the window. It had started to rain.   
“You ran off. And I let you be for once.” He said. “I lost someone too.” 

"Don't you dare say that." Thor snarled. "You didn't care about her until she died." Tears stung in his eyes and he pointed a finger at his father. "You didn't love her- not like I did!"

Odin turned and looked at his son, his face unreadable. Of course he didn't love Frigga the way Thor did. But to say he didn't love her at all...  
“Do you even know when and how your mother and I met?” He asked. 

Thor didn't answer, but his pacing did slow. 

Part of him didn't want to hear anything the man said. He didn't want to care.   
But no.. he hadn't been told of how they came together. Apparently it was just one story Frigga never got the chance to tell Thor,,. And Thor had never thought to ask. He'd always assumed that it was an arranged meeting. The sort of under-the-table thing that rich families do to stay rich.

Thor sulked to Odin's liquor cabinet, grabbed a glass and poured some whiskey. "Do enlighten me." 

God-, he was even starting to sound like his father..

“We met when I was ten, and she was seven. At a dinner. She was sitting quietly and gracefully. Your grandfather was meeting with her father, and thought to use the image of a family man to be more appealing to them. It worked and the children were dismissed from the table.” Odin started. The memory was clear in his head. “She took me to the playroom. Your mother was spoiled rotten- she had every type of doll and all the little bits that went with them. I didn't know some were made of glass, however. I suppose I broke her favorite one, by accident. She refused to talk to me and ran crying to her nanny.” 

Odin went and poured himself some whiskey as well. 

“I didn't see her again for another ten years. The day of our engagement party.” Odin saw the look on Thor’s face. “Yes, it was an arranged marriage.” ”

"Touching." Thor said sarcastically, tipping the glass back to finish its contents and pouring another. So, it was exactly as he expected.   
"What was the point of telling me that?" He turned to his father, this time putting the chilled glass to his cheek where the throbbing had begun. "What does it matter?"

“We didn't have a child for ten years.” Odin said. “Not because your mother was infertile, nor were there any issues on my end. And certainly none when the mood was right.”   
He saw his son make a face.   
“For ten years, I got to know her. And then she became pregnant. No,” Odin said, when Thor looked at him. “No, not with you. She miscarried that one.” 

Thor lowered his glass. 

Frigga had never mentioned that either.

He looked down, slowly swirling his drink.

 

"..What happened?."

“We were on a cruise. Your mother was coming down the grand staircase into the ballroom.” Odin sighed. “She had never looked more beautiful.”   
He swirled his drink, not interested in drinking it anymore.   
“Then the entire cruise ship shifted so suddenly, she fell. About twenty or so steps.” Biting the inside of his cheek, he continued. “She lost the baby instantly. She was four months pregnant.” 

He looked at Thor. 

“One hell of a way to celebrate our ten year anniversary.” He said bitterly. “You would've had an older sister.” 

Thor looked away.   
A sibling. A /sister/.

Thor drank his glass and set it down on the stand. 

"I'm sure you were devastated." Thor's voice was flat. He didn't know how to feel, or what to say. Or.. where Odin was trying to go with this. "Did you blame her for it?" He finally looked back to Odin. “..is it why you are-..... were.. always angry at her?”

“I was angry she got pregnant with you.” He answered. “After the miscarriage.... She was so different. She was so full of life, but it was fake. Her getting pregnant.... I didn't want to risk it again.” 

He finished his glass as well, more to wet his throat than anything. The topic, one he had never wanted to discuss ever, was one that made his throat close up and his eyes were starting to prick with tears. 

“We thought the miscarriage had made her sterile. And it was one night. Just one.” He sighed. “I ordered bed rest and only the most necessary physical actions she had to do. When she miscarried the first time, she was weak for a while. Her pregnancy with you... I just couldn't imagine losing her. Because if she lost another baby, I would lose her as well.” 

"You still did." Thor said dryly, taking up the whiskey and refilling both his and Odin's glass.   
"Way before the plane crash. You buried her with my sister. You hated her for trying to give you the family you like to pretend we were, for something out of her control." Thor looked at the glass in his hand.  
"So… You hated me for being born. You gave up on your family a long time ago so forgive me for finding it hard to have sympathy for you."

“I don't ask for sympathy. You only need to understand that the love I had for her, that when it was there, was real.” Odin looked out the window. “I've lost a friend.”   
He heard his son scoff.   
“We kept in contact more than you ever did with her.” He added. 

Thor's eyes narrowed to a glare and his jaw clenched.   
The storm was louder now, clattering delicately against the large bay windows.   
The sentence had cut the younger man more deeply than Odin had probably intended, and it sent a wash of both guilt and anger through him. And the guilt was winning.

"I wish you had been the one who died."

Odin looked at Thor. He had heard those words before, in angrier tones used by a teenager. But this was decisive, and firm.   
“Well, I think we are done here, then.” He said quietly. 

Thor drank the last of his drink, setting it down on the table once again. 

He'd meant to leave after that. 

But he didn't move from his spot.   
Neither of them did.

Thunder rolled outside again. Clouds had darkened the sky, casting shadow over the city. 

"... She told me you never spoke to her after she went overseas.."  
Thor said finally, voice quiet as Odin's had been.

Odin sighed, taking out his cellphone and unlocking it. He pulled up his call logs and put it on the desk. 

“See for yourself then. It keeps a call log up to a year.” He made to leave through the double doors. He wasn't worried about Thor snooping through the rest of his phone- a password or fingerprint was required to really do anything else. And truth be told, he was exhausted. He wanted to sleep. In fact, aside from approving Loki taking Thor to his hometown, Odin had done little else beside lay in bed. 

Thor picked up the phone as his father left the office.  
There weren't just a few calls a month.. There were calls several times a week week, sometimes multiple a day-...   
None of them were shorter than half an hour. 

He scrolled and scrolled to the end- and sure enough it had cut off at a year but they were consistently frequent, at all times of day and night. 

Guilt crept farther into him as he put the phone back down.  
She had lied.   
She had lied, and Thor had developed a new hatred for his father over the long years for it, for ignoring his loving wife. 

The room was silent after Odin had left, save for the storm.   
The pit of his stomach was heavy- and his chest was tight, so he stood and went to the liquor cabinet again.   
He popped the glass top of the bottle and moved to just drain it when he stopped. 

Laufy's words rang in the back of his mind. 'Do you think she would have liked what she would've seen last night?' 

He gripped the bottle's neck tighter, but slowly lowered it. Fresh tears were clouding his eyes. There was so much emotion clawing at him that he felt numb, like he was suffocating. 

He didn't know what to do anymore.

 

\---

“Please, please let me go to him.” Loki begged, seeing Thor bend over at the waist, clearly sobbing. They were in Hogun’s apartment. Loki wasn't sure what floor it was on, but one wall had complete surveillance. 

“Let him cry it out. You can go in a bit.” Hogun said from his couch, reading a book. He saw Odin enter into his room from the cameras in the hall, and the door shut. Officially, Hogun was off duty. But if his phone rang, he would wake up. 

“I thought I was being punished.” Loki objected.

“Aren't you?” Hogun asked, gesturing to the screen. Loki saw his point. 

“Can I go now please?” Loki asked after several minutes, who had done everything to avoid looking at the screen. 

Hogun nodded, not looking up from his book. Loki didn't even say bye as he ran out from the room, making his way towards the office. 

Thor had slid down to the ground at this point, his back against the liquor cabinet and his knees were drawn up with his face buried in his arms. Though he had quieted from his initial break, tears still stubbornly streaked down his cheeks. 

The whiskey bottle was several feet away having been shoved out of reaching distance, spilling the expensive liquid on the wood floor.   
He couldn't take the image of his mother's disappointed look, of Laufy's-, or worst of all...Loki's...

Would it even matter? 

He was startled by the sound of the door suddenly opening and he looked up, eyes widening when he saw Loki. He quickly swiped away tears.  
"Loki-!" His voice was hoarse reddened eyes scanned him for bruising as the younger quickly made his way over.

“I'm fine, I'm fine.” Loki hushed him, sitting down next to him, and pulled him into a hug. “I'm here, baby.”   
He pulled him close, placing Thor’s head on his shoulder.

Thor tried to withhold himself, willing himself to stop. He didn't want to break in front of Loki. He was supposed to be the strong one, the stone he clung to.   
But the breath he drew in was hard and shaking, making Loki hold him tighter and he couldn't hold up the walls anymore. 

He swallowed thickly. "God-," his voice shook, deteriorating and he buried his face into Loki's shoulder, fresh bouts of sobs curling in his chest as he clutched to the smaller man.   
Loki continued to whisper soothing words through it, never loosening his grip.

“It's okay, baby. I'm here.” He whispered, holding him, rocking them slightly. “I'm so sorry.”   
He kissed all of the surfaces he could, burying his face in the messy blond hair. Thor was still sobbing, holding onto him.  
“It's okay.” 

They stayed that way for over an hour, even when Thor calmed into softer hitches of breaths and silence.   
He felt exhausted, spent, and raw. But the pain had ebbed, soothed by Loki. The storm outside still went on but even it too seemed calmed.   
Thor closed his eyes, his thoughts not really focusing on much but the soft cadence of Loki's voice and the gentle strokes through his hair and on his back.   
His body was feeling heavy, and he felt the first tugs of sleep pulling at the edges of his mind.

Loki rubbed his back again.   
“Baby, let's go to bed. Let's go to our room.” He tugged Thor up. His room had been their private haven while Thor was on break. They walked there slowly, Thor leaning heavily on Loki. 

He opened the door, and helped Thor into bed. With loving hands, he helped him undress to his underwear and tucked him in. 

It felt surreal to Thor. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been taken care of like this, and it sent something bittersweet through him.   
When Loki undressed, Thor was struggling to keep his eyes open. He wanted to stay awake, to actually talk to him but he wasn't sure he could muster up any sort of conversation.   
By the time Loki was in bed, Thor had already closed his eyes. He felt the warmth of the younger man's body against him, his thin arms wrapping around Thor and pulling him deeper into comfort until he finally couldn't fend off sleep.

-

Loki woke up, realizing he had been switched around, that he was nuzzled into Thor’s side. It was so warm and comfortable. He looked to his side table and realized his alarm clock wasn't on. A quick look from his too-bright phone screen showed it was just past four. He got out of bed nimbly and saw that his alarm clock had been unplugged. 

Then his phone buzzed. 

No training for the next few days. - Hogun 

With a sigh of relief, Loki crawled back into bed and fell asleep again. 

\-----

 

The funeral was held a few days later. Well.. less of an official funeral and more of just ceremony. There was no body to be put into the casket. 

Thor had been quiet since that night in the office, but Loki still stood by him, hand in Thor's as the priest spoke.

It fell on deaf ears for both Thor and Odin. There was no comfort in this, and no closure. Just lovely photos faded in sepia as her memorial, wreathed in tulips. 

It was just Hogun, Odin, Loki, and Thor. It was private.. quiet.. Frigga's family was holding a similar funeral overseas, and though the invitation had been extended for Thor to come visit, he had politely declined. 

It didn't matter his feelings for his old man... it shouldn't have, anyway. But Thor didn't want to leave his father to mourn alone.   
It was the last time, even symbolically, they'd be together.

Odin put a hand on Thor's shoulder, watching as the coffin came to rest at the bottom of the pit. He gave a gentle squeeze. It was the closest Thor would get to comfort from the older man.


	23. Chapter 23

Days turned to a few weeks, and things began to go back to somewhat normal.   
  
Thor stayed with Loki every night, finding comfort in him even when nothing was said. Though, Loki's training had resumed and despite Thor asking multiple times, Loki couldn't let Thor join him.    
  
One particular morning, Thor had nearly made Loki late with his excessive cuddling, but after a few stern words and a promise to come right back afterwards Thor finally relented.    
But unable to go back to sleep, he sighed, rolling over and picking up his phone to pass the time. He caught a glimpse of the date.   
December 23rd.    
  
Christmas was so much closer than he thought.   
  
The realization was bitter sweet. It would be the first Christmas without talking to her. But.. it was also his first Christmas with Loki..    
  
Shit-,. He hadn't even got a gift for him yet.    
sitting up, Thor rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the time. 5 am. Most places weren't open yet, but- it might be the only time he got where Loki wouldn't either be with him or keeping an eye on him.

 

Loki was finished with training when he saw Hogun was packing up a bag. 

“Are you going somewhere?” He asked, noting Hogun was taking his training materials with him. 

 

“Tomorrow is Christmas eve. I have two days off.” Hogun said. 

 

“Oh shit!” Loki exclaimed. Hogun looked at him. “I haven't bought a gift for my dad or for Thor! Do you think.... I should get one for Odin?” 

Hogun didn't answer, he just looked wildly amused by the prospect. 

 

“Okay, point taken.” Loki said. The man finished packing and left with a nod. Sitting down on the floor to stretch for a moment longer, Loki thought about what he should do. For the first time, he had money to actually  _ buy _ presents. Usually he made his dad something small. A poem or a little picture. His dad always gave him a book. 

 

Sighing, Loki leaned back against the wall behind him. He'd talked to his dad a few times. It had been hard and despite knowing he'd wanted to, Laufey didn't ask or press Loki. 

 

But he wanted to give his dad something nice. And Thor too.

 

He turned on his phone, and sent a text to Thor. 

 

_ Going out for training. Be back in a few hours.  _

 

After a few seconds, he sent another one. 

 

_ I love you!! _

 

Thor's phone chimed in the pocket of his heavy coat. With a slight shiver he managed to wrangle it from its confines.    
It was a text from Loki- shit!    
  
Thor had been out much longer than anticipated, mostly waiting for places to open while grabbing a bite at a diner open 24/7. But when he read the text, he relaxed a little. With a soft smile he replied    
  
_ 'I love you too baby. Don't work too hard, I'm holding you to my damn cuddle time :* :*  meet up for lunch around 11?' _ __   
  
Thor looked at the time. That would give him at least four more hours, and since Loki was already out as well it wouldn't be strange to meet up out and have to explain himself.    
  
He shoved the phone back in his pocket and rubbed his hands together, passing by another shop. Loki was remarkably hard to buy for,.    
He didn't know what books he already had or if he favored one genre over another, and Thor had long since promised himself he wouldn't just buy a gift card for anyone and call it a day.    
  
No he wanted to get him something truly special.   
  
He slowed by a window display, having only been glancing out of habit but the sparkling caught his attention.    
Jewelry decorated the white boxes and stands, each boasting their authenticity and karat weight.    
In the center was a perfect cut emerald ring.    
  
Thor found himself staring at it, his heart pacing at the idea.   
  
But-,    
  
Maybe not.

No. Certainly not. It was too early to start thinking about that. ..

Thor began to move on, then stopped again, raising his face skyward in indecision.

\------

Loki was pacing. The mall had just opened and he had barged in as soon as the doors were unlocked. He didn't risk going back to his room just in case Thor would ask where he was going. Lately, he found it a lot harder to lie to his face. So if he wasn't face to face, he could do it. As a result, he looked a little disheveled, and was wearing his workout clothes still. 

 

There was a store he wanted to get into, but the boy working at the cash register seemed a little too absorbed into his phone. It was three minutes past the store’s opening time. Impatient, he knocked on the glass doors. That jolted the kid out of his little social media bubble. 

 

Passing the kid with a scoff, Loki entered into the store and began to peruse around. It was full of fashionable and nice clothing. Again, the fact that Thor  _ loved _ to shop for clothing and other things was something that still astounded the pale man. He was browsing through a few racks, and found a few nice things, but nothing that screamed at him. Sure, he could go the route he was planning in his head.... some scanty clothing since it seemed like Thor enjoyed the idea of Loki cross dressing. But Thor couldn't open that in front of his dad. 

 

Then he found a selection of shirts and a smile came to his face as he looked through them. 

 

_ This might work... _

 

-

 

Four hours and six shops later, Thor had three packages that had been perfectly wrapped, which was never a skill he himself had mastered.    
Indecisiveness had lead him to vulture around several different places before he felt satisfied with what he'd found.    
  
He placed the bags gingerly in the trunk, just in case Loki tried to glance in the car and see them.    
"Crap... how am I going to get them inside the damn building?..." he mumbled to himself as he shut the trunk. Maybe he could swing by and hide them.    
  
But he took out his phone and looked at the time for what must have been the hundredth time. It was too close to 11..   
  
It would have to wait.    
  
They had agreed on a small hibachi place neither of them had tried yet at the center of town, giving him only about 10 minutes to be on time.

\--

Waiting at the table, Loki was coming up with the lie of why Hogun wasn't with him and what he had been doing for training. 

 

The waiter brought Thor over to the table and Loki grinned up at him. 

“Hey baby.” He said. 

 

"Hey!" Thor bent down to kiss him before sitting down himself, unzipping and shrugging out of his snow-dusted coat. "Jesus babe aren't you cold?" He looked over Loki's workout attire, the only real protection from the cold were the long sleeves.    
  


“I'm fine- I wasn't outside much.” Loki said quickly. “Wow, look at all of this stuff here!” 

His interest was genuine- he hadn't ever been to a restaurant like the one they were in. It was cozy and dark, and truth be told, Loki was actually rather cold from the winter outside. Even though the walk to the car from the mall was short, and the same for the walk to the restaurant. 

“I haven't the slightest idea of what to get here.” He admitted. 

 

Thor smirked and glanced over the menu.    
"Wow-," Loki wasn't kidding. There were dozens of options to choose from, excluding the sushi on the back panels. "Well-, we could go one of two ways. Order something we already know we like-, or," he put the menu down and looked at Loki with a smile. "Order something completely random that we can't pronounce and hope for the best."

 

“That sounds good to me.” 

 

\---

 

After their lunch (which was delicious, although the waiter side eyed them as Thor insisted on trying to pronounce everything to the best of his ability), Loki got into his car to drive back, with Thor doing the same. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, anxious about the presents sitting in the back seat. There was no indication of any kind of Christmas getaway for the family. So he could guarantee everyone would be “home”. It was still so strange to consider the imposing building as home. 

 

Loki had a thought and then bit the inside of his cheek. Using the car bluetooth, he dialed Hogun. 

 

“Hey, Hogun. I know it's now your vacation time, but I would be incredibly indebted if you could do two things for me.” Loki started, absolutely begging. There was silence on the other end of the line, followed by a sigh.

 

_ “Fine. What is it?”  _

 

\---

 

Ultimately, Thor ended up hiding the gifts in the inside of his large coat, grateful they weren't actually that big so it didn't look too awkward.    
  
He quickly glanced around the garage, surprised that Loki wasn't also already there, but he took the opportunity to head up to the room before him.    
  
The top of the linen closet was perfect, as Loki wasn't quite tall enough to see if he pushed them to the back.

 

Loki got into the room just as Thor was sitting down on the couch. He had made the forethought to give the presents to Hogun. 

 

“I'm sorry. I got all turned around. I don't really drive inside of the city often.” Loki said, looking out the window. It had been snowing consistently for the past few days, either light or heavy, but always there were snowflakes abound. “It's just so beautiful- the snow, in the city.” 

He turned to look at Thor, who was flicking on the tv 

“The snow in my hometown is beautiful, but this is different.” 

 

Thor smiled, reaching his arms out as Loki came over so he could grab him in a demanding cuddle.    
The snow was always different in big cities than anywhere else. It made the dull grey streets seem so clean and untouched, muffling the sounds of bustling people and cars.    
"We should go out again tonight. You'll love the snow even more when the street lamps are on."

 

Loki hummed, settling into his lover’s arms. Snuggling in, he pulled a throw blanket up off the back of the couch and put it over them. Thor had turned the tv onto some true crime show, and they watched it, Loki twisted in the strangest way to be cuddled into Thor’s side, and still have a leg thrown over the man’s lap, and crossed over it. A few hours passed that way, with the commercial breaks letting them run to the bathroom, or with Thor making use of his power of being the son of the man who owned the building, to have someone bring a huge bowl of freshly popped popcorn up, with some sodas and candy. It was a proper little in-home date. The sky had darkened by the time the mini marathon was over for the series. 

 

Thor felt peaceful for the first time in a long time.    
They were warm, comfortable, and nothing outside of the room existed save for the soft flurries dancing around outside.    
He kissed the top of Loki's head, nuzzling into the soft black hair.    
"I love you." He said softly. He took his hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed his fingers too. "So much.."

 

Loki watched him and smiled as his fingers were kissed. 

“I love you too, baby.” He said, pulling his face to him, kissing him. “Always.” 

 

"Always...."   
  
Thor was silent for a few long moments, seeming to be lost in thought before taking a deep breath in, smiling back down at Loki.    
"Right- so, dinner out or dinner in?"

 

“In.” Loki said, hooking his leg over Thor’s lap, pulling him close in a hungry kiss. 

  
  


\------

  
  


Loki was bouncing with excitement as they made their way to Christmas breakfast. He was beyond excited about the surprise he and Hogun had set up. Thor was grumbling about how early they were eating on a holiday, but Loki dragged him along regardless. 

 

“C'mon, it's almost seven.” Loki said, tugging on him. As they opened the doors into the dining room, Loki watched Thor’s reaction. And it was satisfying. 

 

Christmas eve, just a mere few hours before, Loki had slipped out of bed and met Hogun in the dining room. With the enlistment of a few of the staff, they had decorated the entire dining room. Wreaths and tinsel were hung all over. In front of the floor to ceiling windows, a huge Christmas tree, decked in red, white, and gold ornaments stood. The table was set with the nice gold and white China, and the gold cutlery. Glitter frosted pinecones and gold bells decorated the tall candles that were spread along the table. A gentle jazzy Christmas album was playing in the background, and Odin was standing in the room, looking just as shocked. Both father and son were observing the room, and both noticed that there was a pile of presents under the tree too. 

 

Thor had covered his mouth, but it was obvious it was still agape.   
"Loki- did you..?" Once look at the excited younger man confirmed it.    
"Baby-" he was nearly at a loss of words. They hadn't decorated for Christmas since his mother had left years ago-, and the sight filled Thor with a joy he'd stopped associating with the holiday.    
He swooped Loki up into his arms and gave him a crushing hug before claiming his mouth.    
"It's beautiful." He grinned with misted eyes.

 

Loki grinned back, already feeling like he had unwrapped his Christmas present. 

 

“Let's eat.” He said. Christmas breakfast was served- all kinds of wonderful warm foods, and a special request that Loki had put in- blueberry pancakes. 

 

Odin sat down at the table, still in a bit of shock that the boy he had forced into his service had gone out of his way to make Christmas an event. 

Thor and Odin shared a glance, but for the first time the air wasn't electrified with anger when they did.    
  
The warmth of the room and the bounty of their meal spread to their conversation and the three of them were actually having a good time with each other. There wasn't any underhanded comments or sarcastic tones-, Odin even chuckled.   
It was a goddamn Christmas miracle.   
  
No. It was Loki.    
  
After their meal was finished, Thor suggested they exchange gifts.    
He only had a few things to give, but Thor could still not contain his smile.

 

Loki was Santa’s little helper and passed out the presents. Most of them went to Thor, but one bag he shyly slid to Odin. 

 

“What's this?” Odin asked. He hadn't received a Christmas present in many a year. A phone call from Frigga was usually sufficient. But ah, yes, that wouldn't happen this year, or ever again.  

 

“I hope you don't mind.” Loki said, suddenly feeling extremely nervous. Thor was watching them. “It's a little old, but it is handmade.” 

 

Odin took the tissue covered thing out of the box, and as layers of thin gold foiled paper fell to the floor, Frigga’s face, and the chubby face of baby Thor were smiling at him. The picture was framed in oak, polished, and carved with a curved base, so that it stood without having to be propped up. 

 

“Where...?” Odin couldn't speak. 

 

“My dad makes things. He's a carpenter. He made that frame a year or two back.” Loki explained. Then he added quietly, suddenly worried he had overstepped his boundaries. “And Hogun told me this was your favorite photo.” 

 

Odin and Thor had stopped giving each other gifts after one particular Christmas had gone sour. The intentions had been misinterpreted, and many things were said that couldn't be unsaid.    
So-, they had made a silent agreement that it was better to instead simply just participate in the spirit of the holiday.   
  
That had been almost seven years ago...   
  
But Thor had never seen the look that came over his father's face. A warmth softened his eyes, and a smile tugged at the edge of his lips as his fingers gingerly traced the picture.    
  
Thor didn't know that photo had been his father's favorite. In fact, Thor had been pretty sure Odin didn't care for any of the few family portraits they did have. Seeing the old photo swathed in an excellently crafted frame created a new level of sentimentality.   
  
"Loki, that- was incredibly thoughtful,"    
  


Loki shrugged his shoulders, picking at a thread coming off of his shirt. 

 

“Everyone should have a gift on Christmas.” He said quietly. 

 

\---

 

Hogun returned from seeing a movie when he stopped and saw a wrapped present sitting on his bed. On top was a scrawled note. 

 

_ Hogun, thank you for your help. I'm sorry I asked you to do so much on your days off. - Loki  _

 

He opened the box carefully, as his instincts made him wary of everything. Yet there was nothing dangerous inside. Instead, a very soft and elegant looking black scarf, with gloves, and a little golden pin in the shape of a square. All elegant and beautiful. Hogun found himself smiling as he went to his bathroom and wrapped the scarf around his neck. 

 

_ That kid is too thoughtful.  _

 

\---

 

Loki handed Thor his gifts. Inside were a bunch of clothes and this and that. Even a video game he had heard Thor mention one time that he wanted. 

 

Thor pulled out two boxes, and handed them to Loki. Both were wrapped in pristine black paper with a gold ribbon, one much larger than the other. Thor told him to open the larger one first and watched in happy anticipation as Loki undid the knot.    
  
Inside, iridescent crinkled paper wrapped the form of a heavy book.   
It was a first 1890's printing of 'Dracula', original cover, and in perfect condition. Thor had hopped all over town to find one, and confirmed its authenticity, but he hoped Loki would like it-

 

Loki didn't know how to react. All he could do was gently touch the cover, in awe of what was before him. Even Odin leaned over slightly to look, and was also amazed. 

“Wow, Thor..... Where did you find this?” Loki asked, gingerly opening the cover to touch the front page. Whoever had owned this kept it in excellent condition. 

 

Thor grinned at Loki's reaction. "A library about as old as this city." Thor had talked with the head librarian and after being persuaded with a wad of bills and a vow that the integrity of the book would be kept, parted with their favorite gothic classic.    
The second box Loki had was considerably smaller, but just as ornate.   
Loki undid the knot and opened it to reveal a set of keys.

  
Keys to a yacht.   
  
"I know you love the ocean. And, I thought maybe you'd like to have one of your own so you wouldn't need anyone's permission."

 

“What-?” Loki cried as the realization hit him. 

Odin be damned, he launched himself at Thor, throwing them both back onto the ground, lips locked. Frantically, Loki said thank you and asked why a thousand times as he kissed Thor’s face all over. Odin sighed and got up from his chair, leaving the room. Only the closing of the doors let the two young men know he had left. 

 

“Baby, why? It's so expensive....” Loki asked, settling into Thor’s arms.

 

Thor laughed heartily. "Nothing is too expensive for you." He kissed him again, tasting the blueberry on his lips. "You deserve everything that makes you happy. And-" He sat them back up.   
  
"I uhh... I lied. I actually have one more gift to give you." Thor said, his voice holding a sort of anxiousness to it. He pulled away, and at Loki's cocked expression he gave a nervous smile.    
  
Clearing his throat, Thor stood.    
He had prepared for this. He’d barely slept because he wanted to make this right.    
His breath was still tight and he swallowed before finally speaking.   
  
"Loki, I just want to say that- through all the crap, all the bad that has happened,. You have been the one constant good thing. I would be lost without you,. And I mean that. You've comforted me and kicked my ass into gear when I needed it, regardless of the consequences. You've been there more than I deserved, and I don't have the right words to tell you what that means to me..   
I love you. Always. And I hope that one day I can make you as happy as you've made me.."   
  
He took out a small velvet box from his pocket, opening the hinged top to reveal a gorgeous emerald ring.    
He let out a shaky breath. And knelt.    
"Loki Laufyson... will you marry me?"

 

Loki was still sitting where he and Thor had been laying on the floor when Thor knelt in front of him. The box opened and revealed a sparkling ring, it's brightness capturing in the soft Christmas lights. Loki’s heart stopped in his chest, and he faltered. He could see concern come across Thor’s face as Loki took a moment. 

“We will always be together.” He said quietly, bowing his head. “You don't have to do this if you don't want to.” 

What about the future? When Odin would surely demand Thor had children to carry on the legacy? Loki would never be able to give him that. And would Odin approve of this? 

 

There was a hand cupping Loki's cheek as Thor raised his face back up. The older's expression wasn't one of hurt, but soft disbelief.    
  
"Loki. I didn't ask out of obligation. I ask because I honestly love you. Deeply. And, I know Neither of us have much freedom to make our own paths, but what little I do have, I know with every fiber of my being that I want to spend it with you.”

 

Loki looked up, tears falling from his eyes as Thor asked if he would marry him and be his forever. There were no lies in his eyes, only love and truth. Loki gulped. 

 

“Yes, always.” He whispered, lifting himself up enough to kiss Thor. “Oh my god.” 

 

He was sobbing as Thor took the ring out and slipped it on to his ring finger. 

 

The ring was a surprisingly perfect fit and as soon as it was on Thor pulled his crying fiancé into a crushing hug and kissed his tear streaked cheeks.   
"I love you so much-" he caught his mouth this time and kissed him deeply before pulling away with a giddy laugh. "We're getting married!!"   
  
Still entangled with each other Thor stood up, hoisting Loki off the ground entirely to wrap his legs around his waist.    
"Shall we go celebrate?"

 

Loki buried his face into his boyfriend’s- no, his fiancé’s neck, still unable to control his crying. He heard Thor trying to soothe him and felt the gentle strokes along his back. It was all so surreal. When he lifted his head, he saw the ring, sparkling and dazzling on his hand. It was beautiful. There was even a slight chance it was a woman’s engagement ring due to the way the band slimmed as it came away from the emerald. It was simple and exquisite. A fresh wave of tears overcame him as he looked at it. 

 

“I love you.” He whispered into Thor’s ear.

  
Thor kissed his neck, managing to squeeze the smaller man even tighter.    
  
He carried him like that all the way to Loki's room, a mess of tangled arms and fevered kisses and breathless I love you's as the door shut behind them.    
  
-   
  
Halfway across the city, there was another man in a high rise tower. But there was no joy felt. No decorations put up.    
He frowned further as he watched the people milling about the streets below, like ants.    
  
Mr. Stark set his brandy glass down and picked up the picture he had on his desk. A family photo of him, his wife, and his beloved son Tony.    
  
He'd been missing for over half a year- yet the police had turned up Nothing. Not even in the expanse of specialists the engineering tycoon had at his disposal could drum up a spec of evidence.    
  
Run away. That's what the idiots at the precinct had told him. Along with his good friend Chad and some girl he had heard mentioned off and on,. Jane or something.   
  
But Thor-. His son's best friend, was still here. Still going to class as if nothing had happened. He claimed they went on some damned trip but Howard knew his son; he knew Tony wouldn't have taken off like that not in the middle of school. The boy cared far too much about his academics than some party. Neither had his account been tapped into after the first week of his disappearance.    
  
Now? Now there was nothing. Silence. And no one seemed to care. Even after he took to the media, it was all suffocated in other news stories- and then forgotten.    
  
Howard set the picture back down. If anyone would have know what happened.. it was Odin's boy.   
  
But- no matter how many times he inquired or how many strings he pulled, Howard could not get to the boy and question him with Stark's men. He'd only been ensured Thor had been thoroughly questioned and was offered minimal evidence to try to sate him.   
  
Nothing had sat right about that. He knew that Thor was hiding something. He knew his father was helping him hide it. He wasn't one of the nation's smartest men to let someone pull wool over his eyes.    
  
So-, Howard had ordered a search. One of utmost secrecy. He knew that one eyed bastard had a full network of surveillance capabilities, but there were ways that even he was blind to.   
  
Thor's dorm was spotless.    
His home he had shared with some kid, spotless.    
But the yacht-....   
  
Someone didn't do as well of a job on the ship as they ought have.    
  
Just two tiny specs of blood, barely visible on the bathroom mirror. Splattered almost as if it had flung off something being cleaned.    
  
And today? Today on Christmas he received a bitter gift in the form of a nondescript white folder. The analysis results.   
  
It was Tony's blood.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan vers kings ♥

Loki rolled over, untangling his legs from the sheets as he did so. Thor threw a thick arm over his waist, dragging him back to him. 

 

“Stop, babe.” Loki laughed. “C'mon, stop. I have to go to the bathroom.” 

 

Soon, he was let go and went to the bathroom, splashing his face with water. He looked down, at the ring. He had actually wanted to take it off when Thor threw him in the bed, but Thor had said no, and had then made a point of holding his left hand the entire time. It sparkled with the water droplets. then it occurred to him that he had no idea of how to take care of nice things like the ring on his hand. It wasn't like he got really nice things growing up. Taking care of a handcrafted wooden chair was different from taking care of a ring. He had asked Thor how much it was when they paused for air, and Thor had replied that the cost was insignificant to Loki being his. That had sent a thrill up his body. Thor had growled into his ear “mine” over and over again as he had reached climax. 

 

Loki stood for a moment longer at the sink, shivering as the drying water on his neck cooled him down. 

 

_ Engaged _ .

 

With a thumping in his chest, Loki went back to the bed and shocked Thor with his cold hands. 

 

"Ayi!" Thor's voice went an octave higher and he jumped at the sudden icicles clutching onto his still heated skin.    
"You brat-" Thor laughed and snagged Loki, wrapping both his arms around him so he couldn't escape and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly in retaliation.   
  
But- after a minute Thor realized he wasn't as ticklish as he was planning. "Talk about failed revenge." But he laughed and wrapped his arms around the smaller man once more.    
  
"I never thought I could be this happy." He smile, brushing some hair away from his thin face.

 

Loki settled into him, looking up at Thor. He felt shy and scared all of a sudden. The reality that Thor was promising himself to him was setting in and it was scary. Yes, Loki knew their situation was and would be forever unique. However, sealing their fates together this way.... looking into Thor’s eyes, he realized this was Thor's way of taking what little control they both had. By doing this, he was making the choice change their fate.

 

Loki stayed silent, just gently holding Thor’s face. 

 

Loki's look was unreadable, and Thor cocked his head slightly in Loki's hands.    
"What's wrong, baby?" His voice was softer. It was a lot to take in, that was for sure, but Thor had had 2 full days to really comprehend with what he'd asked of Loki.    
  


He smiled at him, and kissed him. 

 

“I'm fine... It's just so much is changing all the time.” He whispered, shifting slightly. “But I'm happy too.” 

 

Sitting up, Loki looked out the window. It was snowing heavily and the sky had darkened again. 

 

“I'm sure your father is expecting us for dinner.” Loki said, and then cringed. He still needed to call his dad and wish him a merry Christmas. Yet, his plans of doing so had changed when Thor proposed. How could he tell him? And how could he  _ not _ tell him?

 

"Probably." Thor gave a small shrug. "But I'm sure we can be a few more minutes late this time. He was surprisingly good this morning, so,."    
  
Thor was on the opposite of Loki, never intending to tell Odin he was engaged. Maybe not until they had a date set and were on the verge of actually tying the knot.   
But.. Odin had been much.. calmer since Frigga had passed. Softer almost, of that was proved this morning. Sort of like he was getting his dad of his very young childhood back.    
Maybe he'd only wait a few weeks instead.    
  
"I can also pilfer the kitchen tonight." Thor purred into Loki again. "Grab the champagne, maybe some whipped cream.." he kissed him. "We can eat dessert in bed."

 

Loki shivered when Thor whispered that against his neck. 

 

“Thor...” He turned to face him, wrapping the duvet around himself. He sighed and continued. “Thor.... All your father has asked of us is that we are there for breakfast and dinner.... let's not be late, baby.” 

 

Thor groaned, but it was only half hearted. He was right of course.    
  
So, with a final kiss, Thor relented and let Loki go, getting up himself as well.   
  
They dressed relatively quickly, having been slowed when Thor kept kissing whatever skin Loki exposed.   
  
Once dressed Thor took out a pin to put on the lapel of his jacket, a bright red poinsettia. It was one of his favorites, but really only appropriate a few days of the year.    
  
They made it to the dining room just in time to hear the clock chiming Seven.    
The room was still wonderfully decorated, this time with lit candles adding to the holiday spirit.    
  
Odin was of course already there, and actually gave a subtle smile when they arrived.

 

Loki and Thor sat across the table like usual, one on each side of Odin. Very consciously, Loki used his right hand as much as he could. Since he was sitting to the left of Odin, he could keep his left hand turned away fairly easily. Of course, until he was doing so, he didn't realize how often he would use his left hand to do things. 

 

They made small talk, just general things. Odin had been a lot quieter since Frigga’s death, and rarely ever pushed Loki and Thor. 

 

“What is that?” Odin asked, when Loki’s ring caught a glint of light. 

 

Loki and Thor both stilled when they realized what Odin was noting.   
  
Thor had hoped the low lighting and conversation would be enough to keep it hidden-... but.. Thor realized that had been hopeful thinking.    
Odin may have one eye but it was sharper than Thor's.    
  
Thor looked to Loki, who even in the warm lighting of the room turned a little bit paler.    
  
"It's a Christmas gift." Thor answered for his lover, turning his father's attention to him. Not how he was planning on letting the cat out of the bag.. but he couldn't find a lie to properly justify the ring.    
  
"I was actually hoping to tell you later,. Because it's so soon. But,." He took a deep breath, reaching across the table to put a hand on Loki's before looking back to Odin.    
"We're engaged."

 

Loki held Thor's hand tightly. He looked at Thor, then at Odin. Deep in his heart, he desperately wanted Odin to approve. He wasn't sure what his reaction would be. 

 

“... This is what you want?” He asked quietly, looking from one young man to the other. 

 

“Yes.” Loki said quickly. “This is what  _ we _ want.” 

 

Odin nodded, more in thought than in anything else. 

 

“So besides impulsively getting engaged, have you two made any other plans I should be made aware of?” He asked Thor. 

 

Thor let out a slow breath, one of slight relief. He had expected an explosion.    
His father had changed after all-.   
  
Thor shook his head no.   
  
"I've thought a lot more on this than you think, father." And it was true. While it was only the passed few days he had taken the thought into serious heed, Thor often wondered actually spending his life with this boy; a thought that a year ago would have been completely inconceivable to him.    
"We make each other happy."

 

Odin looked at Thor, scrutinizing him with his one working eye. 

 

“Happy? Yes.... I'm sure.” He said. Odin had married young, of course, and if he thought about it, Loki and Thor were in a situation like he and Frigga had been. If one squinted their eyes and twisted their head upside down, they could see how so. “Have you set a date to be married?” 

 

“No.... Thor just proposed this morning.” Loki answered. 

 

Thor swallowed thickly, risking a small smile.    
"We've got the time," he looked back to Loki, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "We can take it as slow as we need."    
  
Loki had been right earlier, that this was a lot, in a very little punt of time. He wouldn't rush this.   
  
Looking back to Odin, he asked the most direct question.   
"You're ok with this, with us?"

 

“Well, if I say anything besides ‘yes’, one of you will throw a fit.” He replied dryly. “And I would prefer if you two could get it over with as soon as possible.” 

 

Loki looked at Thor, and could understand what Odin meant. A quicker marriage would cement it, obviously. But there was a chance Odin would view it as a different case.... Loki and Thor being married meant they would have the same privileges legally that a married couple would have. Loki wondered what kind of health insurance could be offered to someone who was a bodyguard technically. 

 

For Thor- it was the closest thing to approval he had come to anything in conscious memory and he couldn't help the broad grin as he looked excitedly back to Loki. It took everything in him not get up and kiss him just as hungrily as he had in bed.   
  
Thor even had the passing thought of actually--- hugging---- his father, but dismissed it immediately.

 

“Whatever you choose to do, it will be a private affair.” Odin said. “No.... I don't know- streamers, parades, glitter....” 

 

Loki couldn't help himself and snorted. Before he knew it, he was laughing. 

 

“Sir, that is the most absurd thing!” He laughed, getting up from the table to confine himself to a corner as he let his laughing fit pass. 

 

Odin looked at Thor incredulously as Loki continued to giggle in the corner. 

 

Thor could only shake his head laughing as well as Loki's laugh became completely contagious and lightening the entire mood of the room.    
"I'll be happy so long as Hogun and Laufy are there." He wished his mother were still here,. She would be just as ecstatic as Thor was,   
But, he could only bitterly happy knowing she at least wouldn't have had the hesitation to celebrate her son's happiness.   
  
After Loki managed to wrangle his heaving laughs and catch his breath, he rejoined them at the table and they continued their meal much the same as their breakfast.    
  
Even after they retired to their rooms for the evening, Thor was still boggled on how well it had gone.    
"I wasn't going to tell him until we were practically walking down isles." He laughed, unpacking the bag of stolen kitchen goods he had promised earlier. He set the champagne on ice, and went to join Loki who was sitting at the edge of the bed. "Goes to prove what I said earlier about you bringing the good out in people,"

 

Loki nudged Thor playfully. 

 

“Or your father just needs some time...” He said. “I think, for all things.” 

 

He rubbed Thor's arm, gently pulling him closer. 

 

“But I don't want to think about it right now....” He whispered, kissing his neck softly. “Daddy.” 

 

"Mmmmmm," Thor growled in approval, hands roaming his back before hooking his fingers on the younger's pants.    
"Take these off," he commanded. He felt one of Loki's hands deftly unbuckle the belt and shimmy out of the confining material while Thor worked on unbuttoning his shirt.    
  
Once Loki's shoulder was exposed, Thor leaned down and kissed the pale flesh before biting down hard enough to pull a surprised yelp from the younger. "Mmmmine," he never got tired of reminding him with nearly perfect rings of red teeth marks.

 

Loki shied away from Thor. 

 

“Wait here.” He said, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder as he ran to the bathroom. He had hidden the purchase he had made for himself in the bathroom, in the cupboard under the sink. One benefit of Thor being a spoiled rich boy was he would never look for cleaning supplies himself.

 

“It's a little bit off the mark, but still festive.” Loki muttered to himself as he slipped on the sexy Santa lingerie. He had bought it from the women’s section in the mall. It was sheer red and had soft faux white fur lining the cups. Loki had had to buy the smallest size. It squeezed his ribs a bit, but it caused the cups to lay flat, and his nipples were pert and stood at attention. It came with a flimsy thong, but Loki decided to give Thor an easy time and tossed it aside. 

 

“Close your eyes!” Loki shouted from the bathroom as he adjusted his hat. “Are they closed?” 

 

When Thor said they were, he stepped out and walked nimbly to the bed, standing in front of Thor.  

 

“Have you been a good daddy or a bad daddy this year?” He asked. 

 

A large smile spread on Thor's face as he opened his eyes to drink in Loki's new attire.    
  
"Ohhh I've been extremely naughty, baby." He couldn't help himself as his hands grazed over the fur and caressed the thin fabric, stopping as they cupped the perfect cheeks of his ass.

 

Loki sunk down till he was between Thor’s legs, undoing his pants, and finally releasing his cock from the tight confines they had been in. He began to work on it as soon as it was out, his head going up and down. 

 

“If you've been naughty,” He said when he took a breath, pink tongue darting from between reddened lips to tease Thor. “Then I think I need to tie you up.” 

 

Going back down on Thor, Loki looked up with the most pleading, half-lidded eyes as he attempted to suck the life out of Thor. Who could say no to that? 

 

Thor had meant to protest his request. /meant/ to, but his voice was taken by the expert way Loki was working him.   
  
"Fuck-," his hand automatically weaving through dark hair. He hated that damned look because it always worked.    
"-for how long?"

 

“Long enough.” Loki shrugged, his lips popping as he answered. “C'mon, daddy. It was so good last time we did it.” 

 

In fact, it had been better than the first time, when Loki had blindfolded Thor. The time after it, he had let Thor see everything and that had only increased the frustration between both of them, which led to an amazing fuck, in which Thor got his revenge for being tied up for so long by restraining Loki’s hands behind his back. 

 

Thor mulled it over, albeit for only a very short time. He couldn't deny that it was fucking amazing, and the memory was making him somehow harder than he already was.   
  
A short nod was given as consent. "Ok baby," he presented his wrists as if being arrested. "Tie me up."

 

Loki bent down and grabbed the bag of toys from under the bed. Thor had brought over more things, and both of them had really given caution to the wind about being watched. They figured it would gross anyone else out who wasn't a pervert. Loki didn't tell Thor he had found the cameras and disabled them. Rummaging through the bag, he found the satin sashes he had bought to use in lieu of ropes. It was less harsh on their skin, but still restrained just as well. He also got the blindfold out. 

 

“Up against the headboard.” He instructed, and crawled after Thor, pulling off his pants and bunched up boxers, throwing them to the floor. “No, keep your shirt on.” 

 

As he tied one hand up, Thor was unbuttoning his shirt with the other. Loki tied the other one up, and finished unbuttoning the shirt himself, leaving Thor’s chest exposed. Lastly, Loki held up the blindfold, grinning mischievously. 

 

"Waaait wait, I didn't agree to being blinded," Thor realized Loki intended on depriving him exactly the same as the first time. He actually tried to reach for it before remembering he had Literally just been tied down.    
  
"Baby, come on daddy loves watching you be fucked. We don't need that-"

 

“You said you were naughty.” Loki cut him off, slipping the blindfold onto him quickly. “Besides, I have some surprises for you.” 

 

Thor whined at him a bit more until Loki settled in his lap, and shut him up with kisses, running his hands all over Thor’s torso, and up his tied arms. After a moment, Loki got off and began to rummage in the bag again. 

 

Thor groaned at the loss of contact, adjusting himself as best he could and pulling slightly against the satin straps. He strained to hear what exactly Loki was doing, but without sight and without really knowing what all he had stashed in the bag, he was left clueless.    
  
"Baby what are you doing over there? Come back," he pressed his hips upward in a wanton display of what was obvious.

 

Loki laughed as he continued to look around, pulling out a few things. Then he got up and got the bottle of lube from the nightstand, gently pushing aside his gun to look for it. 

 

“Daddy, you know, it's kinda fun to hear you beg like this.” Loki said, sitting back on the side of the bed, tucking a leg under him as he set down the items. “Hey, I'm gonna do something, but I need you to lay down a bit more, and relax.” 

 

As Thor began to scoot down just a bit, Loki opened the lube. 

 

Thor tensed at the sound, the gears in is mind slowly grinding passed the thick haze of lust.   
  
"Uh.., what exactly are you doing?" Loki's request to have him settle further on his back as he was now have him a clue and he tensed further and tugged at the restraints with a nervous laugh. "Tell me you plan on fucking yourself again,"

 

“Well of course I do. But...” He paused, as he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He settled in between Thor’s legs, and sucked his cock for a moment. “I'm planning on fucking you too.” 

 

Thor didn't realize he still had the capacity to blush in this relationship.    
Fuck /him/? Thor knew he didn't mean by riding his cock or deep throating him and he swallowed thickly.   
"The fucking is my job, it's yours to get fucked-," he managed to get out evenly.

 

“Shhh, daddy. It’s okay. Just tell me if it hurts.” Loki said, spreading Thor’s legs, and then his hole slightly, massaging the virgin ring gently, giggling when Thor twitched. “You know, you're in the best hands.” 

 

As Thor bit his lip, Loki pushed his finger in, deciding to swallow as much of Thor’s cock in his mouth as he could at the same time, to distract from any discomfort.

 

A shiver of pleasure ran up his body at the combination of sensations. The breath that had been caught by the intrusion of Loki's thin finger was swallowed by a moan when the wet heat of Loki's mouth sank him almost to the hilt.   
  
"Fuck-" Thor blurted out, but not out of pain. "It- feels ... different,"  the mild sting of being opened further was bizarre but- of Thor was being honest, not altogether unpleasant.

 

“Yeah?” He asked around the thick member in his mouth, smiling, and began to move his finger in and out slowly. When Thor moved his hips closer, Loki stilled him and used his other hand to spread Thor a little more, and pushed a second finger in. “How does that feel?” 

 

Thor was moaning and Loki grinned, moving his hand a little faster, occasionally licking the length of his cock or his balls. Mostly, he was focusing on watching his fingers move in and out of Thor steadily.

 

The pain that had been introduced melted away into a foreign pleasure and Thor found himself actually welcoming Loki's movements as soon as he adjusted to the feeling.    
  
"Loki- baby-" words weren't exactly coming easily to him, and he couldn't help but move his hips against Loki's fingers, and was once again halted. "Oh-! " he nearly jumped when the younger brushed up against something that practically sent goosebumps of pleasure across his body

 

Energetically, Loki began to search deeper, and when Thor let out a loud groan, Loki prodded the spot again. This time, Thor pushed down all around his fingers. So Loki began to massage the spot while sucking Thor. He could tell he was close to orgasm, when Loki pulled away. 

 

The sound that came from Thor was somewhere between a whine and a growl. He had been so close-   
  
"Baby why'd you stop? I was almost there-" he panted, offering up his hips again.

 

“Shh.” Loki shushed him, and began to lube up a toy. One by one, he inserted the anal beads into Thor, which progressively got bigger. As he got to the last few, it took a little coaxing to push them in, which made his big fiance squirm. Then he moved away again, getting something else. This would be more for Loki’s benefit, he noted to himself, as he oiled Thor’s heaving chest, biting his own lip at how hot Thor looked. Another moment was taken up by him covering another toy in lube. He removed the blindfold off of Thor, and laid back, smiling as the look of realization came onto Thor’s face just as Loki pushed a thick dildo inside of himself. 

 

“Do you like it, daddy?” He panted, wantonly keeping his mouth open and sticking his tongue out. 

 

"Oh my god yes-," Thor's voice wavered as he watched the younger man fully seat himself onto the toy.    
He pulled at the restraints wanting to get closer to him, but as always they held strong and the movement reminded him of the heavy beads inside him.    
  
Loki began to slowly pull himself off the dildo, and then again back on. Thor's cock twitched, and he desperately wished that Loki had instead chose to ride him.

 

After a bit of doing that, Loki leaned forward, which pushed the dildo even deeper into him. He hooked his finger on the looped end of the bead’s string, and slowly pulled out the biggest bead, watching in interest as it looked like Thor’s ring was swelling. He couldn't help himself, leaning forward and gently licked the ring, as the biggest bead popped out. He felt Thor’s thighs tense and relax, and his cock twitch. Pulling and licking till all of the beads were out, Loki moved back to see Thor’s hole twitching, and looking so empty. 

 

“I've got an idea.” He said to Thor, taking the dildo out of him so he could look inside the bag once more. After a moment, he held up his prize- a cock ring. “It may not be an engagement ring, baby, but it's the best I can do right now.” 

 

He slid it on to Thor’s cock, then began to finger his fiance again, smiling up at him like an angel, as if he hadn't just been licking his asshole a moment before, or that his fingers were currently stretching said asshole. 

 

“Isn't it so good, daddy?” He asked, his own hole twitching, and his cock hanging heavy with neglect. Not waiting for an answer, he began to suck Thor’s cock greedily, and slipped a third finger into him. 

 

Thor's entire body reacted, the words that had been on his tongue were now split into a wash of moans and curses and Loki's name.    
  
The ring forced his cock harder- making him even more sensitive to the tortures of Loki's mouth, but it couldn't distract entirely from being  stretched more than he thought he could go. The burn blended, and Thor in the back of his mind realized he might be a little bit of a masochist.   
  
He yanked at the ties- trying to get leverage or to grasp onto something to ground him as Loki worked him, but he grabbed at empty air and he saw Loki smile around his engorged cock.   
  
He could feel himself at the edge of an orgasm, but with the ring in place there was no way he could release.    
"Baby-" his voice strained. "Take that damned thing Off-!

 

Loki knew he was pushing his limits. When he untied Thor, after all of this teasing, there was no telling what his fiance would do to him. This only enticed him to do more, to suck hard, to finger more rapidly. It only seemed so fitting that if Thor was going to make Loki his today by engagement, Loki should do something similar. 

 

“Daddy?” Loki whispered, moving up Thor’s body, sitting himself on the huge, red cock, groaning loudly as he was stretched. He bounced on Thor’s lap, gripping his lover’s shoulders fiercely as he was filled. 

 

“Daddy, please, let me fuck you.” He begged breathlessly. 

 

Thor was already a mess before Loki sheathed himself on him and the larger man arched his back at the sudden tightness engulfing him.   
  
This time he yanked at the ties, trying to grab greedily at Loki's hips but only earned a creaking from the fabric.    
  
Though Loki was rolling his hips, Thor wanted- needed more.    
"Yes baby- Fuck me," he gave in, panting and bucked upwards urging Loki.

 

With a shaky breath, Loki got off of Thor, already missing the feeling of being full. He was nervous, but excited as well, and made sure to give himself a generous coating of lube, and smeared more around Thor’s entrance. 

 

“Just breathe, Thor.” He said, lifting up his dress to tuck out of his way, settling between Thor’s legs. Positioning himself, Loki looked up and held eye contact with his fiance, gave him a reassuring smile, and then pushed his hips forward. 

 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Loki entered into Thor, crying out at the tightness and warmth. With the help of the lube, and his thorough job of preparing Thor, he slid in easily.

 

"Fuck--" came another outburst from the blond. Loki's fingers while having prepared him, were thin compared to his cock and slid much deeper.   
  
He couldn't describe the feeling of being filled. His whole body tensed and eyes were clenched shut as the burning came with being stretched that didn't quite die down as quickly as earlier.   
  
Loki waited for Thor to relax and adjust to the girth and slowly he did, opening his eyes once more. When Thor gave him a small nod, Loki slowly started pulling out.    
"Fuck Baby-," he moaned, the discomfort was ebbing into a deeper pleasure than before.

 

Loki could already tell he wasn't going to last long, especially with the way Thor kept gripping him with each thrust. 

 

“Oh, god.” He groaned, scooting closer, and pushed Thor’s legs up, wrapping his arms around them to help with his thrusting. This was so much hotter than he thought it would've ever been, and Thor was making noises Loki had no idea he could. The skirt of the dress came loose, and Loki felt a thrill flow through him as the soft, fluffy faux fur tickled his thighs with each push and pull of his hips. 

 

“Oh, daddy.” He whispered, leaning forward, straining to catch Thor's lips in a messy kiss. “Oh, fuck- I'm gonna cum.”  

 

Between Loki pounding into him and his hoarse words Thor could have cum- moaning a frustrated yell when it just simply added to the pressure behind the ring.    
  
"Fuck-, yes baby cum-" he moved against the friction, trying to pull the younger man deeper into him. "I want you to fucking cum in me," the demand came as a desperate growl.

 

Thor’s demand is what undid him, and he came, pushing his member in to the hilt, flexing his legs as he came, nearly silently except for a small whine. His legs shook as he emptied himself into his fiance, and dug his nails into his thighs, hips jerking slightly of their own accord. With a quiet sob, Loki pulled out, collapsing backwards onto the bed, gasping for air as he calmed down. He heard Thor growl at him, and heard him straining against the bonds. 

 

“Okay, okay, daddy.” He sighed, and picked up the last toy he had retrieved from the many, many toys that were still waiting in the bag. With how shiny Thor’s hole was with leftover lube, and seeing his own cum dribble out, Loki eased the silver and green gem topped butt plug into Thor. Then, untied him, and laid down on his back next to him, waiting as Thor massaged his wrists. He shivered when his fiance looked at him, and could only be silent, knowing his punishment would be great. 

 

And it was-    
  
The pent up frustration that had been mounting had created a new level of rabid desire and he nearly tossed Loki onto his stomach with a grip on the younger man's hips hard enough to mark.   
  
He fumbled with the bottle of lube to coat himself and Loki messily, hesitating only when it came to the ring still at the base of his engorged member. Every bit of him screamed to just toss it off and release now- but he wasn't done with Loki.    
  
He tossed the bottle to the side, and gave a swift spank to each cheek one at a time and paused to enjoy the bounce it caused.    
  
Without needing to further prep him, Thor sank himself deep into Loki, pounding into him mercilessly. He leaned down, wrapping his hand around the thin column of Loki's neck and squeezed.    
"I fucking love you-," he growled into his ear, kissing and nipping at his jaw.    
  
He was at his breaking point, plunging in and out of his right hole.   
Without warning, Thor came. His grip on both Loki's neck and his hip tightened along with the rest of his body as the orgasm washed over him like a tsunami, ripping out a cry from him while he spent himself inside his moaning lover.   
  


As Thor’s grasp on his neck tightened, loki's eyes rolled back in his head, and his breathing became ragged. Thor said something to him, but Loki couldn't hear it clearly. All he could focus on was Thor roughly fucking him, and the lack of breath he was getting. 

 

“Ohhhh.” He moaned out as Thor’s pace increased and he could tell he was coming.    
  


Thor stayed in place for a few moments, his cock still twitching inside Loki when he finally released his grip on the younger's neck. He hears a small gasp to reclaim air, and he couldn't help a worn and breathless chuckle as he finally pulled himself out.    
  
He lay Loki to his side before laying down next to him heavily. Loki's eyes were glassy and a little distant. He kissed him softly with a smile, cupping a hand to his cheek. "You ok baby?"

 

“Yeah.” He rasped out, coughing and swallowing a bit. “That was amazing.” 

 

He smiled at Thor, then reached over and rolled the ring off his soft cock, tossing it to the side. Looking down at his lingerie, Loki saw the oil he had spread over Thor’s chest had left dark patches all over it, and was sure the back had the same too. Wiggling a bit, he undid the bra section, sighing as the tightness around his ribs was relieved. 

 

"Mm," Thor watched contently as Loki pulled the material away. "I know why you enjoy bottoming so much now." Both of them were wonderfully filthy, but the shower could wait a few more minutes. He pulled the smaller man to him as soon as he was finished, still smiling.   
"We should make it a new Christmas tradition."

 

Loki pouted at him, pushing the fabric the rest of the way away from his body. 

 

“ _ Only _ for Christmas?” He whined, reaching around Thor’s bulk to toy with the plug that was still inside of his lover. “Thoooooorrrr.” 

 

He took a sharp breath through his teeth, having nearly forgotten about the plug's presence.    
  
"Well---," he bit his lower lip, "I suppose we might for birthdays?" Loki kept toying, teasing the red back into his cheeks. "Ok ok,. Holidays /and/ birthdays?"

 

“New Year’s is next week.” Loki said, grinning like a shark. “And New Year’s Eve is technically a holiday too.” 

 

Loki grabbed the base of the plug, and pulled it out of Thor slowly, letting it fall to the floor with a dull thud. He then pulled his arm back and cuddled up into Thor. 

 

“Baby, let's take a shower. You're so.... sticky.” Loki laughed. 

 

As much as Thor wanted to just lay there, he was right,. They both needed one and the sheets probably needed to be stripped as well. He kissed him, wrapping his arms around his fiancé and pulling him with him as he rolled out of bed.    
  
He carried Loki to the connected bathroom, even to the shower where he turned it on and let it run as it heated up. He'd strip the bed afterwards.

 

Loki let Thor carry him, and welcomed the constant contact. He snugly held onto him, feeling ridiculously like a baby koala for some reason, and kissed Thor’s neck the whole while his fiance was preparing the shower. 

 

“I can't wait for you to finish school and be here for the summer.” Loki whispered, burying his face in Thor’s sweaty hair. 

 

He smiled softly again.   
  
"I'm going to try to convince my father to let us go back to our house." He stepped them into the now warm shower, brushing his black hair away from his face as the water weighed it down. "I hate being able to only see you on schedule... I know you still have training with Hogun but I'm sure we can,. I don't know," he shook his head. "I don't want to wait until the summer to be with you freely.."

 

Still holding onto Thor, Loki leaned back, letting the water run over him. It was so refreshing and warm. Untangling himself from Thor, he took a hold of Thor’s wrists and began to gently massage them, clicking his tongue at the redness. 

 

“Baby, I might as well keep using rope if you're just going to tug against them like this.” Loki chided, bringing up each wrist, kissing them softly. 

 

"Loki.." he tilted Loki's chin to look at him. "I'm serious. I know it isn't much,. But I want to give you at least a little bit of your freedom back if I can. Some time away from this building? I mean longer than our dates,"

 

Loki avoided his eyes, and grabbed the shampoo, turning to wash his hair. Despite being engaged, and the thought they would be married one day soon, Loki almost felt just as helpless as before. His hands were replaced by Thor's soon, and he let his fiance massage his scalp. Like he had been doing every shower, Thor washed him and took care of him. 

 

“Thor....” Loki finally said after several long minutes without conversation. “Baby, I know you're trying to help me. Thank you.” 

 

It almost sounded dismissive..    
  


“Loki..,” He stopped, letting out a long soft breath, but Thor didn't push it.   
"I love you baby.."   
He would just have to prove it to him.   
  
He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Maybe it wasn't too late to run away to another country.    
The thought still hadn't fully left his mind, even if his father had changed his mind on Thor and Loki's relationship, he was still controlling their lives with an iron fist.

 

Loki let the water run over him for a minute more, turning to look out through the glass shower door. On the counter, his ring was sparkling. With a soft sigh, he wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

 

“I'm so tired.” He breathed against Thor’s lips. His fiance had just finished washing himself. They got out of the shower, and Loki stood by the bed, wrapped in several fluffy towels, as Thor stripped it. 

 

“Babe, let's just sleep on the pull-out.” Loki said, too tired to worry about sheets. He had discovered early on that the nice couch in the sitting area had a pull out bed. It wasn't as comfortable as the actual bed, but it was a bed, and that's all Loki needed. Sleep and cuddles.

 

Thor looked Loki over, shaking his head with a small smile. He looked as tired as Thor felt.    
  
He walked to the couch, kissing him as he walked by and started to pull the tucked bed out.    
"Had no idea this was even here," he grunted as it set into place, the frame heavier than a standard pullout.    
  
After he sort it, he came back to retrieve his lover, swooping him up bridal style and lay him on the bed. The springs croaked softly out of disuse, but were comfortable when Thor settled himself next to Loki.    
  
He closed the space between them, encasing the younger in his arms.

 

Loki discarded the towels, and cozied up to Thor. Instantly, drowsiness hit him and he began to drift off. 

 

“Baby?” He said. Thor hummed in response. “You're gonna be sore when you wake up.” 

 

He was certain Thor said something to him, but he was already in dreamland as soon as the warning had left his mouth. A small smile on his face formed as he fell asleep quickly. 

 


	25. Chapter 25

It was perhaps one of the most awkward breakfasts the three of them had the next day. Thor was doing his best not to shift in any position that would make him wince, but-, that was pretty much any movement as long as he was sitting.

He was absolutely grateful that Loki took up the small talk with Odin to distract him from Thor's humorous plight until the meal ended. 

Now headed back up to the room, Loki was giggling as Thor side-glared. "You know- when you said 'sore', this is not what came to mind."

Hogun walked passed in a hall ahead of them. He must have been back from his vacation.   
"Hogun!" He called out, halting the man as the two of them caught up. "How was the break?"

As he turned, Loki noticed a glint of gold on his suit and knew it had to be the gift, for Hogun never accessorized. 

“Fine.” He answered, then went about his business. 

Loki and Thor made their way back into their room, and Loki swatted Thor’s ass rather hard as they entered, thoroughly enjoying the yelp his fiance let out. 

“Lighten up, baby. You've done far worse to me.” He teased, nimbly moving out of the blond’s way as he was lunged for. 

"Maybe so- " Thor reached for him again, and again failed. "But you're far more used to it than I-" he this time able to snag him by the waist, though just barely. 

"We aren't doing it again New Years- I don't think I'd have recovered by then,"

Loki pouted. He was genuinely disappointed. He had only topped once before, and it hadn't left the impression upon him that it did with Thor. Reaching up and wrapping an arm around Thor’s neck, he brought their faces close. 

“What if I wear a dress again?” He asked. “With lace panties and stockings?” 

Thor groaned, leaning his head back to avoid a those damned eyes.   
"Now that's not fair," but he was smiling when he looked back down. Truth be told-, the idea was already making him hard again. 

The thought of all that alabaster skin wrapped in lace,. The idea of being filled again like he had- it brought that tinge of red back to his cheeks but he played it off as he rolled his eyes for dramatic effect. 

"Ok.... mayyyybe we can do something on New Years."

Loki finally pulled him in for a kiss, smiling into it. 

\--- 

New Years had come and gone, with Loki sticking to his promise of wearing what Thor liked, and getting to top. Then he was tied up for a few delicious hours, ringing the new year in bondage and style. 

Spring had also passed, and with it, Loki’s birthday. He had gone home by himself, to spend time with his dad. It had been tense and stressful for the first few days. Loki stayed in the house and wouldn't leave, entering into the house through the garage. He was too paranoid on account of what had happened when he brought Thor home. Laufey said no one treated him differently, but Loki didn't want to risk that changing. 

And the engagement... Laufey had said sternly he wanted to talk to Thor before any wedding would happen. And Loki knew there was no way to talk his dad out of that decision. It also had to be face to face. So, soon, during summer. 

Hogun no longer supervised his morning training, instead focusing intensely on testing Loki by randomly throwing things at him, coming at him with knives, and trying to surprise him in his sleep. That had set Loki on edge to the point where Thor yelled and yelled at Odin until the training was less intensified. 

Thor was glad he had at least won that argument.   
Though, Odin still stood firmly on keeping Loki at the corporate building instead of the house with Thor. The discussion had exploded into arguments several times, many of which Odin simply stopped caring enough to keep fighting with his son, ending it by simply not even replying. 

Thor had only really dropped the subject when Hogun talked to him separately. There was no point in yelling at a stone wall, he'd said. 

After that, though,. It got quiet between them again. Loki was often the one lightening the mood, and having averted many more small arguments than he might have realized.   
And, despite their spats, Thor and his father were starting to tolerate each other more as the days became warmer.  
-  
With his finals finished, Thor was officially on Spring Break, a full week and a half of freedom he had been eager to claw his way to. Though he still went to visit Loki Friday through Sunday, it was difficult for both of them knowing that each time it wouldn't really last. They only really got a full day with each other before Thor was having to head back. 

But now, he and Loki planned a small trip out on the water to christen his new yacht now that the weather was finally favorable enough.

With a bouquet of a half dozen lilies, Thor came into Loki's room without knocking as usual, announcing his temporary freedom from academics with a bear hug and a heated kiss.

 

Loki accepted the kiss and the lilies with a grim look. Thor asked him what was wrong. 

“Uhm, our yacht trip will be a little short, Thor.” He said, wringing his fiancé’s shirt in his hands anxiously. “My dad wants to talk. To you.” 

He looked to Thor for a reaction. 

“I told him about our engagement, baby. And now he wants to talk to you.” He added, to try and clarify. 

Oh-....oh..

The last time he saw Laufy, Thor and Loki were being ushered out via helicopter after he's nearly beat a man to death, after having woken up from an absolute drunken stupor.

He gave a small nod, clearing his throat. "Yeah, no that's, probably a good idea.. after last time. Wow, last time was a terrible first impression." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Think he'll let me try again?" He was trying to be humorous to lift the nerves from Loki and admittedly himself. 

Thor should be more worried Laufy would downright refuse Thor to marry his son after what he knew of the blond.   
And while they could still marry without Laufy's consent, it would devastate Loki.

Loki shrugged. 

“I've already packed my bags.... I figure it's best if we just leave right now and get it over with. And I managed to persuade the chef to let me take a few steaks and some other things. My dad is more agreeable over red meat.” 

\--- 

Loki had used the beautiful steaks as a way to get Laufey to fire up the grill- he's a dad, after all, and side from dad jokes, grilling has to be the next best thing. So while Loki was working his dad into a good mood, he had shoved Thor into the kitchen and told him to whip up something, anything to go with the meat. 

“Heartier is better.” He said before closing the back door. 

Thor had stood in the center of the kitchen looking like a damned lost puppy for a solid four seconds before he finally did as Loki bade.

At least if he were cooking and keeping busy he could keep his mind off the impending talk with Laufy. 

He didn't understand why he was so nervous. He'd been in a hellstorm of arguments with his own father, and admittedly got 'nervous' when Odin became violent..

But this nervousness felt completely different. He knew Laufy would never strike him, he might not even get loud. But the uncertainty of what exactly needed to be said mixed with the hundreds of things he felt he wanted to say.

The mashed potatoes were nearly finished, adding some butter, garlic, rosemary, and the usual salt and pepper.   
He'd also found some mushrooms that he sautéed with some cooking wine and teriyaki. 

He had just put the finishing touches on the dishes when Loki announced that the steaks were finished.

“Let's eat on the patio, son.” Laufey said, taking the platter from Loki’s hands and raising it high over his head to ignore any objections. For as tall as Loki was, his dad was much taller and this was a game Loki would never win. 

“Dad, stop!” Loki whined anyways, trying to jump up and grab the platter. He didn't want to eat outside of the house, but if that's what his dad wanted, he couldn't really object. Besides, Laufey had made the patio years ago, for Farbauti. It was enclosed and had mesh screens from the banister to the roof to ward off any bugs. Grumbling, Loki went inside to grab the place settings he had already put out onto the dining room table. 

Leaving Laufey with Thor, who was bringing out the dishes he had made. 

“Thor.” Laufey said, the smile no longer on his face, but he wasn't mad. 

Still, Thor nearly froze, his heart unexpected thudding hard against his chest. 

"Mr. Nalson-," Thor began, feeling he should get this out of the way before they could fall back on formalities circling around the problem. "I'm sorry about our first meeting. I know that my apology doesn't change anything about what happened, but I still regret that it did."

Laufey only continued to look at him, then looked up as Loki came bursting out the back door, grumbling still about how it was a bother to grab all of the settings again.   
“Loki, just set them down and go get drinks.” Laufey said with a sigh. “You find a way to complain about anything and everything.”   
“No I don't!” Loki objected, still obeying his dad and went inside to make a pitcher of pink lemonade- his dad’s favorite for outdoor dinners. Laufey began to spread out the settings, handing the silverware to Thor to distribute.   
“How can I trust you around my son?” He asked, looking at his work. 

Thor looked at Laufy. "I would never hurt him. Ever." Of that he firmly knew. "What happened when I was last here, my lack of judgment that ended badly, it was to protect him." He placed the last of the silverware.

“Let me rephrase: how can I trust the consequences of your actions will not harm nor affect him in negative ways?” Laufey asked, now stern. “He's my boy. He's all I have left.”   
Loki came out before Laufey got his answer, carrying a jug of iced pink lemonade in one hand and cups in the other.   
“We should eat before it gets cold!” Loki said, oblivious to the conversation that had occured while he was inside.   
“Yes, let's eat. But first, let us say grace.” Laufey said, sitting, then offering his hands to the boys, looking at Thor was the blond hesitated to take it. 

Thor didn't have an answer for Laufy. As fiercely as Thor tried to protect Loki from everything, there were things that were taken out of his control.   
He thought about the night they had come home from Loki's house, when the younger had practically offered himself up as a sacrificial lamb to his father's wrath. It had broken his heart.  
Thor realized they had been waiting on him and he quickly took their hands, bowing his head as both Loki and Laufy did the same.

Laufey said grace quickly, eager to tear into the food. Among the steaks, he and Loki had also grilled corn and a few vegetable kebabs. Light conversation was made, with the man asking the boys about school and how life was in general. There was no talk of the engagement and it was driving Loki nuts, and he was subconsciously fiddling with his ring more and more as the evening progressed. 

“That was delicious, boys.” Laufey said, sitting back in his chair with a satisfied look on his face. Then he turned to his son, with an expression Loki didn't like. 

“No.” Loki said instantly, grabbing Thor’s hand. 

“Loki, go wash the dishes.” Laufey ordered. There was no room to object and it was clear that Thor was to stay seated. Loki bowed his head in defeat, and rose, taking the majority of the dishes in one stacked up load in his arms. He went into the kitchen, and began to wash, grumbling to himself. 

Laufey looked at Thor. 

Thor didn't look at him. Not immediately.   
He could still sort of see Loki from the patio, filling the sink with hot water and crystal white suds. 

Why couldn't their lives be like this?. Nice dinners on a patio, conversation, calm, peaceful, content.. 

He wanted that, he wanted to give it back to Loki. Thor had ruined that chance when he brought Odin into the fold. He took him away from his home, took him from his father, from his future.. 

He finally looked back to Laufy. "I don't have an answer.." the admission felt like a punch to the gut, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to the older man, not about his son. Laufy knew so little of what was really happening with their situation, Thor felt it only right someone be straightforward with him,. Even if the answer wasn't good.   
"I'm doing everything in my power to keep that from happening, to remove him from even having the possibility of that happening. . I'd rather lose everything."

“I know you have money. You could provide him with a house and he would never have to work. But will you give him a home? Will you bring love into his life? Will he continue to have purpose?” Laufey asked, looking at Thor intently. “Are you prepared to hold him when he's sick, to keep him happy, and to make sure he's never, ever lost or abandoned? Are you prepared for what marriage is? Can you handle him arguing with you and being mad at you? What happens if he doesn't want to be with you in the future?” 

Coming from a rich background, Thor could theoretically provide for Loki. He already was, as evidenced by the handsome gold watch Loki had sent his way for Christmas. Though Laufey was unaccustomed to luxury, even he could tell it wasn't cheap. 

“I only ask because you need to understand marriage isn't a sealed deal. Sure, it's a promise of love, but love takes work, Thor. Marriage isn't easy.” Laufey placed a hand above his own heart. “I loved Farbauti with every bit of me. We still argued. We still said we hated each other. And we struggled through financial and emotional issues. We struggled a lot. You have to understand this isn't a walk in the park- especially not with being engaged to Farbauti’s son.” 

Thor looked back to Loki with a wry smile. He'd seen a little of those fiery sparks in the younger man.

"I didn't grow up with a close family. My parents fought. A lot. More often than not she would leave the room crying and would pretend none of it had happened the next morning. The world had to think we were a perfect family. So, she played along. It was all so fake."

"I would never.. could never do that to Loki. I've never met someone in my life that has made me feel this complete. To fill up a void I didn't even know I had until I met your son." He looked back to Laufy.

"I know that this isn't going to be a smooth road. It hasn't been. I don't want it to be. I want us to have differences and spats, because I've learned a lot about him through them, and about myself, in order to make him as happy as I can.   
I want him to trust me enough that he can fall apart and know I'll be right there to hold him together, no matter what. And.."  
He looked down at his own hands. 

"..If, it does turn out he leaves,. I want him to tell me. I want him to make that decision if that's truly what he wants.. not to pretend like my parents. I promised I would make him as happy as he makes me, even if it means.."

Laufey folded his hands over his stomach, looking at the young man with a thoughtful expression on his face.   
“Are you willing to be a father?” He asked.

The question surprised Thor, and he looked back up to Laufy.  
He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again as he really thought about it.

Was he father material? 

It wasn't like he'd had a shining role model for the job. Thor had flip-flopped on the idea of children as he grew, knowing that it was expected of him at some point to carry the business through to the next generation, but he kept telling himself he wouldn't think about it till he was ready to settle.

That had been much before Loki. 

To be honest, Thor loved the idea of having children, multiple children if he could. To be the parent he wanted growing up.   
But, he was terrified of becoming like Odin. 

Thor leaned forward, his arms folded on the perfectly crafted table. 

But when he thought of Loki, of him holding a baby in his arms singing that peaceful lullaby or of the two of them reading bedtime stories or kissing scraped elbows and wiping away messy tears..   
He refused to let himself throw that away like his father. 

Finally he nodded, resettling a firm gaze back to Laufy. "I am willing to be a father."

 

The back door opened, announcing that Loki was done washing the dishes and done letting the conversation carry on. He hadn't heard anything, of course, but the two sitting on the patio looked too intense for his liking.   
“You're done.” He said. “I hope you got what you wanted.”  
Laufey smiled, amused at his son. Still, deep down, he was worried for him. As far as he had known, Loki had never had a steady boyfriend. And things were happening that they weren't telling him. And now an engagement..

“When will the wedding be?” He asked. 

Thor looked to Loki, giving him a soft smile to in some way reassure him,  
"Summer," he answered. "Both of us will be out of school, and we were thinking about having it on the beach."

Laufey looked at both of them, then caught his son’s gaze. Loki let out an exasperated sigh as he realized what his dad was thinking.   
“Of course you're going to our wedding, dad!” He said, moving to hug his dad from behind, kissing his cheek. “You're a crazy old man if you think you're not going to be there.” 

Laufey patted his son’s arm, and looked rather relieved. 

“Dad, did you really think....?” Loki asked, as he moved and picked up the last of the dishes. He looked disappointed. 

“Well I don't want to impose-” Laufey said, but was cut off by a incredulous look from his son. 

“Thor said he wanted you there, before he said anyone else.” Loki grumbled. “And you should know I wouldn't even care if Thor was there- it wouldn't be a wedding without you there.” 

Loki stuck his tongue out at the semi-offended look Thor gave him. 

Thor couldn't help but laugh and stuck his tongue out in return. 

But he turned back to Laufy, echoing Loki's disbelief that Laufy thought he might not be allowed to go. 

"Of course you'll be there, Mr. Nalson- an honored guest! Loki will want you to be the first person he sees."

“Wait, like a bride? Do you think I'm the bride?” Loki asked, smacking both men when they started laughing at him. Then he shot a pointed look at Thor- images of Loki came to mind of him wearing a dress, but he wasn't the one who was getting fucked. Loki smiled as the look shut Thor up as he choked down pink lemonade instead. Laufey chuckled, rubbing his shoulder, mentally noting Loki seemed to have gotten stronger, or he had gotten weaker. 

“Let's have some ice cream or something.” Laufey said.


	26. Chapter 26

The morning sun danced off off the water as Loki's new ship sailed out of the docks for the first time.    
Thor had showed him the controls, standing behind him with his hands over Loki's. He learned quickly, much quicker than Thor ever had but that wasn't really surprising.    
  
The ship, dubbed "The Valkyrie", sailed smoothly, without needing too much headway in the control station before being set on a course and to automatic.     
  
With that done, both he and Loki stood on the bow of the ship. Thor stood behind him much like he had in the control room, his arms wrapped lovingly around his fiancé as they watched the horizon.

 

“Thank you.” Loki whispered, turning to kiss Thor’s cheek. He laid his head back on his shoulder, enjoying the way the morning wind flowed across his face. It was calming. 

 

“Do you think it's warm enough to go swimming?” He asked, turning around in his arms. 

 

Thor chuckled. The water would probably be freezing.    
"Mm.. It will be perfect." He lied and kissed him.   
  
He did pack their trunks, just out of habit of going out on the water, and they made their way to their shared cabin under the control deck. If they had been somewhere less of a chance of random public, he might have suggested skinny dipping-, but alas.

 

Loki accepted the kiss, walking hand in hand with Thor. 

 

“Can I personalize this place?” He asked. “It's not that I don't like it, but.... I think it needs to feel more me.” 

He dragged a hand along the wall as they made their way into the cabin. The yacht was just as big as Thor’s, but it had a different layout, and different accents. Loki wasn't even sure how someone would go about buying a yacht, and why Odin didn't object to Thor spending money the way he did. It overwhelmed him to remember that their access to money was wider than he could ever imagine. 

 

"This ship is wholly yours, Loki. You decorate however you see fit." Thor assured him with a broad smile. "Paint it if you'd like. I wanted this to be your space entirely. No cameras, no authority, to be your home on the water."

 

Loki dug around in their bags, looking for the trunks. 

 

“So I can do whatever I want?” He asked, and Thor nodded. “What if I wanna host a huge orgy?” 

 

He bit his tongue, teasing his fiance with a devilish smile. 

 

“I'm kidding, baby. Don't look at me like that.” He rolled his eyes at the look Thor gave him. “Of course I wouldn't host an orgy..... I'd be the star of one.” 

 

"The hell you would," but Thor was smirking. "The only orgy that's gunna happen is you, me, and maybe a video camera."   
  
He was already taking off his clothes having found his red swim shorts.

 

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor tossed his trunks at him. As soon as they were dressed for the water, Loki grabbed some of the fluffy towels that Thor seemingly had stocked up in every single dwelling Loki inhabited. With several in his arms, Loki ran upstairs. The sun had risen more in the sky, and the breeze was dying down. 

 

“I'm so excited to swim.” Loki said, dragging the chairs to the edge of the lower deck, laying the towels out on the chairs. He ran past Thor and into the kitchen and began to pull out water bottles and a bowl of fresh cut fruit. 

 

Thor came behind him and took the water bottles from him so Loki wouldn't have to be juggling them all himself, as well as grabbed a small metal bucket with some ice to keep their drinks cold   
  
"How long has it been?" Thor asked. It had been too cold the first time they'd taken the ship out, and well, their second time, swimming was the last thing on their mind.    
  
They walked back on the deck, setting their things down, nesting the water in the ice.

 

“I don't know... Long enough. I don't think we've actually gone swimming together.” Loki hummed, setting everything down on the little table he dragged over as well. “Hey, babe?” 

 

Thor looked at him. 

 

“You  _ can _ swim, right?” Loki asked, eyeing him seriously. Loki looked from the water to Thor, looking sceptical. His fiance scoffed at him-  _ of course he could swim. _

 

“Oh. Good.” Loki said, then lunged and pushed Thor into the water. 

 

The shock of the cold water made Thor flail as he came back up from the salty water gasping and laughing at the same time.   
"Oh you f-fucking bastard," he yelled up to the deck where Loki still stood, grinning. "Get your ass d-down here." He demanded.

 

“So the water  _ is _ cold!” Loki scowled at him. Staying out of any splashing distance, Loki retreated to the chairs, intending to enjoy the sunshine when wet, cold arms wrapped around him and lifted him up. 

 

“Thor, don't!” He screeched as he himself was thrown into the water. It was shockingly cold, and he came up wiping the water out of his eyes, shivering. “You're a fucking cocksucker, Thor!” 

 

He belted out a laugh.    
"I haven't heard you complaining," he splashed him, and Loki splashed back, which began an all out war between the two.    
  
Through the giggling and splashing that Thor was thoroughly losing, he rushed forward and took Loki by the shoulders, dunking him.    
  
Loki didn't resurface right away, and for a brief moment Thor's smile faded- that was until he felt Loki yank his leg under him, dunking him under in a surprised yelp.    
  
He had adjusted to the salt water quickly and was able to open his eyes without it burning. As he yanked Thor down, he grabbed his face and gave him an underwater kiss, smiling as they broke the surface together. 

 

“I love you so much, Thor. I really do.” He said, and when Thor went in for another kiss, he splashed him in the face and made a mad dash to reach the ladder of the yacht. 

 

“Hey! You can't splash water onto my deck, Thor.” Loki scolded as he climbed the ladder and got out of harm’s way. “Come eat some fruit, baby.” 

 

"Oh I'll come eat something alright-," Thor pulled himself up from the water, the windchill making him shiver as he joined Loki whom had already sat himself on one of the chairs.    
  
"You're lucky I don't toss you back in," He claimed the kiss that had been denied in the water, hair dripping water onto his freshly toweled body.    
  
He sat down in the chair next to him, pulling out some of the water bottles and opening one for Loki.    
  
"It's a new moon tonight, by the way. Less light means we'll see even more stars."

 

“Oh really? I thought the only view I would be seeing tonight is you... stretched out on the bed....” Loki said, dragging his fingers up Thor’s arm. “I'd say today is almost a holiday, baby....” 

 

He put a strawberry between his lips and climbed onto Thor’s chair with him, leaning forward with the fruit, his eyes half lidded. 

 

"Mm, nice try.." Thor smirked and leaned forward to take a bite of the berry, catching him in a kiss as he did.   
  
"Spring break doesn't count," he said once he finally pulled back, wiping berry juice from his lip with a finger. "However,. " he grabbed Loki's ass and pressed the younger man to his hips. "It feels like a good night to tie you down and fuck you right here, on this deck."

 

“Hey, it’s my yacht.” Loki objected, but didn't fight the way Thor was grabbing him. “If I can't top, I don't want to bottom.” 

 

He spread Thor’s legs and grinded his hips downwards, a hand sneaking up to play with one of the blond’s nipples. 

 

“C’mon, daddy.... Let me fuck you.” He begged. “Then afterwards, you can tie me up and do whatever you want to me.  _ Anything _ .” 

 

He sat up and grabbed the open water bottle and took a drink, making sure to turn his head to show off his good angles to his fiance. 

 

Thor had to bite his lip, watching intently the movement of his throat as he drank.    
  
"......anything?" He cocked his head. "That's a dangerous offer."

 

Loki looked at Thor, a devilish smile on his face. 

 

“Only if you promise to let me fuck you first, Thor.” He said, a triumphant look on his face, declaring his victory. He knew it was an offer Thor couldn't refuse. Besides, he knew Thor liked bottoming more than he was ever going to admit, and Loki bargaining with him was just part of the game. 

 

Thor mulled it over for a few seconds, if only for show. He already had his answer in his mind.    
  
Finally he pulled Loki roughly back to him, so that Loki was quite literally laying on him. "...Deal." He answered, kissing his neck before biting him to make a mark.

 

“Later, though. I wanna wait for the stars, daddy.” Loki moaned softly, letting Thor kiss and bite his neck. “Later.” 

 

Thor released him and Loki excused himself to go below deck for a moment. Since he had all day, why not let the sexual frustration mount? He made his way back up in tight short, shorts, and open, unbuttoned short sleeve shirt, and lounged on the chair next to Thor’s, smiling at him innocently. 

 

Oh, was he going to have fun teasing his fiance the entire day. 

 

\---   
  
Howard couldn't help the small smile of satisfaction as his right hand gave him the news.   
  


Thor was finally alone. The kid had some new vessel that his reports stated weren't on Asgard's security detail, and that annoying viper Hogun was currently being watched from a building away in the city with Odin. 

  
Thor had chosen to go on the water with a friend, which meant there was only one witness to take care of.    
  
He turned to the man that had been patiently waiting next to his desk. A brawny man with more than his share of scars.    
Howard couldn't risk sending Stark men after Thor, no, that would be too easy for them to trace.   
A small group of mercenaries had been called in for this job, ones that had been extremely hard to obtain if to only throw the scent off his trail more.    
  
"Kill the small one, but bring Thor back alive."   
  
\--

 

Loki had told Thor to wait for him for ten minutes before making his way below deck. The sun was about to set, and Loki was okay with missing the sunset for the night if it meant he would get to have his way with Thor, and then let Thor have his way with him. Aside from his now usual get-up of a dress, panties, and thigh highs, Loki was finishing with the ankle straps on his closed toe pumps. He figured it would complete the fantasy, and get Thor even more riled up. With any luck, Loki would probably just end up in his heels and thigh highs for most of the night. Despite his normal agility, however, Loki found out quickly he couldn’t walk steadily the heels. They weren’t too terribly high, a few inches at the most, but having to shift his weight suddenly, made his gait very strange. So, he figured he would just sit, with his legs crossed like a girl, waiting for Thor on the bed.

 

Thor had glanced at his watch for what must have been the tenth time, waiting until just exactly as his ten minute restriction was up.    
  
He came down the hallway, trying to maintain his excitement under a calm facade. But-, as soon as he opened the door, the mask went out the window.   
  
Loki was wearing a new dress that hugged his toned body, stockings that wrapped so delicately down his long legs-,.    
And heels.    
  
Thor felt his pants tighten below the belt and he slowly made his gaze back upward to Loki's smirk and piercing eyes.    
The entire outfit and the way he sat exuded a sense of femininity and command.    
  
"Baby-,. You've really outdone yourself-" he stepped into the room, eyes dropping to appreciate Loki's outfit again as he did.

 

“You think so?” He asked, playing with the hem of his dress, hitching it up his leg by a few centimeters. “I wasn't sure if you'd like it.” 

 

He was only teasing of course, and carefully stood up, trying to seem as confident as could he, as he reached out for Thor, beckoning him to move closer. Standing was easier, but it didn't last long because Thor picked him up in a tight embrace, already running his hands under the dress. It had thin straps, and was mostly fitted to his body, except for where it flared out slightly at the hips. It was also a dark, emerald green. Loki had noticed Thor seemed to be more enthusiastic when the colors contrasted strongly with Loki’s pale skin. So he only bought things in deep colors, rich blues and vibrant reds. Jewel tones. That and the dress matched his engagement ring nicely. 

 

“Mm, daddy.” Loki moaned as Thor began to kiss his neck, and held onto him tightly, exploring those strong shoulders beneath his shirt.    
  


"Mm like it?," he slid a hand between the two of them to the front hem of Loki's dress. Thor could feel he was wearing panties through the thin material and couldn't resist slowly rubbing his already semi-hard cock. "I fucking love it,"

 

Loki giggled lavisciously, motioning to the bed. Thor turned them around so Loki was sitting in his lap as they sat down. 

 

“Daddy, I feel like I'm discovering more and more kinks of yours every single day.” He leaned forward and slipped his tongue between Thor’s lips. “We’re going to really have to....  _ customize _ this cabin aren't we?”  

 

He started to tug Thor’s t-shirt off, and then slipped down between his legs to help him take off the dried trunks he had just decided to keep on. The heels were causing his feet to stay in a static position, and it was a little uncomfortable, but he just smiled and giggled as he took Thor’s semi-hard erection into his mouth. 

 

"Mmmm,," he smiled and had momentarily paused unbuttoning his shirt and simply enjoyed Loki's mouth for a moment.   
  
Loki looked up at him, large green eyes dancing somehow with both innocence and utter deviance. He threaded his hand through dark hair.    
  
"You're so damn pretty, baby," he purred, biting his lower lip and fighting the urge to switch him onto the bed and push him onto his back.

 

Loki smiled, enjoying the way Thor was looking at him, and gently pushing his head down. He turned his eyes away to focus on what he was doing, slurping all around Thor’s cock. Sure, Loki had started off the teasing that morning, but Thor had found ways to tease him back, and several times, he was the one who found himself with a raging erection, but his pride forbade him to do anything about. Except for the time during lunch when he’d rubbed up against his fiance’s thick thigh, purring in his ear about all the things they could do during the night. But first he wanted to make sure the blond would cum as quickly as possible, so that during their main play, he would last even longer.

 

Soon, thanks to Loki’s growing oral skills, Thor was releasing his thick cum down the younger man’s throat, who swallowed every last drop. 

 

“Daddy~” Loki teased. “You should lay back.”

 

Thor's face was already flush from his climax, having not expected Loki to actually let him cum that easily.    
  
The hand that had been rooted in his fiancé's hair loosened, sliding down Loki's cheek to wipe a missed speck of cum from his lips, hesitating before he did as he was bade.

 

Loki followed Thor as he laid down, crawling on top of him. They laid there and kissed for a few minutes, just enjoying being in each other's arms. 

 

“Daddy, do you think you could... prep yourself? You always watch me.” Loki asked, sitting up to to go find the lube he had packed. 

 

Thor propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Loki dug around. His eyes followed the flow of his legs to those damned heels.    
  
He'd never prepped himself, Thor realized. The few times Thor had bottomed, Loki had taken it upon himself to do so.    
  
Loki returned with the bottle, taking Thor's hand and popping the lid off to dose his fingers with a generous portion.   
  
Thor looked up at him when he pulled away expectantly, and Thor repositioned himself back laying in bed, his legs spread before The younger.    
  
Tentatively he reached his lubed fingers down to his hole, teasing the ring there before experimenting pressing a finger through.    
It was much different than when it was done to him, as he was heightened aware of every subtle movement he made.    
  
Slowly he slid the finger in deeper, eliciting a moan from himself as his body quickly adjusted to Thor's much thicker digit.    
Before long, he was working himself, the flush of doing so was giving way to soft moans and his other hand grabbed for his semi hard cock.

 

Loki looked on eagerly, his hand pushing up his dress as he slipping it into his panties to touch himself. It was interesting to watch how Thor did it- his movements were clumsy and jerky, but he was enjoying himself. Loki bit his lower lip at the sight. 

 

“Wow, daddy. That's amazing.” He whispered, pulling his erection out, but left the panties on mostly. The bottle of lube in hand, he shivered as he coated his cock in the cold gel, stroking himself to warm it up nicely. “Are you ready?” 

 

Thor slid out of himself, the lube having been thoroughly spread.   
  
"I think so," he looked Loki up and down again, this time eyes came to rest at his impressive erection now coated slick.    
  
It never failed to make his heart beat a little faster, knowing he was about to be fucked like this-, splayed and wanting.

 

He leaned over, a hand between them, guiding his member inside of Thor, his eyes sliding shut as the warmth engulfed him. 

 

“Oh, fuck.” He breathed, sinking in all the way. “Baby, you're so tight.” 

 

Loki opened his eyes and saw Thor was grimacing, so he waited until Thor would give him a sign to move. So he leaned down and placed small kisses all over Thor’s face, waiting patiently. 

 

Thor kept forgetting just how big Loki felt inside of him. The burn stayed a little longer but he palmed at his erection, moaning as it began to blend with the pleasure.    
  
After a few seconds, Thor was able to relax himself around Loki's cock. He caught one of Loki's soft kisses, nipping softly at his lower lip to give him the go ahead.

 

Loki began to move, moaning as he did so. He stayed low, locking Thor's mouth in kisses as they rocked together. He felt Thor pushing the straps of his dress away, so he sat back, and slipped it over his head. As he took a moment to do so, he realized his ankles were killing him from the locked position. So he laid down next to Thor. 

 

“Daddy, ride me.” He said, then when Thor made a face at him. “Unless if you want me to take the heels off.” 

 

"Well-.... we certainly can't have that.." Thor mused aloud. Thor was determined to have him keep them on all night.    
  
So, with a bit of hesitation, Thor straddled over Loki's thin hips. He was so used to being nested between his legs rather than over them that his movements like earlier were a little clumsy, but he managed to settle himself into place.   
  
He could feel Loki's cock pressing up against his ass, so he moved his hips so it grazed the cleft of his cheeks. He was being careful, unsure that if he did this wrong he might accidentally hurt him. Loki made it seem so easy.    
  
He did his best to position Loki just right before slowly easing himself downwards, surprised that Loki slipped in so easily even in this position.

 

Loki grabbed Thor’s waist, biting his lower lip as Thor lowered himself onto him. Since topping was rare for the younger man, it was all the more sweet when it happened. 

 

“It’s okay, daddy, you can put more weight on me.” He assured the blond, using his grip on his waist to bring him down further, sliding the rest of the way. Loki took his time to appreciate the way Thor’s muscles flexed and relaxed, marveling at the way he seemed to have gotten bigger, muscle wise since meeting Loki. As he knew it, Thor would often go to workout as a result of stress, and they had both been stressed as of late...

 

Thor rolled his hips, jerking Loki out of his thoughts, moaning when he finally decided to move. 

 

“Doesn’t it feel good?” He asked, smiling up at Thor.

 

Good was an understatement. After he'd been given the Ok to bare his weight on the younger man, he'd sunk himself to the hilt.   
With Thor fully seated onto his lap, Loki's cock filled him deeper than he thought was possible, and he moaned a 'yes'.   
  
He tested the movement again to try to pull another moan out of Loki, rolling his hips slowly to both adjust himself and test what felt good to the both of them.    
  
It was a little hard to get the handle of at first, but Thor learned quickly to read the subtle expression changes in a Loki's face or feel the smaller man's legs tense from under him. Before long, he managed a steady pace.   
  
He leaned back a little, bracing one hand on the bed as he continued the motion while his other hand stroked his own urgent erection.    
  
"God damn, Baby-" Thor moaned, looking down at him with half open eyes. His lips were parted in a soft 'o' while he rode.    
  
As Thor adjusted his rhythm to a smoother one, Loki could tell he was already going to cum fast. The stimulation around his erection was something he wasn't used to in their play, especially since he was usually forbidden from touching it. One of his hands left Thor’s waist and played with one of his nipples, moaning at the extra sensation. He kept his eyes open to watch Thor as he rode him. 

 

“Fuck!” He suddenly cried out, tensing, his orgasm ripping through him, all the more intense with Thor continuing to ride him throughout it. 

 

Thor never slowed, feeling the utterly erotic sensation of Loki cumming inside him. He watched the younger's body tense and arch up as well as he could under Thor, hands twisting into the fine sheets and face contorted in sudden pleasure.    
  
It was a completely different face than when he came as a Bottom, and Thor LOVED it.    
  
"Fuck Loki, you're so hot when you cum." Thor didn't get off his cock immediately, but did slow his rocking as he came down from the climax.

 

Loki gritted his teeth, and pushed Thor away, releasing his still somewhat hard member from the warmth and tightness of his fiance. 

 

“I hope I look as sexy as you did just now... when I'm riding you.” Loki panted, pulling his legs up to peel his panties off. He saw how Thor’s eyes followed the length of his legs to his heeled feet, and he left his legs in the air, bent at the knees. 

 

“What are you gonna do to me, daddy?” He asked, putting a finger to his lips as he tilted his head, eyes going wide. “Are you gonna fuck me here?” 

 

He put his finger into his mouth and sucked on it gently for a moment. 

 

“And here too?” He asked, bringing his hands down and around to cup his ass cheeks, spreading them to show his pink hole to Thor. Putting his legs down, he got up and put his hands on Thor’s chest, softly making him lay down. Reaching down between the blond’s legs, Loki stuck his finger into Thor’s hole, and drew out some of his own cum. He laid back down, in the same position, and rubbed it against his tight ring, moaning as he massaged it, his head falling back onto the bed. Already, his cock was coming back to life. 

 

“Daddy, oh, daddy. Please do anything to me.” He begged, tilting his head to the side so he could see Thor’s face. 

 

"I'm going to absolutely devour you," he said, voice gruff with raging lust. How could someone so devious manage to look so damn innocent? It made Thor want to ruin him over and over and over.    
  
He took Loki's hands to keep him from touching himself, pinning them above his head and kissed him. He settled between the smaller man's parted legs, kissing him hungrily.    
"If you touch your cock without my permission, I'll tie your hands  behind your back and lay you over my knee. Your ass will be as red as the bottom of your heels." He finished his warning with a pinch to his erect nipple, teasing the sensitive bud to make Loki draw in a sharp breath through his teeth.   
  
Sitting back up, Thor slowly pushed Loki's stocking clad legs up further, kissing the length of them until he came to the heel and he pressed a kiss to Loki's delicate ankle.    
"I'm going to make you wear these every damn night."    
  
He brought each leg to rest on his broad shoulders, the position raised Loki's perfect ass just a little off the bed, which Thor grabbed.    
  
He spread the cheeks a little further, his thumb slipping to glide against Loki's glistening hole.   
  
With no hesitation Thor buried his face there and began rimming the pink ring, feeling Loki's legs tighten around him.

 

The warning was all Loki could think of aside from the pleasure of Thor’s tongue. Tied up? Spanked? Punished? That's all Loki wanted. He waited as long as he could stand, settling to play with his nipples for a while. But it wasn't enough, and soon he was touching his cock, which still glistened with lube from fucking Thor. That only enticed him even more, and he shivered when he realized Thor had stopped rimming him and was looking at him.

 

“Oh, daddy.” Loki moaned, pouting at him with a quivering lower lip and big eyes. 

 

Thor hid the smirk of utter satisfaction that Loki had done exactly as he was told not to.    
  
"So horny you can't follow directions?" Thor tsked as he reached for the bag that was thankfully close by. He knew without a doubt Loki packed those satin ties, and he pulled it slowly so Loki could hear the material he was about to be bound with.   
"I told you how I will handle disobedience,"    
  
With the tie still in hand, Thor easily flipped the smaller man onto his stomach, and with a quick hand took both of Loki's thin wrists together and crossed them behind his back. He firmly wrapped the long ribbon to secure them in place with a surprisingly firm knot.   
  
He barely waited before it was tightened to grab Loki once more and pull him with him to the edge of the bed, and true to his word, over his knee.    
  
"Count them." Was what he said before raising his hand to come down hard on pale cheeks.

 

“One!” Loki gasped as the first spank was delivered swift and hard to his bottom. He choked out the other numbers, each spank sending a jolt of pain and pleasure combined throughout his body. At one point, Thor paused, and grabbed Loki’s ankle, comparing the shade of red to the bottom of the shoes. 

 

“Eleven!” Loki sobbed when Thor resumed the spanking. He was dangerously close to cumming, and couldn't resist arching up into his punishment, each blow causing him to seize up. That, coupled with the fact that he was tied and virtually helpless turned him on even more. 

 

“Daddy!” Loki cried between counts, sobbing into the sheets. “Daddy, please! AH- fourteen!” 

 

Thor drank up the way Loki was unraveling in his lap, able to feel the precum dribbling down his thigh. Thor's own erection was pressed hard into the younger's middle.   
  
"Please?" He asked innocently in contrast the the next spank. "Please what?"

 

“Fifteen! Daddy, I'm gonna cum.” Loki tried to look at Thor, but the position he was in made it impossible. His cock was aching and each blow made it worse. He felt like he was going to explode. “Please, can I cum? Sixteen!” 

 

Tears were rolling down his cheeks as the pain and pleasure mounted to an intolerable level. And even if Thor said no to him cumming, Loki wasn't sure he could obey, even if he wanted to. 

 

Thor halted, only to grab Loki's ankle again and compare the red colors. He made a point of taking his time, feeling Loki writhing and sniffing.   
  
"Mm.. no." Thor released his ankle and smacked him again. "You can make it to twenty, can't you?" With the way Loki was looking, Thor didn't think he would-, which would need to be punished.

 

“Seventeen- no, daddy, no!” Loki cried, trying his best to take deep breaths, but they went in and out shallow and shuddering. “Eighteen!” 

 

Before Thor had even brought his hand down for the nineteenth spank, Loki was coming hard, releasing with a loud cry, writhing, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Thor finished spanking him as Loki openly sobbed through his orgasm. 

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” He rasped, his chest hurting from laying across Thor’s legs. “Daddy, I'm sorry.” 

 

Thor took the quivering man and sat him up, scooting back so they were both on the bed.    
"You almost made it baby," Thor had been surprised he'd lasted passed Thor saying no. "However, I did say twenty." He wiped away a tear from his face, wanting to kiss him again. "But I'm feeling generous. You can apologize with that pretty mouth of yours."    
  
He reached behind Loki's back as he spoke, loosening the ribbon to release Loki's arms. Thor brought them forward, rubbing the feeling back into them and kissing the red streaks left by the bindings.   
  
"Hands and knees." He commanded, spreading his legs so that Loki could kneel between them. "Keep your cherry red ass up,"

 

Loki instantly being to suck Thor, choking when his head was forced down, taking Thor deep to the back of his throat. His head forced even lower, as Thor leaned forward and gave the hot cheeks an appreciate smack and rubbed them. Loki moaned around the thick cock in his mouth, wiggling his bottom, sending telepathic pleas for Thor to stick something inside of him as he kept working his cock. His tears had stopped flowing, leaving dried trails down his cheeks as he let Thor’s dick loose from his mouth and moved down to give his balls some attention. 

 

Thor moaned lowly in his throat when he did, smirking at the way Loki was flaunting his ass, almost asking to be spanked more.    
  
To which he of course obliged, appreciating the jiggle and Loki's muffled yelp. With one hand still firmly pressing down on his fiancé's head, he slipped a finger between red cheeks to the twitching hole there.    
  
He teased it gently, especially when Loki pushed back against him  just to further frustrate him. He knew what he wanted, but this was a punishment, so Thor never penetrated.   
  
Loki continued working Thor's length, once again taking him fully into his mouth and it wasn't long before Thor was cumming thick white streams into his throat of which Loki swallowed.    
  
Loki popped off his cock after licking him clean and Thor pulled him up to kiss him, again able to taste himself.    
"Mmm," he moaned. "You did very good baby,"

 

Loki climbed onto his lap, kissing Thor feverishly. 

 

“Daddy, please.” He begged, his voice straining as Thor tipped his head back. “Please fuck me.” 

 

Loki had to stay still as Thor ravaged his neck, licking and sucking, leaving marks all over his shoulders and chest. The grip on his hair and the precarious balance he had on his knees had him gripping the blond’s shoulders tightly. 

 

“Daddy.” He sighed, eyes closed in bliss as he was showered with kisses and soft nips. 

 

Thor had of course not intended to, as he'd broken a set rule he'd given.. but he never could resist when Loki asked so sweetly to be fucked.   
  
Enough time had passed for his cock to already be hard under the smaller man, and he grunted in feigned defeat.    
  
"Damnit....You know I can't say no to you baby..." kissing him again, he turned so that he lay Loki onto the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers.    
  
He slipped one finger inside a few strokes, then followed it with a second one while he kissed Loki again.    
  
Once he was slickened well enough, Thor put some on himself and positioned himself at Loki's entrance and pushed inwards. Loki gasped at being filled so suddenly, arching his back at a lovely angle.   
  
He looked so damned beautiful like this; flushed red, hair a tossed mess, his bright hot ass greedily taking in his cock in nothing but stockings and heels.

 

Loki held onto one of Thor’s forearms tightly, his other hand curled into the sheets. The heels had been a good call, because Thor couldn't seem to get enough of him, constantly tugging him even closer, bringing his arms up on either side of Loki’s head, locking their lips in desperate kisses. Then the blond sat up, taking one of Loki’s legs over his shoulder, holding him at the thigh and using the new leverage to thrust harder and faster. 

 

“Fuck!” Loki screamed, as his sweet spot was pounded over and over again. Thor's thighs were slapping against his sensitive bottom, intensifying everything. He tugged on Thor’s free hand, bringing it to his throat. More, he wanted more. 

 

“Choke me, daddy.” 

 

Thor didn't hesitate to do so, wrapping his powerful grip around Loki's offered neck.    
  
Loki's eyes rolled as Thor squeezed, flushing his face even further red. He could see tears prickling at the edges of his eyes once again and it amped the darker lust in Thor.    
  
He pounded mercilessly into the smaller man, his hand tightening further as he came down to claim his open mouth- further making it hard for Loki to properly breathe.    
  
He wanted Loki gasping, begging, and crying as he was fucked.    
"Cum for me baby-" he voice was a low growl. "Cum for daddy-"

 

Loki’s hands went up to Thor’s hand instinctively, tugging at it. 

 

“Thor-” He gasped, cumming as soon as Thor demanded him too, eyes fully rolling back into his eyes as he shook. The world went black and he fainted. 

 

Thor didn't stop, the fog of lust  driving his forethought. Loki was spent- limp under him but Thor was right on the edge of climax.   
  
With a few more powerful thrusts, Thor was cumming. He buried himself as far as his cock would allow, body shaking as the intense orgasm washed over him.    
  
Only after a few moments of Thor catching his breath did he let go of Loki's throat, allowing his face to begin to return to a normal color.    
  
"Baby?" Thor realized Loki wasn't awake, and after a quick check of his pulse he relaxed a little. "Shit," he pulled out and propped Loki so that he was sitting up, a hand on either side of his face. "Love?, can you hear me?"

 

He heard Thor, and his eyes slowly opened, and he took a gasping breath. 

 

“Thor...” He coughed out, shivering, laying back down. “Baby, I want these shoes off.” 

 

As Thor went to work taking off the shoes, Loki coughed again and was resting, so tired. His fiance looked up at him, slipping the heels off his feet, stretching his ankles and pushed back his toes to relieve the stiffness. Loki sighed, and with a lazy arm, began to push down his stockings, which Thor took over, and soon Loki was fully undressed. 

 

“That was amazing.” Loki rasped when Thor returned to wipe him up with a warm, wet cloth. 

 

He gave a small laugh as he cleaned him up. "Yes it was. I've never fucked someone to unconsciousness before." He was delicate with Loki's bottom. The skin was hot and still red and would undoubtedly be painful to sit on for at least the next few days.    
  
Getting a secondary cloth, Thor moved upwards to the marks and bites he'd littered along Loki's body, soothing the large one he now sported around his neck with the moist heat. "You'll bruise, but..not too badly." he kissed him softly on the cheek.     
  
Pulling away, he took the cloths and the soiled sheets and half dumped them to the side of the room out of the way. They could do laundry later. He did pick out a new blanket from the linen closet and returned to the bed, spreading it over Loki in a quick fell motion.

 

“I have shorts in the bag... I want them on.” Loki said, his voice still restricted rather greatly. His bottom was a lot more sore than he thought it would be. The shorts were satin and as Thor slid them on, Loki felt relief instantly. “Let me wear one of your shirts.” 

 

Loki was dressed for cuddling, and waited patiently for Thor under the blanket, feeling sleepy. When Thor lifted the corner of the blanket to slip under, Loki opened his mouth.

 

“Wait, I need water, baby.” He whispered. He smiled as Thor left, and reached over into the nightstand, feeling nervous. Inside the drawer, he had tucked his gun, and a syringe full of his sedative safely under a book and some odds and ends. He just had the queasiest feeling in the pit of his stomach. He closed the drawer as soon as Thor entered, and made a show of setting the lube and his phone on top, as if he was situating himself for the night. 

 

“Thank you.” He rasped, accepting the water bottle gratefully, taking a careful sip. The cool liquid soothed his raw throat immensely, and he settled back into the bed, looking expectantly at Thor for gentle hugs and tender words. 

  
Thor didn't disappoint. He slid into bed next to him and pulled him close, thankful that the spring evenings were still cool enough to do so under the blanket.    
  
Even after Loki lulled to sleep, Thor still spoke to him softly, gently stroking his hair until he too fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

A few hours later, the sea was quiet, and dark.   
Drake had switched the engines off his boat as the approached the brilliantly white yacht. His small crew of mercenaries were all ready, their guns loaded and their silencers put into place. Despite being out on the water, Drake was a professional. 

They pulled up next to the ship, immediately tethering their vessels together with magnetic cords. 

It was a quick matter to board, silently infiltrating the dark to secure the deck before going inside. 

None of the doors had been locked, as Thor had felt no need to considering where they were. As the men spread out, two opened the door to the bedroom. Two figures were laying in the bed, tangled within each others arms.

Drake silently motioned to his partner.  
//Targets here//

Drake stepped up to the bed, the low ambient light enough to make out a smaller dark haired boy and his mark, Thor.  
So, he liked to take gay pleasure cruises,. Interesting. 

He raised his gun up to Loki's head.

 

Loki had woken up when when the men boarded the ship. They were quiet, and Loki’s heart had pounded when he realized they were professionals. A few weeks of Hogun slinking around Asgard Corp had forced Loki to sleep lightly. As soon the third man had boarded, Loki had gently untangled himself from Thor, making sure his fiance was still asleep. The panic was causing him to shift, and he could see the room slowly melting. With a quiet, fumbling hand, he managed to get the syringe with the sedative out of the bedside drawer, and stuck it into his side, hissing as it burned slightly. The effect was instantaneous, and with a calm motion, he slid backwards into Thor’s arms, locking the silencer onto the gun and facing the door as he slipped the gun just under the sheets. 

The physical sound of the gun being brought up to his head triggered Loki, who angled his gun from under the sheets and shot the man in the leg, effectively crippling him. Loki quickly located the other man, who had stayed by the door, and as he turned, alerted by the sound of his wounded partner, Loki raised the gun and shot him through the forehead. 

Thor was awake by the time Loki turned his gun away from the dead man and got out of bed. He took the gun away from the first one he’d shot and handed it to Thor. 

“If he even fucking moves, shoot him.” Loki instructed. 

 

"We've been compromised! Kid is a guard!" The man on the ground yelled into a comm. 

Thor couldn't have been more disoriented if he were high - and then there was a gun being shoved at him-

"Loki what the hell-!" He demanded still trying to figure out what happened when he realized the dead man-- they were under attack- 

"Loki stay in--" but he was cut off by the look Loki gave him. It was different- darker, almost angry.

“I said if he fucking moves, shoot him.” Loki said, running out the door, listening intently to the floor above him, where the other man was running. His bare feet gave him all the stealth in the world, and as the man came down the steps to assist his comrades, Loki met him around the corner and shot him point blank in the chest, once, and then twice. He crept up the stairs, and stuck low to the ground. 

There was a boat off to the side, and he could see the last man was saying something into his comm, when Loki reached over the banister and with a light whistle, got the man’s attention. Before he could even draw his gun, Loki had shot him in the middle of his brows. 

Loki cased his entire yacht, taking a moment to throw up over the side as the sedative began to wear off. He shook his head to clear it and kept moving. Once he was certain all of the men were dead, he made his way back down to the cabin where Thor was still standing over the crippled man, the gun shaking as he kept it pointed at him. 

Loki placed the gun to the man’s temple and cocked it. 

“Who fucking sent you?” He demanded to know. 

"Go ahead and shoot me boy." The man gave a crooked smirk, slowly raising the one hand that wasn't clutching his leg.

Thor looked back to Loki. He was so still- his hand perfectly still in contrast to Thor's, and it reminded him too much of Hogun.

"Have to be honest-, you were a surprise." The man turned so that the barrel of the gun was at his forehead, while the hand that had stayed down slowly crept upwards to his belt.

Loki saw the movement and brought the butt of his gun down heavily onto the arm, a sickening crack was heard throughout the cabin, as Loki had fractured it. The man roared in absolute pain.

“Loki-” Thor said.

“Shut up.” Loki growled. 

Getting down, Loki held the gun still between the man’s eyes, and rummaged about the belt, discarding a knife and a few other weapons. He reached down and found another gun strapped to the man’s leg and put everything out of reach. 

“So you're not going to talk to me?” He asked, then had to shake his head as a wave of drowsiness hit him. The man glared at him. “Fine.” 

With the butt of his gun again, Loki slammed it into the side of his head, rendering the man unconscious. He turned to the side and threw up again, but only stomach bile and water came out. 

“Thor, tie him up.” Loki said, looking for his phone. He called Hogun, who answered immediately. 

“Someone sent four bastards to kill us. Three are dead, I have the leader. Please, come.” 

The phone slipped out of his hand as he too fell unconscious. 

Thor had just finished tying the man's hands with the discarded ribbons they had earlier when Loki hit the ground. 

"Shit--!" Thor came over to him, knowing it was because of the medication but still worriedly checked pulse. "Shit shit shit-,." 

He picked Loki up, letting the gun that had been in the younger's hand to clatter to the ground. He set him down on the bed in his lap, Thor's back to the door where the dead man still lay. 

Someone had attacked them- but who?? Thor didn't have any rivals- not like this- and the company's enemies waged political battle- this?? This was a goddamn hit. 

He stayed with Loki cradled against him for what felt like hours, his mind blanking as he did nothing but make sure Loki and the mystery assassin were still breathing. 

Footsteps suddenly brought it out of it, and he whipped around with the gun in hand, pointing it to the man at the door.

"Hogun-"

Hogun held up his hands, then fished out his gun and used the barrel to tilt the assassin's face upwards. His face hardened as he registered the face. One of the more nasty scars across the man’s face had been put there by Hogun, many years before. As Hogun looked at him, the man came too.

“Ah, my old friend.” He slurred, a half cocked grin coming to his face. 

“I'm not friends with mercs. Who sent you, Drake?” Hogun tilted Drake’s chin up, placing the muzzle firmly at the base of it. 

Drake smiled even wider. 

“Did you train the boy?” He asked. “He's good, to be able to catch me unawares.” 

Hogun pressed the gun harder.

In Thor’s lap, Loki jolted awake, panicked and clawing at the arms that were holding him. Thor tried to calm him, but Loki slipped to the other side of the bed, breathing harshly. Drake laughed as he watched it from the corner of his eye. The noise attracted Loki, who grabbed the knife he had kicked to the side. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” He yelled, marching to the man, knocking Hogun’s arm away, and held the knife to his neck, pressing it so it cut and drew blood. Loki looked down, coming out of his rage then gasped, throwing the knife down and looking at the blood on his hands in shock. 

“Looks like the boy is just as crazy as we are, eh, Hoggie?” Drake laughed.

"Hogun.?" Thor looked to the man who was glaring at the man on the floor.

Thor came over to Loki, tentatively pulling him away from the two men seeing the panic across his face. The blond couldn't do much, but he refused to be useless. 

One of the cloths were still semi damp and he used it to clean Loki's hands of blood, whispering that it would be ok. He was pretty sure Loki wasn't listening.

Loki was rocking back and forth, shakily breathing. The blood and the knife were all he could see, and then he heard the screaming... it wasn't his own, it was the screams of Tony, Chad, and Jane. 

“Thor, Thor, Thor.” He said over and over, blindly searching for his hands, which he didn't realize were the ones he was holding already. 

“What a nutcase.” Drake laughed. Hogun hoisted the man to his feet, purposefully making him put more pressure on his gunshot wound. “Ouch! Fucker.” 

Hogun escorted him outside to the speed boat that was waiting, with several of Odin’s men waiting. The dead ones were stacked up in the boat they had come in, with a guard who was guiding it to shore where the blinking of helicopter was waiting. 

Below deck, Loki was still not present, clinging to Thor, shaking. 

Loki was not listening as Thor tried to reassure him that he was standing right there. The younger's eyes were no longer dark but instead almost vacant as if he was staring at something far passed the walls of the room.

"Loki!" He yelled, shaking his shoulders but it didn't seem to help. He was frantically mumbling something that he couldn't make out.

He picked him back up, taking him to the conjoined bathroom and quickly turned on the shower as cold as it could be while still remaining on. He was hoping the shock of it could bring Loki out enough to hear his voice. 

If he couldn't- he might have to literally slap him out of it.

The water spattered over the both of them, giving Thor an involuntary shiver as he kept trying to reach him.  
"Baby it's ok, you're ok I'm right here. Daddy's right here baby,"

The water snapped Loki out of his trance and he looked for Thor before falling into his arms. 

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Thor!” He wailed. “I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill them!” 

It took a few minutes for him to recognize he wasn't back in the dorm, and to remember they had been attacked. He whimpered and shivered, grateful when Thor turned the valve to make the water hot. The trigger came to mind and he started wiping his hands on his wet shirt, yelping as he tried to get any leftover blood off of them. Crying, he couldn't help himself from sinking to the floor of the shower, crying into his arm as he repeated rubbed the hand that held the knife on his clothes, nearly rubbing his skin raw as he did so. 

Thor took Loki's hands into his, trying his best not to panic over his actions, kneeling in front of him. He still looked lost like Thor hadn't quite brought him out of whatever he was seeing. 

"Baby I'm right here. You had no choice- they were going to kill us." Thor kept a firm grip on Loki's hands when he tried to pull them away. "Look at me. You saved us, you saved Me, baby. It's ok," he sat down fully on the floor, pulling Loki into a restrictive embrace. His arms were still pinned but Thor was able to wrap his large arms around him protectively.

“I didn't want to kill them.” Loki sobbed. “I didn't want to kill them, but Tony and Jane.... And Chad.” 

The tight embrace was hard to struggle against, and he was straining, still panicking. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” He said, over and over, eventually breaking into just hiccups and small cries. “I'm so sorry.” 

Loki was exhausted, and finally coming to. They were in his shower, on his boat. And they had just been attacked. And he had just had a mental break. 

Thor didn't loosen his grip around Loki even when the younger man stilled. It hurt when he spoke the names of his old friends, the pain of that night flashing in his mind and he realized Loki must have been stuck in the memory. 

He pushed his own thoughts away, forcing himself to focus only on the smaller man in his arms. 

"It's ok," he still whispered even though Loki had gone completely silent. "I forgave you a long time ago baby. Please-,, please stop blaming yourself,"

Loki sat still, watching the water go down the drain, his eyes following different streams. His breathing had slowed and he was so very exhausted. Several minutes passed in that way when he finally shrugged.   
“You're holding me too tight.” He said quietly, reaching up to pull Thor’s arms down, laying his head on the blond’s shoulder to silently reassure him he was fine. He looked at his hands in his lap, and scanned them for anymore blood. There was none, but he couldn't help feeling as though maybe he hasn't washed under his nails or it would be hidden on the inside.

Thor watched him, his expression only softening a little. Worry still etched in his brow as he watched Loki examining his hands, ready to stop him if he started frantically run them again. 

But Loki simply stared. 

He let out a long quiet breath, eyes closing. Loki's fit had run its course, and though he did hold him a little less tight, he still didn't let go. 

"You scared me-,.." he admitted softly. "I thought I might not have been able to get you back.."

Loki looked up at him, tears blending with the water falling on them. 

“I-I’m fine.” He hiccuped, twisting to bring his arms up around Thor’s neck. “I'm fine.” 

They held each other for awhile, unable to speak. Eventually, Thor turned off the water, and carried Loki out of the shower. A cleaning crew was just finishing up, a maid tucking in the corner of fresh sheets. When Thor tried to put Loki on the bed, the younger refused, clinging to Thor desperately. 

“No, no, I don't want to sleep down here.” He whispered. Despite all evidences of blood being cleaned up, Loki couldn't be fooled. He began to tug off his wet clothes, drooping them to the floor and searched for his sweatpants and another shirt. He slid them on, grimacing as the fabric lightly scratched at his sore bottom. Thor was getting dressed in dry clothes as well, when Loki reached under the bed and found his gun. He held it close, and waited for Thor to finish dressing. 

Thor pulled his shirt over his head, straightening it as he looked lover to Loki. He noticed the gun he clutched, and a part of him wanted to just take it away and throw it over board to keep him as grounded as possible..

But he realized he might actually feel safer with it despite Hogun still remaining on the ship. 

He picked Loki up, not caring if he was actually able to walk steadily or not. It was soothing to carry him. He went up the stairs to the main deck. The stars shone brightly against the moonless sky, their beauty almost mocking their situation.

Loki nuzzled into Thor, keeping his face hidden for the most part as his fiance settled into the couch that sat on the exposed part of the deck. He leaned over and put the gun on the small table, then retreated back into Thor’s arms. 

Hogun climbed up the stairs. 

“Your father wants us to stay on the yacht for a day or two. We will have backup only a few minutes away.” He said, before going to the control room. He intended to move them a little closer to shore. 

Loki wanted to object, but he understood why they had to stay on the water. 

“Maybe whoever tried to kill us will send more people... Maybe we can figure out who sent them.” He said quietly, playing with a strand of Thor’s hair. 

Thor stayed silent.

He still didn't understand who would send out a hit on him. Loki had surprised the attackers, so either they didn't know he was onboard or they didn't know he was armed. 

Half of Thor had almost thought this was an elaborate drill for Loki to pass,. But the dead man had been too real, the blood spouting out of the man's leg, the yells and gunshots - 

Thor's hands had been shaking, he had frozen up while Loki dispatched the others. He should have been the one protecting him, training be damned.-, his baby shot four people, killing three- and broke down- no- Utterly shattered afterwards. 

He subconsciously held Loki tighter. He instead focused on the barely visible horizon. The sound of waves filled the silence, accompanied by the occasional moan of the boat as it shifted course.

Loki was falling asleep in Thor’s arms, being held much like a child. He didn't mind, and held tightly onto Thor’s shirt, 

“Do you wanna lay down?” He asked, worried for Thor’s comfort, shivering as the wind blew over them. Thor put him down and left to go grab a blanket from the couch inside the lounge room. Loki held his arms out, and had Thor lay on top of him. 

“No, I feel safe.” He objected when Thor tried to switch their positions. They settled for Loki being squished between the back of the couch and the blond. They fell asleep, kissing each other softly, seeking comfort in the only other person they knew they could fully trust. And Loki felt safe. 

\---

Til the middle of the night, when he woke up, screaming and clawing at Thor, frantically trying to escape from a horrid gang made up of the people he had killed, as he managed to climb away from Thor and stumble around the table, grabbing his gun. Six zombies, limp and ragged were chasing after him, shouting and moaning ‘why, Loki, why’ as they went after him. Loki felt like he was moving through waist-high sand, struggling to get away. One of them lurched and grabbed his weapon, while another got close and lunged for him.

Why, Loki, why?

He couldn't escape the voices and only snapped out of it when Thor grabbed him and shook him by the shoulders, stopping him from tilting over the banister. As his vision cleared, he saw the concerned faces of Thor and Hogun, holding his gun safely out of reach, looking over the blond’s shoulder at him. Heart pounding, Loki grabbed Thor, holding onto him, gulping air down as he tried to calm himself. 

“I'm sorry.” He whispered hoarsely, still gasping for air as a cry wracked his body. Pulling away to grab himself around the waist, he saw he had scratched Thor’s cheek. He couldn't stop himself as the tears finally fell, seeing the bit of blood under two of his fingernails. 

Thor looked to Hogun, a silent exchange happening between the two before Thor turned Loki back around to face them again, pulling him into an embrace as he sobbed.

"Loki, baby it's alright-you were sleepwalking." 

Thor had woken to his thrashing, and was about to shake him when Loki sat right up, getting off the couch. Thor had thought he already was awake until it became obvious the nightmare was continuing in Loki's mind, hence the scratch on his face.

When Loki began walking, Thor waved a hand to alert Hogun in the control room- motioning to his fiancé and mouthing 'sleepwalking'.

His heart had damn near leaped out of his chest when Loki swung the gun, pointing at imagined villains, yelling something incomprehensible. 

"It was a nightmare, Loki, that's all, just a nightmare." He consoled him as best he could, directing him away from the bannister and back to the middle of the ship.

Hogun was on his phone, talking to someone, moving inside with Loki’s gun safely in his hands. Loki continued to hold onto Thor. 

“I'm so scared.” Loki whispered, looking up at Thor. “What happens if.... if I have a nightmare and I hurt you more?” 

"You won't." Thor said firmly, sitting them back down on the couch.   
"You're still recovering from what happened to us earlier. You-,.." 

Killed people. 

"You did what you had to, but it's going to take a little while to adjust to it. I'm here," He held him a little tighter. "Ok? I don't care how bad your dreams get I'll be right here,"

“I don't want to sleep.” Loki objected, despite his eyes growing heavy. Thor wrapped the blanket around them again, and Loki sat, curled up against Thor. 

Hogun came back out. 

“I've sent for the doctor.” He said, then went back inside, keeping a close eye on the two young men, and the dark night surrounding them. The stars were sparkling in the deep black sky, and it was a truly beautiful night. 

Loki sat back in Thor's arms, waiting for the arrival of the doctor. 

“Don't let me fall asleep.” He begged Thor. 

Thor didn't answer immediately, knowing Loki was still exhausted. He had to sleep some time. Fighting it off could only make it worse.

"Ok.." he said anyways, kissing the top of his head. He hated that the only thing Thor could do for him was comfort him and be there physically.. this was all so much out of his depth and he simply didn't know what to do.

The silence grew between them, the waves again filling the silence as before. This time, though, Thor decided to fill it with pointless stories. Much like he had the very first day they met.

Several minutes passed like this, Thor keeping his voice even and soft as he spoke, absentmindedly stroking Loki's hair. 

It wasn't until the doctor was walking on board did Thor even look up from the smaller man. 

"Erik.." he greeted, and offered him a weak empty smile. Loki had begun to doze in his arms, and he stroked his face to gently wake him.   
"Baby, doc's here,"

“Selvig.” Hogun said walking out. “He's having night terrors and the sedative weakens him. What can you do?” 

The doctor scratched his head for a moment, smiling at his favorite patient, who was waking up in Thor’s arms. 

“Well, I can give him another sedative so he can sleep through the night. And then we can begin testing a booster that he can take to counter the negative effects of the other sedative.” He said, and began to rummage around his kit. “Loki, would you like an IV while I get the dosages set up?” 

Loki nodded, holding out his arm. 

“Thor, hold this bag, yes, just higher than Loki’s head.” Erik handed him a small drip bag. “It's a mini one, Loki. But it will be enough to rehydrate you and to help the medicines through your systems.” 

After he had disinfected Loki’s arm, he set up the IV and instantly Loki felt the cool rush of saline flowing through his veins. 

“Will the medicine keep me from having any dreams?” He asked quietly. Erik nodded, and held up a syringe of a new sedative. 

“It will burn a bit going in.” He warned, as he attached it to the other port in the IV tube. Loki hissed a bit, then relaxed. It took only a moment for him to go under into a peaceful sleep. Erik looked at Thor. 

“Now what happened here?” He asked, and began to address the scratches on Thor’s face. “Do you need anything? Would you like to sleep as well?” 

Thor shook his head, waving Erik away. "It's fine,. He didn't go too deep. I think...I'm going to just watch over him."

"He was sleeping fine for a few hours, until I fell asleep too. Next thing I know he's lashing out at a nightmare. I was trying to restrain and wake him, but- he's a bit faster," he gestured to his cheek.   
"He's never done anything like this before. He's never had nightmares bad enough to fight against, let alone anything that had him sleep walking."

Erik looked at the young man who was sleeping peacefully thanks to the medicine. He sighed, and finished cleaning the wound. 

“Well, you won't scar at least.” He said, and began to take the IV out from Loki’s arm. It was a small amount of saline, just enough to give the boy peace of mind. Ever since Thor had moved away from the family home, and Odin had moved into Asgard Corp, Erik hadn't had much cause to treat the family. Odin’s men had plenty of wounds from various assignments, but it wasn't the same. The arrival of Loki, however, was a breath of fresh air. In so many ways, he was reminded of Frigga by the young man. Alone, he was vulnerable and kind, but when Thor came into the equation, Loki pretended he was more than okay and that there was nothing to worry about. Despite Loki being the one who was cradled and more fragile than it first seemed, Erik could see how well Loki protected Thor. 

"...will he be ok?" Thor had also been watching Loki sleep peacefully. He smoothed his black hair, a motion that had meant to be soothing for Loki, which seemed to be more so for Thor himself.

"Erik,, earlier he had a breakdown. And... I mean, after what happened, it's-,. Understandable.. but.." Thor shook his head, finally looking up to the older man. Erik's kind face had barely changed over the years, but looked at him now with concern. 

"He got stuck in a memory, and I couldn't pull him out for a while. And now- these nightmares? Please tell me he will be ok?"

Erik looked back at Thor sadly. He had no answer that could soothe him, and he never lied. 

“I don't know.” Was all he could say. He packed everything up, and left the yacht. He was taken back to land, and was set up in a nearby villa, so he could be easily retrieved for the next few days.


	28. Chapter 28

Loki woke up the next morning feeling very groggy. He couldn't hear what Thor was saying to him and couldn't understand Hogun either. Erik was brought back and he administered more drugs into the boy. Soon, Loki was brought out of the fog causes by the sedatives and exhaustion. 

 

“Morning.” He croaked. 

 

The conversation had stopped as soon as Loki spoke, all eyes turning to him.   
  
Thor managed to smile as Loki rubbed the sleep from his eyes.    
"Good morning," he took his hand. "How do you feel?"

 

“Like shit.” Loki said, holding onto the hand, gently stroking it with his thumb. He looked and saw Erik and Hogun, who had resumed talking. The doctor had several vials spread out and seemed to be explaining all of them to Hogun. The sun was rather high in the air. 

 

“It's not morning, is it?” He clarified. Thor shook his head and showed him his phone, which read just after noon. “I wanna go swimming, baby.” 

 

Thor smiled, though it didn't really reach his tired eyes.    
"Maybe we will later baby." He glanced over to Erik, and then back. "They want to make sure the medicine won't affect you too negatively."    
  
Loki looked far better than he had before the sleep, but Thor also didn't want to take any chances. 

 

“I packed a floaty thing.” He yawned, pouting at Thor. “It's a giant turtle.... I wanna lay on it in the water.” 

 

Sitting up slowly, Loki groaned and stretched out. The movement brought the doctor to his side, who checked his pulse and looked at his eyes. 

 

“Do you feel dizzy? Any lightheadedness or queasiness?” He asked. Loki shook his head. Erik smiled and began to disinfect his arm. “This is a mixture of vitamins that should get you feeling better in no time. Vitamin B12, vitamin D, some beta carotene.” 

 

Loki didn't even grimace anymore as needles went into his body. He had been stuck and pricked by them many times in the past few months. It was only in moments of stress did it hurt. 

 

“If I wait for a bit, can I go swimming?” He asked. “My babysitter is saying I can't.” 

 

Erik laughed softly and said yes, it would be okay to go swimming. Loki snuggled into Thor’s side and looked up at him triumphantly. If they were going to stay on the yacht, then Loki wanted to do yacht related things. 

 

After about an hour, Loki finally convinced Thor he was well enough to go swimming. He inflated the turtle while Loki changed back into his swim trunks.   
  
"You know-, it is actually kind of cute." Thor smiled, this time a real one. Watching Loki be more like himself had relaxed enough to actually start enjoying the nice day.    
"Sure you don't want to join, Hogun?" He tethered the long line to the boat and dropped it into the water. Hogun's only reply was a raised eyebrow.

 

“Thor, hold the line close.” Loki said, carefully sticking a foot out to try and get on the turtle with as little contact with the water as possible. As he got a knee on and began to lower himself onto it the rest of the way, his balance threw him off, and fell into the water anyways.

 

“Fuck! It's so cold!” He yelled as he surfaced. Thor was sitting there, laughing at him. Loki managed to grab the large turtle inflatable and very ungracefully wiggled himself onto it. “Go change Thor. I'll be waiting here for you.” 

 

Loki managed to flip over onto his back, and enjoyed the Sun’s warmth as he waited for Thor to return. 

 

On the upper deck, Hogun was keeping an eye out. He was glad Loki had insisted on being ridiculous with the pool toy. It sent a message to the person who had called the hit- they weren't afraid. 

  
  


\----

Howard hung up his phone, doing his best not to slam it. He just received confirmation they had taken his merc group out, and taken Drake alive.    
  
That kid-, the one he had assumed irrelevant turned out to be some sort of assassin in training.   
"Smart, Borson,..." using someone who looked so average to be Thor's guard. It was perfectly effective, clearly.    
  
But now the boat was watched.    
  
He didn't need a report to know that it was, but he had been shown pictures of a man dressed in black now manning the helm. They hadn't retreated like Howard had expected.    
  
This put a dramatic dent in his plan.    
  
There was no way he could attack again, not while they were all on such high alert.... and then there was the issue of Drake. He knew he wouldn't willingly give out information, but he wasn't under any illusion they had their methods of extracting what they wanted to know.    
  
Drake would need to die.    
  
\---   
  
Thor cannonballed into the water, right beside Loki's turtle to purposely splash him with freezing water, laughing as he came up shivering and Loki cursing at him.    
  
"Hey you s-said you wanted to swim- not sunbathe. Come'on!"

 

“But Mr. Turtle said it would be better if I just bask in the nice sun.” Loki pouted, turning on his side, and scooted towards the edge of the turtle a bit, holding out his face for a kiss, which Thor gave him. “It's so nice out here.... I could fall asleep.” 

 

And he meant it. Laying on the turtle, which was smaller and more prone to actually shifting with the water, was slowly lulling him into sleep. He felt peaceful and what's more, he actually felt safe. 

 

“Can you climb on too?” He asked Thor, instantly regretting it when cold, wet hands started groping the surface of the floaty, making Loki hiss from the fridgity of them.    
  


Thor laughed as Loki tried to shove him off the float, but Thor was determined to get on and soak both it and Loki with water.    
  
Finally he managed to get on, and bear hugged Loki so he couldn't escape his frosty grasp. "Oh no you don't-!"

 

Loki shivered in his fiance’s cold grip, but didn't push him away. 

 

“Hey, do you think, if we’re careful, we could fuck on here sometime?” He asked under his breath, laughing at the look Thor gave him. “Hey, I'm just trying to find new ways to keep our relationship extra spicy.” 

 

He held Thor's face with one hand and kissed him, inching the other hand to the handle, tugging it so the they both flipped off the turtle with shrieks. 

 

On the upper deck, Hogun sighed and slipped on sunglasses, seating himself on one of the deck chairs. 

 

“Hey Hogun! You need to wear shorts and a Hawaiian shirt!” Loki yelled from the water. The man looked down and then looked around him, and realized Loki had actually brought a whole bag of water related toys. He got up, sneaking an inflatable beach ball into the helm and knelt down, inflating it fully. Within a minute, he went out to the deck again, ball hidden behind his back. 

 

“Loki!” He called. The boy looked up, only to get a beach ball to his face. 

 

“Hogun!!”

 

The grim man smiled and sat back in the chair, looking out over the water. 

 

Thor couldn't help but belt out a sudden laugh when the ball hit squarely on Loki's face, catching it before it got caught by the waves.    
  
He swam up next to Loki, half pretending to dunk him.   
"We could always go into the control room.." he suggested, nipping his ear.

 

Loki looked like he was thinking before he took a deep, deep gulp of air and dove under the water, and started to tug on Thor’s trunks, laughing as his fiance's hands came down to save his privacy from lurking fish eyes. 

 

He came back up, and shushed Thor with a finger, pulling him to float behind the turtle, which put them out of Hogun’s line of sight. 

 

“I'm trying to give you a handjob, will you knock it off?” He whispered.

 

Well- that /did/ shut Thor up. He glanced up, just to make sure they couldn't see Hogun at all. The thought of doing this so openly was - unsurprisingly - turning him on.    
  
Thor took Loki by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. "Sure you want to all out in the open?"   
  


“I wouldn't offer it if I wasn't sure, baby.” Loki said pulling Thor’s trunks down. The water made it a little difficult, but he got them down far enough to get Thor’s already growing hard cock out. 

 

“You should hold onto Mr. Turtle.” Loki suggested, laughing quietly at the way Thor’s mouth opened as he grasped him. “How does it feel?”    
  


Thor bit his lower lip as an arm came up to wrap around the turtle's neck behind him. Despite the cold, Thor's cock grew in Loki's hand.    
  
The weightlessness of the water changed the sensation, somehow making it feel all the more delicate.   
  
"Good, it feels good," Thor gave a slightly breathless chuckle as Loki slowly began to pump him.

 

Loki moved in close, pinning Thor and the turtle to the side of the yacht, and he arched his neck back, making sure Hogun was still looking at other way. 

 

“Do me too, daddy.” He whispered, pausing to push his trunks down a bit. The fear of getting caught was sending a thrill through him, and as soon as Thor’s hand wrapped around his cock, Loki had to stifle an excited giggle. 

 

“I hope the fish don't mind us doing this.” Loki couldn't stop the giddy feeling throughout his body, shivering from the excitement of it all. This had to be the most daring, legal thing he had ever done. 

 

"The fish's eyes are the the least aren't the ones we should be worried about."  He smirked and pumped at Loki's growing length.    
  
The flow of the current created a strange sort of natural resistance and rhythm to which Thor moved in accordance. He watched the way Loki's eyes flitted with the effort and a tinge of pink rise to his cheeks. His hair was wet, and a few black tendrils slid in front of his face.    
  
"You would make a perfect mermaid-," Thor thought to state, smiling at the thought of Loki with sparkling black scales and possibly a matching bra.

 

“Are you saying you want to jerk off a mer _ man _ ?” Loki asked, correcting Thor. It was flattering in a way though, that even though they were jerking off in semi-public, Thor was focused on how pretty he looked at the moment. Loki peeked around and saw that Hogun had gone back into the control room. 

 

“Float on your back.” Loki said making Thor let go of him. He pushed him up and Thor’s cock stood at attention out of the water. Loki took a deep breath, and with his mouth firmly suctioned all the way down to the base of his fiance’s cock, went underwater with it. 

 

_ Mermen would give blowjobs underwater. _ Loki thought. 

 

"F-uck-" Thor said a little louder than he meant to, using the turtle's head for grip as Loki went under.    
  
The contrast of the sudden heat of his mouth was such a significant contrast to the water that it almost burned and Thor couldn't help but let out a low moan.    
  
His free hand automatically went below water, feeling the whips of Loki's hair move in both the current and with the bobbing of his head.

 

Loki tried to stay under as long as he could. But the taste of salt water and not being able to breathe had him coming up quicker than he would've wanted. Resuming the hand job, Loki also grabbed onto Mr. Turtle, arching more into Thor. 

 

“You can tie me up and spank me, but this feels so much more naughty.” He giggled, biting back a moan as his balls tightened. He was so close, the excitement getting him off more than anything. 

 

"Voyeur-," Thor accused with a grin. But he didn't have much room to speak considering he was enjoying it just as much as the younger man.   
  
Thor could feel Loki's body tensing and quickened his pace, watching as his green eyes halfway closed.    
  
"Cum baby, right in front of everyone."

 

Loki bit his lip, locking a deep moan in his throat, head tilting back. Everyone, it seemed, would be the unfortunate fish whose home he was polluting with his cum, but his hips bucked and he had stop his ministrations on Thor to hold onto him as he came, silently. 

 

“Fuck.” He gasped, shivering at the way the cold water surrounding him had heightened the feeling. He returned his hand to Thor’s cock, and began to jerk him off with gusto. 

 

Thor held him close, feeling Loki's spend as momentary warmth before the water carried it away.   
  
It didn't take much longer before Thor too was cumming, his grip on both Loki and Mr. Turtle tightening as he did.   
  
"Fuck-," he breathed finally. "Fuck that was hot," he couldn't help the grin crossing his face as he kissed Loki.

 

“Oh my god, we are so horrible.” Loki buried his face into Thor’s shoulder, laughing as he did. He pulled his trunks up, and then pushed away from his fiance and began to swim around, enjoying the water. He dove under, and swam down as deep as he could manage. It was dark below, and he couldn't see the bottom. He had swum out far enough that the yacht was only a murky ghost as he let himself sink further and further. He didn't want to go back to the surface, but he flipped himself, looking up at the light that filtered through the water. 

 

_ What if I  _ did _ grow fins and just swam away?  _ He thought to himself as he slowly floated upwards. His hand floated upwards, and his engagement ring sparkled, even in the depth. As he broke the surface, he saw Thor swimming towards him and he held out his arms. 

 

Thor was a powerful swimmer, and had caught up with Loki, barely able to make him out this far underwater, not that the salt helped.    
  
He'd been a little worried when he'd gone under and not come right back up, and he found him really only because of how his pale skin nearly glowed in the dull water.    
  
He reached for his outstretched arms, holding him to his chest as he made the ascent back up to the surface.

 

“Let's go back down together.” Loki said, taking a gulp of air, and went back down, holding onto one of Thor’s hands. With strong kicks, they made it down further, where the water was much colder and the pressure was more intense. It comforted Loki, it took all of his fears away. Even though Thor was right beside him, he felt isolated. When Thor tugged his hand up, Loki followed, regretfully leaving the cold comfort. 

 

They resurfaced, both of them taking in heavy breaths. The sun was getting lower in the sky, casting a lovely golden hue over everything.    
  
Thor hummed, turning Loki so that his back was to his chest and they both looked out over the horizon. It was such a vast expanse of nothing, but painted in the colors of the sunset as if it were fire.    
  
"I love you," he said softly. He said it often, but here, this moment in time, the sentiment felt deeper. "Always."    
Thor didn't need to talk about last night. It was his way of assuring Loki that no matter how dark his mind went, or how many time he broke down, that he loved him above all else.

 

Loki laid his head back, a hand resting on the arm the held him across the shoulders. 

 

“Always.” He replied, tears coming to his eyes, which he blinked back. “Always.” 

 

\--- 

 

They stayed two more days on the yacht. Loki had been given drugs to sleep every night, but had to give in to sleeping in the master cabin, as the couch made it impossible for him and Thor to sleep comfortably. Despite the sedatives, Loki tossed and turned, never waking however. During the day, Hogun gave him a dosage of his normal sedative and then Erik would administer the booster, to counteract the effects of nausea, dizziness, and the fainting spells Loki experienced as he would come to. They found one that yielded promising results, but it didn't stop Thor from objecting to the experiments. Loki shushed him, and said it was necessary. 

 

When they returned to Asgard Corp, they went to their suite, and Loki took a nap, safely cradled in Thor’s arms. He didn't stir once.

 

As they got ready for dinner, Loki was nervous. 

 

“Do you think your dad got it out of that guy? Who sent them?” He asked Thor. 

 

"They were professionals,.. but they've never encountered the methods for 'extracting information' we have.. if he hasn't told them by now, he won't."    
  
Thor had stumbled onto one of these 'interrogations' when he was much younger. It had been his first realization as to what kind of power Odin's empire had, and what they really did to protect it.    
  
"Hogun said they were mercs, and they knew each other. So, he had a good point to start at, at least."

 

Loki was silent. He finished smoothing back his hair, which was getting too long for his liking. 

 

“Well, let's go to dinner.” Loki said, taking Thor’s hand. His fiance was getting better at listening to him about being on time for meals with Odin, and that soothed some of Loki’s anxiety. 

 

They entered into dining room, where Odin was standing, looking at something Hogun was showing him. 

 

“Thor!” Odin gasped, looking up, taking long strides, pulling his son into an embrace. Loki stood to the side, looking just as bewildered as Thor must've felt. 

 

Thor had stood rigid, wide eye going from Hogun standing behind Odin and back.    
  
This- has never happened before.   
  
Slowly, and quite awkwardly, Thor raised his hand to briefly hug him back before his father pulled away.   
  
"Dad?"

 

Odin had been prepared for the fact that one day, because of  _ him _ , his son would be attacked. He just hadn't anticipated it would've been so soon. Not while Thor wasn't even in control of the company or coming into an authoritative position. 

 

Odin turned to Loki. 

 

“You did a good job.” He hesitated, then added, “Thank you.” 

 

Loki nodded his head, and watched as Odin patted his son firmly on the shoulder, his hand lingering for a moment before they sat down for dinner. 

 

Still in a state of shock at his father's behavior, both young men sat down in their respective places on either side of Odin, exchanging a quick glance to one another   
  
Thor had fully expected to be reprimanded for insisting on going out on the water without more security detail than Loki. He was torn on how he felt about his father's reaction.    
  
Affection was easy to give and receive from Loki, but when it came to Odin, it felt foreign.   
But-,    
Thor would be lying if he said a small buried piece of him didn't feel the sentiment.    
  
They are in relative silence, the small talk understandably sparse.    
Thor broke away from his thoughts back to the man they'd taken into 'custody'.    
"Has the merc said anything useful?" Thor ventured to ask.

 

Odin made a sour face, and shook his head. Just that morning, as the boys and Hogun were coming in from the water, a guard had found Drake dead in his cell, foam crusted around his mouth. Somehow, the bastard had snuck a cyanide pill in, and had bitten down on it after a few days of interrogation. 

 

“No. We have no information.” Odin growled. “No identifying markers besides the one on the leader. No scars, tattoos- the other three didn't even have dental records nor any hits on DNA or fingerprints.” 

 

He set his silverware down and looked at the two young men. 

 

“Whoever sent those men.... They either intended to kill Loki and get away with you, Thor, or to kill the both of you.” He said heavily, his eyes shifting to look at son a few times, the thought almost too much to bear. “Thor, you will be finishing your schooling for this year here. I cannot risk your safety and I know a full security detail will attract more danger than not.” 

 

Odin eyed Loki with his one good eye. 

 

“It's thanks to your fiancé that you are alive.” He reminded his son. As looked at the happiness of Loki realizing Odin’s decision for Thor’s schooling would result in them being together all the time, he realized he was rather fond of his.... son-in-law... Yes, son-in-law.

 

Thor smiled across the table at Loki.    
While he still hated the fact that Loki was forced into this life, he was indebted to him. Thor had panicked where Loki had taken control, and if he hadn't been trained, they both would probably have been killed.   
  
He looked back to Odin, catching the soft look he was giving Loki. It was one Thor honestly never thought he would see; A look of acceptance.    
  
The thought filled him with unexpected warmth as they continued the meal, but half of Thor was still dwelling on the attackers.    
  
If the leader- Drake, had been carrying a cyanide pill with him this whole time, why wait until undergoing interrogation before using it?

 

As the meal concluded and the boys asked to be excused from the table, Odin stood and hugged his son again, and then gruffly cleared his throat as he let go of him. 

 

“Tomorrow, both of you will go with Hogun to the house and pack anything else you need. It will no longer be usable for either of you.” He said and then dismissed them for the night. 

 

Loki was a little stunned at the fact that the only place they could call home was now the massive Asgard Corp. While he hadn't been to every single level, there was just no way he could actually  _ live _ there.

 

“So we don't even have our house anymore?” He asked quietly as he and Thor walked back. 

 

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulder as they walked.    
  
"No.. but, that doesn't mean we can't find one that will be ours. Entirely." He offered Loki a soft smile. "Not one owned by Asgard Co."    
  
Thor knew the reassurance wasn't as great as either of them would have liked. Both had loved the house... but having lived there without his fiancé for several months, it felt less of a loss than Loki's memories.

 

Loki realized he was pouting, and stopped himself, wondering when he had gotten used to being so spoiled. But he couldn't help it at the same time... 

 

“I want a beach house, and I want to decorate.” He said, imagining what it would be like. “I'd want the living room to be white with all shades of cool toned blues, from light to dark. Gold accents here and there...” 

 

It was wishful thinking. He was unsure he and Thor could ever have something like that, not while they had the lives they had. 

 

Thor laughed lightly. "That sounds lovely," he hummed as he imagined the room Loki described.    
  
"With large bay windows facing the sea," he added. "And I get to decorate the bedroom," Thor held the door open to Loki's bedroom. "I'm thinking, off white with bright accents of red and gold.. dark wood furniture."   
  
Thor knew Loki was just imagining, but to Thor- this was as good as a game plan.   
He'd lost Loki his house.. so he would instead build him one.

 

“Well I don't want it to be too heavy, baby. Unless the accents are really sparse?” He asked, as they went in. It was fun to play this game even if it was only a game to distract them. “We would have our own private stretch of beach, right? With a private dock and everything?” 

 

They settled on the couch, and he pulled out his laptop and started looking at paint samples, and pictures of beach houses with wonderfully clear waters, that looked stunning and white sandy beaches. 

 

“I wish we could do this.” He sighed wistfully. 

 

Thor leaned his head to rest on Loki's as they looked at the monitor.    
"We will." He said it as a statement, as if saying grass is green or the sky was blue. "It might take a bit of time.. but we will have our home."

 

Loki hummed in response, sighing again as he looked at the screen. It was so easy for Thor to say those things. It would be an entirely different matter to achieve them. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is full of feels and a ton of daddy kink lmao.

It was a nice black suit. Very nice. With a beautiful lily tucked in the lapel. Thor had suggested tuxedos, but Loki objected- they wouldn't look as sharp as suits. Loki had scored all black, and made it so Thor was the one wearing white for their wedding, even if it was just the shirt that was white. 

 

Their wedding. 

 

_ Wedding.  _

 

Loki took a deep sigh and began to get dressed. Hogun had picked out the suit for him, which Loki had been expecting. The grim man had said to him that he needed to look good for his wedding. Even though it was thoughtful, with the way Hogun said it, it almost seemed like he was getting dressed for his funeral. The threat that someone had sent a hit out on Thor, which was the most likely target, had loomed over them every single day until summer break, when Loki graduated from college, and Thor finished his junior year. 

 

They had been flown on a private jet to a privately owned island- yes,  _ of course _ , Odin owned an island. Loki had escorted his father on board, and Laufey had stared at everything in quiet wonder. Thor’s father stayed hidden in the private cabin in the jet, going over security detail with Hogun via a secured satellite telephone. The bodyguard had gone to the island three days prior to secure it fully, with a host of hand picked men to ensure the staff (who were also the residents of the island), were screened. 

 

So Loki was in a separate beach house- Thor said it had been Frigga’s when they vacationed on the island. Smoothing his hair, Loki was suddenly nervous. The only witnesses to their wedding would be their fathers, security, staff, and a Christian pastor, as Laufey had requested a month in advanced that it be Christian, and not Catholic, which had been Odin’s intended officiator. With big pleading eyes, Loki had convinced the man to honor his father's request and they found a discreet and background checked pastor to officiate the ceremony. 

 

Loki smoothed his hair back again, irked at the way it was flowing so long. In a sudden impulse, Loki searched for and located scissors, which were in the drawer of the ornate writing desk in the office. With careful hands, he snipped away the long locks, leaning back to avoid hair clinging to his suit jacket. When his hair was chin length, he stopped, smiling. He looked better with the shorter hair. And he felt much lighter, both emotionally and physically. He smoothed the hair back again, and felt ready to marry. 

 

To marry the love of his life. 

 

Thor had straightened his suit for what must have been the tenth time, looking himself over in the mirror.     
Everything was still in perfect place; the crisp white shirt, his hair which had been pulled back on top and loose as it spread by his shoulders, , even the ruby cufflinks he affixed to the ends of his sleeves.   
  
It had been a surprise from Odin, whom had pulled him aside earlier this morning with a small wooden box.    
He had explained to his son that these had been passed down in the family, and while Odin was still working on fully accepting the circumstances, he wanted Thor to wear them as his way of giving his blessings.    
  
It had been the closest they had ever been to father and son, and Odin beamed at him happily after pulling away from a hug; something that had also happened a little more often after the attack.    
  
Now, he straightened his suit one more time before Hogun, dressed ever as immaculately and sporting a small gold pin on his lapel, appeared at his door way.    
  
It was time.    
  
Thor took a steadying breath, settling his nerves before following. Hogun put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. No words needed to be said.    
  
-   
  
Now standing at the altar with his back to the aisle Loki would walk down, Thor felt almost light headed with nerves. He had thought of this moment on stop since he proposed, and it was ere, it was finally here and he was about to marry Loki. He was about to make him his husband.    
  
Loki took a deep breath, standing before the door. 

 

“Are you ready?” Asked one of the agents, Clint, who Loki had gotten to know over the past few months. 

 

He took another deep breath and then nodded. Clint opened the doors and Loki saw Thor’s broad back facing him. Laufey turned and had teary eyes as he smiled at his son. Loki smiled back, and began to walk down the aisle. 

 

Thor heard the soft music play, and he finally turned to see him.   
  
His breath caught, and his mouth was slightly agape.    
Loki looked stunning, clad in solid black except a pristine white lily.    
  
And his hair-   
  
Loki's hair had been cut several inches, curling ever so lightly around his ears and touching at the base of his neck. It made him look younger, and less worn by the insanity that had been their lives recently.    
  
He grinned broadly still, his heart somehow beating hard we and faster as Loki approached. It was happening- really happening.   
  
Loki made it to the altar where Thor took his hand into his.

 

Smiling at his minutes away from being his husband standing at the altar, Loki had to stop himself from fiddling with his new hair. There were only two chairs, and it looked awkward with Odin sitting on Thor’s side and Laufey on his son’s side. As he reached the altar, Loki smiled again at Thor, taking his hand. 

 

“We are here today to witness the joining of Thor, son of Odin, and Loki, son of Laufey, in holy matrimony.” Said the priest. He read a few passages from the bible and Loki knew that it soothed Laufey. In his head, he even hoped his mother would be happy with it as well. 

 

“I believe the couple have prepared vows.” The priest said. 

 

"Loki Laufyson," Thor began, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He had practiced these vows over and over and over in his mind, but this was the first time he'd ever spoken them out loud. He wanted the first and only time to be just for Loki.   
  
"I don't think there is enough time in the world to truly express how happy I am today, to be here with you, to make you my husband.    
I love you for everything you are, and for everything you will be. You have made me into a man I can be proud to call yours.    
There's an old saying that a perfect marriage is two imperfect people who never give up on each other.   
I vow to always be there for you.   
To always protect you, and to always cherish you. I vow to keep you safe, to keep you happy, and to always strive to be worthy of the love you've saturated my life with."

 

Loki squeezed his hands, smiling at Thor, heart full of love. 

 

“I never expected anything to come out of our first encounter. I never thought I would be in a position in my life, where I couldn't imagine having you not in it.” He had to take a breath, to stop himself from stumbling over his words. “When I am down, you raise me up. When I am weak, you make me strong. When I weep, you dry my tears. When I am happy, you make me even happier. My life is fuller with you in it, and I will always love you, always protect you, and always be with you.” 

 

The priest nodded, smiling pleasantly. Laufey wiped a tear and Odin kept a still face. 

 

“The ring- oh.” The priest was cut off as Hogun handed him the rings on a small pillow. Loki had picked out a heavy silver one for Thor, with many details carved into it. It was a manly ring,  _ and _ expensive. When Loki had seen in at the jewelry shop he and Thor had gone to together for wedding rings, he knew it was instantly the one he wanted his husband to have. 

 

Thor picked up the second ring, which nearly matched the other, just slimmer and had small chips of diamonds accenting a few of the swirling metal patterns.    
  
Thor had insisted on the diamonds. The emerald on the first ring represented hope and love, and the diamonds were meant to represent forever. Because a lifetime simply did not feel long enough.    
  
They exchanged their rings, each having been sized perfectly. The new weight on his finger felt good, felt right, and he smiled broadly again, realizing he was actually fighting back his watering eyes.

 

The priest said a few more lines about eternal love and keeping promises and wishing well.

 

“By the power vested in me by God, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other.” 

 

Loki instantly wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, and pulled him into a passionate kiss, laughing softly as they separated. Then, rather awkwardly, they turned and faced their fathers. Laufey had his camera out and took a picture and Odin looked satisfied. 

 

Thor grinned widely and put his hand on Loki's back. They were supposed to begin walking down the aisle, but Thor suddenly swept Loki up bridal style and carried him down instead.   
  
\---   
  
There wasn't a traditional reception, as there really wasn't enough people to quite have a party. So, Thor and Loki had a lovely supper set up for the very small wedding group. The menus was choice of steak or lobster, with hearty potatoes and a tossed salad with violets and carnation petals.

 

Laufey was sat next to his son, asking him why there were flowers in his salad. 

 

“I dunno, dad. Its gourmet or something.” Loki said, also eyeing them with suspicion. “Just eat your steak and be happy.” 

 

“I am happy. My son is a married man-” Laufey choked on the words, tearing up. 

 

“Oh, dad, don't-” Loki tried to stop it, but his dad was already blubbering about how Loki seemed to have just been born about five minutes prior and that he grew up too fast and without any permission to do so at all. Loki patted his back and handed him one of the cloth napkins to wipe his eyes. 

 

“Oh, your mother would've been so happy to be here, son.” Laufey hiccuped. He looked across the table to his new son-in-law. “And I'm sure your mother would've been too.” 

 

Thor's smile was soft, finally able to hear her mentioned without the sharp pain being the first thing he felt.    
  


"I think she would have too," he looked to his father. Though the older man carried a bit of a heavier look, he still smiled in return, nodding towards Laufy.    
"I believe our wives would have been fast friends, Mr. Nalson."

 

“I believe so too, which is why you will call me Laufey and I will call you Odin.” Said the man, extending a warm smile to the one eyed father. Loki’s mouth twisted as he suppressed a smile- no one told Odin how things were going to go down, but there was his dad, assertive in the kindest way possible. Dinner continued on in a pleasant fashion, with Loki stopping what he was doing every so often to just stare at the ring on his finger. 

 

After dinner, they sat at the beachside and drank wine and had dainty desserts. As it got later and later, Odin excused himself, saying as the jet would be leaving early to take him and Laufey home, it would be a good idea if he retired. He hugged Thor and then, a little awkwardly, Loki and said goodnight to them. 

 

“I guess that's a polite way of saying I should head to bed too.” Laufey said as soon as Odin was out of earshot. Loki laughed and agreed, with Thor smiling too. 

 

“Baby, why don't you go on?” Loki suggested to Thor, who got the hint and went to their now shared bridal suite, letting Loki walk with his dad along the boardwalk. 

 

“Thank you for coming, dad.” Loki said, giving him a side hug. 

 

“Of course, my boy. You think I would miss it?” Laufey slung an arm around thin shoulders, holding his son as they walked slowly. “But you didn't need to thank me. Are you nervous?” 

 

“Nervous?” Loki looked at his dad in confusion. Laufey sighed and patted his son’s head. 

 

“It  _ is _ your wedding night after all.” He answered. It took Loki a second to realize what his dad was implying. 

 

“Dad!” 

 

“Now I'm not entirely sure about the schematics of gay sex, but you know you have every right to stop it at any time, and that it should feel good-” Laufey began to explain. 

 

“Dad, stop!” Loki objected, face turning bright red. 

 

“I'm serious, Loki. I know it’s scary for the first time, but you-”

 

Loki cut his dad off. 

 

“Dad, you're like, eight years too late to be telling me any of this.” He said, making a face. 

 

“Eight?” Laufey repeated, then gasped. “Loki Laufeyson!” 

 

“Ah, ah- it’s Loki Tordenfröst now.” He corrected, reminding him that Thor and Loki had chosen a new name for themselves as a married couple. “And I'm going to pretend we didn't have this talk at all. I love you, dad. Now, please, I'm gonna go.” 

 

Laufey made a similar scowl that his son was wearing and just bit his cheek, hugging his son and wandering off to his accommodations, muttering and apologizing to Farbauti, saying he tried to raise their boy right. 

 

The newly married young man made his way to the bridal suite, and entered to see Thor was looking at the roses that covered the bedspread and had the bottle of champagne open for them.

 

“Well, hello husband.” He whispered against his husband’s neck, scaring Thor.

 

Thor had been stopped by the vast amount of petals decorating the room, not even having heard Loki coming in behind him. But he laughed and turned to whip Loki up in a swirling hug.    
  
"Husband!" He kissed him and let Loki's feet touch the ground again. "God damn it feels good calling you that." He grinned and kissed him again. He couldn't help it- after all the nerves of the wedding day, Thor was left with an overabundance of energy.

 

Loki grinned, and they locked lips, pulling at each other's clothes, erections growing. 

 

“Mr. Tordenfröst, I have a surprise for you, but I need fifteen minutes, and you need to wait outside.” He said, nipping Thor’s lower lip.

 

"Fifteen minutes?" Thor practically whined and tried to go for another kiss, but Loki pulled away just out of Thor's reach.   
  
He gave a slight pout, but it did little to hid the gleam in his eyes. Thor /did/ like surprises. With great reluctance and an extra grope to Loki's ass, Thor finally conceded and opened the door.    
  
"Fifteen minutes and not a damn second more-" he warned, shutting the door behind him.

 

Loki sprung into action. With Thor having moved into Asgard Co, it made it harder to hide things and keep it all a secret. But this was worth all of the trouble he had to go through. 

 

First was lingerie, like always. Despite his play of not being the bride, he had gotten everything in all white- the only exception being the blue satin bows at the top of his lace capped thigh high stockings. The panties were white, and so was the little corset that he laced around his waist. It started at his hips, and ended a little below his nipples. He hoped it looked decent as he slipped on the next essential part- the heels. Thor really had been serious about making sure Loki was wearing heels whenever they had sex. While Loki knew his husband didn't have a foot fetish, the allure of high heels seemed to undo him. 

 

These shoes also had red bottoms, but the closed toe tops and heel were covered in glittering crystals. They had no ankle straps and were very tall. Loki couldn't walk in them, and Thor seemed to like it that way- knowing Loki was held in bondage in a less obvious way. He sat down placed the veil firmly in his hair with the little clip, feeling a little ridiculous, but knew it would spur his husband on even more. Finally, the last part of his outfit- a white collar with crystals that spelled out ‘ _ DADDY’S BOY _ ’ across the front. With a little shiver, he fastened it around his neck, then looked in the mirror that faced the bed, and smiled. He looked perfect. 

 

Sitting on the bed, waiting for the last few minutes to pass, Loki realized he forgot to set out the bag full of toys, straps, restraints, and other various things for them to play with. He took off his shoes quickly and dragged it out from behind the chaise and set it next to the bed. Just as time was up and Thor was entering the room, Loki was slipping on his last shoe, looking up as he did so from the bed. 

 

Thor stopped at the doorway- caught off guard completely by the sight of Loki clad entirely in white among the blood red rose petals.    
  
The veil that dipped lowly over his face and chest did not hide the brightness of Loki's eyes, nor the slight smirk of satisfaction at Thor's reaction.- or the corset that hugged the subtle curves of his thin body.   
  
Thor's gaze traveled farther down to his white stockings, the blue popping out even at Thor's distance.    
And then he saw the heels-, the ones Loki had just been tugging on and was now ever gracefully posing with. They sparkles in the low lighting and Thor let out a breathless laugh.    
  
"I truly am the luckiest man alive-," he strode inside, letting the door fall shut behind him as he made his way to his husband.    
  
He paused, fingers gently gliding down the soft mesh of Loki's veil before slowly lifting it over his face.    
Before he could go in for a kiss, something else caught his eye.   
  
A collar?    
  
His heart nearly stopped when he realized what was spelled out, spreading another broad grin across his face.    
  
He barely gave Loki warning before he did finally kiss him- just as energetically as he had before he's left the room.

 

Loki pushed up into the kiss, moaning when Thor placed his hand around his throat, feeling the collar and squeezing lightly. 

 

“Daddy,” He whispered as they parted for a moment. “I hope I'm okay as a wedding present.” 

 

He leaned back, spreading his legs, and one hand playing with a corner of his veil.

 

“You can do anything to me, okay? All I ask is you tie me up really good.” He requested prettily. 

 

Thor kissed him again, both of them already knowing what his answer was. "This-," he said between breaths, "Is an amazing wedding gift." He pulled away slowly, giving Loki a full look over once more before rummaging through the bag the younger had left by the bedside.   
  
Their regular ties had been changed to long silky white ribbons, and Thor ran them through his fingers as he pulled them out.   
  
He took Loki's hands, clasping them together and wrapped the first ribbon around them while he busied Loki's attention with nips and kisses to his jawline. He had become rather skilled at knotting them without looking, and knowing his lover couldn't tug his way out of them.    
  
Once they were secure, Thor guided them above his head where he affixed it to the tall bed frame. He'd left enough ribbon that Loki could be turned to face that wall or lay on his back without adjusting its fixed point. For now, he kept Loki laying comfortably as he took another tie.   
  
This time, Thor slid down his body, hands grazing along the fabric of his corset, pausing to kiss dangerously close to the large bulge in Loki's white panties before continuing down.    
  
He ran his hands along the texture of Loki's heels before he tied them to either corner of the bed too. He smiled in satisfaction when Loki tested the bonds and found they didn't budge.    
  
Lastly, Thor picked up the blindfold, smiling deviously as he returned to his husband.

 

Loki wanted to pout at him, but instead smiled at him. 

 

“Daddy, are you going to tease me?” He asked, licking his lips slowly. His husband placed the blindfold over his eyes. Waiting, he was patient for Thor to read what it said on the blindfold. 

 

_ DADDY'S PROPERTY _

 

Loki had gone out of his way for personalized items for the wedding present. Other variants that alluded to Loki belonging wholly to Thor were printed over several other items. Loki’s favorite was the large anal plug that had ‘ _ DADDY’S CUMSLUT _ ’ stamped on the flat base of it. Sometimes, Thor slipped out degrading words, and although Loki hadn't been entirely fond of it to begin with, he was getting more and more used to it, especially when Thor punished him. 

 

Thor felt a surge of pleasure reading the blind. Loki was giving him permission to satisfy a part of himself he'd kept on a leash. The part of him that wanted to soil whatever innocence Loki had left in him.   
  
Tonight- Loki would be his in every conceivable way.    
  
Thor kissed him softly as his hand pulled away from securing the blind and back down to curve around his collared throat.   
  
"I see my baby's learning his place,"

 

“Yes, daddy.” Loki breathed, sighing as Thor began to run his hands all over him again. “Please use me as your fucktoy, daddy.” 

 

When his husband moved away, Loki stayed quiet, even though he missed the physical touch already. He listened as the blond rummaged through the bag at the side of the bed, hearing chuckles and approving hums. 

 

“Daddy?” He dared to speak, when it seemed his husband had been away from him for too long. 

 

"Patience baby," Thor chided as he turned the new plug over in his hand.    
"Oh-, I like this one," he glanced back to Loki who was shifting mildly on the bed in anticipation. He would make excellent use of this in particular.    
  
He placed it on the night stand along with a few other choice items and the new bottle of lube, which he suspected might be entirely used by the night's end.   
  
He finally came back into the bed, a hand sliding down Loki's corseted waist.    
"I approve of the new toys, baby. Though they might be just as much a gift for yourself as they are me." He stopped when his hand rested on the bulge Loki sported in the white satin panties, rubbing him with an obnoxiously light touch.

 

“Are you reading them, daddy?” Loki asked, trying to arch up into the touch. “Did you see what they said?” 

 

He couldn't tell what Thor was putting on the bedside table, but it was multiple items, and he shivered as he thought of what his husband would do to him. Along with a few dildos, anal beads of different sizes, a vibrating bullet, and more satin ties, Loki had included some very new additions. One was a fleshlight (just to spice things up), a riding crop, a cock ring for both him and his husband, and a new spreader bar that was adjustable. The Velcro handcuffs of course, and nipple clamps were in the bag as well. Everything that could be ordered in white was in white. Loki wanted Thor to feel like he was taking every last bit of virginal innocence of his on their wedding night. 

 

“Please, daddy.” He begged. “Daddy, please do something to me.” 

 

"Relax," he smiled and stopped rubbing entirely, earning a frustrated moan from the bound man. "I have all night to utterly ravage you." And literally any tool he could think of.    
  
He picked up the first item- which was the spreader bar. It would work to his advantage better than the ties currently tying his ankles to the bed. So he took his time to slowly untie each, warning him to stay still if he wanted to be fucked at all tonight, and fastened him instead to the bar as wide as it could allow.    
  
"Mm yes,. Much better." He knew that Loki was starting to lose patience with Thor not touching him, but that was exactly what he wanted. The more desperate Loki got the less likely he was to follow commands, and Thor had so many new toys to punish him with.    
  
Finally, Thor returned his hands on his husband, this time taking his cock from their satin confines and pumping his shaft.    
"You're going to be a good slut for daddy," The statement was posed as a command, almost a dare for Loki to break.   
  
He grabbed an item he'd recently become familiar with; a cock ring. This one sparkled as Thor slipped it on his lover, and he grinned when Loki moaned at the new pressure at the base of his dick.    
  
He pulled the panties down as far as they could go with Loki's legs secured, about halfway down his thighs where the top of his stockings were and picked up the bottle of lube. He dabbed a bit on his fingers and slid them down the crease of Loki's ass to his hole, teasing the ring and pressing a finger in.

 

A full body shiver wracked Loki as Thor pushed his finger inside. With the havoc of the wedding, the couple hadn't actually had time nor privacy to fuck, and Loki had even had to jerk himself off in the shower- something he hadn't done since Thor moved into Asgard Co. So he was tighter than he was used to being, and he knew Thor knew that. 

 

“Daddy, more!” He moaned, trying to push his hips down. 

 

Thor pinned his hips to the bed with his free hand, keeping a slow steady rhythm of just one finger.    
Only when Loki stopped moving did he insert a second finger. This time he allowed Loki to arch into his hand, slowly pumping in and out while his thumb teased his balls.    
  
Thor loved the way Loki moaned, and the way his ass closed around his fingers- tight but already greedy for more.    
  
Once Loki was well coated, Thor pulled out and took the heavy plug from the bedside table. Dousing it with some lube as well, Thor picked up the spreader bar and raised it up, forcing Loki's ass to open to him a bit wider.   
  
Perfect. He teased the head at his ring, pressing in and out before finally sliding it into him. It was larger than the ones they've messed with in the past, so Thor was sure it didn't actually hurt Loki as it went in.

 

If Thor hadn't blindfolded Loki, he would've seen the whites of his husband’s eyes as the plug was pushed inside of him fully. With the thinner head that got wider and rounded out before the base, Loki knew it was the plug. He squirmed when it finally slid in him all the way, his ass hungrily taking it in. Mouth in a perfect ‘o’,  Loki moaned loudly, letting out a whine when Thor lowered the spreader bar, and subsequently closed his asscheeks around the base, lodging it just a little deeper in him. His cock strained around the ring, and he couldn't help the sob as he settled against the bed, ass full and heavy. 

 

Thor didn't hide his satisfied laugh. Loki had to have known that was going to be the first thing in his ass with 'daddy's cumslut' inscribed on it.    
  
He picked up two more items from his earlier selection, leaning up to kiss Loki's still open mouth.   
His hands however slid down his chest, thumb finding his erect nipples cresting just above the hem of the corset. As soon as he found the sensitive bugs, Thor attached the pearly white nipple clamps.    
  
Loki moaned into Thor's kiss, and he could feel the smaller's body writhe under his own.   
"Mm perfect.." Thor said against his lips. His knee had been placed in between Loki's thighs when he climbed up him, and now he gently nudged the base of the plug with it.    
"How does it feel baby?"  

 

Loki let out a shuddering breath as Thor moved the plug, causing his chest to heave and the clamps to move ever so slightly. 

 

“D-daddy, I wanna cum.” He whispered, reaching out with his tongue to lick Thor’s lips and his own as he moaned again when Thor pushed the plug in deeper with his knee. “Daddy!” 

 

"Don't you dare cum." Thor said firmly as he kept pressing the plug to make Loki squirm.    
"I'm just getting started." He pulled away, trailing a hand on the thin chain of the clamps and giving it a light tug to make Loki jump and whine again.    
  
He took up another item that had caught his eye. A small bullet vibrator. Thor rubbed Loki's swollen cock, running the cool metal up and down his shaft before actually turning it on.   
  
The sound of buzzing filled the room and Thor held it under the head of Loki's cock. "If you cum, I'm going to do more than spank you. Do you understand me, baby?"

 

Loki knew Thor was doing it on purpose, and there was no way he could actually obey, not with the way the plug was filling him, the way his nipples were being pinched by the clamps, and now the vibrator. He sobbed as he tried to wiggle away, but that only caused the heavy plug to remind him of its presence. 

 

“I'm sorry!” He cried a moment before he came. With the ring drawing his balls away from his body, the orgasm was more intense than any he could recall, and Thor kept the bullet pulsating against his cock the entire time, pushing his cock up. Loki felt his thick cum spurt across his chest and onto one of his cheeks as he wept. He took a sharp intake of air and trembled in anxiety when his husband turned the vibrator off, the room deadly quiet. 

 

Thor drank in the way Loki looked, spent and sobbing, body practically shaking from the force of the orgasm. The first command disobeyed within a minute of giving it.    
  
Without a word, Thor took Loki by the hips and flipped him onto his stomach. The ties that bound his hands together twisted, but didn't further constrict him.   
Now Loki's ass was in the air supported on shaking knees. The plug sat perfectly in place to display Loki's title.    
  
Thor didn't go to Loki's goodie bag however. Instead he picked up Loki's veil and slipped it around Loki's neck, tying it into a slip knot.    
He had thought about getting a paddle for occasions just like this- but Thor loved the feeling the sting of physically smacking his skin.    
  
"You will keep your back arched, unless you want to choke more," he made the point of tugging on the veil to slightly tighten it.    
"Since you wanted to cum so bad- I'm not going to stop until you cum again."    
  
With that he delivered a swift spank right in the middle, hitting the base of the plug as he did so.

 

With the last traces of orgasm still rippling through his body, Loki let out a yelp as the plug nudged up against his sweet spot. He could see stars, and his dick was still hard due to the cock ring. Each spank nudged it again and again, and Loki dropped his head down at one point, but brought it up, gasping for air as the veil around his neck tightened, which he already was in need of. It felt like an eternity, and he was sobbing loudly, blindfold slowly getting wet as he cried. 

 

“I'm sorry, daddy!” He screamed as Thor delivered one particularly hard swat to his burning bottom. He felt like he was going to pass out as his orgasm finally came to him, and he couldn't help the shriek that left his mouth as he rode it out, the blindfold heavy with tears, his mouth messy with drool. 

 

Thor finally ceased his hand when Loki's entire body shook with the force of his orgasm. The sound of Loki's cries were the only reason he didn't ever use a gag on his lover.   
  
Thor loosened his grip on the veil to allow Loki to take deep gulping breaths and gently put his hand on his husband's ruby red ass, making the younger jump and whimper in anticipation of being spanked again.    
  
"Sshhhh shh baby you're all done, you did wonderfully."   
He slid his hand down to the base of the plug and slowly pulled it out, making Loki's body jerk and him cry out once more as the thick base came out with a muffled pop.    
  
Thor kissed a red cheek. "You did so well baby," he set the plug aside and released the locks on the spreader bar before slinking up Loki's body and reaching for the knot that held Loki's hands to the bed. The ribbon kept him bound but he was free from the bed and Thor turned the still sobbing man to face him, careful not to put too much pressure on Loki's raw ass as he did.   
  
He took off the blindfold, revealing bright red eyes still watering.   
"I'm sorry daddy-," Loki repeated in quivering words.   
"Shhh..I forgive you baby. You took your punishment perfectly." Thor cupped his cheek, leaning down to kiss his tear streaked face.

 

Loki brought his tied hands up and around Thor’s neck, pulling close his husband to deepen their kisses. 

 

“My feet hurt.” He whispered, as his body had tensed so much that he felt a cramp developing in the steep heels. “Can we take my heels off?” 

 

As much as he wanted to keep them on for Thor, the spanking had taken a lot more out of him than he had anticipated, and he was feeling more tired. 

 

Thor chuckled and glanced down Loki's long legs to the sparkling heels, making a mental note to massage his feet later. Because he wasn't quite done with Loki wearing them yet.    
  
"Not yet baby," Thor turned to kiss him again. "You just look so lovely in them, and I'm going to fuck you with them on."   
  
He pulled away, lifting Loki's arms back over his head again and kissing the bound hands. Standing up from the bed he started to unbuttoning the shirt he was still wearing.

 

Loki pouted, but was silent, watching Thor unbutton his shirt, hungrily taking in his body. 

“You're so hot, daddy.” Loki sighed, relaxing back into the pillows, and wiggled a bit, keeping his bottom as turned up as possible, the rose petals irritating him slightly. 

 

Thor watched as Loki's eyes traveled over his body, rather satisfied with the way it sparked hunger in his eyes. "Pull your panties down." He commanded. "Leave them by your ankles."   
  
He rid himself of his pants next, freeing his own aching cock from their confines while picking up the lube. He was still so turned on from the way Loki cried and came and he was done being patient.    
  
Getting onto the bed, Thor picked Loki up and resettled him on his lap so that the younger's back rested against Thor's chest. His cock rubbed against Loki's opened hole.    
  
There was little resistance and a small whine from Loki when he seated his husband fully onto his cock. He moaned at the way Loki's ass practically quivered around his girth.    
"Even after cumming twice you're still so eager to take my cock." He laughed.   
  
Leaning over, Thor picked up the flashlight from the bag, smirking that instead of a replica vagina there was an ass hole.  Perfect.   
  
"I'm going to watch you fuck this," he said as he dripped some lube into the synthetic hole. "And if you cum before I do, you'll be wearing that plug for the rest of the honeymoon."

 

Loki moaned, his aching cock already getting hard again. As Thor slipped the fleshlight down onto his cock, Loki’s still-bound hands covered his husband’s hand,  and his breath caught momentarily as their rings sparkled in the shine of the moon that fell onto the bed. He couldn't help squeezing tightly around Thor’s thick member as he was filled and enveloped at the same time. It was warm and felt so good. 

 

“Daddy, oh.... oh, fuck.” He groaned, leaning back against Thor’s chest fully, holding the fleshlight and trapping the blond’s hand within his grasp, not wanting to let go. “Do I feel good too, daddy?”

 

"Mm fuck yes baby," Thor moaned lowly, his eyes fluttering shut feeling Loki constrict around his length. Despite having been thoroughly opened and prepped, Loki still felt tight.    
  
He moved his hips upwards, easily sliding in and out and bouncing Loki as his pace quickened. The hand that wasn't under Loki's moved to his throat, not yet squeezing but instead as a weighted reminder he could at any moment, keeping him in silent anticipation.    
  
His thumb caressed the raised lettering on the collar, growling when he could feel Loki's pulse wild under his touch.

 

“Oh, daddyyyyy!” Loki whined out, head lolling back as he was fucked well. Thor had made sure Loki was fucking the fleshlight well, keeping the pumping pace of his hand consistent with the rolling of his hips. The hand around his neck was exciting, and he leaned into it when Thor placed it there. 

 

“Fuck me, daddy!” He yelled as Thor squeezed slightly on his neck, unable to help the giggle he let out in pure joy at how good he felt. Turning and angling his head to look into Thor’s eyes with his still red, watery eyes, Loki kissed him before pulling back slightly. 

 

“Cum in your new husband, daddy. Fill me up- claim me all the way.” He begged breathlessly against his lips, eyes rolling back for a moment as Thor’s cock brushed against his prostate. 

 

The moan that Loki cried sent another shiver of pleasure through Thor and his grip tightened around Loki's exposed neck.    
  
He bucked upwards relentlessly, forcing Loki's own thrusts into the flashlight to become messy and erratic even with both of their hands keeping it in place.    
  
"Fuck-," he growled lowly, leaning down to bite his bare shoulder as he rode him from under. He was getting close, and the closer he got the harder he fucked into Loki.    
  
He had intended on making Loki cum first just to punish him- but that was quickly not going to be an option. All of it was pushing him to the edge from Loki's slick heat to the soiled satin panties at the top of his heels and the watery red begging look in Loki's gaze.    
  
Thor couldn't hold back any more and came hard into Loki, crying out his name as his body shook under the smaller man.

 

Loki came as Thor did, completely undone when his husband called his name out. 

 

“Daddy!” Loki cried, cumming into the fleshlight that gripped him so nicely. In the back of his mind, he wished it had been Thor’s ass he had been fucking, but he would get his way with Thor before the honeymoon was out. He had brought more than one surprise for them, and he was intending on making use of every lingerie and fetish wear piece he had brought. 

 

Thor’s cum leaked out of him, being forced out by the blond’s thick cock, and Loki wished the mirror in front of the bed had been bigger, or that they had recorded it. 

 

“Daddy~” Loki whined, trying to lift the fleshlight off his soft and tired cock. 

 

Thor was breathing hard, feeling Loki's lose grip on his hand. He obliged, letting Loki's cock slip out along with a string of pearly cum.   
  
He kissed along Loki's neck, finally untying Loki's hands from their white satin bonds.   
  
"Damn baby," he breathed against Loki's marked skin. "That was a perfect wedding gift,"

 

With free hands, Loki shakily got off of Thor, moaning at the loss of being filled. He took off the heels, throwing them to the floor, and began to undo his outfit, releasing his sore nipples from the clamps, and sighed in relief when Thor helped him to unlace the corset. 

 

“It was?” He asked, rolling off his stockings and panties, biting his lip at the fact that Thor seemed to enjoy his lingerie more than usual for the night. Leaving the collar on, he leaned down off the bed, searching in the bag. He had bought a speciality balm, to soothe his sensitive red skin on his ass. “Help me?” 

 

Thor smiled softly and took the offered balm, turning Loki so that he could apply it to his still-raw ass. There were clear handprints from his spankings, and he realized some of them might actually bruise.    
  
"Of course it was a perfect," he gently massaged his cheeks until the balm was thoroughly absorbed before slowly moving down his thighs and massaging his legs.

 

Loki laid still, accepting the massage gratefully, smiling as he laid on his stomach. Thor worked his thighs, then his calves, and then began to massage his feet. While he loved the effect heels had on Thor, he wasn't particularly crazy about how they locked his ankles and feet into such a strict static position. 

 

“That feels so good.” He moaned into the pillow as Thor stretched out his ankles, kneading his arch gently as he did so. Loki sighed, knowing that if he could get pregnant, Thor would be the most attentive father to be. “Thank you, Mr. Tordenfröst.”

 

"Mm, you're welcome, Mr. Tordenfröst." Thor countered as he came back up and kissed Loki's back where the corset had dug in his sides leaving soft red markings.    
  
"I'll be right back." He let his hand linger on the marks before getting up and going to the bathroom to retrieve a few warm clothes to clean his husband with.    
  
They really should just hop in the shower, but Loki looked as exhausted as he felt. It wouldn't be the first time they wait till morning to clean themselves.    
  
Thor half turned Loki so he could continue cleaning him of cum and dried tears.    
"I'm going to be using that plug a lot." He warned with a smirk.

 

“Yes, daddy.” Loki replied, a devious smile also on his face as his husband cleaned him up. He threw off the top cover and climbed underneath, sinking into the luxuriously soft bed. “This island is set up almost like a resort... Was that the original purpose for owning it?” 

 

Thor nodded, setting the cloths side as he slipped under the covers with Loki and pulled him into their usual cuddling position.    
  
"Sort of like like 'rent a beach'. Pick out your spot and you can have your own slice of paradise." Thor recanted the slogan the company had been tossing around.

 

Loki nodded sleepily in understand, falling asleep almost instantly in his husband’s arms, tired from their play. 

 

\--- 

 

Loki woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Pushing Thor’s arm off of him, he went out to the patio, which led to a strip of private beach via a boardwalk. He wrapped a satin short robe he had found in the bathroom around his body, and walked the boardwalk to the beach, sinking his feet in the sand. As the balmy air helped to dry the majority of his sweat, he looked at the ocean, sighing to himself. He couldn't recall his dream, but, like with every other night since the attack on Thor, Loki hadn't been able to sleep through the night without the aid of drugs. At least he didn't wake up screaming again. It had put Thor on edge to no end, but Loki couldn't be drugged anymore. He refused to, especially with Thor sleeping beside him- if he hadn't woken up during the attack, god knows what would've happened to Thor. 

 

Looking around at the moonlit island, Loki began to walk back, and then noticed one of the beach houses had its lights on still. He wondered if that was where the security detail was running its operations. With a shrug to himself, he walked back to their room, closed the door, locking it, and slid back into Thor’s arms. Sleep reclaimed him quickly, but his sleep was plagued with hands that grabbed him and eyes that seared into him with hatred. Needless to say, he slept in the next morning. 


	30. Chapter 30

Thor let Loki sleep when morning came, mistaking his tiredness on last night's activities. So, he kissed him lightly on the cheek and got up and showered.   
Loki had really gone all out on their first night, dressing up just for Thor and allowing him to dominate him in any way he pleased,  Thor had even noticed Loki kept the collar on as he slept.   
So today, Thor decided that he'd pamper his baby- more than usual anyway. His ass would more than likely still be extremely sore once he woke despite the balm, and his feet as well after how constricting those heels had been.   
So, after Thor was clean he made his way to the small kitchen to make his husband breakfast in bed. Lunch? Thor glanced at the clock and realized it was already almost 1 in the afternoon. But-,    
  
He looked back to Loki still sleeping soundly in bed. He wanted to make him something special, but he hesitated on his initial decision of blueberry pancakes. He knew they meant a lot to him, and he didn't want to take away any of that.    
But- it was also their first official day as a married couple.    
  
Thor began cooking, pulling out several different things and trying to be as quiet as he could, and before long the smell of bacon and coffee was filling up the suite.

 

Loki woke up before Thor came back to the bed and delivered a thousand kisses across his bare skin, whispering “wake up, Mr. Tordenfröst, breakfast is ready” as he went. He laid still, wanting more sweet kisses from his husband, and only “woke up” when the kisses reached his neck and cheeks. He caught his husband’s lips and sighed. 

“What time is it?” He asked, stretching out his arms before bringing them around Thor’s neck and pulled him down onto him. 

 

"Day time." He answered cheekily and smiled against his lips. "I wanted to let you sleep as long as you could.. you looked so peaceful." He kissed him again and gently wrapped his arms around the smaller man and picked him up off the bed.   
  
What Thor had intended to be breakfast in bed was no longer much of an option as he quickly realized he's cooked a bit too much food, wanting to make everything breakfast for Loki.   
  
He'd set up a plate for him, consisting of waffles, bacon, hash browns, eggs, and just a single perfect blueberry pancake.

 

Loki kept his face hidden in Thor’s neck, nuzzling against him, blissful, taking in his husband’s showered scent. The soft breeze that was coming in from the open door brought in the scent of breakfast out on the patio. He unburied his neck when Thor gently sat him on a cushioned lounge chair, which had a coffee table sitting in front of it, with his breakfast on it. 

 

“Wow, baby! It looks so good.” He said, and then saw the blueberry pancake. Thor sat next to him on the chair, holding him. Loki cut a piece of the pancake, and then had Thor take a bite, with him finishing off the piece. “It's delicious, Thor.” 

He smiled broadly as Loki took to eating the rest and he made a plate for himself as well.   
  
The sun was high in the sky, with quite literally not a cloud in the blue sky. The waves could be heard just under the couple's conversation.    
  
It was probably the most relaxed Thor had been since the attack.    
  
After they had eaten, Thor cleared the table and set the dishes in the sink to do them later.    
"Do you want to go swimming?" Thor asked once he returned and planted a kiss to the top of Loki's head. "The water looks amazing."

 

“Yeah, but I wanna lay here for a little bit longer.” He said, snuggling back against the chair, wrapped in a blanket Thor had retrieved for him from the bed. Thor had made so much food, and Loki, pleasantly surprised by the pancake, was extremely full. Thor brought out the balm at Loki’s request and smoothed it onto his bruised cheeks, which Loki hissed at. They cuddled on the chair after that, till Loki decided it was time to go swimming. 

“Do you think we should go skinny dipping?” He teased, running a hand up Thor’s legs.

Thor couldn't help but grin.    
"Of course I think we should go skinny dipping. It's private property," he reminded.  "We can do anything we'd like here." Thor pulled him a little closer, hips already pressing suggestively under Loki's sore bottom.

 

“But the security...” Loki whispered, unwrapping the blanket from around himself. He tilted his head back, showing off the collar he still wore around his slender neck. “What if they see us?” 

He didn't care, but a part of him was wondering exactly how much security saw in general. And who was heading that security... the thought of Hogun seeing him getting plowed by Thor was enough to make Loki blush and rewrap himself.  

 

"Oh my," Thor chuckled when Loki wrapped himself again. "Are you saying you're shy now?" Thor knew that they were being detailed but the view on the beach was limited, and the security on the water was looking outward, not in. Most of the cameras were around the house which Thor was more than positive he could evade.    
  
But he didn't let Loki know that. The idea of being watched was turning him on and despite the pink gracing Loki's cheeks now, Thor imagined his husband a little bit of a voyeur.   
  
"Besides..." Thor slid the blanket back down Loki's body. "If they /are/ watching-,.. why not give them a show?"

 

Loki let Thor remove the blanket, revealing his semi hard member. Despite his objections, he didn't mind entirely, and Thor's hand was already gently moving around his neck, touching skin and collar alike. 

 

“Well...” Loki whispered, pulling Thor on top of him, kissing him as he ran his fingers through his long blond hair. “Why don't you ride me then?” 

 

Thor faltered a moment, this time feeling the slight tinge of red in his own cheeks.    
  
"Here?" The patio was one of the spots with a camera, monitoring whomever came in and out of the house. There was no 'maybe' that someone would be watching and the thought sent a shiver through the older.

 

“You said we should give them a show.” Loki reminded him innocently, looking up with wide and unblinking eyes as his hand traveled down to tug at Thor's erection, which grew harder with his stroking motions. “C'mon, daddy... I gave you a really good present... all I want is so simple.” 

 

"That--," he couldn't call that unfair... manipulative, but not unfair.    
He bit his lower lip, moaning softly as Loki worked him. He looked down at him again, large green eyes holding that damned spell they always had over the blond.    
  
He glanced up at the corner of the patio hoping that maybe the camera had been moved since last he'd been here, but the tiny glint of black was just barely visible from where they were.    
  
They were being watched.    
  
He let out a slow breath and looked back to his husband.   
"..Ok baby.." He gave in, and the nervousness mixed with heightened arousal realizing he was indeed about to put on a show.

 

Loki smiled in triumph, biting down on his tongue between his teeth as he stroked Thor a little faster. 

“But this time, you have to actually cum when you ride me. I'm always the one who cums and then you do whatever.” Loki pouted, running his hands over Thor’s shoulders, taking in his form. 

“Go get lube.” He said softly, sitting back, touching himself lightly. 

 

Thor was slow to follow Loki's direction at first, realizing Loki would keep good on his word to make Thor cum on his cock. It somehow made the whole thing even more erotic.    
  
Walking back into their bedroom, he quickly located the lube bottle left on the bedside table from last night and brought it back onto the patio where Loki was still lounging. His pale body contrasted with the dark cushions, and his cock was already hard from stroking himself while waiting.    
  
Thor leaned over him, a hand on either side of the chair arms for a kiss.

 

Loki was so turned on, he thought he could die. It would be a while before he’d admit it, but he was definitely a combination of a voyeur and exhibitionist of some sort, and that coupled with the fact he was wearing a collar declaring him to be Thor’s, yet his daddy would be the one riding him made him unbelievably horny. 

 

Loki spread his legs off the chair, and pointed at the space at the foot of it. 

“Turn around and bend over- I wanna see you prep yourself.” He instructed. 

 

Thor flushed again, but did as he was told and knelt with his back to Loki before bending over to completely expose himself.    
  
Thor was still relatively new at the experience, only having had done this three times before but that made this even more exciting. He put some lube on his fingers and reached a hand under to slowly circle his hole.    
  
His cock twitched already in anticipation, and he let out a low moan when he pressed his finger slowly inside.   
"Mm fuck I'm tight-,"

 

Loki bit his lip at Thor's uttered curse and let go of his cock, leaning forward to run his hands down Thor's back. 

 

“If you let me fuck you more often, daddy, it would be a lot faster than having to do this every time.” He suggested, watching as the blond’s finger began to move faster. “Maybe you need to wear the plug for the rest of the honeymoon?” 

 

When Thor growled a stern “no” back at him, Loki pouted, despite knowing his husband couldn't see him. He leaned over and rest a bit on Thor's back, licking and biting his shoulders gently, moaning at the way the muscles moved under his mouth. 

 

“Mmm, add another finger, daddy. Add two...” He whispered, sitting back to watch as Thor listened to him, and stretched himself out with three glistening fingers. “Daddy, you look so good like that.” 

 

He took the lube and rubbed his cock with it thoroughly, moaning as he fisted it well. Getting up, Loki went to the bedroom, and dug around in another bag, and found a miniskirt he had been intending to wear later, but what time would be better than now? That, and another pair of heels he could actually walk in. 

 

The skirt didn't even cover him properly, and was only slightly pushed up by his hard cock. The look on Thor’s face as he strutted to the sliding door, standing there in his outfit, made him twitch excitedly. 

 

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

 

Thor was sure his mouth was hanging agape when he looked up at his husband. He wore nothing but a short skirt that showed off his long pale legs and another pair of heels Thor hadn't seen him in yet.   
  
Immediately he felt a rush of arousal that made him impossibly harder as he stared.    
  
"Fuck yes baby-," he breathed gruffly, slowly sliding his fingers out of him and already missing the feeling. He leaned down so that his ass was still up invitingly. "I'm ready for your dick,"

 

Loki bit his lip and sat back down on the padded lounge chair, sitting with his legs spread, heels on the ground. 

 

“C'mon, daddy.” He said, smiling as he patted his exposed thighs. “Ride me.” 

 

Thor took a steadying breath, feeling the heat of Loki's body right behind him making his cock twitch again. He was already beading precum at the tip and he stroked himself as he sat back.   
  
Thor's other hand roamed up toned legs until he felt the heavy weight of Loki's cock and the fabric of the micro skirt. He adjusted himself so that his slick hole was teased by the head, and moaned loudly and lewdly when he guided Loki inside of him.   
  
Thor cursed and gasped the further he went in, being stretched further and farther than his fingers had allowed. It felt both painful and amazingly good to be filled again.

 

“Ohhh, fuck.” Loki groaned, head leaning back as his member was enveloped. “Yeah, sit on my cock, daddy.” 

 

Biting his lip, Loki grinned and used his grip on Thor’s waist and pulled him down all the way, thrusting up as he did so. 

 

Thor cried out when his ass met Loki's lap, sheathing him entirely and filling him to the brim. The hand that had been stabilizing on Loki's thigh tightened and his ass clenched around the younger's member.     
  
"F-fuck-" Thor stuttered trying to catch his breath and relax enough to move. He could practically feel the grin on Loki's face behind him.    
  
After a moment Thor tested moving again, wincing slightly at first but the pain just made him more aroused and he started to stroke himself again as his hips raised and lowered slowly against Loki.    
"Fuck baby you feel so good-" Thor moaned,

 

“Ride me harder, baby.” Loki groaned. He thrusted up, moaning again as Thor welcomed him in. “Daddy, try grinding your hips down... Yeah, just like that.” 

 

He watched as Thor’s head dropped back, knowing how good it felt. Being the penetrative made him understand why Thor didn't seem to care for Loki doing the grinding motion- the friction of moving up and down was much more pleasant. Unable to help himself, he tangled one of his hands in the blond hair dangling in front of him, and tugged on it lightly. 

 

“Does it feel good when I fuck your ass, daddy?” He growled, and smacked Thor’s ass for affect.

 

The surprised yelp melted away into a soft moan of an answer.    
"Yes baby-" he rolled his hips and moaned again when Loki's grip in his hair tightened.    
  
Thor hadn't expected Loki to take up dirty talk and quickly found that with the tables turned- he liked it just as much.    
"Baby please-," he found himself moaning. "Fuck me harder," he rocked his hips again.

 

“Get up.” Loki said, and when Thor got off of his lap, Loki kneeled on the chair, and entered Thor roughly from behind, grabbing his husband’s hair again, yanking his head back to kiss him sloppily as he fucked him harder. 

 

“Get down on your elbows, but keep your ass up.” He instructed, using his hand to push Thor’s torso down to the chair. The effect was instantaneous, he could tell, by the way Thor moaned into cushion. With the new angle, Loki was hitting his husband’s prostate over and over again. 

 

Thor couldn't help but cry out as Loki plowed into him from behind, his hands clenching tightly on the cushion beneath them.   
  
His whole body was being bombarded with sparks of sharp painful pleasure and he couldn't get enough, even when he moved against Loki's thrusts to get even more friction.   
  
"L-Loki- Baby-!" Thor panted, feeling himself already getting close. "Baby- I ' m going to ," his sentence was cut off by another loud moan. "I'm gunna cum-" he finally got out through labored breaths.

 

“Cum for me, daddy.” Loki breathed into his ear, yanking Thor back up by his hair. The yell Thor let out as his hair was pulled sent a surge of pleasure through Loki. Now he understood why he was never gagged, even though he had presented the option to Thor a few times. An idea came to him and he could tell Thor was close. His husband's breathing was ragged and even more so when Loki reached a hand around and squeezed his throat. 

 

“Fucking cum for me.” He demanded. 

 

Loki's hand had a surprisingly strong grip across Thor's bared throat, constricting his breathing and making the sound of his heart beat wildly loud in his ears.   
  
He never expected being handled- being controlled like this- would be Thor's undoing. He could do nothing but comply to Loki's demand.   
  
With a shuddered cry, Thor came hard as Loki continued to thrust mercilessly into him, riding his orgasm out. The cushion was painted with ribbons of white and Thor's entire body was shaking with the force of it.

 

Loki continued to thrust, letting out a cry as his cock was gripped tightly by Thor's ass. The trembling and the way Thor was still pushing back onto him, Loki felt himself getting close. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” He moaned, thrusting harder and faster, his grip still tight on Thor’s neck. With a few more thrusts, he came deep inside of the blond, burying himself all the way to the hilt, pulling Thor's hair hard. 

 

Thor cried out again despite the hand at his throat, eyes watering and mouth hanging open in silent gasps that followed.   
  
The feeling of being cum into was indescribable and Thor took it greedily. Only when Loki had stopped did Thor feel himself collapse onto the lounge chair. His whole body was nearly buzzing with afterglow of climax and he swallowed thickly under Loki's grip.    
  
For a moment no words would come to him, like his tongue was too thick to form a sentence.    
  
"Baby-, that was -,. Amazing." He finally managed out, his voice hoarse.

 

Loki laid down on top of him, his soft cock slipping out of Thor’s warm, wet hole. He moved up, and put his mouth to Thor's ear. 

 

“Now you're officially mine, as my new husband.” He whispered, tightening his grasp for a moment before letting go. With shaky legs, he walked into the suite and laid on the soft bed to wiggle out of his skirt and undo the straps around his ankles. 

 

Thor didn't follow right away, having watched Loki saunter into the house with a wobbled step. He finally pulled himself up, feeling where he was already going to be sore and made his way inside, glancing once more at the camera in the corner before he did.   
  
Thor halted a Loki's efforts to undress when he came in and half flopped onto the bed next to him, bouncing the smaller man and then grabbing him into a large bear hug. "You know.. you could always just keep those on,"   
  


“Yeah? You want me to?” He asked, spreading his legs enticingly. “Are you gonna fuck me now?” 

 

He grabbed at Thor, pulling him close and kissed him.

 

“Don't you want to go swimming?’ He asked. 

 

"Mm,,. There's going to be plenty of time for swimming later." He returned the kiss hungrily. Though he still needed a few minutes to be able to get hard again, it didn't stop him from grinding up against Loki.   
  
His hands slid down to his ass, still mostly covered in the skirt and Thor squeezed it hard despite the slight bruising. "You sure your ass can take a pounding right now?"   
  
Loki wrapped his leg around Thor’s waist, rubbing their soft cocks together. 

 

“Mmm.... Are you sure you can fuck me right now? You were crying out like you've been a bottom your entire sex life, daddy.” Loki teased, bringing his hand up and massaged the front of Thor’s neck. “Maybe I need to fuck you again.” 

 

That brought the tinge of red back to his cheeks, but for the first time since it had been suggested, Thor didn't immediately disregard it.    
  
That had honestly been a different experience following through to completion. And Loki? Loki had taken on a dominant aspect he didn't think his husband had in him.    
  
"I think you might have somehow enjoyed that more than I did." He smirked, laying his head back to allow Loki's hand to graze the subtle red mark on his neck. His own temporary collar.

 

“Of course I did, daddy.” Loki nipped at his neck, sucking hard, leaving a hickey. “Your ass is so tight.” 

 

He made a few more marks, growing hard as he claimed Thor for his own with the angry red spots. 

 

“But I liked last night a lot too... especially when you were in me and made me use the fleshlight... Daddy.” Loki whined the last part, suddenly so turned on. “Oh, daddy- you gotta fuck me now.” 

 

He rolled off the bed to get the lube they had left outside and went back, putting more lube on the blond’s fingers. He used his own hand to guide them down, the thick pads of Thor’s fingers rubbing at his hole before he pushed them in. 

 

Thor wasn't sure how he could switch so easily, but the hunger Thor felt now was to see Loki again like he was last night. Tear streaked and begging-,   
  
Thor pressed a finger inside the smaller man, eliciting a soft moan as he slipping it in all the way before pulling out and adding a second one. He was still looser than usual due to the large plug Thor had forced him to keep in, and he used it to his advantage as he quickly upped it to three fingers.    
  
His unoccupied hand went to Loki's throat, thumb brushing up against the collar again, loving the feel of the words under his fingers and the way Loki exposed his neck as he moaned.

 

Loki reached around and stuck his fingers inside of Thor, enjoying the way his husband squeezed around him in surprise. 

 

“Daddy, you should fuck me with a dildo up your ass.... it'll feel so good.” He suggested, moaning at the thought of it. “And I'll fuck the fleshlight again...” 

 

Thor’s finger brushed against the bundle of nerves inside of him, causing his dick to harden fully, pulsing. 

 

The suggestion of stacking sent a surge of lust through the blond.   
  
He kissed Loki, keeping his fingers inside him while shifting their positions so that Loki lay on the bed and Thor on top of him. The bag of toys had been put back by the bed after Thor had cleaned them this morning.    
  
Moving down the length of Loki's body, he rummaged through the bag to pull out the few items. He paused only when pulling the rather large wedding-white dildo from the bag, silently grateful he was prepped for the size.    
  
Once he had the fleshlight and the dildo laid out on the bed, Thor finally pulled his fingers from Loki and came back up to kiss him again.

 

Loki picked up the dildo (which had ‘ _ DADDY’S FUCKTOY’  _ written across it), And began to sloppily blow it while Thor lubed up the fleshlight. He opened his legs wide for Thor, sighing in bliss when his husband slipped the synthetic asshole onto him. 

 

“Daddy, put this inside you.” Loki said, now pumping the fleshlight slowly, his own hole twitching in excitement.

 

“Fuck, you're so sexy.” He groaned as he watched Thor stick the thick dildo inside of him. The pure pleasure he got just from knowing it was deep inside of Thor made him all the more excited to get fucked. 

 

“Daddy, fuck your little slut.” He begged, lifting a leg for Thor to prop against his shoulder, carefully turning his foot away to avoid hurting Thor with the high heel. 

 

Thor growled in approval at the position Loki put himself in and Thor didn't hesitate to thrust into him fully, making Loki arch his back and cry out at being suddenly filled.    
  
He began his pace, one hand on the base of the dildo inside himself and the other firmly planted on the younger's throat.    
  
"Mm fuck baby-" he couldn't help but moan as he watched Loki fuck the fleshlight, matching his movements with the dildo.

 

The look on Thor’s face as he fucked himself and Loki was almost too much for the younger. He clenched down on his husband’s cock, ripping another groan from the blond. Pumping the synthetic asshole onto his cock, he tilted his head, mouth open at the sensation. Part of him, again, wished they were recording this, and he made a mental note to tell Thor about it when he could catch his breath. 

 

The hand on his throat tightened, and he moaned loudly, begging Thor to choke him more. 

 

Thor did, closing his hand tightly over Loki's collar and loved the way the younger's eyes roll back as he was fucked hard.    
  
Thor panted a curse and followed moaning Loki's name as he slipped the toy in and out with as much vigor. He brushed against the still-sensitive spot and he cried out, his hand tensing further on Loki.    
  
He leaned down and took one of Loki's nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking and nipping at the bud in between hard ragged breaths.

 

Loki moaned as he was folded more when Thor leaned to suck one of his nipples. He couldn't move his hand too much, instead giving the fleshlight mini pumps, groaning at the slick sound the silicone toy made. 

 

“Oh, daddy! Daddy! I'm gonna cum.” He warned with a strained voice under Thor’s hand. By the tightening of the grasp he had on his hand, Loki could tell Thor was close too. He abandoned his dick, and brought his leg down, taking a fistful of Thor’s hair as he brought his face up to his. 

 

“Are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum in me while you fuck yourself?” He asked, gritting his teeth as his orgasm got close. 

 

"Fuck-" Thor grit out, spurred by Loki's words because yes- he was. He was about to cum with a cock up his ass while he fucked his husband.   
"God yes baby I'm about to cum-"    
  
His movements were becoming stiff and uncoordinated the closer he got, his mind filling only with the pleasure coursing through him and the feel of Loki around him.    
  
He cried out, body tenses and shaking when Thor finally came, plunging himself to the hilt inside the younger man.    
  
“Oooh.” Loki groaned as Thor buried himself inside of him. He got his hand busy again, and came in the fleshlight a moment later, bucking his hips upwards, eliciting another cry from his husband. Realizing he had been pulling Thor’s hair harshly, he let go, wincing as a strand or two came away with his sweaty skin. 

 

“Fuck.” He sighed as Thor pulled out of him, and watched as the dildo came out of the blond. “Fuck, that was so hot.” 

 

Thor laughed, the sound raw and breathless as he rolled off of Loki onto the bed beside him.    
"Hell yes it was." He looked over to Loki with a wide grin. "I love it when you get vulgar."    
  
He pulled Loki on top of him, not caring that he was spreading the mess more and kissed him repeatedly.

 

“You do?” He asked between kisses, catching his breath as much as he could. “I'm just so turned on by you, daddy.” 

 

He unzipped the skirt and wiggled out of it, throwing it to the ground. Sitting up on Thor’s hips, he lifted his leg up. 

 

“Take my heels off.” He said. 

 

Thor ran his hands down the length of Loki's long legs, taking his time before he got to the straps wrapping around his delicate ankles.    
  
He briefly wondered just how many pairs his husband had bought, as these were the third he knew of and he couldn't help but smile thinking of how Loki's closet must look. Half masculine and half feminine, all of it sexy as hell.   
  
He removed the shoe, followed by the second and let them drop to the side of the bed before relocating his hands to Loki's waist. There were a good many tiny bruises littering the paler man's body from bites and hand prints, all of them almost as good symbol of being claimed as the collar Loki kept on his neck.

 

Loki leaned back, keeping his hands on Thor’s thighs. As his husband took off his heels, Loki tilted his head and watched with half lidded eyes. He watched the blond’s thick fingers work with the little buckle, and then drop the shoes to the floor. His head dropped back as Thor ran his hands up to his waist, stroking with his thumbs. 

 

“I love you.” He said lowly as he leaned back down, kissing his husband. “I love you so much.” 

 

Thor returned the kiss with soft sentiment, closing his eyes to Loki's voice.   
"I love you too baby," he whispered when they pulled away and pressed his forehead to Loki's. "With all my heart and soul,"    
  
Thor had meant it the first time, and he meant it just the same now.    
  
Thor held onto Loki as he moved the sheets for them to settle under and went back to their cuddling, both exhausted and soon fell back to sleep.   
  
**++++++**   
  
The next few days were pure bliss for the new couple.    
Every morning Thor made Loki breakfast, and the younger finally seemed jus as relaxed as Thor was. The dark circles under his eyes lessened, and Thor lavished him with attention.   
  
They were swimming for what must have been the dozenth time in the past few days, but Thor never got tired of it, and neither did Loki.    
  
It was another beautiful day, a few clouds rolled by offering a reprieve from the hot sun, but the water was crystal clear.   
  
Thor popped up out of the water right beside Loki, splashing him with chilly water as he held something triumphantly.    
"Loki look!" It was a shell, mostly intact but was colored in bands of yellow brown and brilliant red.

 

Loki took it in his hands and admired it. On the beach, there was a pile of beautiful shells stacked up, and they had a huge stack next to the sliding patio door. For the past few nights, Thor had emptied his haul and sorted through them into three different piles. After he went through them, he sorted again. Loki would sit, feet buried in the sand, head resting on his husband’s shoulder as he watched. Sometimes he read a book, but mostly he just enjoyed the close contact and watching Thor concentrate on his seashells. 

 

“Baby, if we have any more shells, we are gonna weigh down the plane.” He said, but began to walk back to the pile on the sand anyways and gently set it on top. Sitting down on the beach towel, he let the air dry him for a bit before spraying on another layer of sunscreen. He was definitely getting a tan, something that was strange for him, but Thor was also getting one. Loki had insisted on them going “full European” with swimming Speedos. Needless to say, Thor’s tanlines drove him wild as soon as they were in the bedroom. 

 

“Baby! Come put more sunscreen on!” Loki called as his beautiful blond husband broke the surface of the water, glittering in the sun. 

 

Thor grinned, running his hand through his wet hair to move it out of his face as he made his way back to the beach.    
  
They had been on the beach for several hours now, and their spot on the sand had been set up with a large beach umbrella, towels, and of course Mr. Turtle who while inflated, had sat this round out after a close call with some rocks.    
  
Thor sat down on the towel next to Loki still dripping wet and kissed him, the scent of newly applied sunscreen filling his senses.    
  
After pulling away, he placed yet another shell onto the pile, this one small and curled and completely grey. "It's too bad I haven't found a shark's tooth yet," he chuckled and picked up the bottle of sunscreen.

 

“It's too bad we haven't found a  _ shark _ yet.” Loki pouted, snatching the sunscreen out of Thor’s hand to spray it on him. “Or jellyfish.”  

 

He moved to spray it on his back. 

 

“Or an actual turtle.” He looked to the floaty. “No offense, Mr. Turtle.”

 

He sprayed his hands and began to rub the sunscreen on Thor’s scalp. An unfortunate sunburn many years ago had taught him the importance of covering  _ every _ exposed part of his body with sunscreen. 

 

“Lay down, baby.” He said, and when Thor was on his stomach, he tugged the fabric of the swimsuit up to reveal pale cheeks. Smacking one, and chuckling at the yelp, he sprayed sunscreen on before pulling the swimsuit back into place. 

 

Thor laughed and stretched out on the warm towel as Loki worked the sunscreen on his back.    
  
"Turtles would be fun, but jellyfish?" He turned his head so he could see his husband. "You like those squishy masses of stingers?"

 

“Of course I do.” Loki sat on his hips, and leaned around, kissing him. “Cute floating things that could kill you? What's not to love?” 

 

He let the sunscreen dry for a moment more before he made his way back into the water, floating in the clear water, blissfully. It was warm enough to not freeze him to death, but cool enough to counteract the hot sun. Sighing, he kept his eyes closed and let the gentle waves rock him. 

 

Thor watched Loki for a few long minutes. He looked utterly at peace on the water, and the sun was kissing color into his pale skin as it danced on the slow rolling waves.    
  
He smiled fondly, mentally capturing this moment before he too waded in the water.    
Instead of disrupting Loki's peace, Thor joined him. The gently took Loki's hand as he turned up towards the sun and just floating.    
  
"We should build our house somewhere like this. Our own private island."

 

“Yeah?” Loki asked, sitting up in the water, looking at Thor. “A whole island?” 

 

He swam so he could sit in the water on the sand. 

 

“What would you call it?”

 

"Name the island?" Thor stayed in the slightly deeper water, casually looking for more shells. "I don't know," he thought for a moment and picked up a sand dollar. "We should name it something like Tordenfröstia," he smiled up at Loki, finally joining him sitting. "Like our own kingdom. We could build a family there."

 

_ A family? _

 

Loki looked at him, then looked back at the water, splashing his drawn up knees. 

 

“Yeah?” He put his head on his knees, turning it to the side, looking away from his husband. Kids, running around, screaming for their fathers.... Thor, hoisting a fat baby in his thick arms.... falling asleep with all of them together in a bed that was too big for a family of five, or six, or even seven. 

 

Growing up in a small town that boasted large families, Loki, being an only child, he was lonely. He wanted siblings. He wanted a lot of them. His dad knew that, but did Thor realize it?

 

“Do you want kids?” He asked softly. 

 

Thor chuckled softly. Laufy had asked him the same thing.    
  
"Yes." Though Loki still wasn't looking at him, Thor placed a gentle hand on his knee. "I would love to have children with you Loki."   
  
His only hesitation with his answer had been his own father. Not that Odin would at this point try to stop them.. but rather the fear Thor had that he would turn into his father; the version before Loki came.    
  
Family meant a lot to Thor even though it never really felt like he had one. He wanted to change that, with Loki.

 

Loki turned his head, and looked at his husband, who was smiling at him fondly. 

 

“How many?” He asked. 

 

Thor leaned back, letting his hands sink into the sand and he gave a soft shrug.    
"How many can I get away with?"  He laughed lightly, but realized the answer might scare Loki away from the idea of children. What if Loki didn't want any kids..?   
  
He glanced back at the horizon where the sun was just barely starting to touch.   
  
"Do /you/ want kids?"

 

“At least three.” He said, smiling at him. “Maybe six is my max.” 

 

Until Thor had said he wanted a lot of kids, Loki didn't realize he had been holding his breath. He was  _ scared _ , he realized, that Thor didn't want kids. But he let out a wistful sigh. How could they have kids when people were trying to kill them? 

 

How could  _ he _ be trusted to raise kids when he was so unstable? 

 

Within a second, Loki buried his face in his knees and began to sob.

 

Thor's smile vanished as soon as he heard it. His arms were around Loki instantly, pulling him into a confused embrace.   
  
"Baby What's wrong?" Thor tried to get Loki to look at him but the smaller man only buried his face more. "Loki, talk to me," he coaxed.

 

“How can we have kids?” He sobbed, his salty tears mixing with the ocean water swirling around his legs. “I can't sleep at night anymore. And people are trying to kill you.”  

 

He looked at Thor and smiled helplessly. 

 

“Baby, I love you, but who are we fooling? We can't have a family.” Loki cried, once again burying his face in his knees. 

 

Thor understood now.. and it broke his heart.   
  
"Loki,," he said softly, moving so that he knelt in front of his husband. "Listen to me.. you're wrong. These things? They won't last. The men that raided the ship are dead, and nothing else has happened for months. Even Hogun is sure it was a fluke, just some rival  trying to make his mark." Thor was lying, honestly. He'd told himself that was the situation when neither his father nor Hogun could explain, but- that didn't mean it would happen again.   
  
"You can't sleep because you keep that in the back of your mind- the ‘what ifs’. The bad things that might have happened," he took Loki's hand as he sat close enough to envelop Loki in an embrace. "But they didn't. And they won't. I know I can't see the future, but I know you will be ok. That we will be ok. And I WILL build us that house on the beach, and we WILL have our six children playing on the beach."    
  
Thor's voice held every confidence of an immortal man, because to Thor- it was fact. He would Make them fact.

 

He looked up at Thor. Oh, god, how he wanted to believe his husband. The way Thor said it all was so convincing, as though he truly believed it himself. 

 

“Promise?” He asked, tears still falling as he was taken into those strong arms he had come to desperately love so much. 

 

As Thor whispered he promised, Loki clung to him, calming as the waves around them gently shifted their position to and fro. The sun warmed their wet skin and dried his tears. After a few long moments, Loki pulled back.

 

“I want seven kids, then. One for each day of the week to spoil.” He said, smiling at the thought. “And two of them have to be twins, or maybe triplets. And I want to make sure that if the kid we adopt has a brother or sister, that we adopt them too.”

 

The thought of breaking up a family to form his own broke his heart, so he made sure Thor knew his position on it.

 

“And we’re going to be good, patient, understanding, and loving parents.” He said, sniffing. “But...”

 

Loki pushed Thor back so could climb into his lap, water splashing as they readjusted.

 

“I’m the only one who gets to call you ‘daddy’, okay?” He whispered.

 

Thor laughed loudly at that.   
"Of course baby," Thor kissed him, cupping his warm face in both his palms. "To everything." He smiled, meaning it.    
  
He knew why Loki was so worried, but Thor made a new goal in his mind to restore Loki's confidence in himself. He could be an amazing father, and they would have the life of peace they both so desperately wanted.    
  
The sun had nearly sank, dousing the sky in hues of reds and pinks and making the tiny peaks of waves shine like silver.    
  
"Should we take this inside?" Thor purred against Loki's neck.

 

Loki shivered in his grasp, hole twitching excitedly as Thor’s lips moved down his neck.

 

“Yes, daddy.” He replied, giggling when Thor picked them both up out of the water, not even stopping to grab the collection of shells he had gathered. Although, the blond did make a mental note to grab them sometime later, since he still wanted to sort through them.

 

\--- 

 

Loki woke up in the middle of the night again. His body was sore- Thor had used the riding crop across the tops of his thighs and his nipples as punishment for Loki cumming when he wasn’t supposed to. The collar had stayed on, but Loki took it off as he sat up in bed. Getting out of the blond’s arms without waking him, Loki once again threw on the satin robe and made his way down to the beach. The night cooled his sweaty body again. 

 

The nightmare had scared him, this time with hands that grabbed him and began to rip his flesh from his bones. The residual pain and one slight welt from where Thor had hit too hard (and apologized profusely for making his husband shriek in agony and cry some very, very real and hurt tears) had heightened the real life-like sensation of the nightmare. 

He sighed, trying to relax his shoulders, but felt uneasy.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Asked a voice from behind him.

 

Loki whipped around in alarm, for it wasn’t Thor. Clint was standing there, smiling pitifully at him. 

“Yeah... No... Yeah, can’t sleep.” Loki stuttered out, heart racing slightly. The agent nodded thoughtfully.

 

“Me either. These islands... I know it sounds funny as hell, but I just can’t relax on them.” He said, moving to stand next to Loki, staring out at the ocean waves. Loki nodded in understanding. He only felt relaxed when Thor was with him these days. 

 

“Yeah.” He croaked, voice hoarse. Clint looked at him, and then held up a water bottle, which was unopened and had condensation dripping down it’s side.

“Here.” Said the man, handing it to Loki. “I grabbed it from a cooler just before I came out- no really. I think you’ll need it more than I will.”

After trying to refuse, Loki gratefully took it, cracked the sealed lid, and took several long gulps from it, sighing at the relief it offered his sore throat. 

 

And then the sand was rushing up to meet him. He landed on his side, eyes sliding in and out of focus, the water from the bottle pouring out into the sand next to him. Clint looked at him, a smirk on his face.

“Alright, let’s go, kid.”

 

\---

 

Loki came to in a dark room, tied to a chair, with one single light illuminating a spot above him. 

 

A man stepped out from the shadows as Loki looked up, and he could’ve sworn he’d seen a ghost.

 

“T-tony?”

 

The man smirked at him, eyes hateful and full of rage.

 

“Loki Laufeyson.”


	31. Chapter 31

Thor shifted in the bed, hand straying out to grab for Loki who wasn't cuddled into his arms like usual.    
But when he didn't feel him there, Thor opened his eyes.    
  
The bed next to him was empty. He sat up, stretching in the soft light of the sun just barely peeking through the window. The bathroom light was off, and he didn't hear any noises in the kitchen.    
  
// He must have gone to walk on the beach// Thor mused and got up, slipping on a pair of boxers and walked outside. Loki had mentioned not being able to sleep at night.    
"Babe?" He called out once he was out on the sand. He didn't see him.    
  
Thor walked around the house, and then back inside ,.. but found no one. "Loki?!" Worry started to grip at him as he circled the property again.    
  
He grabbed his phone, dialing Hogun's number. It rang once before he answered, somehow not sounding tired at all.    
"Hogun Loki's missing-, can you see him anywhere on the cameras?" He was trying to keep his voice even, hoping Loki just took an extended stroll and that Thor was worrying over nothing.

 

The man was quiet on the other side of the line, checking the cameras. 

 

“No.” He answered, and heard Thor’s cry of anguish at the news. Rewinding the tapes, he saw that two figures had been standing on the beach at about 3:42am. The one collapsed a few seconds later, only to be dragged off by the other figure. 

 

“Agents! Assemble and line up on the boardwalk!” He barked into the island-wide PA system. To the phone, he told Thor to meet them.

 

Thor wasted no time, his heart in his throat as he snatched his things and ran to where Hogun had instructed.    
  
Loki was gone- taken and Thor's mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario,    
NO.   
No he refused to believe Loki was dead.    
  
Fuck!! Thor was scared and he was Pissed and he didn't know which more. Who would have taken Loki?? The person who sent the men months ago to kill them? Then Why hadn't they gone into the house to finish it? Why take Loki?    
  
Thor was out of breath when he finally made it to the boardwalk, looking to Hogun with pleading eyes that he had found something - some clue.    
  


“Clint is gone, and so is one of the small dinghies. He must’ve rowed to one of the smaller islands, and boarded a plane. There’s no way he could’ve rowed anywhere else.” Hogun said, looking at his men with disgust. “How no one on watch heard it is beyond me. But, we will find him.”

 

Hogun had already given Odin an alert and was waiting for the “ok” from his boss. 

 

“Thor, this is going to make you mad, but you  _ have _ to stay calm and level-headed. I need you to be patient.” Said the man, putting a hand on the distraught newlywed man’s shoulder.

 

"Stay calm?" Thor looked at the man incredulously. "My husband has been kidnapped and might be Dead!" He nearly yelled. Hogun remained ever calm and patient for Thor to calm enough but the larger man brushed his hand off and paced.   
  
"There were cameras EVERYWHERE,!" He snarled to the men lined up,

 

“No one said he's dead, Thor. Besides, if he was,” Hogun fiddled with his tablet and showed Thor the screen. “His tracking chip would've deactivated.” 

 

He watched the horrified look and confusion go across the blond’s face. 

 

“It's a safety precaution. You never thought to ask why I always knew where you two were when you were in trouble.” Hogun said. “It's saved your lives before, and before you ask, Loki agreed to it. There was no threat or drugs. He insisted on it.” 

 

Thor tried to stop himself from yelling even more at Hogun.    
"A tracking device? You track fucking cars not People-" he cut himself off and took a step back. He dragged his hands over his face and through his hair and turned away from Hogun.   
"Of course he agreed to that shit-,.." he growled to himself. Loki felt obligated to do whatever it took to keep Thor safe, even if it meant that.    
  
He tried to take a steadying breath but the knot was still in his chest when he turned back.   
"If you're tracking him then where the hell did Clint take him?"

 

“I won't tell you until you calm down.” Hogun then signaled for the agents to follow him to the jet. “Let's go.”

 

\---

 

Thor hadn't calmed down on the jet, so much so Hogun had to threaten him with sedation.  

Once they landed and a quick helicopter ride to Asgard Corp did Hogun reveal the location. 

“It seemed wrong, but yes, he's at Stark Tower.” Hogun was saying to Odin and Thor. 

 

Thor's heart caught in his throat as soon as he heard the name.   
Stark-   
He was at Stark Tower--   
  
"Fuck!" Thor couldn't help the outburst as a new surge of panic gripped him. Did they know? Did Howard find out what really happened to his son?   
Was it him who sent those assassins?   
  
"How do we get him back?" Thor demanded, looking from Hogun to his father and back.

 

“Howard is.... Not motivated by money.” Odin sighed, rubbing his temples and groaning for a moment before he cleared his thoughts. “Is it logical to assume he is the one behind the hit?”

 

Hogun didn’t answer, eyes narrowing instead at the tablet in his hands as he watched the footage from the day Drake had been found dead. The last person to enter into his cell was Clint. The footage showed him roughly grabbing Drake by his jaw, and forcing his face up. Clint’s head blocked the camera, but, if Hogun zoomed in, he swore he saw a small white object leave the agent’s hand before he let go of the mercenary. One minute passed exactly after Clint left the room, and Drake fell to the floor, foaming at the mouth and convulsing on the ground.

 

“Clint is the one who killed Drake.” He announced, then showed the footage in slow motion to Odin, then to Thor. “This will be more difficult than I thought.”

 

“How so?” Odin asked, looking to his bodyguard. This was a matter for him to handle, and Odin had to trust him completely.

 

“Clint was hired because of his extensive skills in hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, and ingenuity. His espionage made him also an attractive asset. Clearly, someone got to him before we could.” Hogun explained. “This explains his ability to take Loki with no discernable trace.”

 

Odin nodded, and looked at the footage again.

 

“Since Loki’s tracking device was on a strict need-to-know basis, we’re lucky they haven’t dug it out of him yet.” Hogun added.

 

The thought turned Thor's stomach and he stood up, unable to remain still.   
Thor was only hearing more and more complications- more things that were burying Loki deeper into Stark Towers.   
  
But Hogun was not offering any way to get him out. He scrubbed a hand over his face,    
"If Stark isn't motivated by money, then what will he be motivated by? And why take Loki? If-,.. " he halted. "If he found out about what happened to Tony-,,,," Was it possible? Hogun had overseen the cleanup himself- and the man had yet to make a mistake.

 

Hogun was quiet, thinking to himself. He walked to the huge windows that overlooked the city. A million thoughts raised through his head.

 

_ Why? When?  _

 

“Think of the timing.” He said, turning back to them. “What  _ just _ happened?”

 

“Well, the boys got married.” Odin said, wondering exactly what Hogun was driving at. “But there were several other times Clint could’ve taken Loki. He was one of the cleared agents to be in close proximity at all times.”

 

“The wedding was held on a private island, with hardly any communication. Taking Loki from there was... Dramatic, needless to say.” Hogun explained. “With how long it took to even know he was missing, and to raise the alarms, Clint was well on his way. Loki was missing for seven hours before we knew. Had Clint abducted him from here, or even his father’s home, we would’ve known within an hour at the latest.”

 

"So Howard is waiting for us to make the next move?" He looked between the two men, beginning to pace again.   
"Why? If he knows what happened- then why go through all of this and not have just-,... killed Loki on the beach? Why go through all of this trouble to secure him and then wait?"

 

His father and Hogun looked at him.

 

“Because they want you, Thor.”

 

\---

 

“You’re a little young to be.. Well, to be anything, aren’t you?” Howard asked, taking a seat in front of Loki. The younger man just looked at him, still in shock that the man looked just like his deceased son. “You’re married... Awfully young to be tied down like that, right?”

 

When Loki didn’t respond, Howard turned, to speak to a man hidden in the shadows.

 

“Why hasn’t anyone gotten him some decent clothing? I can’t interrogate him while he’s in a bathrobe, for God’s sake.” He scoffed.

 

“Interrogate?” Loki asked, voice hoarse. He shifted uncomfortably, the ties on his wrists that bound his hands to the back of the chair were tight. 

 

“If there is one thing I know you aren’t, it’s stupid.” Howard replied, his eyes being drawn to the bruising on Loki’s exposed skin, looking at the welt across his thigh with interest. “Either their training methods are harsh... Or your new husband isn’t very kind to you.”

 

When Loki only looked away, the older man laughed. It was a laugh that belonged to a truly happy man, not someone who hadn’t heard from their child. Loki felt guilt biting at him, but then he remembered Drake, holding the gun to his head, and the threat it had posed to Thor.

 

“But why would you be trained as a bodyguard.... Only to marry your employer’s son?” Howard asked.

 

“A million dollar question.” Loki spat. 

 

“Indeed it is.” Howard replied, a wide smile coming across his face.

 

\---

 

Thor simply stared at them.    
  
"Me?" He shook his head. "If they wanted me I would have been a prime fucking target once they drugged Loki."    
  
It didn't make any sense- it would have been easier and quieter and they might have been able to get away with it if they had.    
  
Thor walked to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a glass and drink. Before he lifted the glass to his lips, he stopped and turned around.   
  
"Unless you think., that Howard thinks I'm responsible?" That made far more sense-, if Mr. Stark didn't know Loki had really killed his son then he had no benefit of killing him.    
And Thor found himself eager to make that trade.

 

“Now isn’t the time to drink, Thor.” Odin took the glass from him, a hand raised when Thor tried to take it back. “Think, you idiot! Use your brain!”

 

“Did you tell anyone- anyone at all, that you knew what happened to those three?” Hogun asked as he was going through something on the tablet. When Thor answered no, he sighed. “Then it must’ve been a mistake on my end, sir.”

 

Odin looked at Hogun. While his anger was mounting, he couldn’t blame Hogun. It wasn’t the grim man’s fault for getting them into this mess. No, it was Thor’s... And Loki’s. 

 

“We will deal with that later.” He said. He looked at Thor, who was chewing on his nails in distress, with one already bleeding. With a pang in his heart, he realized he was worried for Loki as well. 

 

“We will find him, Thor.” He promised.

 

"How?!" Thor shouted- not having meant to be so loud but he didn't care.    
He raked his hands through his hair again. He was shaking he was so pissed and he was scared. His mind was blanking and he wanted to just grab a gun and go.   
  
He knew where the tower was.   
  
He knew how to get in.   
  
He knew where Howard's office was.    
  
"Fuck- fuck I can't breathe-" Thor panted. "I can't-" he grabbed the side of the desk.

 

Odin helped to support his son, grabbing him by the forearm and hoisting him up. Taking him to a chair, he sat him down, then poured him a glass of water. 

 

“You need to calm down, Thor.” He said, and with a sudden, rare surge of parental affection, he sat on the arm and held Thor to him, stroking his hair. “Drink this.”

 

Hogun looked away, going over the blueprints of the tower. They couldn’t involve the police in this matter, since that might bring scrutiny on them as a company and as individuals. As far as many agencies were concerned, Hogun didn’t actually exist. Hospital records were internal secrets as well. And while he didn’t care personally, his birth date, blood type, and familial records were classified as company secrets.

 

Odin was helping Thor take a shaky sip of water.

 

Thor tried to keep his hands from shaking, wishing the water were something much stronger. He wanted to break everything in the room- he wanted to scream.   
  
But the arm around him kept him seated in the chair. Thor could count the amount of times Odin had comforted him like this on one hand, and as foreign as it was-, it was calming him enough to think.   
  
He looked at Hogun who was going over a tablet... and it gave Thor an idea..   
  
\--- 

 

The man hit Loki again, splitting his lip. 

  
"It's a simple question, son." He said with a thick accent. "My employer's patience doesn't last forever." He grabbed Loki by his short black hair, forcing him to face the man.

  
"What happened to Tony Stark?"

 

Loki looked up at him, and spat out a bloody mass of spit. 

 

“Fuck you.” He hissed, eyes narrowed in every sense of defiance he had in his body. He was struck across the face again, harshly. The beating had been going on for an hour. He was thirsty and he was tired, and his stomach rumbled with hunger every few minutes or so. The chair and ties kept him seated upright, causing his muscles to cramp and hurt. 

 

“What happened to Tony Stark?” Asked the man again. 

 

Loki only laughed and in the back of his mind, he urged Hogun to hurry it the fuck up.

 

The man pulled his phone out, texting something before pocketing it again.   
  
"Listen Kid, this tough act ain't gunna last. Why you protecting that oversized gorilla hmm? All I'm asking is what happened to the Stark boy." He picked up a knife.   
"Tell you what-, you don't have to name names. Just paint me a picture?"

 

Loki eyed the blade and kept his mouth shut. 

The man clicked his tongue several times, shaking his head, looking almost sad as he leaned down and put the knife to the young man’s exposed forearm. 

 

“Last chance, kid.” He warned. Loki only narrowed his eyes. 

 

With a sick smirk, the man drew it across his skin. Loki kept his mouth clamped shut, but couldn't help the whine that emitted behind his closed lips. He avoided looking down, but he couldn't help it, seeing the flash of the silver blade and the crimson blood running down it. His eyes rolled back and he heard a warbled “scared of a little blood, eh?” 

 

“Let me go.” He muttered, head dropping as he began to shake, closing his eyes. When the man laughed, Loki could only shriek. “Let me go!!!” 

 

Then he began to struggle against the chair and the binds, knocking himself and the chair over as he thrashed about, screaming. 

 

“Mr. Stark! Look at him!” Shouted the man. 

 

Howard, who had been watching the entire thing via video furrowed his brow at the young man nearly convulsing and shrieking.    
  
With a frown, he got up and walked to the door that lead to the interrogation room.    
  
"Pick him up-," he growled at the man as he entered, pointing.   
"He have a seizure or something-" he put his hands up showing the blade. "I just cut him-"   
"Pick him up!"    
  
The man walked over to Loki, hesitating as he thrashed about and finally got the chair upright before Howard came to stand in front of him. He reached his hand back and slapped Loki hard across the face.    
  
"ENOUGH!"

 

Loki snapped his head back after a second, the sound of waves still rushing in his ears. He couldn't hear anything besides the crashing and the thumping of his heart. The blood that ran through his veins made his entire being tingle. His palms were bloody from his fingertips digging into them. 

 

“Enough, child.” Howard commanded. 

 

Loki hissed at him, and narrowed his eyes. 

 

“I wonder how much you'll bleed when I kill you too.” He threatened. The older man slapped him again, and this time, Loki’s eyes rolled back fully as he slumped against the chair, passed out. 

 

“What the fuck was that?” Howard muttered. He made a note to try and get a hold of Clint to ask. The man had been given enough money to buy a small island and Howard knew that he was off somewhere, well away from any danger associated with kidnapping the bodyguard and husband of Thor, son of Odin. 

 

"Maybe he was talkin' about Drake's men?" The man suggested.   
  
\--   
  
Thor took a steadying breath.   
  
He was finally here; he'd actually made it.   
  
He had expected Hogun to appear out of nowhere and drag him back to Asgard Corp. but Thor had somehow managed to give him the slip.   
Thor had waited until Hogun and his father were talking, going over yet another plan. Thor had stolen two guns from one of Loki's stashes.   
  
He already had a plan.   
  
He didn't know this place as well as his own but he had come here often enough and snuck in enough with Tony to know the lesser known routes.

 

Tony had stupidly shown off interrogation rooms, and Thor prayed he remembered how to get to them through the maze of tunnels.

 

He counted to himself to three, then kicked in the back door.

 

\-----

  
Thor was surprised when he had to avoid only a few people as he descended the lower levels of the Tower. He had prepared himself to be ready for the same level of attack he would be met with at Asgard-,   
  
The ones he couldn't avoid, Thor beat down, thinking only of Loki and what they might be doing to his husband. He was shot at twice, only being grazed once before he grabbed the man's hand and broke it.   
  
Though Thor had his own gun, he was completely untrained-, so he used it mostly to try to intimidate the few guards.   
  
Finally when he got to the level he was looking for, he was stopped by a rather large and angry looking man. Thor raised his gun but the man didn't flinch, and Thor realized his hands were shaking from the adrenaline.    
  
Suddenly, the guard quickly radioed someone- yelling something Thor couldn't hear because of the pounding in his ears.

 

Thor squeezed the trigger.    
  
The guard dropped.

 

\--

 

The man pulled out his phone as it suddenly vibrated.    
"What? I told you I'm busy----"   
  
His eyes widened.   
"What??"   
He looked to Howard.    
"He's here- Thor -"   
  
There was a loud gunshot somewhere not far and the man grabbed his gun as soon as the door bashed in.   
  


Thor was a disheveled mess, having received several hits in his encounters and the pure rage and panic written on his face after having killed a man to find Loki tied to a chair and not moving.

  
Thor held the shaking gun up to the man- who held a gun to Loki.   
  
"DROP THE GUN!" Thor roared.

 

Howard, holding the gun to Loki’s head, straightened. 

 

“So, you came. Good.” He shook the unconscious boy lightly. “This one hasn't been giving us information at all.” 

 

He pushed the muzzle harder against the young man’s temple, causing him to groan. Loki was coming to, eyes blurry and body aching. 

 

“Thor?” He asked as he saw the blurry blond figure come into focus. “Baby?” 

 

"Baby it's going to be ok-," Thor didn't take his eyes off Howard but his heart ached at the sound of Loki's ragged voice.    
  
"Howard, let him go. You wanted me? So here I am. He has nothing to do with any of this so just let him loose." He cocked the gun, looking from Howard to the other man who had his own gun trained on Thor.    
  
The man looked to Howard for direction.

 

“No.” Loki croaked. “No!” 

 

Everyone looked at him. With a look to Thor, he took a breath and then addressed Howard. 

 

“I'm the one you want.” He said, looking into Howard’s eyes, angling his head to do so. “And I think  _ you _ know that. That's why you took me.” 

 

Loki heard his husband begin to sputter and protest. 

 

“I'll tell you everything and then you can do what you want with me. But not until Thor is gone. Not until you promise to leave him alone forever.” Loki said.

 

“How can I trust you?” Howard asked, not sure what to do. 

 

“Don't you want to hear what your son’s last words were?” Loki hissed. 

 

"Loki, shut up." Thor growled, his resolve strengthening realizing Loki was going to admit. He couldn't let Loki do that- he would be shot right there in the chair.    
  
"Howard. I murdered Tony. Loki is trying to protect me as is in his job description, or are you too stupid to see that? I'm the one you want."

 

Howard looked from the blond to the raven haired man, his feelings overwhelming him. 

 

“Thor, shut up.” Loki hissed. “I killed him. I'm the one who did it. Your piece of shit son, who grew up too coddled and spoiled, who was too fucking smart to be nice to anyone- I killed him!” 

 

Thor objected again and Howard was looking from them. With the vehemence Loki suddenly showed, he had to wonder. 

 

“Why?” He asked. 

 

"He was going to blackmail me." Thor took a small step forward. "He had something on me and he was threatening to spread it. Not to mention he destroyed some very vital work."    
Nothing Thor said was untrue.    
  
"Besides, Loki may be extremely well trained but he is nothing but a bodyguard. A scapegoat. Do you really think someone as small as him could possibly get the upper hand on your son?"   
  
Howard looked from Thor to Loki, and then back. "Then why are you risking your life to save him?" Howard demanded.   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Thor kept the gun on him, raising his left hand to show the ring. "He's mine. He's still an extremely useful tool to me, and I want him back. Unharmed."   
  
"Do I look stupid to you Thor?" Howard pressed the gun to Loki's head harder. "You would have sent that man servant of yours."   
  
"He doesn't know what I know. He would have only slowed me down. Those secret blueprints of this place? Yeah no Tony wasn't as quiet as you'd like to think he was about your private Tower sections."   
  
"No bodyguard acts like this," Howard hissed and jammed the gun against Loki's head again. "He tells me he is the killer and I almost believe him."   
  
"And what motive would he have? Because he was mean? I am mean. And you still see me breathing. No, Howard, you've met my father. You know he drives for only the best. This boy was chosen to do literally anything for me, and given enough training, drugs, and psychological terror, even he believes it's his choice. His fault."   
  
Thor couldn't look at Loki. It was the only way he could keep up the charade to save Loki's life.    
  
"You let my tool return unharmed back to Asgard, and I'll tell you where your son is buried."   
  
Howard swung the gun to Thor, tears clearly visible in his angry eyes. "I want my revenge boy-" he clicked the hammer, making Loki thrash to try to escape the chair again.    
  
"And you think you'll get it here? In the underground of your bullshit Tower? Come on,. You know only public acts will get Odin's attention.   
That's what you want right? So do it. Make the trade. Me for him."   
  
For a few long moments they stared each other down.    
  
"...Agreed."   
Howard lowered his gun, turning to Loki. "You must be far more useful to them than you look."    
With that, Howard slammed the butt of the gun against Loki's temple, knocking him unconscious.

 

Before the gun connected with his head, Loki could only look at Thor in horror, eyes filled with tears of anger and hurt. 

 

Then the world went black. 

 

\---

 

They found Loki in the alley behind Stark Towers with a note tucked in his limp hand. Hogun read the letter, and Odin scooped up his son-in-law, noting all the obvious injuries the boy had endured. With him in his arms, Odin wondered if Loki had always been this small. 

 

“Thor traded himself for Loki.” Hogun said, looking from his boss to the unconscious boy, worry showing on his normally stone-set face. “Thor said he killed Tony. Again.” 

 

The bodyguard saw how Odin’s grip tightened on Loki’s form, and he was scared the man would hurt the boy. But Odin only tightened his grip to hold him closer. As they walked to the car, Odin looked up at the tower, wondering if Howard was keeping Thor alive for now. If his son was okay. Looking away, tears flowed freely from his good and bad eye, and he held his son-in-law close. 

 

“Hogun, when we can figure out how to save Thor.... I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch Stark.” He promised lowly, still holding the boy as he slid in the car, careful to shield his head from hitting anything by accident. 

 

“Just so long as you let me have a go at him first, sir.” Hogun replied as he shut the door. 

 

\---   
  
Thor regretted looking at Loki at that last moment. The look in his eyes was worse than the beating he got from Howard's men. 

 

They took his guns, and despite saying he would go willingly, so I didn't until he knew Loki was out of the building.    
After that, he was shoved in a hood, handcuffed, and forcibly escorted out of the room.    
  
Thor's breathing hitched though he tried to maintain a level of control. He realized that he didn't really have much of a plan after this point. He had been so solely focused on getting Loki to safety, that he was completely unsure of how the hell he was going to complete phase two of his 'master plan' and get out.   
  
Especially now that he could hear the streets as they forced him into a car at gunpoint.    
Thor had been banking on them keeping him here where they had Loki, and a spark of panic settled in him when he realized he had no idea where any other Stark property was aside from the Tower and a small manufacturing plant somewhere close by.   
  
But after they had been driving for well over an hour, all hopes that the plant was their destination had evaporated.   
  
Thor had no phone, no weapons, and no clue where he was.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end! Thank you everyone who has stuck with us for a year ♥ It's been a wild ride.

The first thing that happened when Loki woke up was he woke up screaming, thrashing in the car. Odin received a kick to the face and had to physically restrain him as he continued to scream. 

 

“Let me go! Let me go!” He was trying to scratch and claw his way out of Odin’s grasp. “Let me go!”

  
  


Odin just firmly held the boy’s arms down to his side, avoiding getting hit by Loki’s thrashing head. 

 

“Hogun, call his father.” He instructed. “When we get to Asgard, call Laufey.” 

 

\---

 

Laufey had arrived in one hour. Hogun had retrieved the panicked father in one of the company helicopter, and he was taken to Loki’s room, pissed beyond belief. Upon seeing his son sedated, and asleep in his bed, Laufey turned around, using his imposing stature to force Odin to back into a corner. 

 

“Tell me what the fuck is going on here!” He roared.

 

“If you will sit.... I will tell you everything.” Sighed the other man.

\----

Thor could smell country air, and could no longer hear the sounds of the city when they finally stopped the car and dragged him out. He attempted to grab one of the men, managing to slam him against the car before the other one came from behind and smashed something against his head.    
  
The pain flashed and he stumbled to the ground, disoriented. He felt hands grab him on either arm and pull him back to his feet and ahead of him Howard spoke. "Try that again and I'll go back on our arrangement and kill your little guard."   
  
-   
  
Thor was led through a large building, only knowing so by the loud echoes of footsteps. It sounded empty,    
But-   
  
When they stopped, a door opened and Thor could feel the heat of machinery, and very faintly the sound of metal against metal.   
  
He never got closer to the sound but the smell of smoke and gunpowder were unmistakable. They lead him through what felt like a maze of hallways before he was suddenly shoved into a seat and his arms and legs secured by heavy straps.   
  
The hood was taken off and Thor was blinded by a bright LED light from above.    
  
Howard was already standing there. He looked smug, and held something shiny in his hands.   
  
"I've waited almost a year for this." The voice of the reserved man was gone. "I'm going to savor getting my answers from you," he lifted the object in his hand, revealing scissors as he walked up to the blonde.    
  
"And," he cut a lock of Thor's hair, "When I finish my questions," *Snip* "I'm going to butcher you," *snip* "and send your pieces," *snip* "to your dear old daddy," *snip snip* "One at a time."   
  
\---   
  
Thor had been in bar fights, had fists to the face and glass broken on him. He'd even been clipped by a car and earlier a bullet.    
  
But this pain was far different than anything he'd felt.    
  
He tried to maintain a mask of resilience like he knew his father could, like he knew Loki had-,   
  
But he couldn't help the scream that was ripped out of him when another hole was drilled into his shoulder.   
  
"ANSWER ME!" Howard snarled. "You admitted to murdering him- you admitted you Killed the others- you ADMITTED you had it covered up while you went to have a HAPPY life! WHERE IS HIS BODY?"   
  
But Thor couldn't answer, trying to breathe through the pain. Howard wouldn't accept that he was dumped in the ocean. He refused to believe Odin would risk bodies being found on waters he owned.    
  
Howard dropped the drill and grabbed a hammer, and brought it down on Thor's leg and he screamed again.   
  
"WHERE IS MY BOY'S BODY?!"   
  
"INCINERATED" Thor yelled out, body shaking from the fracture. "Burned Tony's burned we burned the bodies-"    
  
Howard stopped, hammer raised high and seemed to be registering Thor's answer.    
  
"You threw in in the fire?" Howard wouldn't have a body to bury, he wouldn't have his evidence against them, he wouldn't have anything but ash.   
  
With a roar, Howard slammed the hammer down on Thor again.

 

\----

 

Laufey buried his hands in his face, which had tears streaming down it. He looked from Odin to his boy, who was still under due to the drugs. His son.... His handsome, smart son had a mental break so bad that he killed three innocent people in cold blood. And then had been trained to kill more. Which he did.

 

And in all of this desperation and need, Loki kept as much of it hidden from his dad as he could.

 

“Mr. Nalson, you have to understand what Loki did... That when he killed those other kids, he wasn’t mentally aware of what he was doing.” Said the doctor, Selvig, who was monitoring Loki’s progress, ready to bring him out of sedation when told to. “Mentally, knowing what he did, he’s been under such a strain. The hitmen who were sent to abduct Thor would have killed Loki in the process. Loki did what he had to.”

 

“But you  _ trained _ him to do it.” Laufey spat, directing it to Odin. “Instead of using your numerous resources, you decided to train a mentally unstable child to become a killing machine. And now, he is in danger of losing his sanity, and your son is in the hands of someone who is going to kill him! Loki’s  _ husband _ !” 

 

Odin only shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t need to be reminded of his own son’s predicament. But he, surprisingly, sympathized with Laufey, and even Stark to an extent. 

 

“Wake him up.” Laufey ordered Selvig. “Wake my boy up now.”

 

The doctor looked to Odin, who nodded. It took a minute for the drugs injected into his IV to rouse the boy, but when he woke, Selvig was ready to put him under should he begin to panic again. 

 

“Dad?” Loki asked, recognizing his dad and reached for him weakly with a hand. 

 

“I’m here, son. I’m here.” Said his dad, rushing to hold his hand, kissing it and holding it to his chest. “I’m taking you home.”

 

Hogun caught Odin’s eye and shook his head minutely. 

 

“Mr. Nalson, you cannot leave.” Said the other father. “We need Loki, to make sure he is safe, and to ensure... To ensure my son’s return.” 

 

Laufey held his son close to him, protecting the weak boy in his arms, looking between the other three men in the room. 

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

Loki sluggishly chuckled, his head dropping back onto the pillows. Everyone turned to look at him as he continued to chuckle. Between each laugh, he wheezed, and kept back coughs. The panic attack in the car had hurt his throat beyond anything he had felt before. 

 

“Thor... Thor might be dead already.” He whispered. “That fucking idiot... He offered himself up on a silver platter.”

 

“What do you mean?” Asked Laufey. 

 

“He told them I wasn’t anything beside a tool... That he owns me, and I’m not going to know any truth besides what I’ve been told.” He explained, his father having to lean close to hear his correctly. “But he knows the truth... And they told me what they were going to do to me to get anything out of me. Hogun, Thor won’t be able to take it. He’s going to confess what happened to them, and Stark isn’t going to like it.”

 

Odin paled, realizing what it meant. Loki looked at the man who looked near death himself.

 

“Stark isn’t going to like what he hears  _ at all _ .” He reiterated in a stronger voice. “So why the hell are you standing around? We need to save him.”

 

Laufey began to push Loki back to lay down, but his son fought him a bit, objecting to his father. While they squabbled, Hogun pulled Odin aside, holding the tablet. 

 

“Stark owns another factory. Apparently it’s derelict.” He said.

 

“Wait? Like the Stark factory outside of town?” Loki asked, looking to his father, who knew what his son was talking about. 

 

“The one that you kids would sneak around that gate?” He confirmed, his son nodding. “Folks say it’s haunted, and you can hear ghosts clanking chains at nights. But Loki, that’s just an old abandoned munitions factory, from the war.”

 

Hogun showed them a picture, and the two nodded. 

 

“I’ll bet that’s where Thor is.” Loki said. Laufey looked doubtful. “Dad, if he’s not there, at least it’ll be close to home. I promise, that if he’s not there, I will go home and stay with you.” 

 

The man looked at him, but the way Loki pleaded and promise and begged... He couldn’t say no. He knew fully this was his downfall as a single parent, that he spoiled Loki by rarely saying no ever since Farbauti had passed, but he couldn’t help it. He just couldn’t, even knowing Loki was unstable.

 

“You’ll come home right away, Loki.” He said sternly, and Loki nodded.

 

“Dad, I have to look... He’s my husband.” Said Loki as he teared up, getting wrapped in his father’s pitying embrace. “This mess was never supposed to involve you. I’m so sorry, dad.”

 

Hogun left the room, making preparations. They would have to use helicopters, but be able to deploy a force on the ground. It was getting messier and messier, but Hogun was determined to get Thor out.

 

\---

 

Blood had pooled under the chair. Thor took blow after blow of the the metal hammer, feeling his flesh bruise immediately and bone giving way.   
  
When Howard hit his ribs, Thor couldn't even scream for several long seconds as the white hot pain shot through his side. Whatever Howard was saying was muffled and slurred and his vision doubled and blurred.   
  
"You're not falling asleep on me now are you?" He slapped Thor hard across the face, splitting the lip and jolting him back to awareness.    
  
Howard stared at him for a few long seconds before sighing and pulling away. He needed a cigarette.    
"Tougher than I expected I'll give you that." He said as he pulled his pack out and lit it up.   
  
Thor's body was shaking, and he was moving in and out of consciousness.    
  
He was going to die.   
He was going to die in this chair, in this room, in an unknown place.    
  
Thor had tried to hold back the realization when the tears came in a stifled shuddering sob. He couldn't help it anymore- any mask or wall he had was completely shattered.   
  
Howard looked at him with a raised brow. "Not so tough now, are you Odinson? It's amazing what one can do with a lot of anger and a little bit of creativity." He took a long drag, breathing the smoke out in Thor's direction.    
  
"T-,. T- Tordenfröst," Thor managed out. Howard furrowed his brow.    
"Huh?" But Thor didn't answer him.

  
A new wave of despair hit him; He realized he would never see Loki again, the last memory of his husband's face that of hurt and disbelief. He would never be able to build him a beach house, or adopt their seven children.    
"I'm sorry-," his voice wavered as the tears stung the wounds on his face.   
  
Howard walked back to Thor, taking another drag. "Sorry for what?" But Thor didn't hear him-, he only saw Loki, saw his face and the betrayal written there.    
But he had to - he had to hurt him to save him. He would have made the same decisions again in a heart beat.    
  
"Please forgive me Loki-," Thor whispered. He could almost smell the scent of his soap, almost hear the cadence of his voice, and for a second Thor could believe his husband was standing there in front of him.    
  
"Baby I'm so sorry," Thor was looking forward towards Howard but not at him; through him.

 

Howard clicked his tongue in disgust, and raised grabbed the hammer again, this time raising it above his head. Just as he was about to sing, the door behind him was forced open. 

 

“Drop the fucking hammer, Stark.” Odin said, rushing in with his gun locked and loaded. Howard slowly lowered the hammer, and turned to look at Odin. “I said ‘drop it’. Now!” 

 

“Odin. So great to see you here. Just in time to see your pathetic son die.” Howard said with a cocky smile, turning and raising the hammer. 

 

Thor braced himself, but the swing never came.

 

A pale form was on the ground, wrestling the hammer away from Stark, growling and yelling as he did. 

 

“I'm going to fucking kill you!” Loki screeched, unable to control his rage at seeing his husband, broken, and bruised and bloody. “You fucking son of a bitch!” 

 

Hogun and Odin tried to pull him off of Stark, but Loki only saw red. But a soft voice pulled him out of it. 

 

“Baby?” 

 

Loki’s head snapped to the sound, and realized Thor was talking to him. He looked back at Howard and delivered one last punch to his face before scrambling off of him to run to Thor. 

 

“Thor! I'm here! Baby, I'm here!” He assured him, shaking as he cut away the zip ties that held him to the chair. “Baby, I'm here.” 

 

Hogun held Stark down, and looked to see his men dragging away the unconscious body of the guards they had taken out. Odin stood, and watched with a broken heart as Loki helped a slumped over Thor to lay on the floor, cradling his head, fingers running through the roughly cut short hair. 

 

“Thor?” Loki asked softly, gulping back a sob. 

 

Thor couldn't believe the image before him- it had to be a hallucination right? Maybe Thor had finally died.

But - he could feel the cool touch of Loki's hands, the voice he had just been imagining was filling the room.   
  
He was real-   
  
He was here- some how Loki was here.   
  
He didn't remember being laid on the ground but he saw Loki's devastated face, and with a shaking hand he reach up to gingerly touch his husband's cheek to be sure it wasn't a trick of a dying mind.    
  
When the image remained, Thor couldn't hold back another wracking sob.    
He tried to speak but the words were incoherent and he clung to Loki with what little strength he had.    
He didn't know how he had found him and at this point he didn't care.    
  
Howard was dragging himself from the ground, the violent beating he'd just received having broken a few of his bones including his arm and nose.    
  
"No-" he snarled, grabbing for the gun he had on him. "NO! You won't take this away from me! My son died- SO WILL YOURS-!"   
  


Hogun grabbed the gun before Howard could swing it up, purposefully being as rough as he could when he disarmed the man. Loki released the tight grip he had on Thor. 

 

“Baby, I'll be right back okay?” Loki said to him, and the shushed him when Thor began to apologize. “Shh, shh.... I know. I love you.” 

 

Odin moved to them and cradled his son’s head in Loki’s stead, who walked over to Hogun. 

 

“Let him go.” He said, and when Hogun hesitated, Loki added, “I want to tell him how his son died before I kill him.” 

 

With that, the bodyguard released his hold on Howard, who began to crawl away. Loki took his gun from his holster, cocking it, and looked up momentarily. 

 

“Get up, Stark. We’re going for a walk.” With a rough hand, Loki dragged the man to his feet and began to escort him up a flight of stairs to the boardwalk to overlooked the room, and led into another one. “Tony was a fucked up kid, did you know that?” 

 

Howard was seething, his unbroken fist clenching hard as the other was cradled against him.   
  
"So says the little psycho boy-," he snapped, wanting to snatch the gun away and shoot the little shit, but was smart enough to realize how that would end up, "Tony wasn't perfect but he didn't deserve to die-!"

 

Loki shoved him, and they went via the boardwalk into the next room. It was huge, and the clanking was loud. Below, automated machines were assembling weapons. A lot of them. Loki didn't know much about other weapons besides guns, but he saw a rocket launcher and what looked like to be a tank. 

 

“And is this the legacy he was going to inherit? Stark Industries doesn't deal with weapons anymore.... But of course, that's only on paper now, isn't it?” Loki snarled, pushing the gun against his head again. “You know what?” 

 

“What?” Howard spat back as he was led further down the boardwalk. 

 

“Your son.... I  _ think _ he begged me to stop stabbing him.” Loki said. 

 

“You? You're the one who killed him?” Howard whirled around, facing the young man, anger radiating through him. 

 

“Yeah. Thor is a sweet guy, and he can be an ass, but he could never do that.” Loki laughed. “But to be honest, Mr. Stark, I couldn't hear what your son was saying to me over the sound of stabbing him over and over again.” 

 

With a howl of rage, Howard ran towards Loki, grabbing the wrist that held his gun with his good hand. Pushed back by the force, Loki was forced against one of the assembly machines, letting out a screech as Howard twisted his wrist and it came into contact with an electrical coil. The shock radiated through both of them, causing Loki to drop the gun, and both fell to the floor of the boardwalk. 

 

Hogun, alerted by the screams, began to run up the stairs, gun cocked. 

 

Howard rolled over, and got on top of Loki, his hands wrapping around the boy’s throat. The boy kicked and twisted, throwing the man off balance. With a thrash, Loki threw his leg and kicked the man in the side, continuously kicking and kicking over again. 

 

Hogun reached the top of the stairs just as Loki kicked Howard, pushing him under the bottom of the railing, and to the assembly floor below. They watched as he landed on another rail, a sickening snap echoing over the din of machinery. With a gasp, Howard looked up at them, then his body relaxed, and Loki saw the life leave him. 

 

"Loki-,?" Thor's voice was broken as the sound of the shrieks pierced through the haze.   
  
But it wasn't Loki's face, it was his father's. He was saying something but Thor didn't listen. 

 

"He's screaming-" Thor slurred and tried to get up, but Odin firmly pushed him back down, his hand pressing hard on an open wound to stem bleeding.   
  
He was yelling at him to stay down, using his other hand to grab Thor's wrist when he looked out to make sure Hogun was handling the situation. 

  
"Dad- dad please-" Thor's voice cracked. "Please tell me he's ok-"

  
"He's ok, Thor-" Odin comforted his son. "Loki will be fine, you need to stop moving, you've lost too much blood-,"    
  
Thor tried to say something else, but his gaze grew blurry and enveloped his mind, fogging out his father's words and his face until it went black.   
  
\---   
  
The first thing Thor noticed when he started coming to was the soft sound of beeping on some machine, ripping him back to consciousness.   
  
Selvig was there in a second, trying to calm him and stop him from pulling out the ventilator, but it wasn't until he saw Loki rush to his side and grabbed his hand that he calmed.   
  
Thor had several small fractures and lacerations, a shattered orbital socket, pierced lung and a plethora of other things Thor couldn't quite comprehend, but Loki and Odin had nodded as he spoke.    
  
Thor just held onto Loki's hand as tightly as he could, as if letting his hand go would mean letting Loki go.

 

“Baby.” Loki cooed to him, leaning over and gently kissing him as softly as he possibly could. “It's alright, Thor, I'm here.” 

 

When his husband tried to speak, Loki shushed him, telling him he would need his strength, reassuring him that they were all safe. He placed soft kisses all over his face, whispering again and again that it was okay when Thor began to sob. 

 

“Baby? You're going to have to go into surgery, and I need you to be strong one last time, okay?” Loki said, pleading more than anything. “But I will be waiting outside those doors for you, so I need you to let go of my hand- I know, baby, but you need surgery.” 

 

Thor was refusing to let go of his husband, and Loki couldn't stop the tears that fell from his own eyes. Selvig quietly moved behind Loki and injected another sedative into the IV. As Thor began to fade, Loki whispered to him. 

 

“After surgery, we’re gonna go build that house, right baby? Just you and me.” He kissed his closing eyes. “And it’s gonna be big and beautiful, and have lots of space for our family.” 

 

He stroked the blond hair, sighing a heavy sigh as he held back a sob. Selvig put a hand on his shoulder and Loki stood, letting go of his husband’s hand in the process. As they pushed his bed out of the room and down the hall to the surgery room, Loki watched, till he disappeared behind the double doors. He knew that Thor would be okay- this was Odin’s private hospital anyways. Only the best worked here with the best equipment and supplies. It still didn't entirely ease his worrying. 

 

“Loki, go lay down. I'm going to sedate you for a few hours.” Erik said, gesturing for Loki to move back into the room, to lay on the other hospital bed. “Your body is overworked... Thor’s surgery will take a few hours. It will be a good idea for you to rest.” 

 

Laufey, who had come with them, helped his son into bed, avoiding touching his bandaged wrist, which had sustained damage from contact with the electrical coil. 

 

“He's right, son. I'll wait for any news of Thor. If it’s urgent, I'll have them wake you up instantly, okay?” Laufey comforted him, holding up the blanket as Loki turned on his side, then handed his son a pillow, which Loki held tightly between his arms. Erik worked with Loki’s position, inserting the IV carefully. Within seconds, Loki was asleep. 

 

Several days went by after the successful surgeries. Thor had been on forced bed rest for many of those days. He no longer needed the ventilator, but had to be told repeatedly to not mess with the IV drip line in his arm while half sedated.    
  
The doctors had been able to save the eye damaged by the shattered socket, and the small fear Thor would have a matching eye patch as his father finally passed when his sight was finally confirmed unaffected.    
  
Today was the most cognizant Thor had been in a long while, needing a little less pain medication and wanting to get up and actually walk despite Dr. Selvig's direct order not to. He told Thor to take it slow, and just work on sitting up for a while before trying to get out of bed.   
  
Thor hadn't seen much of his husband either, though he was told Loki had been by his side nearly every night, often being forced to go sleep instead of watching over Thor. 

 

Selvig had handed Thor the tv remote to get his mind off of hyper focusing on Loki, and Thor had tried.   
  
The television was playing in the same news story it had been on for a few days now, and Thor watched with a furrowed brow.    
Helicopter footage of the Stark plant as the 'empty' factory had gone up in flames, narrated by the anchorwoman.   
""Today the long undergone investigation of the bizarre blaze in a 'supposedly' vacated Stark property revealed a startling discovery beneath the hollow building when explosions and gunfire sounded from within. The inferno has since been dealt with, and a new search gave way to what officials can only describe as a massive underground workshop."   
  
Footage was pasted on the screen, shaking from the helicopter's distance, but it clearly showed a team of firemen discovering the hidden passage that lead to the underground factory.   
  
"Several dozen violations of Stark Industry's public contract have been discovered, as nothing but weapons of war were recovered.    
As for Mr. Howard stark, founder and owner of Stark Industries who last year gained mild media attention due to his missing son, another gruesome discovery was made when footage of Mr. Stark's car driving off the city bridge was anonymously given to authorities. In an apparent suicide, the vehicle in question has been recovered and the body positively identified as that of Howard Stark. He had several case files in his car that are currently under further investigation, but sources say may indicate the cover up of murders of two other students who also attended the same university, committed  by Tony Stark himself. Tonight we-"   
  
Thor turned the television off.

 

Loki walked into the room, carrying a tray of food for his husband, who was seated and awake. If he had to be honest, he’d been trying to avoid talking to Thor when he was up. Too many feelings were working within him to properly process how he actually felt. They had both been so close to death, and while he knew Thor had done what he had to protect him... He just wasn’t sure how to actually feel about it.

 

“I’ve got lunch.” He offered with a weak smile, setting the tray on the table to swung over the hospital bed. “The doctors said you could actually have something solid today. So there’s no jello or just plain broth.” 

 

Sitting on the side of the bed, Loki realized he was uncomfortable with the close proximity, and even more uncomfortable still when he was pulled closer by Thor. 

 

“You should eat.” And he tried to get up, under the guise of having forgotten something, when Thor asked him what was wrong. Loki turned and looked at him for a long while, before letting out a very audible and very frustrated sigh.

 

“If you ever,  _ ever _ pull a stunt like that again, Thor Tordenfrost,” He started, holding his husband’s gaze. “I will divorce you.”

 

The air was thick as neither of them spoke. The statement had hung like a weight, and while any other occasion Thor could have laughed the threat off as Loki teasing, this was significantly different.   
  
It was a warning.    
  
And not one Thor knew if he could uphold.    
  
He couldn't truly promise what Loki wanted to hear. Of promising to never do it again, because the unspoken truth was that Thor would.    
  
And both of them knew that.   
  
"I vowed to always protect you Loki," Thor said, voice gruff with lack of use. "But I can promise you I will never put us in a situation where that decision has to be made again."

 

Loki huffed, pulling away from the blond man, excusing himself as he left the room. For the past several days, he had paced up and down the halls of the private hospital over and over again. He knew every single room, all of the doctors, and all of the nurses. The few other patients were all of Hogun’s men, who Loki visited with briefly, thanking them for their help. Hogun himself was a patient, having been injured when he was setting up the explosion where a stray piece of metal had cut his leg fairly deep. Loki spent a lot of time in that man’s room, hardly talking, but still it was a comfort nonetheless. 

 

Laufey went back home, but was due to visit again in a day or so, and Odin was flitting from Asgard to the hospital, trying to ensure entirely that all of the loose ends were tied thoroughly this time. Before Loki realized, he was sitting in Hogun’s room again. 

 

“I can’t do it again... I can’t handle him making stupid decisions like that.” Loki complained to the man, who was reading a book. “He said he wants to set up a life with me... To adopt kids... What the hell kind of life is it if their father dies because he’s reckless?” 

 

Hogun just flipped the page in his book, continuing to read. Loki knew he was listening, but he also couldn’t help but feel a little ticked off that he wasn’t  _ actively _ listening to him. 

 

“Hogun, please.” He pleaded. The other man sighed and put his book face down on his lap. Being confined to a hospital bed for another day or so was already stressful enough for the man, and having Loki seek marriage counseling from him was also getting on his nerves. 

 

“Loki, do I look like I’ve ever been married before?” Hogun asked, quite seriously. When the boy shook his head, Hogun pursed his lips. “Look, Thor loves you. He made a stupid choice- you, of all people, shouldn’t be standing on a soap box about it since you’ve made  _ worse _ mistakes by societal standards. Stop being a child about it, forgive him, and move on. All you can do is try to be better than you were the day before. Now,  _ get out of my room _ .”

 

With that he picked up his book and continued to read. Loki realized he was now completely shut out from Hogun. While the man’s words made sense, he just couldn’t come to terms with it. Yes, Thor had made a dumb choice.... But was Loki making a worse one by not forgiving him?

 

Loki made three laps of the hallways, avoiding walking past Thor’s door, before he finally returned to his husband. Sitting in the chair next to the bed, he leaned forward on his elbows, head bent to look down at his hands. And then he simply waited.

 

Thor had been sitting in the silence Loki had left behind him, but when he returned, the silence almost turned deafening.   
  
Neither of them spoke, not until Thor couldn't take the quiet any longer.   
  
"Loki.. you know I love you too much to lie to you. I know it's not what you wanted to hear, and I don't care if you're pissed at me. You have a right to be, but it doesn't make me regret my actions."   
  
He touched a hand to Loki's shoulder, wishing Loki would look at him but he continued regardless .   
  
"You never hesitated to take a bullet for me, to hold my utmost safety above your own. So please don't say you don't understand why I didn't see another way when you were taken from me."

 

Loki looked at the hand on his shoulder then back down at his own, shaking as a silent sob wracked his body suddenly. Within seconds, he was crying, shying away from Thor’s touch. It was the first time in the past week that he had actually cried, and once it started, he couldn’t stop it.

 

“I, I, I, I’m fine.” He stuttered, chest heaving with each shuddering breath he took as he continued to cry into his hands, trying to stop Thor from touching him. “I just nee-need time.” 

 

There were suddenly arms around Loki. Thor had moved to sit himself on the edge of the bed and wrapped Loki in an embrace the younger couldn't so easily push off.   
  
"Liar." Thor whispered.

 

“You’re not supposed to be out of bed!” Loki scolded through his tears, but turned and wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck regardless, standing to push Thor back into bed, choosing to instead climb in with him. He wasn’t sure how long he cried, and he wasn’t sure what exactly he was crying about. He was glad it was finally over with the Stark family, that Thor didn’t die, that  _ he _ himself didn’t die, that his father knew the whole truth- there was too much to cry about. 

 

And despite all the pain Thor must’ve been in, he held Loki close the entire time.

 

*****   
5 Years Later:   
  
Thor smiled at his husband, feeling rather triumphant as they stood before their house.   
  
It was finally finished, after five long years, their house on the sandy white beach was completed.    
  
Thor took Loki's hand in his, and a cane in the other. While he didn't need it all the time, it was good after a long day's hard work, and today was long and earned.    
  
After everything they had gone through, after the smoke had settled with the Starks, the Stark Industry had utterly collapsed under the scandal of what had been found in that factory.    
  
It lead to other secret factories, some of which were creating unheard of nuclear level warheads. The investigations had of course been spearheaded by Asgard Corp.   
  
Now, Odin's empire had expanded and their reputation couldn't be brighter as protectors of the common people.   
  
Over time, Thor and Odin's relationship only strengthened, slowly but surely healing over the deep scars of the past. Thor still credited Loki for opening his father's eyes.   
  
But, as the years went, Odin's age had begun to catch up to him. He was tired, and Hogun was the one who approached the suggestion of retirement.    
And from there Odin spoke to Thor of stepping up to take his place.   
  
Much to his father's surprise, as well as Hogun's, Thor accepted without hesitation.   
  
Thor had graduated, he was happily married, and he had grown considerably.   
He was ready to take over the company from his father's aging hands, with Loki right by his side.   
  
"Congratulations Mr. Tordenfröst." Thor pulled Loki closer into a hard kiss. "We are now proud owners of a beachfront bodega."     
  
The water was clear, perfect as was the skies, the soft waves lapping at the shore and into the tiny moat of a sandcastle.    
  
A young boy no older than three dug gleefully in the wet sand in an attempt to build little sand people to defend the mushy castle.   
  
"Magni," Thor called out to him, grabbing the child's attention. He gave a huge smile and left up from the sand and ran to his fathers, practically jumping into Loki's arms.    
  
Thor kissed the top of his son's head, who giggled loudly.

 

“Are you excited to go with grandpa Laufey, baby?” Loki asked their son, kissing the little blond boy all over, tickling his sides, in love with the ecstatic shrieks his child gave out. Adopting the boy the previous year had been the best thing Loki had ever felt. They had just celebrated his third birthday, and as Magni blew out the candles with Thor, Loki realized he had been crying and quickly wiped away any tears. So often, their son wound up in bed with them, a chubby foot jabbing here and a soft hand patting there. Waking up to see his boys next to him... it was a feeling Loki knew was precious and special. 

 

With their house completed, Thor and Loki had begun discussing new additions to their family. Realistically, Loki said they should have maybe five kids, and after getting Magni and realizing how much of a fun, but definitely busy bundle of joy he was, Thor had agreed their limit would be no more than five. 

 

True to his word, Loki had made sure that they had a bed that was ridiculously big. In the near future, there would be several little stubby legs and hands pulling on his and Thor’s hair as they asked for breakfast and cuddles and hugs. 

 

“Grandpa! Grandpa!” Magni crowed, rocking back and forth in his dad’s arms. Then he reached for Thor, crying for papa. Thor took him easily with one arm, and Loki led them both inside the house, dusting off his son’s sandy feet at the stairs onto the porch. 

 

Thor had let Loki decorate the entire house, but they left the four other bedrooms untouched, ready for when their other children joined their family. Magni’s room was designed by what the little boy liked- mostly sea creatures. A life on the beach kept him happy and active. Mr. Turtle was inherited by the boy and he spent long days drifting on waves with it, under the watchful presence of his parents. 

 

Magni went ripping through the house to the huge open kitchen, where he fished out a cheese stick for himself. Loki was still standing in the doorway, looking at what had finally finished off their home- a plaque that read “The Tordenfröst Home”. Thor had worked hard especially over the past three weeks, and Loki was often up late at night, rubbing his husband’s aching body down with cooling gels. What Howard had done to him caused lifelong injuries, and Loki always massaged Thor’s knee, regardless if it had been a hard day or not. 

 

As a result of his hard work and late nights, Thor had also recently grown a beard, which Loki found he couldn't get enough of. Ever since his hair had been cut by Howard, Thor actually kept it short. Again, his pale husband found it to be ever so enticing, and often they found themselves tangled up in bed because Loki would wrap his fingers in the short strands and tug on them enough to let Thor know exactly what he wanted. 

 

“Baby, I love it.” He said as Thor walked back to the door, and noticed how heavily he was leaning on the cane. “Sit down, my love.” 

 

As Thor sat down on the couch, Loki sat on the coffee table in front of it, bringing Thor's leg up to rest on his thigh. 

 

“Magni, baby? Can you bring me papa’s gel?” Loki asked. The little three year old nodded, mouth full of cheese as he walked on all fours to go upstairs. 

 

Thor couldn't help but chuckle at their son's energetic quirkiness as he leaned the cane against the side of the chair.   
"I swear that boy draws energy from the damn sun."   
  
Loki pulled up the leg of Thor's pants and began massaging the sore muscle there, grazing over the scars that marked him as Magni came rushing back, dropping the gel into Loki's waiting hand.

  
"Thank you baby,"

  
"Welcome daddy!!!" Magni hugged Loki and half climbed the chair to hug Thor before tearing off to another room to dig into his toy chest.   
  
The gel was cold as always, but it was a welcome feeling he was used to now, and it was almost immediately relaxing. Thor was always grateful when Loki took the time to soothe his wounded leg. It was a daily reminder to be thankful for his husband and his life.   
  
Thor eyed the mark Loki carried to always remember that night with Howard. A swath of scar on his pale wrist that branched out from the electric coil, branding him with a permanent pink webbing.    
  
Loki had often tried to hide it at first, wearing long sleeves or covering the mark with his other hand. But Thor would have none of that.   
  
He would take Loki's hand and press his lips to his inner wrist, right on the center of the mark and tell him it was a mark of true bravery and honor.   
That he be proud and show their children as a testament to overcoming great adversity.    
  
To Thor, the mark was another unique thing about Loki to love and adore.  Every time they had sex, Thor would make sure no matter how rough they were to always at least once stop and kiss the scar.    
  
After a while and much to Thor's satisfaction, Loki stopped hiding it.    
  
Thor found himself smiling fondly at Loki as he expertly ran his hands along tawny skin.    
  
"I love you baby," Thor took Loki's hand that had the scar, kissing it like always, giving him a smirk that screamed 'I told you I'd build you a house'.

 

Snorting with an understanding of Thor’s smug look, Loki went back to massaging the leg in his lap, working the knots out. He did this for his husband so often, he rarely had to look anymore, but he usually did, always reminded of how and why it happened. The first few times he had started the massage ritual, he hadn't been able to hold back tears,as Thor’s walking had a very, very pronounced limp in the beginning. With physical therapy and, according to Thor, Loki’s daily massages, the blond only needed the cane from time to time. Winters had been hard before they moved to the coast, where the warmth never left. Thor would wake up, his leg so stiff that it hurt to bend it. But living on the beach had made it easier. 

 

With Asgard Corp in the public eye more than ever, Thor had begun implementing certain programs to quietly get rid of the more shady sides of business. Once, two years before they adopted Magni, Loki had been one of the essential members of a special force to take out one certain threat that still faced them. Two days after they deployed, Clint Barton was found dead in his mansion, a single gunshot between his brows. 

 

Magni toddled back over, a submarine in his hands. 

 

“Can I help?” He asked, and Loki nodded, taking his son’s hands in his own, helping him work the underside of Thor’s leg, rubbing along the calf. “Daddy, I can do it- I can do it.” 

 

Loki was then delegated to being the holder of the most illustrious submarine that he had received reverently from his son. Watching in fondness as his boy helped his papa, Loki heard the door open, and Laufey was walking in. Part of their agreement after the Stark incident was that they wouldn't be far apart, so Loki had made sure his dad had a home on the beach as well. It was a bit further down, since his dad insisted on giving them at least a little bit of space. 

 

“Is that my special boy?” Asked his dad. Magni turned and screamed in delight at the sight of his grandpa, and crawled under Thor’s leg to run to the man. After visiting for a bit, Laufey packed Magni and the boy’s items into his car, ready for a fun weekend with grandpa. The couple waved from the porch, sighing as their precious son waved back at them from the car as the two drove off. 

 

“Your dad called earlier, honey.” Loki mentioned as they went back inside the air conditioned comfort of their home. “He wants to know if we are visiting for Christmas.” 

 

Thor nodded, sitting back down when Loki prompted him to. The younger man proceeded to continue working the leg, chatting with his husband as he did so. When Thor told him it was enough, Loki climbed onto his lap, kissing him deeply. 

 

“I miss Magni...” He said against Thor’s lips as their kissing became more heated. “But I also miss time alone.” 

 

Grinning, his husband knew exactly what he meant, and they laid on the couch, enjoying a blissful afternoon and each other. 

 

A few hours later, Loki lifted his head from Thor’s chest, and crawled up his husband’s body, kissing as he went, silently laughing as the beard on his chin tickled him.

 

“I love you so much, Thor.” He whispered. “You married me, saved me, gave me a child, and built me a house... How did I get so lucky?” 

 

Thor smiled back at him, blue eyes sparkling with complete reciprocation. 

 

“I don't know, baby. But I'm the lucky one.” He put a hand behind Loki's head, putting their foreheads together. “I love you. Always.” 

 

Loki smiled back, and kissed him before replying. 

 

“Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end ♥


End file.
